Donde cielo y mar se tocan
by Cayendoenelolvido
Summary: Kenshin siempre ha intentado convivir con su pasado, pero la llegada de una joven que intenta vengar uno de sus antiguos crímenes le hará enfrentarse de la forma más dura a Battousai, llevándolo por difíciles y desconocidos caminos, que incluso le harán encontrar el amor verdadero de la forma más inesperada. Kenshin x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia**

**_AVISO_: Esto NO es un Kaoru X Kenshin, sino un Kenshin X OC, es algo diferente así que, si eres un fanático que no puede soportar la idea, no te esfuerces en decirlo, puedes irte a leer una de las 2.000 historias que hay sobre la pareja canon. Kaoru es genial y no tengo nada en su contra, pero esto es un sitio libre, así que hago lo que me gusta y lo comparto con quien quiera leerlo, nadie está obligado.**

Marzo del 1877. Décimo año de la era Meiji.

El bullicio del restaurante dejó de escucharse cuando la puerta se cerró, y el grupo del dojo Kamiya comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el hogar después de una buena cena.

En la calle desierta a esas horas sólo se escuchaban las pisadas y comentarios de los presentes.

\- ¿Por qué no ha venido Megumi? – Lanzó la pregunta al aire Yoshi mientras ponía su manos detrás de la cabeza y Kaoru contestaba.

\- Tenía un paciente de última hora. Parece ser que el carnicero casi se corta la mano.

\- Es una lástima, no he probado un estofado mejor que el de esta noche.

\- Sanosuke, eres un insensible. – Espetó la morena mirando al chico con sorpresa al ignorar éste la desgracia del carnicero del barrio.

El castaño comenzó a discutir con la chica sobre el tema mientras Kenshin fruncía el ceño, parándose al visualizar a unos metros en la lejanía algo que no le gustó. Un grupo de cuatro hombres rodeaban a una mujer, una chica joven vestida con ropa desgastada y oscura poco típica para una chica, que reposaba su mano derecha sobre el mango de una espada.

\- Quedaos aquí. – Dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad, aunque de forma severa para después seguir avanzando hasta el grupo, haciendo que sus amigos se quedasen quietos intentando entender qué ocurría. Una vez lo hubieron hecho, continuaron andando para ayudar a Kenshin, si hacia falta.

Antes de que el ex – samurái consiguiera llegar cerca de la escena, observó como los hombres se abalanzaron contra la chica, intentando atacarla. Kenshin entonces sacó su espada de filo invertido y corrió hacia la zona, deteniéndose en seco asombrado al vislumbrar como aquella chica morena de pelo azabache se defendía del grupo con una increíble rapidez y eficacia, simplemente con sus manos y piernas.

Cuando sólo un hombre quedaba en pie, la chica misteriosa desenvainó vertiginosamente su katana, parando al llegar con su fijo a la garganta del hombre.

\- No se te ocurra volver a amenazar a nadie en tu vida. – Le ordenó mirándole a los ojos con frialdad y furia, haciendo que el hombre asintiera repetidamente, para después salir corriendo.

La joven enfundó su arma ignorando al grupo que la observaba atónito a unos pocos metros, cuando escuchó la voz de Yoshi hablarla con entusiasmo.

\- ¿¡Dónde has aprendido a hacer todo eso a esa velocidad?! ¡Ha sido increíble!

La morena se giró mirando al niño aún seria, para después centrar los ojos en Kaoru, qué tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- Estoy bien, muchas gracias. – Respondió ella de forma seca, para después girarse y huir de la escena, dejando a los presentes aún aturdidos e impresionados.

\- ¿Quién es esa mujer? – Preguntó Sanosuke mientras todos continuaban contemplando su partida, menos Kenshin, quien observaba a un punto fijo serio y desconcertado, absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- Nunca la había visto antes por la ciudad, debe de ser forastera. Quizá sea comerciante.

\- Venga ya. Lleva una espada y lucha como una maestra, además ¿No te has fijado en sus ropas? No parece ganar mucho dinero si va con esas pintas.

\- Sí, sin kimono, con esos pantalones y camiseta raídos. Es muy misteriosa. Me pregunto qué hará aquí. – Añadió Yoshi a las palabras de Sanosuke, mientras Kaoru fijaba la vista en el pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de su ausencia mental.

\- Kenshin ¿estás bien? ¿qué te ocurre?

\- Nada, es sólo que siento como si ya hubiera visto antes a esa chica, pero no recuerdo dónde ni cuándo.

\- Quizá te recuerde a alguien.

\- Sí, no debería darle importancia, de todos modos, puede que lo recuerde en algún momento.

\- Sanosuke tiene razón, ya te acordarás, hombre. No es necesario que te lo tomes tan a pecho.

\- Sí, claro, tenéis razón. – Terminó agregando el hombre mientras volvía la vista hacia la morena, sonriéndole amablemente, comenzando a andar junto con el resto, pero aún así, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquellos ojos profundos de mirada penetrante que tan familiares le resultaban.

Aquella mujer asomó la cabeza desde detrás de una esquina cuando empezó a escuchar pasos alejándose, pues se había escondido para vigilar al grupo en una calle paralela a la de la lucha.

Cuando ya no pudo distinguirlos en la negrura de la noche, salió de su escondite, encaminándose hasta el punto en el cual los hombres la habían asaltado, vislumbrando con orgullo que aún seguían inconscientes en el suelo. Después, volvió a retomar su primer objetivo: Acercarse hasta un tablón de madera donde se colgaban anuncios, y la mujer anteriormente había visto algo que la llamó la atención sobremanera, pues era la causa por la cual había llegado hasta Tokio.

La morena sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, para después comenzar a retumbar con fuerza dentro de su pecho al escudriñar el anuncio en concreto, que mostraba el dibujo de un hombre, de un asesino buscado por los recientes crímenes cometidos en la ciudad.

Con toda su atención aún fija en el papel y sus letras, la chica lo arrancó de la madera sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, sintiendo un alegría desmedida crecer en su interior, al ver que al fin, la búsqueda daba sus frutos y estaba cerca de él.

\- Pronto saldaremos cuentas, Battousai. – Escupió aquella frase mirando fijamente el papel, para después arrugarlo con odio y tirarlo al suelo, saliendo rápidamente de aquella calle, desvaneciéndose entre las sombras nocturnas.

* * *

_Gritos, furia, suplicas, indiferencia... Y sangre, desde luego mucha sangre. _

_Aquello era todo lo que se mezclaba en esa estrecha calle de Kyoto, mientras las estrellas centelleaban en el cielo, oscuro y calmado. _

_Paro en seco tras lanzar otro ataque certero al último hombre que cejaba el morir, levantándose tras varios cortes mortales. _

_ \- No puedo morir... Tengo que seguir. – Murmura aquel, poniéndose en pie mientras me giro lentamente, pensando en por qué es tan iluso o idiota, mirándole con suma frialdad mientras el militar se ponía en posición de lucha._

_Otra vez el sonido de la katana cortando el viento y la carne con velocidad, otra vez el tintineo de las gotas de sangre caer sobre la tierra... _

_Por fin el último asalto, no se levanta de nuevo. Envaino la katana y dejo caer la nota explicando por qué lo he hecho. No hay nada más que hacer aquí. Desaparezco del lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada, y en realidad me doy cuenta de que en mi interior todo es como si sólo hubiera muerto una mosca, no me importa, no me cuestiono lo sucedido, sólo camino pensando en que el agua para lavarme estará helada. _

* * *

_Las ocho de la mañana. Esperaba que hubiesen encontrado los cuerpos antes, la verdad, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?. _

_Observo a la policía recogiendo pruebas, alejando a la gente de la escena, acumulándola a unos escasos metros donde yo me encuentro, el último, apartado contemplando mi obra. _

_Se escuchan las rápidas pisadas de unas geta. Es su mujer, seguro, puedo desde aquí, sin mirarla, percibir su ansiedad. _

_Efectivamente, después de dos segundos surge en la escena del crimen, tapándose la boca con las manos cuando contempla el cadáver de su marido. Comienza a llorar, cae de rodillas ante él, grita y lo abraza. No siento nada. _

_Segundos después veo aparecer a una niña pequeña que contempla la escena con los ojos como platos. No puede dejar de mirar a la mujer y al muerto, pero no llora, sólo contempla con una mirada penetrante y oscura. Parece que no siente nada de su alrededor, me recuerda a mí. _

_Continuo mirándola, ha llamado mi atención. Veo como las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por su cara, pero no se mueve, ni habla, sin embargo, sus ojos son pozos vacíos que no puedo dejar de mirar ¿Cómo no puede reaccionar ante aquello? ¿Por qué aquellos ojos cortan como espadas? _

De repente, Kenshin despertó de su sueño bañado en un sudor frío, incorporándose de golpe, quedando sentado en el futón mientras su respiración comenzaba desacelerarse.

\- Es ella. –Murmuró con horror en la oscuridad del cuarto, sintiendo que los fantasmas de su pasado se le venían encima de forma irremediable.

**Gracias a todo aquel que lo haya leído.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 2

\- ¡ Apártense! ¡Vamos, aléjense! – Ordenaba uno de los policías a la muchedumbre que se arremolinaba entorno a la escena del nuevo crimen de Battousai, mientras la misteriosa morena contemplaba el escenario, sin poder rememorar trágicas estampas del pasado.

\- Señor, ha dejado otra nota. – Habló al oficial uno de sus subordinados, pasándole el pedazo de papel escrito y manchado de sangre.

\- Estos crímenes no los está cometiendo Battousai, no dicen por qué lo ha hecho. – Respondió el moreno seguro de lo que decía, separando después el cigarrillo de sus labios.

La chica frunció el ceño desconcertada al conocer la noticia. Estaba de acuerdo con el oficial de policía. Battousai el asesino siempre explicaba el por qué en sus notas ¿qué mente perversa estaría haciéndose pasar por él y con qué objetivo?

\- Mierda... – Murmuró con las facciones rígidas por el enfado, saliendo ágilmente del lugar, apretando el paso mientras su mente despotricaba contra el mundo que le negaba, de nuevo, la posibilidad de encontrar al famoso Hitokiri.

Caminó por el puente que salía del pueblo hacia el río cuando frente a ella, varios individuos la bloquearon el camino, haciendo que parara al comprobar que no pretendían dejarla pasar. Pronto reconoció a los tipos de hacia un par de noches.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tuvisteis suficiente? – Dijo con valentía, mirándolos fijamente.

\- Puede que con más no seas tan valiente, bonita. – Añadió uno de ellos, haciendo que otros tantos salieran de zonas cercanas, bloqueándole también la salida trasera de la construcción.

Al final, un conjunto de ocho hombres armados con palos, espadas y cadenas la rodeaban en aquel puente de madera, haciendo que la joven tratara de pensar su estrategia a seguir. Lo tenía crudo y ellos también lo sabían.

\- ¡Vas a pagar por lo qué nos hiciste!

Tras la voz de uno de los apaleados por la joven la vez anterior, el resto de hombres se abalanzaron hacia ella, haciendo que esta rápidamente sacara su katana, esquivando el ataque, milagrosamente, de todos con un ágil movimiento saliendo del corro. Pero no todo fue tan bien después.

Mientras la chica empujaba a uno de sus adversarios tirándolo del puente, tardó en reaccionar recibiendo un corte en el brazo que hizo que perdiera la concentración un segundo, siendo después, a causa de esto, golpeada con uno de los listones de madera en la espalda, lo que la derribó.

Ella se incorporó lo más rápidamente que pudo deteniendo un ataque frontal, dirigiendo después su atención a los nuevos golpes, no logrando salir de la trayectoria de un nuevo corte de katana, que rasgó la piel de su abdomen.

La joven se riñó interiormente por desconcentrarse, pero por más que intentaba recuperar la concentración, un nuevo golpe la sorprendía, hasta que volvió a caer al suelo. Está vez no la dio tiempo a levantarse cuando vislumbró a dos de los tipos del grupo de la mujer y el niño de hacia dos noches.

Sin aguardar más se levantó y luchó hasta que hubieron desaparecido todos, al ser aplastados por la maestría de los dos hombres, en particular, del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sanosuke mirando a la chica, quien les daba la espalda, hasta que se giró segundos después encarándolos.

\- Sí, gracias, pero no era vuestra lucha. – Recriminó fríamente mientras se llevaba la mano al corte de su brazo, el más profundo.

\- No te sientas ofendida, eres una buena guerrera, manejas la espada con gran maestría. Te hemos ayudado porque nadie podría solo contra ocho hombres que atacan a traición. – Intervino Kenshin, no pudiendo mantener la mirada de aquella joven, al asaltarle los recuerdos de Battousai.

\- Deberías ir a un médico. Ese corte es profundo. Podríamos ayudarte, una de nuestras amigas lo es.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior con sutileza, meditando la propuesta del castaño, sabiendo que aquella herida necesitaba atención más que ninguna otra. Tras unos segundos meditando, decidió aceptar comenzando a caminar, siguiéndoles.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Se aventuró a preguntar Sanosuke, quien no dio importancia al inusual silencio y seriedad de Kenshin.

-Nanako. – Respondió ella sin mirarle, continuando presionando su corte.

\- Nosotros somos Sanosuke y Kenshin. Eres forastera ¿verdad? ¿qué te trae por Tokio?

\- Soy de Kyoto. He venido porque ando buscando a alguien importante.

\- ¿Sola? ¿pero cuántos años tienes? – Intervino sorprendido el hombre, mirándola.

\- 17, pero pronto cumpliré los 18. Mi historia es larga y complicada, si no te importa, me gustaría dejar de hablar de mí, Sanosuke.

\- Em... Claro, lo siento. – Dijo el chico atropellado por la sinceridad y brusquedad de la morena, que continuó como si nada, agradeciendo que el chico hubiera parado.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al dojo, donde se encontraba Megumi de visita aquel día, ya que había sido invitada a comer. Nanako receló de todo cuanto la rodeaba, pues no estaba acostumbrada al contacto con la gente, aún así, trató de ocultar su miedo a lo desconocido, siguiendo a los dos chicos hasta la estancia principal de la casa, donde las dos mujeres se encontraban charlando.

\- Megumi, necesitamos que ayudes a esta chica. Ha sido atacada y su herida parece profunda.

\- Tú eres la misma que tumbó a aquellos hombres la otra noche. Oh, perdona, soy Kaoru Kamiya. – Añadió al darse cuenta de sus modales, dejándose llevar por la emoción e intriga.

\- Mi nombre es Nanako, encantada.

\- Yo soy Megumi, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, este cabeza de chorlito por una vez ha dado en el clavo. Necesitaré coserte la herida. Voy a por mis cosas, no tardaré. Kaoru, véndale la herida hasta que venga, por favor. – Dijo mientras se ponía en pie, saliendo de la estancia.

La mujer asintió saliendo en busca de vendas, volviendo en pocos minutos, comenzando a ayudar a la chica.

\- Bueno, yo tengo que irme, tengo un asunto pendiente en el bar.

\- No pierdas mucho dinero con los dados, Sanosuke. – Dijo Kaoru sin mirar al chico, quien se decepcionó porque conociera su secreto, temiendo las represalias si perdía.

\- Es un vago y un gorrón, pero buena persona. – le explicó a la muchacha mientras sonreía levemente, dándose cuenta de que Nanako seguía muy callada y distante. - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

La morena alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos de su interlocutora, sorprendiéndose porque alguien que no la conocía se ofreciera a ayudarla.

\- Estoy bien, gracias, muchas gracias. No soy alguien muy amigable ni conversadora, disculpa mis modales.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada. Aquí nos gusta ayudar a las buenas personas.

Por primera vez, Nanako esbozó una tímida pero sincera sonrisa, que Kaoru le devolvió ampliamente, continuando con su trabajo.

\- Bien, esto ya está, servirá para taponar momentáneamente. Kenshin, puedes traer agua, ¿por favor? – Llamó al hombre alzando la voz, dándose cuenta de que la joven tenía otros cortes que necesitaban ser limpiados.

Minutos más tarde, el pelirrojo entró con un cuenco de agua que depositó en la mesa del centro de la sala, posicionándose así frente a las dos chicas.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Preguntó tratando de sonar tan afable y relajado como de costumbre, no siendo muy capaz al recordar sus pesadillas, y mucho menos al sumergirse en los ojos de ella, que se centraron en los suyos al hablarla.

\- Sí, gracias por todo.

De pronto, al fijar la vista en él y escudriñar por primera vez su rostro, sintió como su sangre se helaba, dejando de circular. No podía creerlo, aquel pelirrojo frente a ella tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda, totalmente igual que el asesino que buscaba, que Battousai, aquel que le había arruinado la vida hacia 10 años.

Nanako sintió su corazón comenzar a acelerarse mientras continuaba mirando fijamente aquella cara, sobretodo la cicatriz con la que había soñado tantas veces. Una vez hubo asimilado que él era a quien había buscado, encontrándolo al fin, se levantó muy lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Tú... Tú eres Battousai el asesino. – Murmuró con total odio mientras su mano derecha se apoyaba en la empuñadura de su katana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 3

Tras la frase de Nanako, el trío guardó silencio. Un silencio incomodo y tenso mientras Kaoru contemplaba con intriga y temor la mirada asesina que la morena lanzaba al ex samurai, que mantenía la vista clavada en sus ojos, encontrando en ellos, a diferencia de Kaoru, el dolor que la chica guardaba dentro por su culpa.

\- Sal fuera de la casa. – Ordenó Nanako desenvainando el sable, apuntándole con él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? él ya no es un asesino, no hay motivo para temer, es bueno. – Intervino rápidamente la maestra de esgrima, intentando que aquello acabara y alguien le explicara algo.

Kenshin obedeció lentamente la orden, dirigiéndose a la salida mientras su enemiga no le quitaba ojo, vigilando sus movimientos mientras ignoraba los comentarios de la dueña del dojo, que por supuesto, los siguió hasta la calle donde observó con miedo que la chica tomara su posición de ataque, mirando fríamente a su amigo.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? – Lanzó la pregunta al chico, que asintió seriamente, hablando después.

\- Eres la hija de Takeshi Hissaki.

\- Eso es. He estado buscándote incansable durante años para hacer justicia, Battousai. No pienso dejar que te largues, uno de los dos debe morir hoy.

\- ¡Kenshin ya no mata, hace 10 años que dejó ese oscuro tiempo atrás, el ayuda a los demás! ¿Por qué no se lo dices? ¿¡qué te pasa!? – Gritó Kaoru al chico a ver que, como veces atrás, no intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su agresor, sino que callaba, manteniendo la vista fija en la morena, reflejando en su cara el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza de su pasado.

\- ¡Desenvaina tu espada! ¡defiéndete porque te aseguro que no pienso achantarme aunque no te defiendas! – Le gritó la chica enfadada, viendo como él seguía inmóvil.

\- Siento mucho lo que tuve que hacerle a tu padre, y el daño que te he causado por ello, ojalá todo fuera tan sólo una pesadilla, pero todos sabemos que fue real. Lo siento de verás, Nanako Hissaki.

La morena sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de rabia y furia al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo salir de su boca con vergüenza y sinceridad, pero aquello a ella no le llegaba; Sólo veía ante ella a un asesino despiadado que había arruinado su infancia. Que hablara sólo hacia que se enojara más, con lo que al final, harta de palabrería y llena de odio, se lanzó hacia el hombre dispuesta a acabar con su vida.

Kenshin bloqueó el potente ataque con el mango de su katana, haciendo que la chica pronto cambiara de posición, volviendo a atacar de forma vertiginosa, haciendo que al chico no le quedara más remedio que sacar su espada para protegerse, pero, al estar distraído por el colapso mental que aquello le había producido, fue herido varias veces por la chica mientras Kaoru, giraba que aquello parara, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

\- ¡ Se supone que eres el más mortífero asesino de Japón! ¡ pelea con bravura para hacer que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de acabar contigo, Battousai! – Le dijo tras separarse de él, después de un veloz asalto que acabo por herir al chico en un hombro, donde ella clavó su katana.

Segundos después, la lucha volvió a reanudarse, haciendo que Kenshin lograra concentrarse ante el peligro de morir a manos de la joven, que no dejaba de sorprenderle con su habilidad en el manejo de la espada, y con su velocidad.

Esta vez, a Nanako le fue más difícil acercarse al pelirrojo, con lo que sacó el último as que se guardaba en la manga, y estaba segura descolocaría al antiguo Hitokiri, permitiéndola igualarse a él en la lucha.

Tras varios choques de espada y gritos de Kaoru, ambos se alejaron observándose. Nanako envainó su espada, sonriendo maliciosamente al observar el estado de Kenshin, que respiraba agitadamente tratando de mantener el dolor bajo control mientras miraba las gotas de su sangre manchar el suelo.

\- Prepárate a morir, Battousai. – Susurró la chica después de unos segundos, dispuesta a propinar el último golpe mientras le miraba fijamente con seriedad, posicionándose para ello, haciendo que tanto Kaoru como Kenshin se sorprendieran al reconocer el movimiento, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ante el estimulo cuando la joven corría hacia su objetivo llena de furia, dispuesta a usar la técnica Hiten Mitsurugi.

Nanako desenvainó la espada en el momento oportuno, girando para desorientar a su adversario, cortándole después en el cuello, pero no de forma mortal.

Sabía que Kenshin sería capaz de identificar la técnica del Mitsurugi usada y no recibir la muerte, pero aún no quería matarlo; Simplemente quería observar su reacción al enterarse de que su maestro Hiko había enseñado a otra persona aquella técnica ancestral, y que pensaba usarla para acabar con él.

\- Es la técnica de Kenshin... – Susurró Kaoru con los ojos muy abiertos, vislumbrando la escena con la mirada vidriosa y las mejillas húmedas del llanto. Por su cabeza sólo podían pasar pensamientos de desilusión fatal al vislumbrar la posibilidad de que la chica ganara el duelo.

\- Cómo es posible que conozcas esa técnica. – Dijo el pelirrojo entre jadeos, alzando la vista para contemplar el rostro triunfante de su adversaria, quien sonrió con maldad.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente, aunque te cueste creerlo, es la verdad. Él me enseñó al igual que hizo contigo.

El pelirrojo no podía dar crédito ante aquella noticia. ¿Qué habría visto Hiko para enseñarle su técnica y cuidarla como había hecho con él años atrás? Estaba desconcertado y eso sabía que le restaba puntos en el combate, por ello, decidió volver a erguirse, separando la mano de su cuello, poniéndose en guardia.

Nanako ante el estimulo reaccionó igual, volviendo a atacarlo, esta vez usando la técnica de su maestro, sabiendo que Kenshin tendría ventaja al conocer cual era su estilo, pero no le importaba; Sólo podía guiarla la rabia hacia aquel hombre.

Tras recibir varios golpes de parte del ex samurai, ella volvió a tener el control, derribando a su adversario, que debilitado por el dolor de sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre, decidió no levantarse, aceptando que su destino era morir en manos de esa chica para expiar sus pecados.

Merecía aquello, su interior se lo decía, no era suficiente haber cambiado después de lo ocurrido, el dolor de los familiares y la muerte no cambiaría... Aquello que estaba haciendo, además, era un acto solidario. Ella necesitaba vengarse para poder continuar con su vida.

\- Adelante, mátame. – Susurró Kenshin con tranquilidad, alzando la vista para mirarla, ignorando el grito de su amiga rogando que no lo hiciera. – Quizás esta sea la única manera de pagar por el daño que he causado.

\- Estamos de acuerdo, es lo que te mereces después de arruinar la vida de tantos, Battousai.

Después de decirle aquello, la chica rompió la distancia que los separaba, quedando frente a él, alzando su katana para después dejarla caer y matarlo, pero tuvo que frenar en el acto cuando Kaoru se posicionó sobre Kenshin, cubriendo con su cuerpo el de él.

\- ¡Tendrás que matarme a mí también antes! – Gritó la morena entre lágrimas mirando con frialdad a Nanako, quien frunció levemente el ceño ante aquello, sintiendo un deje de culpabilidad por continuar, al observar el dolor de aquella mujer que se había portado bien con ella. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó a su madre aquel funesto día y su voluntad flaqueó.

\- Tú no lo entiendes. ¡Él mató a mi padre, es el responsable de que mi madre después se suicidara, sólo él es el culpable de toda mi desgracia! – La gritó exasperada, llena de dolor y odio.

\- Él ya está pagando por todo aquello ¡tú no tienes ni idea de lo que sufre, tiene corazón y sentimientos, sólo obedecía ordenes, era un crío! ¿Crees que matarlo te ayudará a sentirte mejor, qué te devolverá tu vida? No pareces una asesina, pero si matas a Kenshin estarás haciendo lo mismo que tanto odias, te convertirás en lo que persigues.

Nanako miraba absorta los ojos vidriosos de la chica mientras sus palabras retumbaban una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, aplastando su corazón al comprender que tenía razón y que no podía ser tan cruel ni hipócrita y matar a ese hombre, pasando por encima de ella. Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella joven mujer estaba enamorada del pelirrojo, y no pudo evitar volver a revivir en su mente la escena de su madre abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su padre. Era la misma situación.

Tras unos segundos en los que los ojos de la espadachín se cubrieron de lágrimas, soltó su katana al perder el control de sus músculos, para después, sin decir nada, volverse y comenzar a alejarse con paso lento y derrotado del lugar.

Kaoru, tras ver como se alejaba unos segundos, se volvió hacia Kenshin, abrazándolo mientras dejaba sus lágrimas correr.

\- ¡Oh, Kenshin...! ¿Estás bien? Vamos, necesitamos urgentemente curarte. – Le dijo mirándole, evaluando sus heridas mientras se ponía en pie y ayudaba a su amigo.

\- Estoy bien, Kaoru, gracias por tu ayuda. – Dijo mirándola con una tierna sonrisa, para después borrarla de su rostro observando a lo lejos a la mujer alejarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 4

Kaoru continuaba en silencio sin atreverse a hablar mientras limpiaba la herida del hombro de pelirrojo, que a su vez se encargaba de otras a su alcance, guardando el mismo silencio que la chica, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido y al pasado.

Sus ojos revelaban todo el dolor que albergaba en su interior, algo que mataba a la morena, sintiendo la necesidad de consolarlo, pero sabía que aquel era un tema demasiado delicado que el hombre prefería reservarse mientras combatía con sus demonios internos.

\- Ya estoy aquí, he tenido que atender una urgencia... – Habló Megumi entrando en la sala con un frasco en mano, quedando anclada callando súbitamente al contemplar la escena sin entender nada - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La pareja prestó atención a la joven unos segundos, en los que Megumi se posición frene a Kenshin, evaluando sus heridas con atención mientras esperaba una respuesta pacientemente. Kaoru se mordió el labio ante la tentación de decir algo. Sólo al ex samurai le pertenecía ese derecho, pues era su vida.

\- He tenido una pelea con Nanako.

\- ¿Ella te hizo esto? ¿cómo es posible? – Le interrumpió mirándole a los ojos, no pudiendo dar crédito a sus palabras.

\- Es muy buena luchando. – Dijo Kaoru en un susurro ante el silencio producido en la sala, haciendo que la sanitaria volviera a tomar la palabra, perdida.

\- ¿Por qué quería hacerte daño?

\- Megumi... – Intervino su amiga intentando hacer que dejara el tema al saber cuánto afectaba al pelirrojo, pero se sorprendió cuando este tomó la palabra, explicando la historia.

\- Tuve que asesinar a su padre cuando era sólo una niña. – Dijo sin mirar a la mujer, que no pudo disimular la sorpresa. - Era un hombre importante del Shogun, ni siquiera sé cual era su trabajo exactamente... Ella estuvo todos estos años preparándose, buscándome para vengarse, y ha estado a punto de conseguirlo de no ser por Kaoru, quien la ha convencido para dejarme vivir, aunque creo que ha sido un error.

\- No digas eso, claro que no. Tú eres bueno, Kenshin, a pesar de todo lo pasado. Y ella no puede convertirse en una asesina, no puede vivir del odio, lo ha entendido y por eso se ha ido. – Intervino la susodicha con decisión, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho ante el estado y palabras del chico mientras Megumi asimilaba la información, vendando la herida del hombro.

\- No puedo imaginar lo que debes sentir, Kenshin, pero si ella ha cedido, no deberías mortificarte de esa manera. Todo ha cambiado mucho en estos diez años y ella terminará comprendiéndolo y agradecerá no haberse dejado llevar por el odio.

\- También perdió a su madre por culpa de aquello, al parecer se suicidó. – Añadió con la misma seriedad. – No creo que sea tan sencillo, directa e indirectamente, destrocé su vida, la vida de una niña.

Las mujeres no pudieron rebatir aquello, con lo que guardaron silencio derrotadas, sufriendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudar mientras contemplaban con resignación como el chico se ponía en pie, cubriéndose de nuevo con la ropa al haber finalizado la doctora el vendaje de su herida de gravedad.

\- Gracias por vuestros cuidados, puedo continuar solo. – Antes de que Megumi pudiera objetar, volvió a hablar con templanza, mirándolas. – Estoy bien, después terminaremos con mis heridas graves, pero ahora tendríais que ir a buscar a Nanako, se ha ido con la herida abierta y para colmo ha recibido más daños, necesita ayuda, iría yo mismo en su busca, pero no creo que sea conveniente.

Tras una breve pausa en que las mujeres no dejaron de mirarlo, Kenshin salió del cuarto, buscando un lugar tranquilo en el dojo donde recluirse y tratar de poner orden en su mente, machacada por la culpa después de lo ocurrido, añadiendo el aliciente de preguntarse qué más podría haberle ocurrido a esa mujer por culpa de haberle arrebatado a su familia.

* * *

La noche se hizo con la ciudad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Nanako, quien había vagado totalmente ausente por ella hasta salir prácticamente de sus dominios, entrando en el campo hasta que el cansancio y el dolor la hicieron detenerse en medio de la nada, donde no pudo más que romper a llorar sintiendo como todo su mundo acababa de venirse abajo.

No había podido acabar con el asesino de sus padres, de su infancia... El objetivo de su vida se había borrado de un plumazo con la actuación y palabras de aquella mujer, sin duda enamorada del pelirrojo. ¿ Qué podría haber hecho ante aquello? Simplemente lo que había hecho, salir de allí, derrotada y confusa, pero tras haber hecho lo correcto. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿por qué sentía que había defraudado a sus padres y a ella misma? ¿qué haría con su vida a partir de ese momento?

Todo aquello rondó su mente una y otra vez mientras lloró con amargura y rabia hasta quedar dormida, despertando cuando la noche se hallaba entrada y el frío comenzó a penetrar su menudo cuerpo.

La mujer se puso en pie con desgana, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo hacia el bosque que veía a varios metros en la lejanía. Su cerebro parecía estar fuera de línea, pues su mente se encontraba en blanco, emitiendo la única orden a sus piernas de caminar, vagando como un zombie.

Ante tal estado, la mujer no escuchó los pasos que la seguían una vez en el pequeño bosque de las afueras, con lo que continuó caminando hasta que cuatro hombres con apariencia de bandoleros salieron de entre la maleza, rodeándola.

\- ¿Qué hace una jovencita tan bonita y desprotegida como tú sola a estas horas por aquí? – Dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba unos pasos, y los demás caminaban a su alrededor, tratando de intimidarla.

\- No es asunto tuyo. – Respondió sin ánimo tratando de continuar caminado cuando uno de ellos la garró bruscamente del brazo, haciendo que esta se girara con enfado propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que hizo enfadar a su compinches, que sacaron sus armas.

\- No eres muy lista, chica. – Dijo el más mayor con un cuchillo en ristre, haciendo una señal a los demás para que comenzara el linchamiento contra la joven tras la frase.

Nanako se defendió como pudo, pero su cansancio físico y mental mezclado con el desanimo que la desconcentraba hicieron que aquellos hombres la golpearan duramente, hasta que la joven se rindió dejando de poner resistencia, dejando que la muerte se aproximara, pues su vida había perdido el sentido para ella tras todo lo acontecido.

Tan profunda era su desazón, que ni siquiera opuso un mínimo de resistencia, para su propia sorpresa, cuando uno de aquellos hombres comentó su intención de propasarse con ella, dispuesto después a desvestirla parcialmente, moviéndola con brusquedad. Pero aquello no llegó a ocurrir cuando Sanosuke y Yoshi entraron en escena, derrotando a dos de los bandoleros, continuando la pelea con el resto mientras la chica continuaba como un objeto inanimado, inmóvil en el suelo en la misma posición que aquel hombre la había dejado.

Pocos minutos después dejó de escuchar jaleo a su alrededor, relevado por la voz de Sanosuke, que se agachó junto a ella, evaluando su estado.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿puedes ponerte en pie?

Ante la nula respuesta, el chico arrugó el entrecejo echando una leve mirada a su compañero, quien negó con la cabeza convencido, para después mirar a la chica, que seguía sin moverse, sólo derramando lagrimas silenciosas.

\- Esta bien, vamos a sacarte de aquí, necesitas un médico. – Dijo mientras la agarraba de forma que pudiera levantarla, cargándola en sus brazos, siguiendo a Yoshi fuera del bosque, rumbo al dojo Kamiya donde Megumi esperaba. – Yoshi, busca a Kaoru y dile que ya la tenemos, nos veremos en el dojo. – Añadió tras unos segundos, recordando que la chica andaba en busca de Nanako por el otro sector de la ciudad.

Yoshi asintió obediente, saliendo corriendo mientras Sanosuke continuaba con el máximo ritmo que podía, pensando aún en toda la historia que ambas chicas le habían contado sobre aquella joven.

El castaño iba a formular una pregunta a la morena, no pudiendo contener todas la dudas en su cabeza sobre la misteriosa guerrera, cuando calló al darse cuenta de que se había desmayado, cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto al fijarse un poco en sus heridas. Sin duda, había sido un día duro para ella, y desde luego también para el pobre Kenshin, que había estado recluido desde el incidente.

\- ¿Cómo va a poder arreglarse esto? – Susurró en voz alta tratando de encontrar una respuesta ante la maraña de desesperanzadores pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente mientras continuaba su camino, suspirando sonoramente tras unos breves segundos.

**¡Gracias a todo aquel que lea!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 5.

Nanako abrió los ojos con pesadez al sentir la luminosidad una vez salió de su profundo sueño, sintiendo como prácticamente cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, entendiendo el por qué al recordar los hechos del día anterior. Pero lo que no recordaba era cómo había llegado a aquel lugar, que examinó aún tumbada de cubito supino desde el futón.

Contempló la sala no muy grande y prácticamente vacía, donde tan sólo había un par de armarios y un tocador. Antes de poder descubrir dónde estaba, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de aquella mujer tan familiar gritarle al niño que vivía con ellos.

`` _Kaoru ´´ _\- Pensó de inmediato, entendiendo que estaba en su dojo.

Rápidamente nuevas escenas le vinieron a la memoria; Sanosuke llevándola tras recogerla del frío suelo en el bosque, las voces de dos mujeres que curaban sus heridas... _Kaoru y Megumi_ \- Volvió a acertar poniendo nombre a sus salvadoras, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado al sentirse extraña al haber sido ayudada por alguien a quien había herido, aunque fuera de forma emocional.

No sabia qué hacer ante aquello, era una situación muy incomoda. Debía ser agradecida, eso lo tenía claro, pero no quería encontrarse con Battousai, no podía soportar ni pensarlo.

Segundos después, la chica decidió que lo mejor era salir de aquella habitación, agradecerle a la morena lo que había hecho, y largarse cuanto antes de allí para no volver jamás. Así pues, con frialdad trató de incorporarse con decisión, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor al tratar de incorporarse, dándose cuenta de que todo sería más complejo de lo que había imaginado.

La chica buscó otra posición para ponerse en pie, rodando levemente sobre si misma para colocarse a gatas y tratar de levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió con suavidad, dando paso a Kaoru, que portaba una bandeja con algo de comida.

\- ¡Qué bien que hayas despertado! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, gracias. - Contestó lacónicamente con vergüenza sin poder mirarla a la cara.

\- Te he traído algo de comer, debes estar hambrienta. – Dijo depositando la bandeja en el suelo junto a Nanako, volviendo a hablar. – Por cierto, he traído tu ropa esta mañana, estaba llena de sangre así que la he lavado.

\- Kaoru, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mi, a pesar de lo ocurrido pero, tengo que irme, lo siento. – Habló súbitamente sintiendo un gran remordimiento interior, a la par que un sentimiento extraño al imaginar que el pelirrojo andaría por allí.

\- Megumi dijo que necesitarías reposo, deberías esperar un poco.

\- Estoy bien, de veras, necesito irme. – Dijo de forma atropellada mientras volvía a tratar de incorporarse, esta vez ocultando las muecas y sonidos procedentes de su dolor.

\- Puedes ir con calma, Kenshin no está, tranquila. – Agregó Kaoru con un deje de tristeza, para después salir de la sala dejado a la joven sola para que pudiera vestirse.

Después de varios minutos, la morena apareció en la sala principal del dojo buscando a la chica, que dejó de practicar con Yoshi para acercarse hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias otra vez, por todo. Agradécele también a Megumi sus cuidados.

La morena asintió manteniendo su cortés sonrisa, para después acercarse hasta un rincón de la sala a recoger la katana de la joven, que le entregó mientras la aconsejaba precaución y reposo. Nanako asintió con el rostro serio, volviendo a musitar un gracias, para después salir del lugar tratando de ocultar el dolor que le producía moverse.

Con una extraña sensación en su interior, mezcla de desconcierto, tristeza y enfado, la chica anduvo hasta la salida del recinto, entrando en las calles de la ciudad, vacías en la hora de la comida. Pronto se detuvo a causa del dolor, apretando los dientes con rabia cuando su katana cayó al suelo, haciendo que esta suspirara resignada, tratando de agacharse a cogerla, cayendo al suelo tras una punzada de dolor en su costillas.

Maldijo interiormente mientras ponía su manos en el suelo para levantarse, cuando alguien la agarró ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Al ir a agradecer el gesto a la persona, se encontró a escasos centímetros de aquella cicatriz en forma de cruz, lo que hizo que automáticamente su cuerpo se tensara, alejándose mientras instintivamente colocaba su mano diestra en el sable, en señal de guardia.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme. – Amenazó en un frío susurro, acompañado de una gélida mirada que penetró los ojos de Kenshin, quien la sostuvo serio, sintiendo aquella punzada de dolor al recordar el pasado.

\- Lo siento. – Respondió únicamente, continuando después con su camino, haciendo que la chica le siguiera con la mirada llena de incomprensión y rabia, reanudando su marcha de nuevo tras haberle perdido de vista, y haberse calmado.

Kenshin entró en el dojo Kamiya con rostro serio, cabizbajo mientras luchaba contra sus fantasmas internos dirigiéndose instintivamente hacia la casa, hasta que se paró al encontrarse con Kaoru.

\- ¿Ya estás aquí? ¿No ibas a traer el tofu para la noche? – Preguntó extrañada al verle con las manos vacías y tan serio. – Kenshin ¿qué ocurre? – Volvió a hablar, aumentando su preocupación por el hombre, que alzó la vista hacia sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué se ha marchado sin estar recuperada?

\- Decía sólo que tenía que irse, no pude convencerla... No quería encontrarse contigo.

\- No debería irse, puede ocurrirla algo, esta muy débil. Me he chocado con ella en la puerta y no podía prácticamente levantarse del suelo. Deberíamos traerla y hacer que repose, yo podría alejarme por unos días hasta su recuperación.

\- Kenshin... Lo siento mucho – Susurró la morena con lástima, sintiendo el malestar del hombre. Nunca le había visto tan atormentado y aquello hacia que su corazón se encogiera.

El ex samurái necesitaba hacer algo por aquella chica, o no podría seguir viviendo con aquel fantasma como sombra. Sabia que ella no lo perdonaría, y lo entendía perfectamente, pero él necesitaba ayudarla en lo que pudiera para tratar de redimirse.

La chica, que seguía parada meditando sobre todo aquel asunto pareció leerle la mente y hallar su necesidad de ayudar a la guerrera, con lo que salió a prisa de la casa en busca de la morena pero, por más que corrió por diversas calles y preguntó a las gentes por la muchacha, no logró dar con ella, asombrándose de que, a pesar de su estado, fuera tan rauda.

Algo decepcionada y entristecida volvió al dojo con paso denso, negando con la cabeza en respuesta a su amigo, quien suspiró resignado mientras apartaba la mirada, tratando de asimilar el sufrimiento que le esperaba con aquella culpa a la espalda.

\- ¿Dónde crees qué habrá ido? No dijo que tuviera familia, y si anduvo buscándote durante largo tiempo no creo que tenga amigos que la aten a ningún lugar.

\- No lo sé. Quizás vuelva con nuestro Maestro.

\- ¿Y por qué no vamos a buscarla? – Añadió de repente con ánimo mirando al pelirrojo, que frunció el ceño ante aquella idea, haciendo que volviera a hablar para explicarse. - Necesitas hacer algo por ella, saber que está mejor, conseguir parte de su perdón, Kenshin. No puedes estar así, culpándote por el pasado a raíz de conocer el dolor de esa mujer... No lo mereces.

\- No sabemos si estará allí, además, ella no quiere verme, es algo que la acarreará más sufrimiento que el propio recuerdo del pasado.

\- Aunque no esté, vuestro sensei puede darte muchas respuestas que quizás te ayuden, y si está, hay que intentar solucionar esto. Ella tampoco podrá vivir con esto; Los dos necesitáis una tregua, y yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo, estaré a tu lado, Kenshin.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista hasta cruzarse con la de ella, quien sonreía tiernamente, haciendo que el joven la correspondiera de igual forma mientras pensaba en la gran suerte que había tenido al conocer a Kaoru Kamiya, que le había proporcionado un hogar, y lo más importante, una familia.

\- Tienes razón, Kaoru. Vayamos en su busca. No sé cómo agradecerte lo que haces por mí. – Dijo tras meditar unos segundos, devolviéndole la sonrisa entusiasta a la joven, recuperando parte de la esperanza y alegría perdida en los últimos días.

La chica sostuvo su mirada varios segundos, para después abrazar fugazmente al hombre, y tras aquel gesto salir rápidamente de la sala, metiendo prisa al pelirrojo para recoger las pocas cosas que pudieran necesitar en el viaje hacia Osaka, donde vivía el maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi.

Segundos después se escuchó como la mujer gritaba a Sanosuke y Yoshi para que se reunieran con ella y Kenshin en el salón, con el objetivo de encomendarles el cuidado del dojo en su ausencia, mientras el ex samurái sonreía levemente ante la escena, sintiendo que sus amigos eran toda la fuerza que necesitaba para echarle coraje y poder continuar sin claudicar.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

Capítulo 6.

El atardecer comenzaba a rayar el horizonte mientras Nanako vislumbraba a lo lejos la modesta casa de su antiguo sensei sobre una pequeña y verde colina escondida en el bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad.

La morena sólo sentía el cansancio acumulado tras los largos días de viaje, y el molesto rondar de su pensamientos atormentarla tras haber renunciado a una venganza que podría haberla hecho sentir que su vida había valido la pena, pero tras las palabras de Kaoru aquel nefasto día que encontró a Battousai, esa idea empezaba a perder fuerza, haciendo que la pregunta de si de verás aquello la serviría para avanzar en su vida, fuera poco a poco nublándose, sin saber cuál era la respuesta.

Aquella situación hacia que se sintiera totalmente confusa y molesta. Siempre había tenido muy claro su objetivo y ahora que todo había dado un gran vuelco, sólo podía sentir vergüenza hacia ella misma, aunque una parte de su mente la decía que aquel acto había sido lo correcto, pues aquel hombre parecía haber cambiado si esa mujer lo amaba y defendía firmemente.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó ante la puerta de Seijuro Hiko y sintió su fuerza flaquear, fruto de la humillación que acontecería al descubrir su maestro el fracaso de la muchacha. No obstante, no tenía a nadie ni nada más en el mundo.

La chica fue a golpear la puerta cuando esta se abrió levemente, haciendo que, tras una breve duda, pasara al interior avanzando con lentitud mientras miraba a su alrededor, donde pudo ver muchas piezas de cerámica en varias estanterías de madera; Lo único en el lugar que había cambiado desde hacia años.

Antes de que pudiera cruzar la estancia principal, Hiko apareció en el umbral de la puerta observándola con una jarra en mano. Su rostro permanecía impasible al igual que su voz, no delatando ninguna emoción ni extrañeza al ver a su discípula.

\- Veo que tus modales no han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, ¿No te explicaron que entrar en una casa ajena sin permiso es de mala educación, Nanako?

\- Quizá tú podrías habérmelo enseñado, antes que a ser arrogante y prepotente. – Respondió mirándole aún, haciendo que el hombre esbozara una sonrisa, para después avanzar y sentarse sobre una mesa de madera, quedando frente a la chica.

\- Han pasado casi tres años desde que te fuiste, y sabes qué: Sabía que volverías en algún momento. No has matado a Kenshin. – Dijo sorprendiendo a la chica enormemente, quien alzó la vista rápidamente hacia él ante la comprobación de cuánto la conocía. Nanako frunció los labios, apretándolos con fuerza mientras continuaba.

\- No pude hacerlo. – Susurró manteniendo su frialdad, intentando no mostrarle a su maestro el desasosiego que eso la producía.

\- No lo comprendo. Ciertamente te veía con posibilidades, contando con que Kenshin hubiera perdido algo de su maestría con el paso de estos diez años. Tu vida estaba basada en vengarte por lo que le hizo a tus padres ¿Qué ha fallado? ¿No será que no eres tan dura como creías? ¿o quizás te has dado cuenta de que lo qué te dije antes de marcharte era verdad?

La chica apretó los puños ante las certeras palabras del moreno. Claro que recordaba aquellas palabras, nunca las había prestado atención, pero, desde el discurso de Kaoru, había comprendido muchas cosas de las que Hiko le había contado hacia años.

\- Ya ves que te conozco demasiado bien, al fin de cuentas te crié parte de tu niñez y adolescencia. No trates de mentirme, Hissaki. – Agregó al observar como ella guardaba silencio. Segundos después, la chica suspiro imperceptiblemente, mirando a los ojos a Seijuro para responderle seria y sincera.

\- No te burles de mí, no seas irónico. Ambos sabemos que tenía pocas posibilidades de matarlo, a pesar de todo él es mejor que yo en el Hiten Mitsurugi, pero cuando lo encontré ya no era el asesino de antaño, podría haberlo matado de no ser por una mujer que lo acogió. Ella me recordó tus palabras.

* * * flash back * * *

_ \- Crees que matarlo hará que tu vida vuelva a ser feliz? Eres una necia. La muerte de alguien siempre pesa sobre la conciencia de uno mismo, aunque sea hacer justicia. Puede que te sientas bien unas semanas, meses... Pero recaerá sobre ti cada vida que quites, a igual que la de Himura_

_ \- ¡Tú no lo entiendes, maestro, todo ha sido por su culpa, necesito vengar a mis padres! – Gritaba la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, llena de ira. – Además, tú siempre dices que la espada es una herramienta de muerte, aunque la usemos para el bien, ¡por qué entonces tú vives en paz después de los hombres que has matado! _

_ \- Hay que aprender a vivir con ello, asimilar que la vida es dura y difícil. Tú no estás preparada, y no lo estarás cuando veas que el hombre al que buscas ha desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por alguien bueno y piadoso que sufre tanto como tú. Créeme, el peor castigo para Himura es saber que tú te has convertido en esto que eres hoy por su culpa. Matar no es sencillo. ¿Acaso no piensas tú en aquel día en el que te encontré con las manos manchadas de la sangre de tu propio tío? ¿has podido pasar algún día sin recordar aquello? ¿tu primera muerte?_

* ** fin del flash back * * *

Nanako cortó sus recuerdos en aquel momento, sintiéndose vencer por todas sus emociones contenidas mientras bajaba la vista hasta el suelo, susurrando con derrota.

\- Nunca he querido ser una asesina, sin embargo es tarde, el mundo me ha obligado a odiar y ser lo que soy, y ahora que entiendo que esa venganza sólo sería una alergia pasajera, para convertirse en arrepentimiento al ver a sus amigos sufrir, mi vida ha perdido todo el sentido; Por eso estoy aquí, tú eres el único al que he tenido desde que todo ocurrió y siento no haberte entendido entonces.

\- Yo no. – Respondió Hiko con indiferencia, haciendo que ella, de nuevo asombrada, alzara la vista. - Gracias a que te fuiste has madurado, Hissaki. No eres la niña que se fue hace tres años. ¿Sabes? – Volvió a hablar tras beber de su sake. - Puede que resulte irónico pero eres muy parecida a Kenshin, sois los despojos que ha dejado un pasado sombrío contra el que lucháis a diario. Ah, por cierto, - Comentó alejándose del lugar, girándose antes de salir de la casa. – No estaba bromeando, has sido una alumna brillante, algo normal con un buen profesor, - Aclaró mostrando su vena arrogante. – Cuando te fuiste temí que de verás mataras a Himura, puede que él sea mejor en cuanto a técnica, pero tú tienes otras cualidades que podrían llegar a desarmarlo.

Tras aquella frase sincera, Hiko salió de la sala, dejando a la chica confusa, pero con una leve sonrisa en el rostro que alejar sus demonios internos. Se alegraba de volver a verle y que a pesar del tiempo no hubiera cambiado. Siempre había sido y sería un excepcional sensei, no sólo por su empeño en el Battojutsu, sino porque, a su manera y sin querer demostrarlo, se preocupaba por sus discípulos, tratándolos como un verdadero padre.

* * *

Kaoru suspiró cansada entrando en el pequeño cuarto de la posada en la que ella y el pelirrojo se alojarían aquel día mientras continuaba su viaje. La morena se metió en su futón, mientras observaba al joven en una esquina de la vieja habitación sentado, pensativo mientras miraba ausente a través de la pequeña ventana.

\- Deberías dormir, Kenshin. Ha sido un día duro, y mañana debemos salir temprano. ¿Ya estamos cerca, no?

\- Sí, estamos a menos de un día de Osaka, espero que antes de la noche podamos llegar a casa de Hiko.

El chico se levantó lentamente al concluir la frase, dejando su katana de filo invertido apoyada contra la pared, para después dirigirse hacia su futón junto a la chica, quien no dejó de seguirlo con la mirada, sufriendo al verlo tan alicaído y ausente, pues no era así en realidad.

\- Kenshin... ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – Preguntó tras pensárselo mucho, haciendo que el chico la respondiera con una sonrisa leve y sincera cuando se hubo acostado.

\- Ya haces más que suficiente, gracias, Kaoru. – Susurró ensanchando su sonrisa, haciendo que la chica respondiera igual, aunque algo ruborizada.

Para romper aquella situación incomoda, y tratar de disimular la alteración de su ritmo cardíaco, Kaoru se movió para apagar la suave luz que alumbraba la estancia, zanjando la conversación mientras suspiraba llena de amor hacia aquel hombre, que quizá siempre fuera inalcanzable a pesar de estar tan cerca.

¿Acaso él sentiría algo hacia ella, podría hacerlo? Bueno, en realidad la pegunta que la muchacha se hacia era si Kenshin, aquel ex legendario y frío samurái sería capaz de amar a alguien después de las cosas terribles que le habían marcado de por vida, quizá alejándolo de un amor incondicional y verdadero, que sin querer evitaba, fruto de sus traumas.

La maestra del estilo Kamiya Kashin cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlar su nefastos pensamientos, dejando de lado todo aquel tema que la hacia sufrir, aunque bien sabía que cada día le era más difícil.

**¡Gracias a todo aquel que lea! **

**P.D. Me gustaría aclarar a raíz de un comentario que, el hecho de que ponga que incluyo escenas violentas y sexuales fuertes no significa que vayan a aparecer con frecuencia, ni que a todo el mundo le parezcan igual de fuertes.**

**He de decir que no tengo programado todo lo que ocurrirá de aquí al final del fic, por lo que siempre pongo eso en el encabezado porque algo cae, pero repito, no tiene por qué ser una constante.**

**Gracias por vuestro tiempo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**Importante: A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia. Se me olvidaba decirlo, y es posible que si no lo sabéis podáis haceros lío con algunas cosas venideras. Gracias por leer.**

Capítulo 7

_ \- No puedo morir, tengo por quien seguir. – Susurró aquel hombre mientras de su boca brotaba sangre, centrando sus ojos profundos en los míos mientras se pone en guardia de nuevo, dispuesto a continuar. _

_Suspiro imperceptiblemente, harto de aquello. Por mi cabeza sólo pasa una pregunta al ver a aquel hombre ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? Pero alejo todo aquello y vuelvo a asestarle un cote mortal, haciéndole caer al suelo, pero parece que ese hombre es muy duro de roer y vuelve a levantarse, atacándome demasiado rápido para su estado. _

_Siento como el filo de su katana roza la piel de mi mejilla izquierda, poco después noto la sangre caliente correr por ella. Estoy desconcentrado por esos pensamientos, no puedo evitarlos... _

_Con enfado vuelvo a atacarlo, rematándolo de una vez. Está de nuevo en el suelo mientras escucho sus palabras ahogadas decir que ellas le necesitan. _

_Cuando el silencio se hace con la calle, mis quimeras vuelven a atacarme, está vez más duramente mientras toco la sangre de mi corte._

_Mi mundo interior, mis creencias parecen que cada vez se tambalean más ¿A cuántos hombres he matado ya? ¿de verdad esto es necesario? Sin poder evitarlo me colapso y empiezo a temblar, siento que incluso el aire me falta mientras avanzo como un muerto viviente con los ojos muy abiertos y vacíos, fijos en la nada, llenándose de lágrimas de desesperación al sentirme perdido. _

Kenshin se incorporó rápidamente cubierto de sudor frío mientras jadeaba tras aquella pesadilla. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en un primer momento que había despertado a Kaoru, quien se dispuso a encender la pequeña lámpara de aceite, incorporándose asustada, desperezándose veloz.

\- Tranquilo, ha sido un sueño ¿estás bien? – Preguntó tras escudriñar su pálido rostro, compungido.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva, calmándose al ubicarse de nuevo, mirando a la chica mientras cambiaba su expresión.

\- Sí, no pasa nada. Sólo necesito unos minutos.

\- Has soñado otra vez con algo relacionado con Nanako, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la morena con cautela y tristeza, sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo, quien asintió levemente, hablando después serio.

\- Esta vez ha sido más que un sueño. Ha sido lo que ocurrió en realidad, cómo asesiné a su padre y él me hizo esta cicatriz. – Agregó pasando dos de su dedos por la vertical.

\- ¿Fue el padre de Nanako?

\- Sí, era un buen guerrero. Su madre unas semanas después me hizo la otra – Agregó separando la mano de su rostro. - Aún pienso que quería que la matara, no se conformaría sólo con herirme o matarme. Supongo que por esa locura que la consumió se suicidó al no conseguir nada de eso. No sé como convivir con este remordimiento que me corroe tras haber conocido a Nanako, no puedo hacer nada para redimir mis pecados. – Dijo resignado, sabiendo que aquello era lo que se había buscado, y de nada serviría lamentarse. Debía afrontar su castigo.

* * *

Nanako depositó el pesado cubo lleno de agua en la pequeña cocina de Hiko, para después pasarse la mano por la frente, apartando los cabellos sueltos de su trenza que se pegaban a su cara mientras pensaba en que su maestro no cambiaría jamás, al recordar que llevaba varias horas fuera de la casa, posiblemente bebiendo sake en algún tugurio.

La morena, tras tomarse unos minutos de respiro, cogió su katana y salió fuera de la casa para pasar el tiempo entrenando los movimientos de su técnica de lucha mientras el sol iba descendiendo lentamente en el horizonte, haciendo que la oscuridad comenzara a cubrir el lugar.

Un par de horas después, Seijuro comenzó a divisar a lo lejos a su discípula, y decidió no distraerla, entrando en la casa sin ser visto para dejar el sake que había comprado, saliendo después, haciendo que la chica parara al observarle.

\- Por fin apareces, ya estaba pensando que tendría que ir a buscarte y arrastrarte hasta aquí, borracho perdido.

\- Sabes, antes no eras tan irrespetuosa con tu maestro. Espero que las cosa que te enseñé no se te hayan olvidado... Me ha parecido verte un poco lenta en esos movimientos, Hissaki. – Comentó con indiferencia tratando de provocarla mientras sonreía interiormente al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la joven.

\- Será un placer demostrarte que tus enseñanzas perduran en mi mente. – Agregó ella orgullosa mientras se ponía en guardia, y su maestro sonreía levemente, sacando su espada.

\- Adelante, no te contengas, yo no lo haré.

Tras aquellas palabras, ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, mostrando el rasgo de personalidad que los unía: El orgullo.

Entre choques de espada y comentarios irritables de Hiko hacia la joven, ninguno se percató de que, a lo lejos, dos persona se iban acercando.

\- ¡Veo que te has entrenado duro durante estos años, pero aún no eres lo bastante fuerte para derrotarme, Hissaki!

La chica trató de no escuchar sus comentarios, que sin duda buscaban distraerla a causa de nublar su juicio con la rabia, haciendo que se volviera descuidada, pero sabia que tenía razón, Hiko era el mejor guerrero que había visto jamás y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la venciera con algún golpe certero.

Pocos segundos tardó en llegar aquel momento, hiriendo a la chica tras golpearla con la katana en el estomago, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

\- Debo decir que estoy impresionado, no esperaba que tus cualidades se hubieran acrecentado tanto. – Comentó mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad, comprobando que aún no estaba en plena forma tras aquella paliza en el bosque. – Estás sangrando, ve a lavarte, puede que cuando te recuperes del todo me toques con la espada. – Se burló mirándola.

\- Dalo por hecho. Dijo ella como despedida, metiéndose dentro de la casa, mientras su sensei se giraba, observando a lo lejos algo que le asombró. Su antiguo alumno Kenshin Himura.

Hiko se sentó en un tronco de árbol caído mientras observaba avanzar a la pareja, sacando de uno de los bolsillos ocultos por su capa algo de sake, que bebió con tranquilidad hasta que el pelirrojo estaba a tan sólo un paso de él.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Himura, dime ¿Qué haces aquí después de 15 años?

La indiferencia de ambos hombres sorprendió a Kaoru, que detrás de Kenshin prestaba atención a la conversación sin emitir ningún sonido.

\- Estoy buscando a Nanako Hissaki, y pensé que al haber sido tú su única familia después de lo que hice, habría venido aquí, a encontrarse con su sensei. – Dijo ahorrándose las explicaciones, sabiendo que él estaba al corriente de todo lo pasado.

\- ¿Crees que la harás entrar en razón? No, Himura, esa chica es más terca de lo que puedas imaginar. Es muy probable que intente matarte de nuevo si te ve aquí, yo en su lugar lo haría. – Respondió tranquilamente bebiendo un sorbo.

El pelirrojo apartó la mirada brevemente de los ojos de Hiko, mientras respondía con sinceridad y templanza.

\- No importa. Sólo quiero intentar ayudarla a poder vivir en paz, aunque eso signifique mi sufrimiento. Se lo debo.

\- No trates de engañarme, Kenshin y sé sincero totalmente. Ambos sabemos que una razón egoísta te ha traído hasta aquí, aunque sea cierto que deseas ayudarla. El resentimiento desde que la encontraste no te deja vivir. Creo que este tema te resulta tan doloroso que incluso serias capaz de dejarte matar por no vivir con el remordimiento del fantasma de Battousai.

Antes de que nadie pudiese intervenir, la muchacha salió de la casa, ahogando su voz dejando la frase que iba a pronunciar inconclusa al ver a Kenshin allí de pie, parado frente a Hiko, con Kaoru a la espalda.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Susurró mirándole con odio, clavando sus pupilas en las de él.

\- Nanako, Kenshin sólo quiere que esta situación acabe, los dos lo necesitáis. – Intervino Kamiya ante el silencio de su amigo.

\- Lárgate, No tengo nada que oír viniendo de ti, no me obligues a matarte.

La morena se encaminó con decisión hacia el interior de la casa, deteniéndose al escuchar la voz del ex samurái.

\- Por favor, no pretendo que me perdones, sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte algo así, pero me gustaría que me escucharas.

\- ¿Te gustaría? – Susurró ella volviéndose lentamente, mirándole mientras avanzaba hacia él. - ¿sabes que me gustaría a mí? – Acto seguido la joven desenvainó su katana con una ágil movimiento, dejando su filo rozando el cuello del hombre. – Me gustaría no haber perdido a mi padre, ni a mi madre, no haber gastado mi vida obsesionada contigo, aprendiendo tu misma técnica de Battojutsu, recreándome en el momento en que atravesaría tu corazón con esta espada. Pero eso no ocurrirá, porque ahora he entendido que soy mejor que tú. No quiero parecerme a un asqueroso asesino, un perro del gobierno que no pensaba en la consecuencias de sus actos. Me das asco y lástima, Himura Battousai.

Tras aquellas duras palabras, la chica retiró igual de rápido la espada de la piel del chico envainándola, para después escupir en el suelo, cerca de él con odio, retirándose de la escena.

\- Siempre ha sido algo maleducada. – Dijo Hiko mirando a Nanako desapareciendo tras la puerta, para después centrarse en el antiguo Hitokiri, levantándose. - Bueno, Himura, parece que tendrás que continuar luchando contra tus fantasmas algo más. Espero que te vaya bien. – Se despidió, para después meterse también en la casa.

\- Kenshin, acabará cediendo, yo hablaré...

\- No, Kaoru. Vámonos, lo ha dejado muy claro. – Susurró en un tono más grave de lo normal, haciendo que la chica contemplase unos segundos como se ponía en marcha, abatido a pesar de su apariencia externa, alejándose del lugar.

**P.D: Quiero aclarar que le pongo tilde a ``samurái´´ porque la RAE al introducir la palabra en el castellano la ha ``castellanizado´´ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**Importante: A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia. Se me olvidaba decirlo, y es posible que si no lo sabéis podáis haceros lío con algunas cosas venideras. Gracias por leer.**

Capítulo 8

La pareja caminaba adentrada ya la noche por el bosque en dirección contraria a la casa de Hiko, en absoluto silencio, pues la chica no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación y ayudar a su amigo. Por su parte, Kenshin tenía más que suficiente con alejar las palabras de Nanako de su mente, y tratar de encajarlas con templanza para no volverse loco.

De pronto, el chico salió de su ensimismamiento, alzando la vista hacia una dirección concreta al escuchar movimiento entre la espesura del bosque. Al corroborar que alguien se acercaba, agarró a la mujer de un brazo y se ocultó con ella entre las sombras.

\- ¡¿Pero qué pasa?! – Preguntó ella sorprendida sin entender, mientras él la hacia callar con un gesto.

\- Se acerca un grupo, y a estas horas de la noche no creo que se trate de gente buena.

Kaoru cayó ante aquellas palabras, y observó junto con Kenshin como, a los pocos minutos, un grupo de 4 hombres aparecía en el camino. En efecto, no parecían tener buenas intenciones, pues iban armados a pesar de la prohibición de aquella nueva era, y comentaban sus fechorías entre risas. Pero la pareja atendió especialmente cuando escucharon algo que les sorprendió.

\- Vamos, hay que subir la colina, allí está la casa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes qué ella estará allí?

\- Battousai se lo dijo a Shishio, y ese hombre nunca se equivoca, ni siquiera con sus palabras.

\- Espero que sea rápido porque tengo un hambre...

\- El hombre es el que me preocupa, ella no.

Al alejarse demasiado, la pareja dejo de escuchar las palabras del grupo, saliendo de su escondite.

\- Van a atacarlos, tenemos que ayudarles. – Dijo Kaoru con preocupación mirando a Kenshin, quien asintió serio, haciendo que la chica le siguiese, encaminándose de nuevo colina arriba con rapidez.

* * *

Hiko acabó con el silencio que invadía la cena entre Nanako y él mientras, con su aparente indiferencia, dejaba su pequeño tazón sobre la mesa, agarrando su vaso llenándolo de sake, sin mirarla.

\- Me ha impresionado escucharte decir esas cosas. Cada vez me doy más cuenta de que no eres la misma que salió de aquí hace dos años, aunque hay cosas que nunca cambian, y por más tiempo que pase seguirás teniendo ese carácter nefasto y esa grosería grabada a fuego. – Se burló de ella para después beber con calma. haciendo que la muchacha se ofendiera levemente.

\- De quién lo habré imitado... - Comentó algo seria sin mirar a su maestro, centrando la vista en su cuenco de arroz.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo qué ha ocurrido hoy? Has vencido a Kenshin Himura en sólo un asalto, puede que no con la espada, pero créeme, le has herido más que cualquier corte que pudieras provocarle.

\- ¿Y por qué no me siento victoriosa entonces? Siempre he deseado destruirle, y sé que es muy duro vivir con remordimientos del pasado. Entiendo que esto es mejor que matarlo porque así no podrá descansar, es una venganza más cruel que darle la muerte pero... No me siento ni siquiera bien, y eso me tiene enfadada y confundida. – Se sinceró hablando con un deje de rabia en la voz por la encrucijada de sentimientos en su ser. La chica miró a Hiko, de nuevo enfurruñada, cuando este emitió un leve quejido a modo de risa.

\- Demuestras que aún eres demasiado joven para entenderlo todo. Las cosas no son como las pintan, Hissaki. Esos sentimientos de lástima hacia Kenshin, esa sensación que no quieres admitir, pero está en ti, de compasión hacia un hombre perdido en un mundo donde intenta encajar, es lo que te enfada tanto. En el fondo creo que sabes que no merece morir y que de verás es buena persona. Cada vez que ese pensamiento te invade sientes odio hacia el mundo y hacia ti misma, crees que es una deshonra hacia tus padres. Pero te diré algo, eso es exactamente lo que te salva, la compasión. Si no la tuvieras, sino que pensaras y sólo actuaras, serías como esa sombra a la que has estado persiguiendo en tu vida.

Nanako guardó silencio sintiendo aquellas palabras como un golpe. Tenia razón y lo odiaba, a la par que se alegraba levemente. Estaba cansada de esa situación, quería vivir de una vez por todas en paz consigo misma y el mundo ¿Cuándo llegaría aquel día?

De pronto, ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse estrepitosamente, y el retumbar de pasos en el interior de la pequeña casa de madera.

\- Parece que tenemos una visita inesperada. Coge tu Katana. – Dijo el moreno poniéndose en pie, cogiendo su arma y saliendo de pequeño cuarto hacia la entrada de la vivienda, con Nanako detrás, confusa. – Quiénes sois, qué queréis. Es muy grosero entrar así en casa de alguien, vuestras madres sentirían vergüenza. – Habló Hiko con su habitual indiferencia mientras encaraba al grupo de hombres que portaban sus armas en ristre.

\- No tenemos tiempo para presentaciones. Venimos a por la chica. Nanako Hissaki. – Dijo uno de ellos, para después hacer que el resto del grupo atacaran a la pareja con bravura, demostrando que no eran unos cualquiera en el uso de la katana.

Hiko y Nanako sacaron sus espadas al instante, defendiéndose del ataque con velocidad.

Pronto Comenzaron a escucharse vasijas caer al suelo, rompiendo en mil pedazos al chocar los atacantes contra las estanterías, siendo derribados por el sensei, quien se defendía más que aceptablemente. No obstante, le era difícil apartar a los hombres de la muchacha para facilitarla el trabajo, pues estaba herida y no podría con todos a la vez.

Con aquella velocidad vertiginosa, la morena no vio venir una de las estocadas a tiempo, recibiendo un corte profundo en la clavícula que comenzó a sangrar rápidamente, para después ser derribada al tratar de parar otra embestida con su katana en una mala posición.

La chica sintió su corazón acelerarse más si cabe al contemplar a uno de aquellos hombres decidido a acabar con su vida, cuando, en una milésima de segundo, un cuerpo se interpuso entre ella y el hombre, parando su ataque con preescisión y maestría.

Kenshin no tardó en defenderse del nuevo ataque, comenzando una lucha vertiginosa contra aquel hombre, mientras Nanako le miraba sin entender qué hacia allí, y sobretodo, por qué hacía aquello, arriesgarse por una persona que le odiaba y prefería verle muerto. Mirando hacia otro extremo del cuarto, vislumbró a Hiko deshacerse de uno de los hombres, que gritó a su compañeros que corrieran para salir de aquel lugar ante la derrota aplastante.

\- ¿¡Nanako, estás bien!? – Preguntó Kaoru arrodillándose ante ella, mirándola a los ojos mientras asentía, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

La morena se puso en pie mientras la chica le decía y preguntaba cosas a las que no prestaba atención, pues aún continuaba mirando al pelirrojo mientras las palabras de Hiko retumbaban en su cabeza.

\- ¿En qué lío te has metido ahora, Hissaki? - Preguntó el maestro mientras cogía su sake, dándole un sorbo tras envainar su espada, para después mirar a su otro discípulo. ¿Cómo sabias que venían?

\- Los escuchamos en el bosque decir que venían hacia aquí. A por Nanako en concreto.

\- Parece ser que el falso Battousai que está asesinando en Tokio está relacionado con la banda a la que pertenecen, que al parecer lidera un tal Shishio. – Intervino Kaoru mirando a Seijuro, que arqueó una ceja en señal de sorpresa, hablando.

\- Ese nombre me resulta familiar.

\- A mí también, pero no logro recordar por qué. – Dijo Kenshin mientras guardaba su arma con calma.

\- Pues a mí no me suena de nada, - Intervino Nanako con brusquedad, algo enfadada. - Ni la cara de esos tíos, no sé que está pasando aquí, pero pienso averiguarlo. Voy a volver a Tokio a buscar a ese asqueroso asesino y encontrar respuestas.

\- ¿Pretendes acaso que te maten, necia? – Añadió Hiko haciendo que esta le mirara con mala cara. – Ese hombre es muy poderoso, además de que otros tantos van buscándote. Deberías ir con cautela y no ser impulsiva.

\- Si quieres nosotros podemos ofrecerte ayuda para averiguar qué está pasando. Podrías quedarte en el dojo.

Nanako miró a Kaoru con indecisión y extrañeza, pensando que aquello no era una buena idea en absoluto, pero si iba a pasar allí un tiempo indefinido necesitaría un lugar para cobijarse.

\- No tenéis por qué involucraros en algo peligroso por mí. No quiero que hieran a nadie.

\- Sola no tienes ninguna posibilidad, deberías guardar tu orgullo y aceptar la oferta de esta mujer tan amable, Hissaki.

\- Hiko, te importaría callar, por favor. – Agregó con cansancio y algo de rubor al tener que soportar la humillación del hombre.

\- Si yo soy el inconveniente me mantendré al margen. Puedo buscarme otro lugar para dormir mientras estés allí.

\- No, me es totalmente indiferente tu presencia, y Kaoru quiere que estés con ella, no podría importunarla después de lo que ha hecho por mí. Acepto tu oferta, Kaoru Kamiya, pero no permitiré que te involucres en esto, no puedo consentirlo. – Dijo mirando a la chica, relajando su semblante después de haberse dirigido a Kenshin.

\- Muy bien, será un placer poder ayudarte aunque sea dándote cobijo. Espero que por lo menos podamos conseguir que ese asesino deje de matar inocentes.

\- Bueno, veo que planeáis quedaros aquí hasta poder partir mañana, así que, usar la habitación del fondo y no hagáis ruido. Nanako, deberías curarte ese corte o se te infectara. Kenshin, ven conmigo, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

Tras las instrucciones del moreno, el pelirrojo miró fugazmente a Kaoru, para después avanzar siguiendo a Hiko hacia el interior de las estancias, escuchando al pasar junto a las chicas como Nanako soltaba un brusco y desanimado `` gracias ´´ que, a pesar de ser algo sin importancia, simplemente una muestra de educación, hizo que se sintiera mejor sin saber por qué.


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencias de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen salvo Nanako, (al menos de momento) inspirado todo en el hilo del anime pero con cambios en el argumento, etc, etc... Gracias a todo aquel que lea esto, de verdad. **

Capítulo 9

El sonido del tren retumbaba en el interior de los vagones, donde la gente conversaba con tranquilidad y fascinación por viajar en aquella maquina de vapor tan novedosa en el país.

Kenshin y Kaoru intercambiaban de vez en cuando algunas palabras mientras Nanako observaba a través de la ventana, absorta en sus cavilaciones sin prestar atención a nada más a su alrededor.

La joven seguía dándole vueltas al incidente de la pasada noche, y por supuesto a todas las incógnitas que lo acompañaban.

\- `` ¿_Se habrán enterado de que maté a mi tío y vienen a vengarle? A fin de cuentas era un hombre importante para el Shogun, puede que sea ese el motivo de que me quieran muerta... Pero, y qué tiene que ver ese asesino, por qué mata a otras personas. ¿Quién es Shishio? Joder, nada tiene sentido. _

Finalmente, la muchacha se dio por vencida tras no llegar a ninguna conclusión, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, hablando con sus dos compañeros de viaje.

\- ¿A cuántos ha matado el falso Battousai? – Preguntó haciendo que la pareja mirara hacia el frente, centrando la atención en ella. Kaoru respondió con un deje de tristeza.

\- Van 4 en dos semanas, y parece que no sólo mata en Tokio, se está moviendo por otros pueblos cercanos.

\- ¿No sabéis nada de las victimas? Quizás algo las relacione. – Volvió a tomar la palabra, evitando la mirada del pelirrojo, quien esta vez habló.

\- La policía no habla sobre el tema, sin embargo, parece que los asesinados en Tokio tenían algo que ver con la política.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- No lo sabemos. De todos modos pude que no sea lo que los une.

\- Pronto lo averiguaré. – Dijo Nanako mientras se levantaba de su asiento, alejándose de sus compañeros mientras reflexionaba sobre las novedades, tratando de hilar algo en aquel asunto.

Cuando la morena se fue, Kaoru encontró el momento preciso para saciar su curiosidad, recordando que Hiko había hablado a solas con él tras el enfrentamiento en la casa. Con un tono suave y algo dubitativo tomó la palabra.

\- Kenshin... Sé que no es asunto mío, pero me preguntaba si ocurre algo malo, y por eso Seijuro habló contigo precisamente después de la lucha.

El ex samurái sonrió levemente al vislumbrar la vergüenza de la mujer, para después contestarle tomando una apariencia más seria.

\- Hiko me dijo que creía saber quién es ese tal Shishio. – El espadachín cesó durante unos segundos en los que la mujer frunció el ceño. – Hace 10 años un hombre llamado Shishio Makoto formaba parte del circulo cercano al emperador. Era su protector y consejero. Yo nunca lo conocí, pero desde luego escuché hablar de él y de su poder, al igual que Hiko.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo habéis contado a Nanako? – Preguntó sin comprender, escudriñando el rostro de su amigo.

\- Porque iría en su busca. Y si ese Shishio es el mismo samurái al que nos referimos no podrá derrotarlo. Es muy poderoso, y desde luego no estará solo. No sé que estarán tramando, pero no debe ser algo pequeño. Debemos ocultarle esto, Kaoru, al menos hasta que sepamos más.

La morena asintió seria mientras miraba los ojos del hombre fijamente, observando segundos después como la chica se acercaba hacia ellos, al parecer, algo más relajada.

* * *

El ocaso se cernía sobre Tokio cuando el grupo llegó a la ciudad tras un pesado y largo viaje. Todos avanzaban en silencio por el cansancio, aunque felices de estar por fin en el lugar.

\- No puedo creer que al fin hallamos llegado, tengo unas ganas de irme a dormir...

Kaoru calló súbitamente mientras sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal al contemplar junto al resto la entrada al dojo; El patio estaba desordenado y destrozado, al igual que parte de la fachada principal de la casa, donde se podía ver una mancha de sangre.

Nanako reaccionó sacando su katana sin pensárselo dos veces, haciendo que Kenshin la mirara fugazmente, para después encaminarse con frenesí hacia la vivienda, entrando primero el pelirrojo, quien apartó a las chicas para abrirse paso recibiendo una mirada de desprecio de Nanako.

\- ¡Sanosuke! ¿qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó Kaoru rompiendo el tenso silencio mientras avanzaban hacia el chico, que era atendido por Megumi.

\- Esta tarde vino un tipo al dojo vestido de policía y me preguntó por el verdadero Battousai. Yo le dije que aquel hombre ya no existía, que qué quería de Kenshin, y sólo me dijo burlándose que él haría que regresara. Acto seguido me atacó, luchamos durante un rato, pero ese hombre es muy fuerte... Parecía un samurái con tal destreza.

\- Ha tenido suerte de que Yoshi le encontrara y pudiera avisarme antes de que se desangrara, llevaba mucho tiempo sólo e inconsciente. – Dijo Megumi mirando a los recién llegados, que continuaban en silencio y pensativos, sobretodo Kenshin.

\- Siento que te haya pasado esto por mi culpa, amigo. Averiguaré quién es ese hombre y pagará por ello.

\- Ahora necesita descansar. – Intervino Megumi refiriéndose a Sanosuke, mirando después al resto. – Y supongo que vosotros también después del viaje, así que, vayámonos todos a dormir y pensaremos con mejor claridad mañana.

Kaoru asintió hablando después a Nanako sobre dónde se instalaría para dormir, mientras la doctora ayudaba a Sanosuke a levantarse, saliendo del cuarto después, dejando sólo a Kenshin en la estancia.

El pelirrojo pensó rápidamente en las personas que podrían andar buscándole, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión clara al darse cuenta de que cualquier loco, orgulloso, o dolido por el pasado podría estar buscando a Battousai para matarlo. No obstante, a pesar de saber que no lograría adivinar quién había atacado a Sanosuke, el hombre sabía que aquella noche no podría dormir a causa de las incógnitas en su cabeza, acechando en la noche sentado en un rincón junto a su katana, como tantas otras veces se había visto en el pasado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo el grupo, a excepción de Megumi que tenía que trabajar, se reunía en la sala principal de la casa mientras desayunaban envueltos en un silencio incómodo. Tanto por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, como por la presencia de la extraña joven.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos sin ningún comentario, Yoshi se aventuró a hablar harto de aquella situación, y carcomido por la curiosidad.

\- Pensaba que te habías ido para no volver ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – Preguntó dejando su cuenco, mirando a Nanako, que con mucha tranquilidad le respondió sin mirarle.

\- Alguien intenta matarme, y ese asesino que anda por Tokio está involucrado. He venido para averiguar el por qué, y quiénes son los que me buscan.

\- Entonces, no tienes ni idea del por qué. – Volvió a preguntar el chico algo sorprendido.

\- Pues no, porque no he hecho mal a nadie, ni he ido dejando cadáveres detrás de mí. – Dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo sutilmente, continuando con la comida como si nada mientras Kaoru miraba fugazmente al ex samurái, apretando los labios.

\- ¿Nunca has matado? – Preguntó Kenshin sin mirarla, sorprendido por su comentario al tener entendido que no era así.

A pesar del nulo afán del chico por molestar a Nanako, ella se sintió ofendida. No por el comentario en sí, sino por el odio que la consumía y no era capaz de controlar.

\- Si, Battousai, ha dos hombres. La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo lo hice por defensa propia, porque no me quedaba otra alternativa, mientras que tú obedecías ordenes sin importarte el daño que causarías.

De pronto, un tenso silencio se adueñó de la estancia mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban fugazmente. Sanosuke habló para intentar deshacer aquella mirada asesina de la morena, aunque no eligiendo el mejor comentario.

\- Y cuándo ocurrió eso.

Kaoru no podía creer que el hombre fuera tan idiota como para preguntarlo, y no pudo más que mirarle sorprendida, fijando después la vista en Nanako al escucharla hablar tranquila.

\- El primer hombre que maté fue mi tío, a los 10 años. El que tuvo que cuidarme después de que Battousai asesinara a mis padres, y estuvo abusando de mí casi tres años.

La chica, enrabietada, miró a Kenshin tratando de hacerle sentir más culpable si cabe al recibir la noticia, para después levantarse de la mesa y salir de la sala, disculpándose con el resto de presentes con el pretexto de que no tenía hambre.

El grupo quedó callado de forma inmediata, dejando incluso de comer por varios segundos, sin saber qué decir o hacer, dándose cuenta de que el asunto era más complicado de lo que habían imaginado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencias de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen salvo Nanako, (al menos de momento) inspirado todo en el hilo del anime pero con cambios en el argumento, etc, etc... Gracias a todo aquel que lea esto, de verdad.**

Capítulo 10

_ \- ¡Sal, niñata desagradecida! ¡No puedes esconderte! ¡voy darte una paliza por esto!_

_Otra vez vuelve a gritar por encima del sonido de la tormenta. Está muy enfadado después de haberle golpeado con esa jarra... Creo que se está acercando a mi escondite. ¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!_

_Rodeo el pozo sin levantarme mientras mi tío se acerca enfurecido. Veo que ha sacado su katana y vuelve a gritarme que salga, riendo después. _

_Me levanto cuando estoy detrás suya, cojo la piedra que hay en el suelo y le ataco por la espalda...Pero me descubre antes._

_El blande la katana contra mí en un movimiento rápido que logro esquivar de milagro, aunque me corta al rozarme en un brazo y comienza a sangrar. Tengo tanto miedo que ni siquiera lo noto. _

_ \- ¿¡Te crees que puedes engañarme, mocosa?! – Me grita mientras me agarra con una mano, zarandeándome para después tirarme contra la tierra mojada. _

_Dejo de escuchar lo que me dice por el miedo y retrocedo sin dejar de mirarlo, porque vuelve a colocarse en posición de ataque. Agarro un puñado de tierra y se lo tiro a los ojos. Deja caer el arma. _

_ \- ¿En serio crees que puedes hacerlo, Nanako? – Me pregunta burlándose de mí, con una sonrisa que odio. Trago saliva mientras intento convencerme de que puedo, no debo pensar, sólo hacerlo. Hacerlo para librarme de su tortura._

_Él intenta atacarme y entonces cierro los ojos fuerte, reacciono deprisa escuchando un leve quejido por su parte, que la lluvia no puede callar. Abro los ojos y no puedo parpadear mientras veo la espada clavada en el estomago de mi tío. _

_Se la saca y cae en la tierra, manchándola de sangre mientras se acerca a mí intentándome agarrar. Me mancha con el líquido carmesí la ropa mojada y la cara, pero no me muevo hasta que cae muerto, tratando de decirme algo._

_Tengo que irme, quiero irme de esa casa que me trae tantos y tan malos recuerdos. Todo se acabó por fin, pero... Lo he matado y eso está mal, muy mal. _

_Con confusión y miedo recojo el sable y salgo del patio de la casa tratando de limpiar la sangre de la hoja de forma nerviosa. Lo he matado... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿No debería sentirme mejor? Tengo miedo y sigo escuchando sus gritos en mi cabeza._

Nanako abrió los ojos súbitamente despertando de aquella pesadilla.

Tras unos segundos de recuperación se levantó lentamente tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdo del pasado, para después salir al patio del dojo y sentarse mirando la nada, mientras el amanecer iba llegando, cubriéndolo todo de luz.

La chica pasó largo rato allí sentada contemplando el cielo cambiante, pensando en aquel recuerdo que su subconsciente había traído de vuelta, como tantas veces había ocurrido.

No escuchó los pasos de Kenshin acercarse por el pasillo, dándose cuenta de que alguien se acercaba cuando ya estaba también fuera, saludándola de forma escueta. Ella respondió de igual forma, alejando sus cavilaciones de una buena vez.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Algún problema?

\- Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Battousai. – Agregó con frialdad mientras empezaba a trenzar su larga cabellera, poniéndose en pie. - Aún anda suelto ese loco que atacó a tu amigo, tienes trabajo. Y yo también.

Acto seguido, la chica se metió en el interior de la vivienda, preparándose para salir y continuar con su investigación, mientras Kenshin pensaba de nuevo en las piezas del puzzle sobre el ataque hacia Sanosuke.

* * *

Antes de que anocheciera, Nanako salió del último bar de la ciudad después de apenas haber conseguido algo de información útil. La chica se sentía enfadada y cansada tras varios días sin encontrar rastro del asesino, ni nada sobre el grupo que la perseguía.

Caminaba distraída por una de las calles de la ciudad de vuelta al dojo cuando chocó levemente con alguien, a quien miró por su mala educación, ya que pretendía continuar sin decir nada. Antes de que esta se quejara, se sorprendió al observar a aquel hombre alto que portaba una katana, y respondía a la descripción que habían hecho las autoridades sobre el falso Battousai.

\- Tú, quieto. – Ordenó con frialdad mientras desenvainaba su espada, amenazándole. – Eres el que se hace llamar Battousai ¿no?

\- Eres muy observadora. – Se burló el hombre alzándola vista, sin darle importancia a la amenaza de la joven.

\- ¿Quién quiere matarme y por qué? Sé que estás involucrado con ese tal Shishio.

\- No me importa qué quieren de ti, ni por qué razón. Yo sólo hago el trabajo sucio eliminando a los que les molestan en sus planes. Pero créeme, si me hubieran encomendado el trabajo ya estarías muerta, pequeña. Y espero que llegue el momento, he visto que eres un buen rival.

\- Por qué haces eso, qué buscas con matar. – Preguntó asqueada, sin comprender ese gusto del mal por el mal.

\- Soy un samurái, niña. No podrías entenderlo.

\- Eres un asesino que usa el nombre de otro, nada más.

\- Espero con ello que salga de su agujero y me brinde un combate digno de verás. – Agregó sonriendo maliciosamente, para después girarse y proseguir con su camino, ignorando los gritos de la chica.

Nanako iba a seguirlo para atacarlo cuando paró escuchando unos gritos, no muy lejos del lugar donde se hallaba. Entonces, girándose instintivamente tratando de ver algo, lo perdió de vista al volverse, sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver que había desaparecido.

Tras murmurar con enfado un ``mierda ´´ envainó su arma y corrió hacia los gritos imaginando lo que había ocurrido al andar cerca ese hombre.

Efectivamente la chica dio en el clavo, vislumbrando el cadáver de un hombre tendido en una de las calles cercanas. Entre la multitud pudo reconocer una cabellera pelirroja, encontrando a Kenshin.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Acabamos de hallarlo muerto, no hay duda de quién ha sido – Dijo mostrándole una de las notas típicas del falso Hitokiri, mientras un par de policías llegaban a la escena, dando órdenes a la multitud, que comenzó a alejarse.

\- Acabo de cruzarme con él. Te busca a ti ¿sabes? – Añadió mirándole fugazmente. - Quiere luchar contra alguien de su condición.

Kenshin giró el rostro para mirarla, pero la morena ya había vuelto a contemplar el crimen.

Pocos segundos después el grupo de gente se hizo a un lado cuando una mujer llegó a la escena junto a otro policía, quedando en shock al contemplar aquel cadáver. Tras aceptar que aquel que yacía era su marido, comenzó a llorar y gritar, dejándose caer junto al muerto, abrazándolo con desesperación.

La espadachina contempló durante escaso tiempo aquello a ceño fruncido, mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, a la par que su mente, trayéndole horribles recuerdos de la mañana en que encontraron a su padre.

La chica relajó sus facciones sin poder apartar la mirada de las dos personas, rememorando una y otra vez sus propias vivencias, intercambiando los recuerdos con la realidad a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba más, y su respiración se agitaba con ella, haciendo que le costara respirar normalmente.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de adueñarse del control de su cuerpo y mente de nuevo sin conseguir éxito alguno, dejándose atrapar más por los demonios, que la conducían incluso hasta el día en que encontró el cuerpo sin vida de su madre en casa. La casa en la que había vivido siempre, con su familia... Aquella a la que jamás iría a volver.

Cuando el aliento comenzó a faltarle y sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos contemplando aquel horror por partida doble, Nanako giró en un movimiento seco y raudo, comenzando a correr a toda prisa en dirección contraria mientras jadeaba, luchando por liberarse de aquel nudo que oprimía su pecho.

Kenshin mantuvo la vista fija en la morena sin comprender nada, hasta que pudo atisbar el problema, sintiendo aquella ya familiar sensación de culpa que lo obligó a salir de entre la multitud y correr tras la chica.


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 11.

Tras casi 15 minutos de correr sin cesar, Nanako llegó a las afueras de la ciudad, donde el bosque de Bambú afloraba.

La chica, casi sin aliento, se paró agarrándose a uno de los troncos cogiendo grandes bocanadas mientras trataba de deshacerse de aquel sufrimiento, sin conseguirlo.

Pocos segundos después, cuando hubo logrado que la ansiedad la dejara respirar comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo, aferrándose al árbol.

Pasado un breve periodo de tiempo, la mujer se sobresaltó, girándose para observar a Kenshin, que por fin había logrado encontrarla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó preocupado mientras sostenía su mirada, contemplando el cambió brusco de la tristeza a la rabia más pura. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando la muchacha se abalanzó sobre él.

\- ¡Es todo tu culpa! – Le gritó mientras le daba un puñetazo que el chico no logró esquivar, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos y su labio inferior comenzara a sangrar.

Nanako desenvainó su katana rápidamente atacando a Kenshin de nuevo, pero esta vez el pelirrojo paro el golpe, haciendo que la chica perdiera su espada. Sumamente enfadada, ella avanzó hasta el joven dispuesta a proseguir sin atender a razones, nublada por el odio.

\- ¡Eres un asesino! ¡ Voy a matarte, aunque sea lo último que haga, hijo de puta! – Le volvió a gritar tratando de golpearlo, hasta que consiguió agarrarlo.

El pelirrojo logró detenerla momentáneamente, pero ella comenzó a golpear con sus puños el pecho del ex - samurái, siendo este el único lugar al que llegaba al tenerla agarrada desde tan cerca, intentando inmovilizarla mientras no dejaba de gritarle que le odiaba y lo mataría, sin atender a las palabras de Kenshin.

Tras luchar con bravura Nanako se zafó del agarre, tratando de recuperar su katana. Kenshin se lo impidió deteniéndola antes de llegar hasta ella, sujetándola de nuevo, está vez, abrazándola mientras bloqueaba sus brazos pegados al cuerpo fuertemente. La joven continuó con sus gritos hasta que el cansancio y la tristeza la embriagaron, haciendo que sus palabras se convirtieran en murmullos.

El muchacho no la soltó contemplando como volvía a llorar amargamente, abandonando su cólera hasta que, sin fuerzas para continuar, dejó caer lentamente su cabeza hasta llegar al pelirrojo.

Fue en ese momento cuando el antiguo Hitokiri, muy despacio, empezó a deshacer el agarre. Tras unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, condujo finalmente sus manos hasta la espalda de la chica, abrazándola con delicadeza, sorprendiéndose de su gran desconsuelo al no recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró Kenshin después de un rato, cuando la mujer comenzó a tranquilizarse. Esta continuó rígida, sin moverse, mirando hacia abajo mientras el pelirrojo dejaba de tocarla, separándose levemente.

Nanako, sin limpiar si quiera su cara del rastro del llanto, alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos del hombre, hablándole en un susurro.

\- ¿Cómo te hizo mi madre la cicatriz? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente, para después fijarse en los ojos confusos de Kenshin.

\- Una noche me encontró saliendo de una taberna. No me di cuenta de que estaba detrás hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y al girarme, no pude esquivar del todo su ataque, cortándome en la mejilla.

\- Encima de la cicatriz de mi padre. – Afirmó sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con una sorprendente calma que desconcertaba al hombre, quien asintió. - ¿Por qué no la mataste si lo intentó? Por qué la dejaste ir, hirió tu orgullo y tu honor, eras un samurái.

\- Ella era inocente, no era mi objetivo.

\- A otro no le hubiera importado ¿por qué a ti sí?

\- Incluso los asesinos pueden tener ética. –Dijo mirando a la morena, continuando. - Nunca he matado inocentes. La mujer o el hijo de un hombre no tienen culpa de sus actos, ellos no saben pelear, no es honorable ni justo. Logré quitarle el cuchillo y creyó que iba a matarla, pero no había miedo en sus ojos, sólo tristeza. Le dije que lo sentía y me fui corriendo.

\- Esa tarde me había llevado con una vecina muy amiga suya. Cuando llegamos a la mañana siguiente, la encontramos en el cuarto rodeada de sangre. Se había clavado la katana de mi padre en el estomago.

Kenshin se puso más serio, apartando la vista fugazmente cuando se alteró al sentir que Nanako rozaba las cicatrices de su rostro. Muy sorprendido y conmocionado la miró, pero se relajó levemente al observar que seguía igual de tranquila.

\- Esas cicatrices son prácticamente los únicos recuerdos que me quedan de ellos. Mi tío se quedó con gran parte, y de la otra se ocupó el resto de familia.

\- Nadie podrá quitarte tus recuerdos. – Habló Kenshin respondiéndola de forma afable sonriendo levemente mientras ella le miraba, retirando la mano de su rostro.

Tan sólo un segundo después, el rostro de la chica cambió de forma radical al observar tras del pelirrojo un hombre alto y moreno, que corría hacia ellos con una katana, dispuesto a acabar con la vida del pelirrojo.

Nanako apartó de un empujón al ex - samurái, agarrando el mango de su espada para desenvainarla y parar el ataque de aquel misterioso hombre uniformado de policía, ya que le era imposible esquivar el ataque ya.

La mujer olvidó que aquella katana era de filo invertido, dándose cuenta cuando notó como cortaba la piel de su clavícula, no pudiendo retener la fuerza enorme de aquella estocada horizontal.

Kenshin se incorporó rápidamente cogiendo la espada de la joven, dispuesto a liberarla de su agresor cuando vio la cara de aquel tipo, reconociéndolo al instante.

\- No me esperaba esto de ti, Hissaki. Defender al asesino de tu padre... Es deshonroso. – Dijo el policía cejando en su ataque, liberando a la chica para después volverse hacia el antiguo Hitokiri. – Himura Battousai... Demasiado tiempo ¿no crees?

\- Saito ¿Qué haces aquí, qué buscas? – Preguntó muy serio sin dejar de mirar al moreno, que guardó su katana para encenderse un cigarrillo con suma tranquilidad.

\- A vosotros dos. Las cosas se están poniendo complicadas para todos.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me buscas? – Intervino la mujer escudriñando el rostro del moreno sin que le sonara de nada.

\- Soy Saito Hajime. Pertenecía a la patrulla Shinsegumi, por lo que conocía bien a tu padre, la mano derecha del Shogun. Tú eras muy pequeña las veces que nos vimos, es lógico que no me recuerdes. He venido a advertirte, Nanako Hissaki.

\- ¿Y por qué me atacas si no quieres matarme?

\- Iba a por Himura, no esperaba que le defendieses. Ambos tenemos una cuenta pendiente ¿verdad? Demasiado tiempo siendo enemigos y demasiadas ganas de un buen combate entre samuráis. – Comentó con una sonrisa inquietante, tirando la colilla de su cigarrillo al suelo.

\- Tú atacaste a Sanosuke ¿por qué, Saito? Es a mí a quien quieres.

\- No, quiero al antiguo guerrero, al asesino despiadado y sin sentimientos, Kenshin, quiero a Battousai. Creía que el ataque a tus amigos ayudaría a traerlo de vuelta. Necesitamos esa destreza para parar a Shishio.

Nanako y Kenshin se sorprendieron ante el mencionado nombre, tensando sus músculos de forma involuntaria, hablando a la vez para encontrar respuestas en aquel misterioso hombre.

Hajime emitió un quejido a modo de risa ante la impaciencia de los chicos, y comenzó a hablar con su habitual indiferencia y frialdad.

\- Veo que no sois muy buenos detectives... Aunque dudo mucho, Kenshin, que no supieras que Shishio Makoto es el que está detrás de esto, ya que lo conociste en nuestra época dorada. – El pelirrojo apretó la mandíbula mientras su enemigo lo dejaba al descubierto ante la muchacha, que frunció el ceño ante el comentario, pensando en que quizá el había ocultado información, igual que Hiko. - En fin, Makoto lidera un grupo residual de los antiguos monárquicos a los que se les ha ido del todo la cabeza. Pretenden crear una nueva revolución y apoderarse de Japón para abrirse totalmente al extranjero.

\- Pero eso ya lo consiguieron al obtener el poder el emperador Meiji. – Intervino el pelirrojo sin comprender.

\- No ocurrió como ellos esperaban, el resultado fue menor. Ahora pretenden venderse a los Estados Unidos, ser su lacayo y hacerse poco a poco con el control global... Sí, son unos ilusos y unos zoquetes, pero creen que con su poder en la lucha y dinero podrán hacerlo.

\- No entiendo por qué entonces esos tíos quieren matarme. – Dijo Nanako mirándole con desconfianza.

\- Porque ese grupo quiere acabar con todo el que sea contrario a la apertura al extranjero, y creen que los descendientes de los partidarios del Shogun podrían ser enemigos para sus planes.

\- Es absurdo... ¿Entonces van a por más?

\- Sí, Nanako. Habrá una matanza y en esa lista que se reduce cada semana, cortesía de ese asesino que anda suelto. Estamos tú y yo.

**¡Gracias a todo aquel que lea!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 12.

\- Así que ese tipo es el que atacó a Sanosuke. – Susurró Kaoru a Nanako mientras ambas contemplaban como el policía hablaba con Kenshin en una de las salas del Dojo.

Las dos mujeres continuaron en silencio unos instantes vislumbrando a los hombres conversar a solas delante de un mapa que Saito traía. Nanako apretaba la mandíbula, aún enfadada porque estos se reunieran en solitario sin dejarla enterarse de lo que pasaba. A fin de cuentas ella estaba más implicada que Kenshin.

\- Espero que Battousai no intente dejarme al margen de todo esto. Pienso ir a por ese Shishio con o sin la ayuda de esos dos.

\- No creo que Kenshin intente eso, eres muy diestra con la espada. Sólo quiere protegerte, por eso no comentó su sospecha antes y estuvo investigando por su cuenta, como Hiko.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué nadie me contó nada? – Preguntó girando el rostro para mirar a Kaoru, quien se dio cuenta de que aquel detalle aún no lo conocía.

\- Lo siento, Nanako, no te enfades. Era por tu seguridad...

Ambas chicas pararon de discutir cuando Saito salió del lugar, pasando entre ellas mientras se despedía con un seco``adiós. ´´ Entonces, la espadachina enfadada se dirigió hacia el interior, acercándose hasta Kenshin.

\- ¿A qué juegas? ¿Qué habláis a escondidas? – Preguntó mirándole fijamente con rostro serio.

\- No hay nada que esconder... – Dijo tranquilo, levantándose del suelo cuando la morena se posicionó delante, impidiéndoselo.

\- No te atrevas a mentirme, Battousai. Sé que te callaste lo de Shishio ¡métete en tus putos asuntos, esta lucha es mía! ¿O acaso quieres seguir colgándote cadáveres a las espaldas a modo de medallas? ¿Tienes miedo de que Saito te quite el puesto?

\- Sólo intento que no te maten. Lo siento si te ha ofendido. – Respondió con calma, sin entrar al trapo, mirando hacia otro lugar.

\- ¿Crees qué soy idiota? ¿o por ser una mujer seré incapaz de defenderme? – Replicó aumentando su enfado, vislumbrando como el pelirrojo se levantaba.

\- No. Pero eres muy impulsiva y eso si hará que te maten, sobretodo si te enfrentas a Shishio. No conoces su poder.

\- Pues explicadme todo lo que sepáis sobre él, no me apartéis. ¿Qué te ha dicho Saito? No me obligues a sonsacártelo, porque sabes que lo haré. – le amenazó mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el mango de su katana.

Kenshin bajó los ojos, visualizando el gesto, para después volver a mirarla y hablar con seriedad.

\- Saito ha venido a hablarme de Haruku Hissaki.

\- ¿De mi tío? ¿por qué? – Preguntó en un murmullo, arrugando el entrecejo ante aquella revelación.

\- Era una pieza clave en la era Tokugawa. Escondía muchos secretos del Shogun y acabó traicionándolo. Conocía muy bien a Shishio, eran amigos... Pero al parecer no le contaba toda la información de la que disponía y existen informes importantes que él quiere encontrar, y le vendrían muy bien para matar a los realmente importantes que estropearían su plan. Pero al morir él nadie sabe dónde encontrar esos escritos fundamentales.

\- ¿La policía sabe lo que hice? – Preguntó asustada la muchacha, temiéndose lo que el joven quería decirle.

\- Sí. Saito dice que en la escena todo estaba muy claro y algunos conocían lo que ese hombre te hacía... Creen que tú sabes donde escondía sus más preciados tesoros y quieren que los ayudes, o te meterán en la cárcel.

\- No pueden hacer eso, fue un accidente de hace 7 años. Además ese hombre a mí no me contaba nada, ni siquiera me mostraba lo que hacía. Lo único que tengo suyo es esta katana con la que lo maté.

\- Querrán llevarte allí igualmente y comprobarlo ellos mismos. Saito intentará ayudarte a evitar la cárcel, pero es fundamental encontrar esa lista, o habrá una matanza. Trata de recordar cualquier detalle que nos diera una pista.

Mientras el ex samurái hablaba, la chica reflexionaba sobre aquellos dos años vividos con su tío, pensando en algo que pudiera hacerla recordar cualquier sobre aquello, cuando se detuvo al recordar el día de su muerte, y la entrada de Hiko a su vida aquella fatídica noche.

\- Creo que Hiko puede ayudarnos. Cuando yo regresé al interior de la casa a por el arma, él recogió algo del cuerpo de mi tío... Una llave que después me dio, y yo enterré en su casa. Puede que lo que sea que abra esconda esos papeles.

\- Tendremos que volver a hacerle una visita al maestro. – Murmuró Kenshin cuando Kaoru interrumpió en la sala.

\- Chicos, alguien quiere veros. – Anunció con una leve sonrisa, para después dejar paso a Seijuro, haciendo que los dos discípulos se sorprendieran de su aparición.

\- Maestro ¿qué haces aquí? – Se adelantó Kenshin.

\- Lo sabéis tan bien como yo. Ese Saito me ha contado todo antes de que los problemas os llegaran al cuello, parece que no sabéis desenvolveros muy bien... Veo que has vuelto a hacer amigos, Hissaki. – Se burló de la chica al vislumbrar la venda que cruzaba su clavícula, tapando el corte que la provocó el policía.

\- ¿Sabes lo de las listas de nombres? – Preguntó ella ignorando su comentario, mientras él asentía y sacaba la llave que había recordado anteriormente.

\- Te quería conceder el honor de encontrarlas, y así librarte de la cárcel. No he estado entrenándote durante años para que malgastes así tus excelentes cualidades, eso me enfadaría mucho.

La chica se adelantó unos pasos para coger la llave que su sensei le entregaba, no diciendo nada mientras evitaba mirarle, Kenshin habló mientras la escena sucedía, haciendo que Hiko le mirara.

\- Gracias por habérnosla traído, nos has ahorrado tiempo. Saito dice que partiremos dentro de pocas horas hacia Kyoto, no podemos desperdiciar ni un segundo.

\- Ya veo. Espero que tengáis cuidado y no seáis imprudentes, Shishio no se anda con tonterías. – Agregó aquello último mirando a la muchacha de pelo negro, que clavó a su vez en él sus ojos, sabiendo que se refería a ella totalmente.

\- ¿No vas a ayudarnos? – Dijo Nanako automáticamente después de unos segundos.

\- No, Hissaki. Yo tengo mis propios asuntos, pero confío en que seréis capaces. Nos vemos, mucha suerte. – Se despidió, saliendo del dojo, dejando a los presentes sumidos en un profundo silencio, que un grito lejano de Sanosuke rompió.

\- ¿Es que en esta casa no se va a comer hoy? – Gritó el joven desde su cuarto, puesto que aún no podía moverse mucho por sus heridas, haciendo que el grupo dejara a un lado la tensión, comenzando a moverse, continuando con sus quehaceres rutinarios en el hogar.

* * *

Hacia horas que Kenshin y Nanako, junto con Saito y algunos de sus hombres, habían cogido el tren rumbo a Kyoto y ya la noche había cubierto el cielo, haciendo que la joven se impacientase mientras miraba de un lado a otro y caminaba por el vagón donde esperaba sola, desde hacia un buen rato, a que alguien apareciera.

Cuando volvió a tomar asiento, suspirando exasperada por continuar después de tantas horas en ese tren, el pelirrojo apareció a lo lejos, acercándose con tranquilidad hasta tomar asiento frente a ella, que no dejó de mirarlo esperando alguna palabra.

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? – Preguntó aburrida al ver que el joven no hablaba de _motu propio_ para informarla de algo.

\- Dentro de una hora más o menos. De todos modos no iremos a la casa de tu tío. Saito dice que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

\- ¿No tenían tanta prisa? – Dijo alzando una ceja, sin entender aquello.

\- Sí, pero parece que el guardia que custodia las llaves no llegará hasta primera hora de la mañana.

\- ¿Y dónde nos quedaremos? – Intervino con un eje de desconfianza en la voz, escudriñando el rostro de su oponente.

\- En una posada del pueblo. Lo tienen todo ya organizado.

\- Creía que el plan era entrar, coger lo que quiera que abra la llave, y regresar a Tokio. Ahora resulta que tenemos que pasar allí la noche. ¿Y qué pasará si no encontramos nada porque no está ya allí?

\- Eso no va a pasar, Hissaki – Interrumpió Saito sorprendiéndolos, apareciendo tras Kenshin con su característico cigarrillo.

\- Ya, pues permíteme dudarlo.

\- No somos idiotas, niña. – Le respondió sin inmutarse ante el comentario. – Sabemos con certeza que está allí, al igual que los hombres de Shishio. Tenemos espías en sus filas.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Pero y cómo sabes que nadie del bando de Shishio se va a adelantar esta noche? Si saben que está allí y sospechan que lo sabéis, no van a esperar a tener las llaves.

\- El perímetro está vigilado desde que supimos de esos informes. Mañana a primera hora los tendremos en nuestro poder. No des más la brasa, Hissaki, y concéntrate en recordar.

Tras aquel comentario frío del hombre, Saito apagó su cigarro pisándolo tras tirarlo al suelo, saliendo después del vagón, ignorando la mirada malhumorada de la chica, que rápidamente cambio de semblante haciendo desaparecer el enfado que aquel socarrón provocaba en ella con sus comentarios e indiferencia, al ocurrírsele un plan para agilizar el proceso de recuperar los dichosos informes. ¿Quién necesitaba esperar por las llaves cuando había entrado cientos de veces en esa casa sin tenerlas? Aquella era su lucha así que, no estaba dispuesta a esperar la ayuda de nadie.

**Gracias a todo aquel que siga la historia. **

**P.D: La próxima actualización será el día 21.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 13

Nanako caminó a prisa por las calles vacías de la ciudad de Kyoto hasta llegar a las inmediaciones de la casa de su tío, alejadas de la urbe.

Pasó un tiempo agazapada entre la maleza observando lo que los guardias hacían y con qué frecuencia, para después, al encontrar el momento oportuno salir de su escondite, y dirigirse a la zona del muro del patio que podía escalar como tantas veces había hecho en su niñez, sabiendo que al otro lado podía agarrarse a un árbol del patio y descender hasta el suelo sin problemas.

Cuando la morena saltó del árbol llegando al suelo, se incorporó deteniéndose un segundo para recobrar el aliento, cuando de pronto, al volver a ver aquel lugar sintió como su corazón se encogía, fruto de los recuerdos del pasado que asaltaban su mente.

Tras tragar saliva con esfuerzo controlando sus miedos, avanzó hacia el interior de la vivienda abandonada, encendiendo una vela que había cogido de la posada mientras su pulso se iba acelerando por momentos.

El lugar no había cambiado nada. Únicamente la suciedad y las telarañas difuminaban el recuerdo de lo que había sido aquella casa, pero Nanako no se paró a rememorar viejos tiempos, comenzando a vagar por las estancias, hasta acabar en el antiguo cuarto de su tío, donde sus facciones se endurecieron fruto de la tensión que la albergaba, cada vez mayor.

La morena se riñó interiormente por su debilidad, obligándose a apartar todo aquello, centrándose en la búsqueda de algo con cerradura. Pocos minutos después descubrió una caja de madera tallada con cerradura dentro de un viejo y ajado mueble. La muchacha pensó que aquello debía ser seguramente, pero no la sacó del cajón al escuchar un ruido cercano.

Nanako cerró rápido el compartimiento abandonando la vela sobre el mueble, para después posar su mano en el mango de la katana y avanzar despacio hacia el pasillo, donde observó una alta figura parada en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con voz firme, escudriñando con mucha cautela como aquella sombra avanzaba despacio hacia ella, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente como para averiguar su identidad.

\- Volvemos a encontrarnos, niña. – Comentó con voz profunda el falso Battousai, mirándola con una leve sonrisa maligna.

\- La última vez saliste corriendo como un cobarde, algo no muy digno para un samurái.

\- Tranquila, esta vez vengo para quedarme y acabar con tu vida. Por fin estás en mi lista como querías. – Afirmó al recordar su conversación hacia días con la joven, que parecía dispuesta a combatir con él.

Nanako desenvainó rápidamente su espada y sin dejar de mirarle fijamente, haciendo que el asesino volviera a sonreír, imitándola y atacándola inmediatamente después, a gran velocidad.

En pocos segundos acabaron en la sala principal de la casa tras haber destrozado el pasillo de la vivienda, donde continuó la frenética lucha entre el sordo sonido del metal chocar entre sí.

La morena logró rozar al hombre en uno de sus brazos tras un movimiento muy acertado, pero a cambio recibió una patada de su agresor, que la lanzó fuera de la estancia, acabando en el patio.

Pronto se puso en pie recuperando su katana, parando una estocada del hombre, que lanzando su brazo hacia arriba debido a al inercia preparó un truco que la chica no esperaba, pasándose la espada de una mano a otra por detrás de la espalda, volviendo a atacar, esta vez, hiriendo a la chica en el estomago.

Nanako se dobló levemente llevándose la mano libre al corte, sintiendo como el acero cortaba su carne, pero tuvo que soportar el dolor y ponerse en guardia cuando el hombre volvió a la carga.

La chica, más lenta que al comienzo, luchó con bravura para salvar la vida, pero volvió a recibir un fuerte golpe que la derribó. Tuvo que rodar sobre sí misma para no ser herida por el falso Battousai, levantándose con sufrimiento, volviendo a recibir un corte al hacerlo demasiado tarde.

\- He de decir que estoy sorprendido – Habló el hombre con calma, parándose frente a ella, quien jadeaba y reprimía el expresar su dolor mientras se ponía en guardia de nuevo. - No pensaba si quiera que llegases a tocarme. Pero no es suficiente. Vas a morir, niña.

Nanako sólo pudo mirarle con asco, para después reanudar la lucha, que sabía tenía casi perdida. Pero no le daría el gusto de suplicar ni achantarse así que, cuando llegó un nuevo golpe que la hizo perder el equilibrio y la concentración, se preparó para recibir la muerte con dignidad, cuando Kenshin apareció saltando el muro del patio, deteniendo el nuevo golpe del asesino.

\- No te esperaba tan pronto, Battousai. – Habló el mayor tras separarse del pelirrojo, sonriendo con malicia. – Espero que tú me des más juego. – Añadió para, acto seguido, blandir su katana con asombrosa agilidad, comenzando la lucha contra el ex - samurái.

La morena logró ponerse de pie tras unos minutos de agonía, observando la lucha con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Se sentía humillada y derrotada; como si fuera poco su propio enemigo la había rescatado. Pero su enfado se disipó de un plumazo cuando vislumbró al asesino herir a Kenshin de una forma muy similar a la de su primera vez, golpeándole después en el abdomen, derribándolo.

Nanako se interpuso entre el falso Battousai y el pelirrojo cuando este intentó volver a por él a traición, salvándole de un ataque mortal con bravura, comenzando de nuevo la lucha contra el agresor que a punto estuvo de volver a herirla, con lo que el ex - hitokiri volvió a entrar en escena, haciendo que el falso Battousai saltara hasta posicionarse sobre el muro, alarmado por el ruido de los policías acercarse.

\- Volveremos a vernos, Battousai. Y esa vez me mostrarás tu verdadero ser para ofrecerme un combate digno de verdad.

Acto seguido, el hombre desapareció de lo alto del muro con velocidad, dejando a la pareja anclada en el lugar, luchando por recuperar la respiración.

Kenshin se giró para mirar a la chica, que se mantenía en pie apoyando su cuerpo contra uno de los muros, aún katana en mano mientras con la otra apretaba el corte de su abdomen evitando perder más sangre.

\- Eres una inconsciente. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir sola a escondidas? ¿Acaso quieres morir? – La riñó en tono apagado mientras la veía contemplarle con resignación, sin abandonar ese deje de dignidad tras el que se ocultaba.

\- Nadie te ha pedido tu ayuda, y no debería importante mi muerte, Battousai.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no podías esperar unas horas más? Tu orgullo es demasiado grande.

\- Sí, lo es ¡y qué! No soy una inútil, dejadme solucionar mis problemas sola, dejadme morir si ese es mi destino. Cada cual debe librar sus batallas y no pedirle ayuda a los demás.

\- Ese hombre es muy poderoso y estaba utilizándote para que viniera y luchar contra mí. Conmigo es su batalla, no contigo.

\- ¿Ahora quién está siendo arrogante, eh? Si tan buen samaritano eres y sabías eso ¿por qué no has aparecido antes? – Le dijo con afán de molestar intentando que se sintiera insultado.

\- Lo he sabido por sus palabras. Vine al descubrir que no estabas, porque pensé que podría haber problemas. No espero con ello que me des las gracias ni hacerte ver que soy otra persona distinta a la del pasado. Sé que no podré solucionar el mal que te he causado, pero no voy a dejar que te maten si puedo evitarlo.

\- Eres un completo imbécil, Battousai. Métete en tus putos asuntos – Susurró la joven sintiendo como sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo por la perdida de sangre, tratando de mantenerse en pie.

El pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño mientras observaba a la joven tambalearse, acercándose lentamente mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, sobresaltándose al ver como ella perdía la conciencia, desmayándose.

Kenshin la sujetó evitando que cayera al suelo de bruces, descubriendo su herida sangrante. Segundos después, el joven la levantó en sus brazos dispuesto a sacarla de allí, cuando Saito junto con otro agente apareció en escena, abriendo las puertas principales desde el exterior. Con paso parsimonioso el policía se acercó al chico.

\- Esta niña es más estúpida de lo que pensé. Espero que al menos haya encontrado algo útil. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado aquí. – Agregó mirando a Kenshin, quien dirigió sus ojos a los del hombre.

\- Mañana habrá tiempo para todo eso, ahora hay cosas más importantes. – Dijo en respuesta, saliendo después con Nanako en brazos en busca de alguien que curase sus heridas, pensando en las dudas que rondaban su mente acerca del verdadero motivo por el que ella había acudido al lugar aquella noche. El ex- samurái creía que algo más profundo era la causa que la había empujado hasta allí.

**Muchas gracias por leer. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 14

Kenshin continuaba sentado junto a la ventana del cuarto tras haber visto amanecer, apenas habiendo dormido por haber cuidado de la chica después de que el médico la atendiera.

El pelirrojo fijó la vista en la morena, tendida sobre el futón mientras suspiraba, pensando en cómo poder arreglar toda esa situación y llegar a que ella no le odiase tanto. A pesar de entender que lo merecía, aquello era algo insoportable.

Kenshin apartó su pensamientos mientras observaba como Nanako se despertaba, intentando incorporarse fallidamente, emitiendo un leve quejido, maldiciendo después a causa del dolor sin saber que él estaba allí.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó sereno mientras la miraba, haciendo que esta se asustara, observándole con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – Dijo sin responder, con enfado mientras se sentaba con calma, evitando el dolor.

\- El médico dijo que te vigilara hasta que despertases. Perdiste bastante sangre.

\- Pues estoy bien, no iba a morirme, Battousai. Pero gracias. – Añadió quitándole importancia, para después seguir hablando mientras trataba de levantarse. – Deberías preocuparte por ti y dejarme, sé cuidarme sola, no te necesito.

\- Tú también me salvaste anoche, te lo agradezco. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Nanako terminó de incorporarse mientras se apoyaba en la pared con dificultad, mirándole con la mandíbula apretada unos segundos, pensando en que en realidad, no entendía tampoco por qué lo hizo si se suponía que lo odia. Obviamente la chica tiró por otro camino, que aunque era cierto, no era el único aliciente que le había impulsado a salvarle.

\- Por Kaoru. Ella te necesita y yo le debo mucho. Haré lo que sea para que ella sea feliz. No creas que me importas, Battousai. ¿Cuándo vamos a irnos de aquí? ¿Y Saito?

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? – Preguntó poniéndose en pie, mientras se fijaba fugazmente en la ventana.

\- Quiero conseguir esas listas y continuar buscando a esos cabrones. – Añadió rápido, con su característica frialdad.

\- Saito dijo que a las 9 estaría aquí, antes tenía algo que hacer.

\- ¡Pero qué les pasa! – Alzó la voz, enfadada. – ¡¿Primero tienen mucha prisa y ahora hay que esperar?! Iré yo misma, sé donde está la caja que los guarda. Acabemos con esto de una puta vez. – Masculló, mientras se separaba de la pared y trataba de caminar rápido hacia una de las esquinas donde estaba su katana, pero el dolor intenso en su abdomen y costillas se lo impidió, haciendo que se parara junto a la pared tomando aire con brusquedad, mientras el hombre se acercaba.

\- No estás en condiciones. No te recuperaste bien tras la paliza de esos hombres y ese asesino te ha herido de nuevo. No puedes irte.

\- ¡No me des órdenes! – Espetó furiosa, clavándole fríamente la mirada. Se agachó para recoger su katana, y un mareo intenso casi la dobló en dos.

Kenshin la sujetó alarmado porque pudiera caerse, mientras ella luchaba por ganarle la partida al malestar, logrando no desmayarse.

\- Tienes que comer, perdiste mucha sangre. No seas idiota – Le dijo con un deje de enfado por la terquedad de la muchacha, que volvió a centrar sus ojos en los de él.

\- Suéltame, no me toques. Voy a volver a esa casa. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

El pelirrojo no la obedeció, pues temía que aún no se hubiese recuperado del vahído, y volvió a darse cuenta de la insistencia de la chica en correr y salir de todo aquello cuanto antes. Su curiosidad fue tan fuerte que no pudo reprimir sus palabras, a pesar de saber que el enfado de ella aumentaría.

\- Deja que te ayuden, es absurdo lo que haces ¿Acaso no ves en qué condiciones te encuentras, qué te pasa?

\- ¡Esta es mi lucha! Y tú no eres nadie para detenerme, suéltame o te juro que... – Le gritó, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a al katana, pero él la detuvo, reteniendo su brazo diestro, agarrando su muñeca fuertemente.

\- ¡Sólo quiero ayudarte! ¡Piensa un poco! Estás obsesionada con largarte cuanto antes. – Le dijo perdiendo la paciencia, cuando ella no aguantó más, explotando mientras se deshacía de su agarre golpeándole con la rodilla en el estomago.

\- ¡Sí, quiero largarme de este sitio, no soporto estar aquí después de todo lo que pasó! ¡No quería volver más a esta maldita ciudad, tener que ver mi casa, y la casa de ese desgraciado que me hizo tanto daño! ¡Pero vosotros no podéis entender eso, tendrías que pensar en los demás y en todo el daño que habéis provocado! – Le chilló con rabia, para después salir del cuarto con violencia, dejando al hombre anclado en la misma posición, apartando a un lado el dolor del golpe, para ser herido por la culpa.

¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Era algo más que evidente... Kenshin de pronto se sintió idiota e insensible, mientras pensaba en cómo iba a disculparse.

* * *

Nanako limpió una lágrima que resbaló rápidamente por su mejilla, sintiéndose tonta por todo aquello mientras recogía la caja con cerradura del mueble del cuarto de su tío.

Sabía que no se había comportado bien ni de forma madura, y aunque el dolor la atenazara no era excusa para hacer todo aquello, como si fuera una niña estúpida. Se suponía que era dura, que los demás debían pensar eso, con lo que los sucesos del pasado debían estar ya enterrados, o al menos no causarles aquel dolor. Pero había huido de ellos en parte sin afrontarlos, con lo que ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Luego, a la vez, sentía aquella contradicción tan horrible que la volvía loca. Odiaba a ese hombre y otras veces no, quería pedirle perdón y agradecérselo, pero luego quería matarlo y hacerle sufrir. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo comportarse con el asesino de su padre, y por ende de su infancia, y a la vez salvador de su vida varias veces, amable y atento a pesar de haberlo humillado e insultado?

Sólo pudo pensar que su maestro tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho, y aunque aquello le molestase profundamente, tendría que comenzar a sobrepasarlo para intentar vivir en paz.

La chica, al sentir como alguien se acercaba despacio tras ella, se giró rápido desenvainando su Katana mientras sujetaba con fuerza la caja con el brazo libre, vislumbrando ante ella a Kenshin durante unos instantes que pasó mirando su ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó de forma seca y distante mientras volví a guardar el arma con delicadeza, apartando la vista del pelirrojo, que sin atender a su pregunta, habló casi en un susurro leve y sincero.

\- Lo siento mucho. Debí darme cuenta antes y comprender lo duro que debe resultar para ti estar aquí, y conmigo. – Añadió tras una pausa.

Nanako cogió aire con fuerza mientras los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban, intentando relajarse y sonar fría e indiferente mientras caminaba hacia la salida al patio, pasando al chico, hablando con serenidad.

\- Déjalo, Battousai. Lo hecho está hecho, no podemos volver atrás.

\- Si hubiera algo en lo que pudiera ayudarte, sólo bastaría con que me lo dijeras. – Añadió tras la frase de la morena, haciendo que esta se parara en el umbral de la puerta que daba paso al patio.

La joven meditó aquellas palabras y los diversos efectos que provocó en ella. Pensó instantáneamente en ser cruel o borde con él, pero tras volver a inspirar y pensar todo lo anterior a su llegada, optó por otro camino, mostrándose impasible.

\- Si quieres hacer algo por mí, haz que nos saquen de esta maldita ciudad cuanto antes.

El silencio se hizo total en la estancia, mientras ambos pasaron unos segundos inmóviles como estatuas, hasta que vieron aparecer por la puerta principal a Saito, cigarrillo en mano, avanzando hacia ellos con decisión.

\- ¿Llegará el día en el que cumpláis una orden por las buenas? – Preguntó parándose ante los dos, para después darle una calada al cigarro, volviendo a habar después, contemplando la caja que portaba la muchacha. - Veo que lo has conseguido ¿has mirado dentro?

\- No. Iba a llevártela para que la abrieras tú mismo.

\- Muy bien. ¿Tienes la llave? – Preguntó de forma seca, vislumbrándola asentir, para después tirar la colilla al suelo, y coger la caja, abriéndola con rapidez y poca delicadeza, sacando varios papeles amarillentos y ajados.

\- Eso es lo que querías ¿no? – Preguntó la morena, observándole revolver papeles.

\- Sí, eso parece. Hay nombres de bastantes políticos que apoyaron al emperador Meiji en las sombra.

\- Entonces hemos acabado aquí, ya no nos necesitas. Debemos volver a Tokio – intervino Kenshin, haciendo que Saito le mirara tras unos instantes.

\- Contigo no he acabado, Battousai. ¿Crees que te he traído para que te pasees? Necesitamos al guerrero que fuiste para acabar con Shishio y sus hombres. Sin tu ayuda será imposible detenerlos. Sólo tú puedes salvar a Japón.

Nanako observó como el pelirrojo se tensaba ante el comentario, y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre el por qué de aquello. A fin de cuentas no era nada extraño lo que el estaba pidiendo Saito, sólo algo que ya había hecho antes miles de veces... ¿O quizás fuera ese el inconveniente?

La chica se sorprendió al penar aquello que tanto había negado, que aquel asesino hubiera dejado todo aquello tras, y de verás hubiera enunciado a la vida violenta, prometiéndose no volver a matar ni siquiera a quien pudiera merecerlo.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 15

Kenshin observaba por la ventana del tren a ceño fruncido, dándole vueltas a la oferta de Saito, aunque bien sabía que más que una proposición era un mandato del que no podría escapar... ¿Pero a quién pretendía engañar? gran parte de él no quería huir de ello, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todos, o el país se sumiría en una cruenta guerra.

Volver a matar era la idea que rondaba su mente una y otra vez. Era lo único que le repelía de ese viaje, ya que el peligro era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado. La muerte era su compañera, no su enemiga, algo que todo samurái sabía desde el comienzo.

-``_Kaoru_ ´´ -Pesó de inmediato sabiendo que para ella sería un duro golpe que partiera hacia un destino tan oscuro. Un segundo después supo que para él mismo aquello suponía un gran esfuerzo también; Alejarse de las personas a las que quería, hacerlas sufrir con su ausencia, amararlas en la distancia sin saber cómo estrían...

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Nanako sacándole de sus pensamientos en un momento más que oportuno, agradeciéndolo interiormente, pues aquel punto era una locura, una maraña de preguntas sin respuestas a la que no sabía cómo enfrentarse.

\- Sí, claro. Gracias. – Respondió tratando de no mostrarse preocupado, mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana.

Nanako continuó escudriñándole por unos instantes, dándose cuenta de que había mentido. Sintiendo un deje de compasión, habló no sintiéndose muy segura de aquello, y algo estúpida por contradecirse a sí misma.

\- Yo los protegeré en tu ausencia de ese asesino. No tienes que temer, estarán a salvo.

Kenshin fijó sus ojos en los de ella, no pudiendo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa ante el comentario, para después hablar más calmado.

\- No esperaba menos, pero esos hombres también te buscan a ti.

\- Somos 4 en casa, podremos con el que venga, y si vienen en grupo... Voy a entrenarme a fondo para mejorar, no dejaré que vuelva a derrotarme ese asesino. –Dijo con rabia mientras desviaba la vista del hombre, quien volvió a su mueca de seriedad.

\- Quisiera no tener que irme a ningún lado.

\- Pues no lo hagas. Que ellos se ocupen, es su deber. – Comentó Nanako sin darle importancia, mirando el exterior.

\- Shishio es muy poderoso. Necesitan...

\- A un asesino a su altura. – Completó la frase, haciendo que el chico respondiera cabizbajo.

\- Sí. Pero esa parte de mí... No quiero que vuelva, no quiero ser así más.

\- Hay que aprender a vivir con los errores, Battousai. – Comentó con indiferencia, para después levantarse y dejarle solo sintiendo aquel deje de rabia en su interior tras saborear el amargo recuerdo de la muerte de su padre.

\- Eres muy dura con él. ¿Por qué no lo mataste si tanto lo odias? – Preguntó Saito cuando la vio pasar por su lado, haciendo que ella se detuviera, mirándolo fijamente con enfado.

\- No soy como él, ni como tú.

Saito sonrió levemente ante la frase que escupieron los labios de la chica, para después volver a tomar la palabra, mirándola fijamente.

\- Yo diría que no fuiste capaz. A tu padre también le costaba matar, al principio claro, después se convirtió en un sangriento samurái, lástima que Battousai lo matara, quizás él podría haber llegado a ser la leyenda y no Kenshin.

\- ¡Basta! – Le gritó mientras agarraba de la pechera, inclinándose sobre él con furia. – Cállate, no tienes ni idea.

\- No conociste prácticamente a ese hombre, Hissaki. Créeme, la que no tiene ni idea eres tú. – Le dijo con frialdad e indiferencia, mientras se deshacía del agarre bruscamente, levantándose después para encararla.

La morena le fulminó con la mirada durante unos instantes mientras hinchaba su pecho al respirar fuertemente, saliendo después del vagón con velocidad y enfado.

* * *

Kaoru terminó de tender la ropa en el patio en aquella brillante mañana mientras el sol resplandecía en el cielo azul intenso, anunciando la inminente llegada de la primavera. Pero su estado anímico no acompañaba al alegre día, después de haber conocido lo que el futuro deparaba a Kenshin tras haber regresado del viaje. Pronto tendría que partir ha luchar contra aquel hombre, y no era seguro que esta vez fuese a vencer.

¿Cómo estar feliz si él iba a alejarse de su lado para quizás no regresar? No podía ni imaginar aquello, pues sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que hacia inundar su ojos. Justo la sensación que había sentido cuando le confesó la situación, hacia un par de días tras el regreso de los dos jóvenes de Kyoto.

Kaoru disipó aquellos pensamientos de su mente cuando vislumbró a Nanako saliendo del baño, con el pelo suelto y húmedo cayéndole sobre la ropa.

Desde su regreso apenas había hablado con ella, pues se dejaba ver poco, pasándose recluida gran parte del tiempo, o fuera de la casa, oculta en el bosque entrenando sin parar. Sabía por Kenshin que había tenido una discusión con Saito sobre la moralidad de su padre, y ambos habían creído oportuno dejar a la chica tranquila, pues no era de las que reaccionasen bien al consuelo, y menos en aquel espinoso tema, que debía asimilar y comprender, pero la esgrimista no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, visto que la muchacha no recobraba su forma de ser.

\- Nanako ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La chica asintió con desgana, acercándose hasta la mujer, que se sentó a la entrada de la gran sala de practicas del dojo. La morena la imitó, esperando a que Kamiya hablara.

\- Desde que volvisteis no has hablado apenas. Sé que no estás bien y quiero ayudarte. Kenshin escuchó lo que dijo Saito. – Terminó confesándole, haciéndola entender a qué se refería con aquello. Nanako dejó de mirarla, posando su vista sobre el pozo del centro del patio, hablando con templanza, a pesar del dolor que aquellas dudas provocaban en su ser.

\- Dijo que mató a muchos, y sin piedad, por lo que me dio a entender. No quise creerlo, estaba convencida de que no era cierto, pero sé que seguramente tiene razón y mató sin miramientos a hombres con hijos y mujeres que les esperaban en casa.

\- Nadie es tan bueno ni tan malo como parece. Eran tiempos de guerra, todos se equivocaron y cometieron errores.

\- Pero yo nunca pensé en ello. –Intervino mirándola fijamente, dolida consigo misma por aquello.– Creí que mi padre era un santo, nunca me planteé que hubiese sido como el resto y ahora, al caer en lo estúpida que he sido me siento como una imbécil. ¿Cómo puedo recriminarle a él después de esto? Es tan hipócrita... –Dijo mientras miraba fugazmente a Kenshin, quien hablaba con Yoshi dentro de la casa.

\- Lo importante es que poco a poco vas entendiendo las cosas. Algún día superarás ese dolor, vas por el camino correcto. – Añadió Kaoru sonriéndola, haciendo que la menor respondiera de igual modo, para después fijarse en sus ojos tristes, que se fijaron de nuevo en el ex-samurái. Nanako entendió pronto lo que ocurría, sintiéndose culpable por haber estado ausente para ella, intentando ayudarla a pasar lo que se avecinaba.

\- ¿Cómo estás tú? Supongo que tiene que ser duro para ti que él se vaya a por ese tío, por no creo que debas preocuparte tanto, es un excelente guerrero.

Kaoru volvió a mirar a Nanako sonriéndola con un deje de tristeza, entendiendo que aquello guardaba una disculpa por parte de la espadachina por no haberse preocupado antes, cosa que entendía perfectamente después de lo ocurrido.

Nanako volvió a tomar la palabra ante el silencio de la chica, hablando con algo de duda ante su próximo comentario.

\- Le quieres ¿verdad? –Dijo en un susurro, haciendo que la morena la mirara con tristeza, asintiendo tras un instante mientras ella la observaba, volviendo ha hablar de nuevo, está vez con vitalidad y firmeza. –Pues si lo que te hace feliz es estar a su lado díselo, no podrá cambiar su destino porque la nación necesita su poder, pero sabrá que tiene que darlo todo y regresar para estar contigo.

\- No es tan sencillo, además eso podría distraerlo ahora que necesita concentrarse al máximo.

\- Creo que deberías hacer lo que te pide tu corazón, y si puedo hacer algo por ti, dímelo, aunque sea tener que hablar con Battousai. –Respondió con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, para después marcharse del lugar tras susurrarle un `` gracias ´´ con la misma alegría.

Kaoru entonces volvió a fijarse en el pelirrojo, suspirando mientras pensaba en qué debía hacer, pues aquella situación la estaba matando; El no poder decirle toda la verdad, el estar tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez... Sí, Nanako tenía razón, debía expresarle lo que sentía antes de que el cruel destino pudiera arrebatárselo de su lado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 16

El atardecer comenzaba a teñir el cielo de un anaranjado intenso mientras Nanako se dirigía al dojo, regresando después de una búsqueda intensa de información sobre el paradero del falso Battousai, a quien sin más demora había que parar los pies, pues de nuevo había dejado un cadáver a sus espaldas muy cerca del lugar, y sin duda no sería el último; Mucho menos si sabía que Kenshin iba a abandonar la ciudad junto con Saito.

La morena continuó caminando pensativa cuando observó a ceño fruncido al pelirrojo avanzar hacia ella con calma y cabeza gacha, reflexivo.

Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de la chica era que había llegado el momento en que debía de partir hacia Kyoto de nuevo, en busca de ese tal Shishio y sus secuaces. Antes de continuar haciendo cávalas, Nanako se acercó apresuradamente hasta él.

\- ¿Te vas? – Preguntó mirándole a los ojos, intentando descifrar él por qué de aquel rostro demasiado sombrío.

\- Sí, Saito tiene una pista sobre el paradero de Shishio.

\- ¿Y has hablado con Kaoru? ¿Lo saben? No están en casa desde que salí al mediodía.

\- Sólo Kaoru sabe que me marchaba hoy, pero no nos hemos visto. Cuando salí no habían regresado de estar con Megumi. – Comentó lacónico, mientras la mujer dibujaba una mueca de asombro y algo de enfado al saber aquello, pues esa mujer le quería y él ni era capaz de despedirse.

\- ¿Y te vas de este modo? Sin siquiera despedirte de ella ¿con todo lo que la debes? ¿Cómo eres tan insensible con ella?, ¡le importas mucho? – Le riñó escudriñándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es lo mejor para ella. Ya hemos discutido sobre esto una vez, no quiero que vuelve a sufrir por lo mismo. No quiero irme pero debo hacerlo, sé que logrará entenderlo, al igual que el resto.

\- ¡Ellos ya lo entienden, idiota! Pero tienen miedo de perderte, sobretodo Kaoru, y están enfadados con el universo por ser tan injusto. Sólo necesitan que les digas que les quieres y que todo va a ir bien porque eres un súper samurái todavía, y vas a destrozar a ese imbécil que quiere controlar el país.

Nanako pudo vislumbrar como con fugacidad se dibujaba una sonrisa a media asta en el rostro de Kenshin, que pronto volvió a tornarse tenso y entristecido.

\- Las cosas no son tan sencillas. Cuida de Kaoru, por favor. – Le rogó mirándola a los ojos mientras la morena asentía con seriedad, dándose por vencida en el reto de convencerlo para que volviera. – Me alegro de haberte conocido, Nanako Hissaki.

Tras despedirse con aquel comentario, el hombre empezó a caminar hacia la lejanía, dejando a la chica contemplarlo con extrañeza, no entendiendo muy bien el por qué, pero no le dio más vueltas y alejó sus pensamientos respecto al joven ex- samurái para centrarse en Kaoru. La pobre chica necesitaría más que nunca un apoyo y estaría ahí para ayudarla con aquella dura prueba que la imponía el destino.

Tras recorrer el camino de vuelta al dojo corriendo, la mujer se encontró justo en la puerta con Kaoru, quien la sonrió mientras peguntaba que por qué corría tanto, borrando lentamente aquella expresión de su rostro, al ir escuchando las palabras de Nanako.

\- Me he cruzado con Kenshin, se marcha ya, y por lo que veo no has hablado con él sobre lo que sientes. ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Discutimos sobre su partida. No me atreví a decir nada en aquella situación. Tiene que irse. – Susurró con voz tenue mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos. Nanako se acercó rompiendo la distancia que las separaba, sujetando sus hombros para que la mirase.

\- Él volverá, es un gran luchador. Aún estás a tiempo de hacer que se vaya sabiendo que tiene que volver por ti sea como sea, porque sino voy a destrozarlo.

La chica rió levemente mientras Nanako la sonreía, convenciendo a su amiga de que aquello sería estupendo, y haría que ninguna se quedara con mal sabor de boca tras la discusión.

\- Tienes razón, voy a buscarlo. Muchas gracias. – Añadió sonriéndola para después abrazarla con afecto, pero antes de que pudiera separarse de la espadachina y echar a correr el falso Battousai apareció ante ellas.

Nanako borró la sonrisa rápidamente mientras desenvainaba su espada, posicionándose delante de Kaoru, quien iba desarmada.

\- Vuelve al dojo, Kaoru… ¡hazlo! – Le gritó casi mientras continuaba mirando al enemigo, que sonrió burlón desenvainando su espada, escuchando el sonido de los pasos de la morena adentrarse en el dojo, pero esta salió segundos después con su bokken, posicionándose junto a su compañera.

\- No me hagas reír, niña. – Dijo el hombre, para después mirarla fijamente, haciendo que la chica comenzara a asfixiarse.

\- ¡Qué la has hecho! – Le gritó Nanako continuando en guardia.

\- Es la técnica de la cara del alma. Morirá dentro de dos minutos si no logra deshacer del hechizo o tú me matas.

La mujer apretó los dientes con furia abalanzándose sobre él, comenzando una desaforada lucha, donde el sonido del metal chocar entre sí era el protagonista.

\- Veo que has estado practicando, pero no es suficiente. – Se burló sin cesar el asesino, haciendo que la joven se enfadara más, atacando con bravura y velocidad, hasta que la lucha paró al herir a la chica. – No tengo tiempo para esto, además es a ella a quien necesito, no ha ti. - Añadió mirándola fijamente, intentando controlar también a Nanako, pero sin éxito.

Al darse cuenta de que con ella su poder no funcionaba, la espadachina aprovechó para atacarle, pero este se percató en el momento justo, golpeándola fuertemente en el estomago, para después repetir el movimiento con el mango de su katana, esta vez, sobre la cabeza de la chica.

* * *

Nanako despertó pocos minutos después con un intenso dolor de cabeza, descubriendo que el lugar estaba vacío. Aquel asesino se había llevado a Kaoru, ¿pero para qué? Pensó mientras se levantaba, llevándose una mano a la brecha de su frente.

Casi al segundo, la mujer fue consciente de lo que ocurría, y tras envainar con rapidez su katana, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, rezando porque Kenshin aún siguiera en la ciudad.

En circunstancias normales recurrir a la ayuda de Battousai le hubiera hecho sentirse humillada, pero no podía jugar con la vida de su amiga, necesitaba a aquel hombre. Él era capaz de vencerle, sólo esperaba que no fuera tarde para Kaoru o no se lo podría perdonar.

Tras una acelerada carrera hacia el lugar por donde vio marchar al antiguo Hitokiri pocos minutos atrás, consiguió vislumbrar su silueta casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Nanako entonces comenzó a gritar sin dejar de correr como si la vida le fuera en ello.

\- ¡Kenshin! ¡Kenshin! – Gritó haciendo que el pelirrojo se parara, girándose extrañado al ver a Nanako llamándole así, y abalanzarse prácticamente sobre él, agarrándole de la pechera mientras tomaba aire fuertemente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Estás herida... – Dijo totalmente extrañado mientras comenzaba a asustarse, cuando la joven le interrumpió mirándole fijamente, hablando rápido.

\- ¡Se ha llevado a Kaoru! ¡Ese cabrón nos atacó y la hechizó, no sé dónde está! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

El rostro del chico cambió radicalmente mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras, sintiendo una fuerte rabia crecer en su interior. Cuando Nanako le soltó volviendo a recuperar el aliento, el pelirrojo salió corriendo hacia el bosque sin decir nada, concentrado en su furia.

\- ¿Sabes dónde ir? ¡Espérame! – Gritó mirándole, pero al ver que el hombre sólo le respondió que se fuera al dojo, comenzó a correr tras él tras suspirar fuertemente al pensar en la nueva carrera, y en el miedo que sentía por la vida de su amiga.

Tras correr sin cesar durante varios minutos hacia las profundidades del bosque, Nanako llegó a un claro entre la maleza cerca del templo, donde descubrió a Kenshin frente al falso Battousai, a varios metros de distancia ya que tenía a Kaoru maniatada y sujeta en la parte alta de las escaleras de piedra de entrada al lugar sacro.

La espadachina suspiró aliviada al ver que su amiga no había muerto asfixiada, poniéndose tensa de nuevo al observar como el asesino hablaba a Kenshin con un brillo especial en los ojos al haber conseguido por fin que el pelirrojo se enfadara de verás, y hubiera acudido para un combate a muerte.

\- Estaba esperando este momento, Battousai. La furia en tus ojos me dice que aquellos tiempos en los que eras un digno adversario vuelven, pero para evitar que puedas pensártelo mejor y no sacar a la bestia que llevas dentro, voy a darte motivos. Y ten por seguro que no dudaré en matarla, y después a la otra – Agregó para después, empujar a la morena escaleras abajo, y acto seguido saltar hacia Kenshin blandiendo su Katana con gran agilidad.

El pelirrojo desenvainó su arma igualmente con maestría y rapidez, parando el golpe, comenzando una frenética lucha ante los ojos de Nanako, que corrió segundos después hacia su amiga, preocupada tras el duro golpe que había sufrido.

**Muchas gracias a todo aquel que esté por aquí**


	17. Chapter 17

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 17.

\- ¡Kaoru, Kaoru! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Nanako preocupada mientras se arrodillaba ante la muchacha, quien asintió con una mueca de dolor.

La morena se dispuso a desatar las manos de su amiga tras mirar fugazmente la lucha entre los dos hombres, sobresaltándose al observar como el falso Battousai hería al ex - samurái en un hombro, haciéndole retroceder jadeante, llevándose la mano a la herida de la que empezó a manar sangre.

\- Ayúdalo, por favor. – Le suplicó Kaoru aún atada con ojos vidriosos, haciendo que Nanako se levantara desenvainando su katana, dándole algo de tiempo al pelirrojo para reponerse.

\- ¿Tanto deseas morir, niña? – Preguntó el hombre volviéndose hacia ella, ignorando el murmullo de Kenshin a unos pasos de distancia.

\- No, Nanako...

Un segundo después de aquello, el asesino sonrió de forma maliciosa, comenzando la pelea con la muchacha, pensando en que matarla sería otra buena forma de despertar al antiguo Hitokiri.

Pero Kenshin no permitió que aquella frenética lucha durara mucho, cuando se interpuso entre los dos, reemplazando el lugar de Nanako, quien por estar herida de anteriores batallas no tendría muchas posibilidades de vencer.

\- Llévate a Kaoru de aquí. – Le dijo con seriedad y rapidez haciendo que la morena, tras sentir fastidio ante aquella situación, obedeciera dirigiéndose a la chica, a quien desató las manos prácticamente para después ayudarla a levantarse y cargar gran parte de su peso en ella, cuando el falso Battousai, con un potente hechizo las lanzó a varios metros del lugar, empotrándolas contra diferentes árboles.

\- La próxima vez las clavaré en las ramas más altas, Battousai. ¡Pelea cómo el guerrero que fuistes, la sed de sangre nunca se olvida! – Le dijo con fervor, para después disponerse a atacar a Kaoru, pero Kenshin hizo que cejara al intentarlo, despertando aquella parte oscura en él, fruto de la gran ira que sentía.

Nanako se levantó lentamente del suelo, tratando de reponerse y enfocar para visualizar a su amiga, cuando su ojos se dirigieron a la encarnizada lucha al escuchar como el acero de uno de los sables se clavaba en alguien.

La espadachina pudo suspirar tranquila al ver como el pelirrojo había acertado, clavando su espada en el hombro derecho del enemigo, y después volvía atacarlo, golpeándolo varias veces en diversos sitios.

\- No podrás volver a usar una espada, he destrozado los tendones de tu brazo. Estás acabado. – Susurró mirándole muy serio, mientras en el rostro del asesino se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona.

\- No del todo. – Comentó manteniendo aquella mueca perversa, para mirar a Kaoru después e intentar hechizarla, pero el ex - samurái se dio cuenta de sus planes, y terriblemente enfadado, giró su katana para usar el lado afilado, dispuesto a matar a aquel asesino.

\- ¡No, Kenshin! – Gritó Kaoru casi al borde del llanto, asustada porque el pelirrojo volviera a descender a los infiernos, cuando visualizó aliviada que él paraba en seco reaccionado ante su voz, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del falso Battousai.

Kenshin miró a la chica recobrando la razón, sintiéndose culpable al hallar aquel deje de terror en sus ojos, cuando se percató de que algo no iba bien al observar el cambio de semblante en la cara de la esgrimista ante algo que contemplaba, acompañando su expresión con un grito de pánico que articulaba el vocablo `` no ´´ con desasosiego.

Nanako corrió todo lo que pudo al vislumbrar como el asesino pretendía aprovechar el descuido del pelirrojo para acabar con su vida, apartando a Kenshin de un empujón para no recibir la estocada, clavando ella su katana en el pecho del falso Battousai, quien paró de inmediato sintiendo como su vida comenzaba a esfumarse cuando la morena, tras unos segundos, sacó su katana de él, asustada.

El silencio entonces invadió el lugar mientras los tres presentes observaban al hombre agonizar hasta morir sobre aquella oscura tierra.

Kenshin se movió después de unos segundos acercándose hasta el hombre, confirmando que había muerto, para después dirigirse a Kaoru y terminar de desatarla, percatándose de que estaba bien. La pareja se centró poco tiempo después en Nanako, que continuaba mirando el cadáver del hombre.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la chica acercándose unos pasos más que Kenshin, haciendo que Nanako se girase para encararla, manteniendo su pose fría.

\- Claro. No pretendía matarlo, pero... – Se disculpó sintiéndose extraña y culpable por haber acabado con la vida de un hombre, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, puesto que consideraba que a ella no le pertenecía tal derecho. Nadie era nadie para hacer tal cosa.

\- Has salvado a Kenshin. – Respondió Kaoru mirándola a los ojos, intentando hacerla entender que aquello no había sido algo malo, puesto que sino, el pelirrojo hubiera ocupado el lugar del asesino.

Nanako fijó sus ojos fugazmente en el joven de la cicatriz, que le devolvió la mirada con semblante aún serio y tenso, para después apartarla y hacer que ella hablara de nuevo.

\- ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

\- Estoy bien, pero debemos llevaros a un médico, estáis sangrando.

La morena asintió aún con rostro serio, comenzando a caminar junto a la pareja para alejarse de allí, no pudiendo evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Hacia mucho tiempo que no mataba a un hombre, y aquel suceso le recordaba una y otra vez aquella noche lluviosa, y la sangre de su tío manchando sus manos.

* * *

La madrugada había llegado mientras Megumi curaba las heridas del grupo en el dojo, acabando con Kaoru mientras Nanako observaba parada en el umbral de la puerta a las dos mujeres con la mirada perdida, totalmente pensativa.

Harta de aquella sensación de culpabilidad, decidió salir al patio a caminar y distraerse con el cielo estrellado, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que aquello era lo que debía haber hecho, pero siempre había una vocecilla que la atormentaba diciendo que podía haberle herido en un punto que no fuera vital, dejando a la policía ocuparse de él, y de ese modo no se hubiera acercado un paso más a ser una asesina como Battousai, el hombre al que debía odiar profundamente y por el que había matado.

La morena se insultó interiormente por atraparse en aquel bucle infernal mientras deshacía su trenza casi desecha después de la acción horas atrás, dejando que su melena ondeara con la brisa de la noche mientras se sentaba a la entrada, llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- Gracias por lo que hiciste. Siento mucho que tuvieras que matarlo.

La chica se sobresaltó con la voz del pelirrojo, apartando rápidamente las manos de su rostro, mirándole fugazmente, para después evitar su mirada, jugando con sus manos.

\- Soy una persona de honor y educación, te la debía, y Kaoru es mi amiga, no podía dejar que te matara. – Dijo ocultando sus quebraderos de cabeza, hablándole con indiferencia.

\- ¿Estás bien? Pareces afectada después de ello.

Nanako guardó silencio apretando la mandíbula levemente, enfadada con ella misma y el mundo, pensando en qué mentira soltar al chico para que la dejara en paz, pero en vez de eso las palabras salieron solas de su boca, sintiendo como la culpa y la incertidumbre la atrapaban.

\- ¿Cómo puedes vivir con normalidad después de todas las muertes que has dejado a tus espaldas? ¿cómo eres capaz de aguantarlo, de ignorarlo? - Preguntó en un susurro con la mirada perdida, sin entender aquella insensibilidad, dejando a un lado el rencor y el odio.

Kenshin alzó la vista hacia los cielos analizando sus palabras, sintiendo el peso de los años oscuros sobre su espalda. Continuando absorto en la nada, respondió.

\- No lo ignoro, cada día recuerdo que fui un asesino. Al principio me acostumbré, acatar órdenes sin preguntar, pero luego... Cada vez era más difícil y me di cuenta de que no podría acostumbrarme a quitar la vida de los demás y que me diera igual, necesitaba un buen motivo, pero pronto entendí que nadie posee tal poder, y que aquella matanza en parte no tenía sentido.

Nanako se giró lentamente para mirarlo, clavando sus ojos llenos de sorpresa e incomprensión en los del ex - samurái, quien al presentir que la mujer lo miraba se volvió, esperando alguna reacción o comentario hiriente.

Pero aquello no llegó a suceder. Pasados varios e intensos segundos en los que la pareja se miró mutuamente, Nanako se levantó con agilidad desapareciendo hacia el interior, haciendo que el joven de la cicatriz sintiese un deje de desazón en su interior.

**Muchas gracias a todo el que lea. Especialmente a Stacy Adler y a Icecream Kuraki por sus comentarios!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 18

Kenshin se había levantado antes que de costumbre debido a una nueva pesadilla, comenzando a realizar las tareas del hogar que le tocaban mientras pensaba constantemente en la mirada que Nanako le había dedicado la noche anterior, no sabiendo muy bien que había provocado en ella aquella historia. Por otra parte, haber hecho resurgir aquello, acompañado del dolor que inyectaban en él los ojos de la espadachina hacia que aquella losa pesara más, haciéndole sentir lo que años atrás, al comienzo, había sentido.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en la cocina de la casa, preparando la comida de aquel mediodía cuando escuchó la voz de Nanako, quien le hablaba desde el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo cocinar. La chica pudo vislumbrar como al oírla el joven se tensaba.

\- ¿Sentías algo de lo que dijiste anoche cuando mataste a mi padre?

\- Sí, estaba en mi momento de mayor duda. Él fue el último hombre al que maté.

\- ¿Fue por eso que no mataste a mi madre cuando te hizo esa cicatriz?

\- Te dije que nunca he matado a nadie que no supiera defenderse. Pero sí, gran parte de que aquello sucediera así fue el sentimiento de no saber si hacia lo correcto. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Lo siento – Añadió mirándola, observando como la tristeza la invadía, haciéndola perder la apariencia fría y fuerte.

\- Ya... Yo lo siento más. – Añadió con un deje de rabia, para después desaparecer del lugar, haciendo que el hombre inspirara profundamente para después continuar con su tarea, intentando eludir la sensación de culpabilidad.

La comida en la casa trascurrió tranquila entre los comentarios de Kaoru en respuesta a las preguntas de Sanosuke y Yoshi, mientras se percibía cierta tensión entre Nanako y Kenshin, que no se miraban ni hablaban a penas.

Sanosuke, dentro de su característica torpeza, habló al pelirrojo haciendo que Kaoru dirigiera la vista hacia el hombre, quien alzó los ojos de su cuenco, dejándolo en la mesa.

\- ¿Cuándo vas marcharte al final, Kenshin? Espero que esta vez tenga la decencia de avisarnos. – Comentó con tranquilidad mientras continuaba comiendo con su habitual ansia.

\- Mañana saldré temprano hacia Kyoto.

\- ¿Con Saito?

\- No, de momento iré sólo, Saito irá más tarde. Aquí le necesitan aún.

\- A ti también te necesitan aquí pero aún así te vas. – intervino Nanako con frialdad sin mirar a nadie, haciendo que Kaoru abriera más sus ojos, mirando a la muchacha temiendo que lo dijera por ella y el conocimiento acerca de lo que sentía por el chico.

\- Vale, vale, haya paz. – Intervino Yoshi al darse cuenta de que a su alrededor, las cosas no andaban muy bien. - Ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar todos juntos y luchar contra esos tíos raros que quieren apoderarse del país. A Kenshin le necesitan muchos más, también nosotros, pero podremos defendernos, otros no.

Nanako tuvo que callar ante el comentario acertado del niño, para después levantarse de la mesa al observar que el grupo había acabado comenzando recoger los utensilios de la comida, ofreciéndose a fregar mientras vislumbraba al pelirrojo alejarse del lugar con rostro serio y meditabundo tras su comentario, pues tenía que alejarse de allí bajo la incertidumbre de no saber si podría cumplir su promesa de no matar, y separarse de las personas que amaba.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Nanako salió del dojo para alejarse de Kenshin tremendamente confundida e irritada ante los contradictorios sentimientos que bailaban en su interior. Por un lado estaba enfadada por lo de siempre, aquel odio que la comía por dentro, el enfado contra el hombre de la cicatriz, pero por otro sentía lástima por él, ya que se había pasado quizás un poco. La morena apretó el paso ante el aumento de su enfado, dirigiéndose al bosque para desahogar su frustración y rabia entrenando.

Poco tiempo llevaba la mujer realizando movimientos veloces con su arma cuando un joven de no más edad que ella y pelo corto color negro apareció a unos metros, deteniéndose a mirarla. Nanako desconfió al ver que el muchacho vestía un Hakama y portaba una katana, con lo cual se detuvo sin quitarle el ojo, y sin guardar su arma.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quieres algo? – Preguntó con seriedad, observando como el muchacho sonreía levemente, caminado unos pasos hacia ella para que no tuvieran que hablar demasiado alto.

\- Mi nombre es Soujiro Seta y he venido para matarte. – Comentó con total naturalidad y una sonrisa condescendiente, haciendo que la morena se sorprendiera ante aquella actitud tan poco habitual mientras el chico desenvainaba su katana con tranquilidad.

\- Pues ya estoy harta de los que vienen a ello. – Respondió con enfado tras reponerse de la sorpresa, posicionándose en guardia, observando como el moreno hacia lo mismo.

\- No tengo nada contra ti, pero son las órdenes que me han encomendado.

\- Ya, ese Shishio Makoto. Pues va a quedarse con las ganas.

Acto seguido, la mujer dio el primer paso iniciando la lucha corriendo hacia Soujiro, atacándole velozmente, pero este esquivó con tranquilidad el ataque, defendiéndose de los sucesivos que le invadían.

Nanako quedó perpleja ante tal maestría y velocidad, puesto que era raro que personas tan jóvenes fueran tan buenas, pero su sorpresa aumentó más si cabe cuando el joven atacó, volviéndose prácticamente invisible a sus ojos al alcanzar una velocidad inhumana.

La chica se centró al instante en vislumbrar sus movimientos y tratar de detenerlo para no morir en el intento, consiguiendo parar el primer y potente golpe, pero recibiendo de refilón algún que otro corte al no esquivar por completo los movimientos del misterioso samurái.

Pero a pesar de todo Nanako no se rindió ni desesperó, centrando todas sus fuerzas en la lucha, consiguiendo herir al joven en un brazo, lo que hizo que sonriera amablemente felicitando la habilidad de la mujer, ya que no se esperaba que aquello fuera a ocurrir.

Después de un segundo de descanso con el comentario de Soujiro, este volvió a cargar con frenesí, haciendo que la chica se preparase, sintiendo un deje de miedo en su interior que disipó para concentrar su atención en el nuevo golpe.

Finalmente ambos volviendo a hacer chocar sus katanas, entonces, Nanako se movió velozmente atacando e hiriendo de nuevo al joven, quien reaccionó veloz imitándola, provocando que esta cayera hacia atrás al tropezar con unas pequeñas rocas, cayendo al suelo y rodando por un pequeño terraplén hasta la ribera del río.

\- Volveremos a vernos, Nanako Hissaki. – Se despidió el muchacho al observar que alguien se acercaba velozmente, desapareciendo con agilidad mientras la morena trataba de levantarse apretando los dientes al darse cuenta de lo que le dolía un tobillo al incorporarse.

Segundos después de ponerse en pie y guardar su katana, la guerrera contempló con desagrado como Kenshin se acercaba corriendo preocupado, puesto que había visto lo sucedido.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿quién era ese chico? – Dijo primeramente mirando a la chica a los ojos, quien desvió la vista rápidamente dispuesta a continuar su camino.

\- Otro tarado que trabaja para Shishio. ¿Por qué has venido? – Preguntó volviéndose para mirarlo fríamente.

\- Me sentía culpable después de la conversación de esta mañana, sabía que estarías afectada y quería intentar que te sintieras mejor.

La chica no supo que decir ni como reaccionar ante los sentimientos contradictorios en su mente, pensando durante lagos segundos algo en su típica línea de indiferencia.

\- No puedes hacer que me sienta mejor, Battousai. – Mintió con enfado hacia sí misma porque aquello no era cierto, sintiendo que la preocupación del hombre y su entrega por tratar de hacerla sentir bien al saber que él era el culpable de sus males, la hacia sentirse reconfortada, incluso percibiendo lástima por el pelirrojo.

Kenshin decidió callar ante el comentario, observando como poco después Nanako se ponía en marcha andando con dificultad, mientras trataba de acallar sus gemidos de dolor y ocultar su cojera.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele la pierna?

\- Es el tobillo, al caer me he lo he debido de doblar. Espero no haberme hecho nada grave, porque no soportaría estar encerrada sin poder moverme.

\- Deja que te ayude, no es bueno que apoyes el pie si te duele tanto, y menos teniendo el recorrido hasta el dojo.

Nanako meditó la propuesta un instante mientras se mordía el labio inferior levemente, para después acceder, no teniendo más remedio al evaluar la intensidad del dolor.

\- Está bien... – Murmuró con vergüenza mientras Kenshin se acercaba y pasaba el brazo por su cintura para agarrarla, haciendo que Nanako pasara el brazo por detrás de su cuello, sujetándose.

La mujer se tensó al observar como el ex - samurái iba más allá de eso, cogiéndola en brazos para portarla y que no tuviera que caminar ni minimamente. Kenshin notó la rigidez de la joven que miraba hacia el suelo con la cabeza gacha, y habló mirándola con duda.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Quizás debería haberte avisado, no pretendía...

\- No. No pasa nada. Gracias. – Le interrumpió tratando de sonar con normalidad, mirándole a los ojos, notando como la incomodidad se acrecentaba al tener su cara tan cerca.

\- Si necesitas algo, dímelo. – Comentó igualmente con incomodidad, continuando el camino mientras Nanako pensaba, ausente totalmente, tratando de controlar aquel estúpido e incomprensible nerviosismo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 19.

Kenshin, minutos después de continuar envueltos en un profundo silencio, y al observar el rostro de la morena compungido en una mueca ceñuda, pensó en hablar de nuevo y preguntarla si estaba bien, pero se detuvo pensando en que quizás no era buena idea, cuando la joven volvió a mirarlo, esta vez seria, pudiendo hallar en sus ojos vergüenza, cosa que le extrañó sobremanera.

\- Me siento muy avergonzada y humillada. – Susurró ella manteniéndole la mirada, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

\- Técnicamente no has perdido el combate. Le has herido de forma importante y ha huido.

\- No me refiero a eso. – Intervino de nuevo Nanako, haciendo que Kenshin se encontrase totalmente perdido de forma definitiva, con lo que la chica siguió hablando dejando de mirarle. –Me siento así respecto a ti. Me avergüenza mostrarte mis debilidades más que a cualquiera por lo obvio. Pero lo que de verdad me hace sentir así es tu bondad... El arrepentimiento y la humildad que muestras a pesar de lo mucho que me empeño en herirte, y esa sensación hace que me ponga furiosa conmigo misma porque se supone que debería odiarte, y cada vez puedo menos, aunque recuerde lo que hiciste. Pero sé que ese hombre al que odio ya no existe y por ello no tiene sentido odiarte.

El hombre de la cicatriz dejó transcurrir unos segundos tras asimilar aquello, para después tomar la palabra con tono serio.

\- Lucho porque jamás vuelva a aparecer. Pero a pesar de haber cambiado tanto y dejar atrás a Battousai no puedo pedirte que no me odies, por mucho que me duela. –Logró articular después de escuchar atentamente la confesión de la espadachina, que iluminó su esperanza de poder dejar atrás el sufrimiento que lo atormentaba.

\- Hiko siempre tuvo razón. Me decía que pasaría exactamente esto; Que no te mataría porque el hombre al que buscaba para vengarme no existía, y me jodería a mí misma al perder la razón de mi vida, odiándome al encontrar encima que te habías vuelto un santo. Cuánto agradezco que no esté aquí ahora mismo, sería totalmente humillante. – Agregó relajando el tono, haciendo que Kenshin sonriera levemente al saber como era su maestro con esas cosas. - ¿Cómo lo conociste?

\- Él me salvó la vida cuando era pequeño. Unos maleantes asaltaron el pueblo donde vivía y mataron a todos.

\- ¿A tus padres? – Preguntó observando como el negaba con la cabeza tranquilo.

\- No, ellos murieron tiempo atrás de eso. Pero acabaron con las pocas personas a las que podía considerar mi familia. Después Hiko me acogió y enseñó el arte del Mitsurugi.

\- Veo que no somos tan distintos como creía. – Murmuró pensando en las palabras de su maestro, que ya le había revelado aquel detalle, que ahora parecía vislumbrar.

\- Apuesto a que eso también te enfurece. – Comentó el hombre haciendo que Nanako riera levemente sin quererlo mientras asentía, para después hablar de nuevo tras suspirar.

\- Esto es una mierda... ¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora?

\- Bueno, habrá tiempo para descubrirlo cuando vuelva de Kyoto, entonces supongo que verás todo con más claridad.

\- Eso espero... Y también que te despidas de Kaoru como debes. ¿No te das cuenta de verdad de lo mucho que le importas? – preguntó con curiosidad real, escudriñando el rostro del chico, que parecía confirmar que desde luego sí lo sabía, y también a qué tipo de sentimiento exactamente se refería la chica.

\- Claro que sí, y ella a mí también me importa mucho, me ha dado todo lo que tengo ahora.

\- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿Por qué la rehuyes y te comportas con ella como si todo fuera perfectamente normal? – Preguntó a ceño fruncido sin entender su actitud, cuando una idea pasó por su mente, ilustrándola. Nanako volvió a hablar cambiando el semblante, mirándole fijamente. – Tienes miedo porque la quieres...

Kenshin giró el rostro despacio para mirarla de forma fugaz, con un semblante tenso y serio mientras la guerrera observaba la revelación de aquello en su mirada, sorprendida.

La conversación finalizó con aquella mirada cuando llegaron casi a las puertas del dojo, encontrándose con el niño de la casa que salió en recibimiento de la pareja, preguntando qué había sucedido al ver la escena.

Mientras Nanako hablaba con el chico una vez depositada en el suelo, pudo vislumbrar como el ex - samurái se alejaba hacia el interior de la casa ocupado en su pensamientos, tal y como demostraba su rostro serio de facciones rígidas. Yoshi se dio cuenta de la atención impropia por Kenshin que demostraba la mujer, con lo que preguntó extrañado, mirándola.

\- ¿Habéis vuelto a pelearos?

\- Ojalá... – Susurró sin darse cuenta abstraída aún, pensando en que si eso fuera cierto las cosas posiblemente serían mucho más sencillas, ya que ahora se encontraba en una extraña e incómoda encrucijada.

* * *

La mañana siguiente no se hizo esperar, tal y como Kaoru se había temido, llegando demasiado pronto para enfrentarla a la dura realidad. En aquel bello amanecer primaveral Kenshin partía hacia un incierto destino.

La morena encontró al pelirrojo senado en el porche del patio observando el pozo que tenía en frente, preparado para partir en cuanto se despidiera de ella. Kaoru entonces suspiró profundamente, dirigiéndose hasta él.

\- Deberías haberme despertado, así hubieses partido antes. Lo siento. – Dijo en un murmullo, evitando su mirada mientras el samurái se levantaba lentamente, quedando a su altura.

\- No hace mucho que estoy aquí, no te preocupes.

Tras aquella frase se hizo un eterno silencio incomodo, que la chica rompió no pudiendo aguantar más, soportando el latir desenfrenado de su corazón angustiado y las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. – Dijo en un susurro, tratando de no llorar.

Mientras aquello acontecía Nanako se asomó al patio, ya que iba hacia allí tras despertar de una horrible pesadilla, deteniéndose en seco al vislumbrar la escena, escuchando levemente lo que la pareja decía mientras se asomaba discretamente tras una de las paredes de la casa.

En aquel momento Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru de repente, dejando a la chica inmóvil mientras susurraba unas palabras que apenas Nanako pudo oír.

\- No podré nunca darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Kaoru. Pero quiero que sepas que tú para mí también eres muy importante, y pase lo que pase, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón. Adiós. – Se despidió deshaciendo el abrazo para encaminarse hacia la salida mientras la chica no podía evitar el llanto, observando como él se alejaba.

Nanako contempló como su amiga se llevaba las manos al rostro, llorando con intensidad, con lo que pensó en ir a reconfortarla deteniéndose al comprender que aquello muy probablemente desearía pasarlo sola. Así pues la espadachina salió de su escondite, trepando por uno de los árboles del patio tras de Kaoru rápidamente, saliendo al exterior.

Cuando vio pasar a Kenshin, la chica se dejó caer de una de las ramas con cuidado para no herirse el tobillo más, haciendo que este se girara para mirarla, no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar. No tuvo que decir nada cuando Nanako tomó la palabra de forma firme, mirándole a los ojos con seriedad.

\- No dejes que te maten, Battousai, y vuelve pronto para volver a abrazar a Kaoru. Buena suerte – Dijo sonriendo levemente al final sin poder evitarlo, para después vislumbrar como el hombre la imitaba, asintiendo.

\- Haré todo lo que pueda. Cuídalos por mí, por favor. Y ten mucho cuidado con esos hombres que van tras de ti.

\- Puedes irte tranquilo, nadie nos tocará.

El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír ante el coraje de la mujer, para después continuar su camino mientras la guerrera lo contemplaba alejarse durante unos segundos, volviéndose después para entrar de nuevo en el dojo.

Kenshin por su parte caminaba absorto en sus cavilaciones, sintiéndose mucho menos abatido después de aquello, pensando en que haría lo imposible para regresar, llenando su espíritu de fuerza y ganas de vencer a aquellos malvados que pretendía acabar con la paz que tanto dolor y sufrimiento había costado conseguir años atrás.

Por otro lado, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en las palabras de Nanako, pues estaba seguro de que cumpliría su palabra al pie de la letra, sirviéndole todo aquello para ser aún mucho mejor e ir poco a poco perdiendo su obsesión por demostrar algo que no era, siendo finalmente ella misma, sin miedo a fracasar.

Aquel pensamiento le condujo a preguntarse si algún día conseguiría tener una relación normal con ella, logrando que el pasado sólo fuera un recuerdo por fin enterrado, y conseguir vivir tranquilo. Sin duda nada le haría más feliz que eso. Que aquello se convirtiera en realidad.

**¡Gracias por leer, espero que os guste!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 20

Una semana hacía desde aquella bella mañana primaveral en la que Kenshin abandonara el dojo Kamiya. Siete días largos y dolorosos para Kaoru, llenos de incertidumbre y pesar al no poder conocer cómo estaría el joven guerrero, y qué le depararía la suerte.

La mujer no podía ocultar su tristeza, y es que apenas tenía fuerzas ni ganas para ello. Jamás hubiera pensado que sus sentimientos fueran tan profundos y desgarradores ¿Qué iba a pasar a partir de aquel momento? ¿Y si él moría? ¿Qué entonces?

_¿Qué, Kaoru? _Le gritó su mente mientras abandonaba su labor, dejando que la prenda que lavaba cayera dentro del barreño de madera mientras sus ojos se humedecían, y su corazón se detenía.

\- Kaoru... – Susurró Nanako tras la mujer, quien se giró con susto para encararla, mostrándole su semblante lóbrego y ojos llorosos, los cuales no pudieron retener las lágrimas.

Nanako se arrodilló junto a ella, mirándola durante unos segundos mientras buscaba las palabras para empezar, pues no era nada sencillo.

\- Oye, no puedo imaginarme por lo que estás pasando pero... No puedes dejar que esto te sobrepase, tienes que seguir con tu vida como antes. Él volverá, es muy bueno.

\- Puede que lo haga, sé que hay posibilidades, pero tengo miedo por otras cosas también, lo vi en su cara cuando se fue. – Murmuró la morena con voz quebrada, haciendo que Nanako arrugara el entrecejo sin entender a qué se refería.

\- ¿Qué? ¿qué viste?

\- Su miedo a cambiar. Es muy probable que tenga que matar de nuevo, convertirse en Battousai. Sus ojos me dejaban ver que él mismo no sabe si podrá superar eso. ¿Y si cambia y la sed de sangre se apodera de él?

Nanako apretó la mandíbula mientras contemplaba los ojos de Kaoru pedirle una respuesta a gritos, desechando sus pensamientos de odio hacia todo lo que había sido Kenshin para animar a la chica con respuestas verosímiles.

\- Se le ve muy convencido del hombre que quiere ser ahora. Además, el amor hacia vosotros no hará que caiga en eso, porque ya no tiene por qué ser un asesino ni vivir sin apego a nadie. ¿Acaso no viste eso en sus ojos? Te quiere.

\- No estoy tan segura de que sea como tú piensas. Pensaba irse sin más al principio, sin decir nada...

\- Porque para él debe ser mucho más duro todo esto. Y quedarse a decirte adiós, sabiendo que lo necesitarías, a pesar de que para él fuera doloroso y triste... Eso dice mucho. Deberías ir tras él, y decirle sin tapujos todo de una vez, Kaoru. Así no volverá a caer en el pasado, seguro. – Dijo Nanako con voz potente, mirándola fijamente con decisión.

La joven Kamiya pensó unos segundos.

\- Tienes razón, quedarme aquí compadeciéndome de todo lo malo no va a solucionar nada y verle aunque sea sólo una vez más... Tengo que hacer algo, además, no es justo que tenga que pasar por todo esto solo.

\- Eso es, Yo te acompañaré si es necesario, nos protegeremos mutuamente hasta llegar a Battousai, y así incluso quizás podamos ayudarlo.

\- Eso sería estupendo. – Le respondió con una sonrisa que Nanako le devolvió, cuando una voz conocida a la entrada del dojo las distrajo, haciendo que miraran hacia la persona que acababa de entrar.

Saito avanzó con su particular cara de indiferencia y mal humor hacia las mujeres para no tener que hablar alzando la voz, mientras comenzaba con su particular dureza.

\- No debéis ir con Battousai, sólo le distraeréis ¿Por qué creéis que se iba sin decir nada? Sois una molestia, esto no es una pelea entre aficionados.

\- Cállate, Saito. Tú no entiendes nada sobre esto. Además, te recuerdo que no hablas con cualquiera. Sabemos manejar la espada. – Escupió Nanako con asco, mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Quieres pensar por una vez? Sois el punto débil de Battousai, estará más pendiente de protegeros que de su lucha, y eso puede ser fatal. Si queréis que le maten, y a vosotras tras cosas mucho peores, id.

\- No vamos a entrometernos en su lucha – Susurró Kaoru avergonzada. – Sólo necesito verle, hay algo que debe saber, aunque si podemos ayudarle y lo necesita, intervendremos.

\- Sois muy estúpidas, pero allá vosotras. Sólo os advierto que si interferís y ponéis en peligro la misión perturbando a Himura de algún modo, todo Japón sufrirá las consecuencias, y no creo que seáis capaces de soportarlo. Si es que vivís para ese entonces.

Nanako miró asqueada al hombre sintiendo que su odio hacia él cada día crecía un poco más, sobre todo desde las palabras que profirió hacia su padre días atrás, al regreso de Kyoto.

Tras aquella breve pausa silenciosa, la guerrera de pelo trenzado intervino de forma seca, dirigiéndose a Saito.

\- ¡Has terminado ya? Tenemos mucho que hacer.

\- Por supuesto... Prepararse para matar hombres requiere gran cantidad de tiempo, Hissaki. Cada día me recuerdas más a tu padre.

Nanako apretó los dientes con rabia dispuesta a levantarse y enfrenar al moreno cuando Kaoru se precipitó a intervenir con voz potente y seria, deteniendo a la joven, agarrándola levemente de la muñeca. Ambas pudieron contemplar la sonrisilla de Saito ante el gesto de Hissaki, haciéndola enfadar más.

\- Señor Saito, ¿quería algo? ¿A qué se debe su visita?

\- Venía a informaros de la partida de mis hombres y de la mía propia. No habrá mucha ayuda por aquí, así que quería recomendaros no meteros en líos ni buscarlos. Nos veremos por Kyoto, supongo. Sed razonables. – Murmuró mientras se alejaba con parsimonia ante la atenta mirada de las chicas.

Nanako, una vez Saito se hubo marchado, salió del patio con paso raudo para pagar su frustración y rabia lejos de su amiga. Necesitaba respuestas sobre cómo había sido su padre, o mejor dicho, necesitaba que alguien rebatiera aquellas horribles palabras del policía, diciéndola que su progenitor no había sido tan malo y egoísta: tan parecido a su enemigo Battousai.

* * *

Aquella misma noche, en el día en que Kaoru y su amiga decidieron partir del dojo, Kenshin había llegado a la ciudad por fin tras un largo camino en el que había tenido que rodear ciudades y sus multitudes, yendo de incógnito, discreto para asegurarse que nadie le reconociera. De ese modo podría llegar a Kyoto sin problemas, tal y como había logrado. Toda precaución era poca.

La media noche cubrió el bosque a las afueras de la urbe haciendo que la luna llena, a modo de farol, fuese la única ayuda para vislumbrar las siluetas de la naturaleza entre aquellas tinieblas. En realidad al pelirrojo no le importaba estar en la oscuridad, se había acostumbrado en sus años de samurái a ella, además, ni siquiera le dio importancia al estar sumamente ausente, pensativo en cientos de cosas: Kaoru, Shishio y su plan, dónde empezar a buscarlo, Nanako...

Las casi últimas palabras de la morena en su recuerdo le hicieron sonreír levemente. Parecía que la mujer no le odiaba tanto ya, y poco a poco empezaba a comprender la situación, algo que aliviaba tremendamente al hombre, aunque el deje de culpabilidad seguiría existiendo siempre, cada vez que vislumbrara su rostro.

_Dijo que era un buen hombre, bondadoso. – _Pensó absorto en la penumbra que creaban las leves llamas de una improvisada hoguera que encendió para calentarse.

Minutos después, mientras continuaba dándole vueltas al tema, escuchó el crujir de las ramas secas en el suelo, siendo alertado al instante, haciendo que instintivamente llevara la mano a la katana, poniéndose en guardia.

Kenshin se puso en pie guardando absoluto silencio cuando divisó aparecer ante él, casi de la nada, a un joven que reconoció en seguida. Era el muchacho que había luchado contra Nanako.

El moreno lucía una alegre y sosegada sonrisa, mientras el pelirrojo lo contemplaba serio, totalmente atento a cualquier movimiento.

\- Por fin te encuentro, Himura Battousai. Eres bueno camuflándote y pasando desapercibido, a pesar de llevar un arma a la vista. Me has sorprendido.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Trabajas para Shishio, eso está claro.

\- Soy Soujiro Seta, sí, uno de los hombres de Shishio. He venido a matarte. – Comentó con total tranquilidad, sonriendo.

\- Eres muy joven ¿por qué malgastas tu vida con ese hombre? Vas a destruir tu futuro, Shishio caerá ante el gobierno. Todos buscan pararle.

\- Él es el hombre que me salvó cuando era un niño. Ha sido mi maestro, se lo debo todo, y por ello le ayudaré en sus planes. No le subestimes, Himura… ni a mí.

Tras otra fría sonrisa, el joven desenvainó ágilmente su katana, abalanzándose sobre el ex-samurái, que sorprendido en demasía, bloqueó el ataque, parándolo por lo los pelos.

Kenshin continuó tratando de defenderse de tal maestría y velocidad, preguntándose de dónde podría haber sacado aquellos conocimientos tan poderosos.

\- He de reconocer que eres más bueno de lo que pensaba. – Comentó Soujiro con su templanza y expresión propia.

Kenshin no se distrajo ante el comentario, permaneciendo alerta mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo, comenzando de nuevo la frenética lucha sin dar crédito ante la actitud del chico, que no hacía más que desconcertarlo.

Finalmente, Seta rozó varias veces al pelirrojo, hiriéndole hasta que, segundos después le hizo perder su katana de filo invertido. Desprotegido Himura, miró al moreno a los ojos manteniendo la calma, aceptando su destino, pero se sorprendió al vislumbrar como este guardaba el arma.

\- No sería honorable matar a un hombre desarmado. Reanudaremos la lucha cuando volvamos a vernos, Himura. Eres un contrincante interesante, y sin duda la revancha será más emocionante. Adiós.

Tras la breve despedida acompañada de un semblante amable, empezó a alejarse adentrándose en la espesura del bosque mientras el ex–samurái recobraba el aliento.

`` _Shishio ya sabe que estoy aquí, debe tener muchos espías para haberlo averiguado tan pronto_. ´´ - Pensó con rostro ceñudo, aún en la misma posición. - `` _Ese muchacho es increíble, no sé cómo voy derrotarlo, podría haberme matado sin problemas. Voy a necesitar ayuda, ha llegado el momento de volver a ver a Hiko y pedirle que me revele el secreto del Mitsurugi. Sólo espero que su orgullo herido a raíz de mi inesperada despedida no haga que rechace ayudarme, si así fuera, estoy perdido. _

Con aquellos pensamientos rondando su mente, Kenshin se dejó caer al suelo despacio, volviendo a perder la mirada en la negrura del bosque.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 21.

Mientras el sol descendía en el horizonte, Kenshin comenzó a divisar la cabaña de Hiko, apartada de la civilización sobre una colina abrigada por las montañas.

El pelirrojo ignoraba su cansancio después de varios días de viaje sin pausa para conseguir llegar a su maestro cuanto antes. No había tiempo que perder, puesto que el poderío de Shishio aumentaba, al igual que los adeptos a su causa, bien por temor o sobornos.

Aparcando sus pensamientos, el hombre llamó a la puerta de su antiguo sensei, escuchando pocos segundos después su voz tras él.

\- Qué grata sorpresa, Kenshin. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Hiko con indiferencia, depositando en el suelo el cubo que cargaba, sin mirar a su discípulo.

\- Necesito de tu ayuda una vez más.

\- Me temía que ibas a pedirme algo, las visitas de cortesía no son lo tuyo. – Se burló el moreno volviendo a coger el cubo, pasándola interior de la vivienda. El pelirrojo le siguió. – Y dime ¿qué necesitas de mí? Supongo que mi sabiduría para derrotar a esos hombres ¿No es así?

Kenshin no se sorprendió ante aquello. Hiko siempre iba un paso por delante, era muy observador e inteligente, además de arrogante. El ex-hitokiri habló tras un leve asentimiento, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Así es. Hace años me dijiste que el Hiten Mitsurugi guardaba un secreto, un poderoso ataque. Ahora necesito de ese gran poder para acabar con la banda de Shishio.

Hiko emitió un leve quejido a modo de risa, expresando su satisfacción al conocer aquello ya de ante mano.

\- Si no hubieses sido tan arrogante y estúpido cuando decidiste marcharte, ahora lo sabrías. Pero perdiste tu oportunidad, ya no mereces tal honor.

\- Por favor, maestro. – Suplicó Kenshin mientras se arrodillaba ante él, inclinándose hasta tocar el suelo con la frente. – Muchos morirán si no se resuelve este problema, te lo suplico.

\- Tienes miedo de que mueran más por tu culpa. – Afirmó sirviéndose sake en un vaso de cerámica. – Por cierto ¿dónde has dejado a Hissaki? Me extraña que no vaya tras de ti recordándote lo mala persona que has sido.

\- Está en el dojo, cuidando del resto.

\- Quién lo iba a decir... – Comentó Seijuro escéptico al pensar como había cambiado en poco tiempo la chica. Se notaba que por fin había encontrado personas a las que querer, por las que preocuparse y que la alejaran del odio. Vivir de aquel sentimiento no traía más que sufrimiento y destrucción.

\- Maestro. – Volvió a intervenir Kenshin – Sé que no puedo pedirte nada, pero no lo hago por mí, sino por lo inocentes. Por favor, apiádate de ellos y dame la oportunidad de vencer a Shishio.

\- Está bien, Himura. Pero sólo lo haré si de verdad lo mereces y demuestras que sigues siendo un digno guerrero. Además, nunca me ha gustado que la sangre me salpique, ni siquiera indirectamente.

\- Gracias, maestro. – Dijo el pelirrojo tremendamente aliviado ante aquello, levantándose acto seguido con lentitud.

\- Espero que estés preparado, Kenshin, porque de lo contrario morirás.

* * *

Nanako y Kaoru habían parado en una modesta posada para comer algo después de un largo viaje desde el amanecer.

Las jóvenes deglutían en silencio, cansadas después de varios días lejos del hogar, viajando al ritmo más alto posible. Además del cansancio, en sus rostros se reflejaba la preocupación; En el de Kaoru por Kenshin, y en el de su amiga por la joven esgrimista, a pesar de que a veces se sorprendía pensando en la suerte del ex -samurái, algo que la enojaba consigo misma. Aquello no debía importarle, o al menos sólo por la parte que le tocaba a Kaoru.

Sabía que el sufrimiento en la otra chica si el pelirrojo moría sería tremendamente doloroso, y sólo con pensar en ello se estremecía.

\- Voy al baño. – Interrumpió Nanako el silencio mientras se levantaba, alejándose de la mesa con la mente ocupada.

Minutos después, al salir del pequeño baño, la morena se detuvo al escuchar una conversación entre un grupo de hombres apartados en un reservado. Gracias al biombo que los protegía, la morena pudo espiar con atención al haber oído el nombre del tal Shishio.

\- Ese chico es el mejor guerrero que tiene Shishio, es sólo un niño, pero parece que ya ha derrotado a Battousai.

Nanako se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, y con temor sintió latir su corazón con más fuerza y velocidad, esperando con ansias que continuaran.

\- Le ganó una batalla en Kyoto hace tres días, pero le dejó vivir al desarmarlo accidentalmente. Bah, yo lo hubiera matado y le habría llevado su cabeza a Shishio. – Rió uno de ellos con orgullo.

\- Pues busquémoslo. Si lo matamos le haremos un gran favor al jefe, nos cubrirá de riqueza y poder cuando haga suyo el país.

\- No es tan fácil, ya no estás en Kyoto.

\- No importa, le buscaremos lo que haga falta y acabaremos con él antes que Seta.

Mientras el grupo volvía a reír imaginando sus expectativas, la chica huyó preocupada, llegando a la mesa junto a la morena.

\- Tenemos que irnos ya. – Habló con rapidez en voz baja, alertando a su compañera.

\- ¿Por qué, qué ocurre?

\- Vamos, te lo explicaré en un lugar más discreto.

Nanako la tomó de un brazo empujándola hacia el exterior con algo de disimulo, abandonando en la mesa el resto de la comida y el dinero que debían.

Una vez lejos del núcleo de población, y por tanto de oídos indiscretos, la guerrera se paró para encarar a su amiga.

\- Kenshin no está en Kyoto. Unos hombres de Shishio lo hablaban en la taberna. Al parecer se fue al ser derrotado por el tío que me atacó a mí.

El rostro de Kaoru se ensombreció mientras apartaba la mirada de la chica, preocupándose por la suerte del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿cómo vamos a encontrarlo si no sabemos dónde buscar?

\- Podemos empezar por la casa de Hiko. Ese tal Soujiro es muy veloz, es extremadamente bueno en la lucha, puede que Kenshin haya tenido que buscar al maestro para prepararse más y mejor.

\- Espero que esté bien. Entonces cambiemos el rumbo, no perdamos tiempo.

\- Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado, si nos descubren y saben quiénes somos podrían usarnos en su contra para tenderle una trampa. Iremos por los bosques.

Kaoru asintió conforme comenzando a seguir a la morena con paso ágil hasta perderse en la espesura verde y marrón, desapareciendo de la vista de la ciudad.

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó, las mujeres acamparon en la entrañas del bosque para dormir algo al calor de unas pequeñas llamas, provenientes de una fogata tenue en un claro de reducidas dimensiones, donde los árboles las rodeaban, protegiéndolas de los ojos de los demás.

Kaoru miraba el crepitar de las llamas mientras a su vez Nanako la observaba, percibiendo la preocupación y la tristeza en su rostro, casi palpable.

\- Kaoru, sé que esto puede ser inútil, pero en serio, él estará bien, esos hombres dijeron que está vivo. Intenta descansar un poco.

\- Lo siento, siento preocuparte y que tengas que aguantarme. – Habló con una sonrisa triste. – Sé que es bueno, pero ese hombre podría haberle matado ¿Y si volvió a buscarlo después?

\- Pensar eso no te ayudará nada. Vamos a encontrar a Kenshin, sabemos dónde buscar, estará bien y tú podrás decirle todo lo que sientes, ya verás. Todo saldrá bien.

La guerrera sonrió a su deprimida amiga, que le devolvió el gesto cuando, de repente, tres hombres aparecieron de entre la maleza, donde habían permanecido ocultos espiando a las chicas, cosa que ellas supieron al escuchar sus palabras.

\- Así que sois las amiguitas de Battousai ¿eh? – Habló uno de ellos, alto y fuerte, de ropas sucias y viejas. Nanako al oír su voz supo que eran los hombres de la posada.

\- Largaos si no queréis morir. – Advirtió al joven agarrando la empuñadura de su espada, encarándolos.

\- Me parece que estás un poco confundida, bonita. Aquí las exigencias las pongo yo. Atrapadlas. – Ordenó sonriendo con malicia, haciendo que sus compañeros sacaran sus armas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 22.

Kaoru y Nanako desenvainaron sus armas al instante de observar como los tres hombres las amenazaban con sus espadas en ristre. De nuevo, el que lideraba el conjunto habló dirigiéndose a la guerrera.

\- Tú eres la hija de Takeshi Hissaki. Shishio quiere verte muerta. Esta misión tendrá premio doble – Anunció a sus hombres, girándose levemente. - ¿Dónde está Battousai?

\- Aunque lo supiéramos no te lo diríamos. – Respondió Kaoru con valor, haciendo que el hombre sonriera.

\- Yo creo que sí.

Acto seguido la lucha comenzó. El jefe del grupo se quedó contemplando con una sonrisa que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo al comprobar la valía de las chicas, no siendo unas inútiles en la lucha como esperaba.

Pocos minutos bastaron para que uno de los atacantes cayera al suelo inconsciente tras recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de la mano de Kaoru, mientras Nanako se enfrentaba al restante, un hombre bajo y demacrado, pero muy rápido con la katana.

La chica paró sus ataques con habilidad, golpeándole varias veces con la hoja del sable para después derribarlo de una patada. Fue entonces cuando comprobó que el líder había desarmado a su amiga, a quien propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro con el puño, tirándola al suelo.

Con rabia, Nanako se enfrentó a él descubriendo su poderosa fuerza al recibir otro puñetazo, tras bloquear una estocada de su katana, pero perdió la concentración al escuchar a la esgrimista, que se revolvía para evitar ser atada a un árbol por mano del lacayo bajito, ya en pie.

\- ¿Dónde está el pelirrojo? – Preguntó el musculado con enfado mirando a la guerrera tirada en el suelo con el labio sangrante.

Nanako le miró con asco poniéndose rápido en pie sin decir palabra, con lo que él fue hacia la chica derribándola de nuevo con bruscos golpes, pateándola después el costado con saña, una vez en el suelo, gritándola que hablara.

\- ¡Déjala! No sabemos nada, idiota. – Intervino Kaoru con rabia, tratando de librarse de las cuerdas que la retenían cuando el líder se giró hacia ella y la golpeó, haciendo que de su boca manara sangre.

\- No sé si decís o no la verdad, pero francamente no me importa. Si sabéis algo lo diréis tarde o temprano, sino, me llevaré el recuerdo igual.

El hombre, al finalizar con una sonrisa maliciosa, hizo un gesto a su subordinado para que desatara a la chica, levantándola y empujándola, haciendo que cayera a los pies de su jefe. Este se acercó a ella y con brusquedad rasgó la telas que cubrían su pecho, dejando al descubierto las gasas que lo vendaban.

A pesar de que la esgrimista se revolvía y gritaba, el robusto hombre era más fuerte y logró deshacerse de la ropa que le importunaba para después dirigir sus esfuerzos a bajarse el pantalón, cuando Nanako se levantó golpeándolo, y recibiendo otro nuevo golpe de parte del hombre desocupado. Aun así la joven no se dio por vencida escuchando los gritos de Kaoru mientras trataba de librarse de aquel hombre, que la pegaba y gritaba tratando de violarla.

\- Lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo conmigo. Déjala en paz.

El líder se detuvo, girándose para mirarla con una sonrisa burlona al escuchar el comentario, empujando a la morena para dirigirse a Nanako mientras su compañero retenía a la dueña del dojo, que guardaba silencio, asustada ante lo que se avecinaba.

\- Claro, bonita. Si tantas ganas tienes, haré que grites hasta que Battousai te oiga y salga de su agujero.

Sólo se escuchó tras las palabras del hombre su risa maliciosa, acompañada de los gritos de Kaoru mientras trataba de zafarse de su agresor sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, inmóvil.

Nanako se dispuso a tratar de vencer al jefe del grupo una vez más, pero esté logró detenerla, poniéndola de rodillas bruscamente, para después hacer que quedara a gatas tras golpearla en la espalda con el pie. Una vez más volvió repetir el proceso que había empelado con Kaoru, destrozando parte de sus ropas para desnudarla parcialmente, penetrando después a la chica con brutalidad y lujuria ante los ojos aterrados de su amiga.

La violencia del hombre sólo iba en aumento mientras reía y soltaba frases soeces y arrogantes, siendo contemplado en silencio por el resto, después de que Kaoru cayera presa del shock, con lágrimas silenciosas recorriendo sus mejillas como ríos de dolor y coraje. Solamente deseaba que aquello terminara, sintiéndose culpable y sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

El hombre que la retenía, a la orden de su superior, trató de propasarse con ella igualmente, con lo que la morena se revolvió dejando de llorar, luchando por detener aquello y la parálisis de sus músculos por el miedo.

Antes de que aquel hombre lograra ensartarla con su miembro, la chica, tumbada boca arriba logró coger una roca, golpeándole con ella en la cabeza fuertemente, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia. Automáticamente después se levantó, recogiendo la katana de su amiga, atravesando el estómago del hombre musculoso que continuaba embistiendo a Nanako, quien no luchaba por librarse de aquello. Permanecía quieta cual estatua.

La sangre salpicó el rostro y pecho de la guerrera en un segundo al escuchar el sonido del metal atravesar ágil la carne, observando los ojos extremadamente abiertos del líder, y un borbotón de sangre manar de su boca, el cual también le salpicó hasta que él se derrumbó sobre ella cuando Kaoru retiró la hoja de su cuerpo, dejando que Nanako empujara el cadáver hacia un lado.

Las palabras se hicieron esperar mientras Kaoru lloraba de forma silenciosa, tratando de asimilar todo el asunto. Sus palabras quedaban ahogadas en su garganta fruto del miedo, la culpa y la vergüenza. No podía más que mirar los ojos vacíos de Nanako, su nula expresión mientras se levantaba del suelo, rasgando un trozo de su pantalón donde el gorila había creado un agujero, a la altura de su muslo derecho.

\- Venga, Vámonos de aquí, debemos seguir y alejarnos de esto o nos meterán en la cárcel. – Dijo con tono serio la guerrera tras limpiarse la sangre con la tela de su pantalón, cubriendo después su pecho como pudo con lo que quedaban de sus ropas.

La esgrimista no daba crédito ante el valor y resignación de su amiga. No podía dejar de mirarla con ojos llorosos, anclada en el mismo lugar, aún sosteniendo la katana ensangrentada. Una oleada de malestar la recorrió cuando vislumbró tras la rotura en la tela que cubría el muslo de Nanako un hilillo de líquido carmesí bajar hacia su rodilla.

La morena sintió una arcada invadirla al recordar la escena y palabras del hombre de nuevo, pero logró no vomitar.

\- Kaoru. – La nombró Nanako con tono amable. – Vámonos, ya ha pasado.

Durante unos segundos sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas, transmitiendo con claridad sus emociones, hasta que Nanako rompió el vínculo al empezar a caminar. Kaoru habló aún quieta en el mismo lugar.

\- Lo siento muchísimo. Esto ha sido por mi culpa. Si no hubiéramos salido por mí esto no habría pasado nunca. – Susurró manteniendo a raya el llanto, aunque con voz quebrada. Hissaki se giró con decisión, mirándola fijamente.

\- Nada ha sido tu culpa. No digas eso, has matado para liberarme, me has salvado. Tranquila, esto no es nada que no pueda soportar, ya lo he hecho antes.

\- Pero aún así, ese sacrificio por mí... Es demasiado, no puedo sentirme bien. – Sollozó

\- He pasado por esto muchas veces, tú nunca. No podía dejar que te marcaran de por vida con algo tan horrible. No podría vivir con ello. En serio, Kaoru, no pienses en ello, no tiene importancia para mí. – Mintió levemente sonriéndola para hacerla sentir mejor.

El rostro de Kaoru no cambió a pesar de aquello ¿Cómo que no tenía importancia? Lo que había ocurrido era algo muy delicado que no podría olvidar jamás, al igual que la templanza y normalidad en Nanako. Nunca la había visto tan fría e inexpresiva.

La morena sintió un escalofrío al pensar en los cientos de veces que tuvo que sufrir esos abusos su amiga, y como aquello la había convertido en lo que era hoy día

_¿Cómo pudo soportarlo? _– Pensó asombrada, dándose cuenta de que ella no habría podido aguantarlo.

Minutos más tarde la joven comenzó a caminar rauda para alcanzar a su amiga, continuando en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo horrible escena y la frialdad de Nanako. Ahora comprendía mejor que nunca su esquiva personalidad.

**Muchas gracias por leer**


	23. Chapter 23

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 23

Aquella noche se hizo eterna. Las dos morenas la pasaron caminando hacia casa de Hiko a través de los bosques, llegando al alba a las cercanías.

Aunque Kaoru había querido hablar sobre el estado de Nanako, no se atrevió; Sentía vergüenza y culpabilidad, y desde luego no quería molestar a la chica, pero no podía creer que de veras no le importase y se hubiese recompuesto con tal dignidad, ¿de verdad era posible llegar a aceptar aquello como rutina? Había visto que su cuerpo no, al descubrir el hilo de sangre del muslo de la guerrera, pero ¿y su mente?

_`` La mente es más compleja y difícil de manejar que el cuerpo ´´ _-Se dijo a sí misma Kamiya caminando tras Nanako, cuando se paró en seco, poniéndose ésta en alerta.

Kaoru rápido alejó sus pensamientos y se tensó con el corazón palpitando fervientemente dentro de su pecho, imitando a Nanako al empuñar su Boken mientras contemplaba como los matorrales se movían anunciando algo que se aproximaba hacia ellas, como también delataba el sonido de la tierra y las ramas del suelo que pisaban.

Nanako supo que aquello no se trataba de un animal, y desenvainó su sable sigilosamente, lista para defenderse cuando de entre la espesura, salió Kenshin.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió enormemente al hallarlas allí, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal mientras sostenía los cubos de agua que portaba. Las chicas guardaron silencio envainando sus armas, observando después su semblante serio y asombrado.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? No deberíais haber venido, es muy peligroso. –Reprochó él, fijándose segundos más tarde en el semblante de Kaoru, donde encontró algo distinto nunca visto antes, un sentimiento que no supo definir y le asustó.

\- Era importante que viniéramos. – Intervino Nanako. –No estamos aquí para meternos en tu lucha, aunque te ayudaremos si podemos y lo necesitas.

\- ¿Entonces qué ocurre? – Preguntó preocupado, olvidando el enfado que le había producido verlas allí, arriesgando sus vidas.

\- Kaoru tiene que hablar contigo, no puede esperar.

\- Nanako, yo...

La tenue voz de Kamiya se apagó en su garganta. Se sintió tan abrumada por los acontecimientos que su mente colapsó, pero no tuvo que continuar cuando Kenshin tomó de nuevo la palabra al fijarse en el estado de sus ropas, rotas y manchadas de sangre, examinando más detenidamente los rostros de las chicas, hinchados y amoratados.

\- Estáis heridas y vuestras ropas ensangrentadas y rotas ¿Qué ha pasado?

El temor afloró pronto cuando vislumbró las facciones rígidas de los rostros femeninos, pero sobretodo el de Kaoru, que no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que inundaron sus pupilas, resbalando hasta tocar tierra. La muchacha no pudo soportar la presión y rompió a llorar.

\- Kaoru... – Susurró él asustado y conmovido, puesto que nunca la había visto de esa forma, tan frágil, rota por el dolor, sin alegría.

\- Os veré luego en casa de Hiko. – Dijo Nanako con frialdad, comenzando a avanzar haciendo que el pelirrojo se extrañara ante tal actitud, pero se olvidó de eso por el momento acercándose a Kaoru hasta que esta le abrazó, desahogándose en sus brazos. – Dime que ha pasado, por favor.

La chica, que había dejado de sollozar, alzó la vista lentamente hasta los ojos de Kenshin, separándose de él con algo de vergüenza. Hasta ese entonces no se había dado cuenta del rápido latir de su corazón.

Finalmente se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar en un susurro.

\- Anoche en el bosque aparecieron unos hombres de Shishio buscándote, querían que les dijéramos dónde estabas y ellos... querían... Intentaron forzarnos, Nanako me salvó y la violaron a ella, luego yo maté al que lo hizo para librarla, pero era tarde.

El pelirrojo quedó mudo, no podía creerlo. Sin entenderlo, se sintió culpable y mal, pero pronto la rabia sustituyó aquel sentimiento.

\- Esos miserables que lo permitieron pagarán por ello. Ahora vamos a casa, necesitas descansar y tranquilizarte. –Añadió con tono afable y sosegado comenzando a caminar, guiando a la joven a través del bosque, quien al estar junto a Kenshin, se notó más tranquila.

* * *

Aquella misma noche la tensión seguía notándose en la dueña del dojo, quien se delataba estando tan seria y callada, manteniendo apagada su característica vitalidad.

La muchacha no tardó en irse a dormir, rezando por no tener pesadillas, mientras a su lado, el futón que debía ocupar Nanako seguía estando vacío a pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada que se iban adentrando, silenciosas y oscuras.

La joven guerrera se encontraba fuera de la casa, senada en un viejo tronco frente a la fachada de la cabaña observando su katana bajo la luz de la luna llena, recordando los momentos que la hoja le mostraba.

Aquella katana había visto correr sangre de su sangre. Perteneció al hombre que más daño le había hecho, a pesar de ser de su propia familia. Pero a la vez, aquel sable había sido su salvación ``_ Lo que te destruye puede sostenerte ´´ -_Pensó Nanako, recordando su lema de vida, lo que había logrado que levantara tras caer tantas veces.

Gracias a su tío había aprendido a vivir la crueldad, la cara oculta de la moneda, lo que no se puede evitar. El mal de la vida.

Ella lo había enfrentado y conseguido superar muchas veces. Encaraba la parte podrida de la vida, y para bien o para mal, lo había conseguido gracias a ese hombre que tanto había odiado, pues fue el primero en enseñarle a ser fuerte, y que la autocompasión no servía de nada.

`` _Duele a pesar de todo. Las cicatrices recuerdan el sufrimiento, pero son sólo marcas ´´ - _Se dijo suspirando, tratando de reconfortarse a sí misma mientras trataba de alejar de su mente los gritos de Kaoru la noche anterior, el dolor en su cara, el rostro de aquel hombre... Pero bien sabía que nunca se irían.

Sin darse cuenta, Kenshin apareció a su lado, sentándose junto a ella con lentitud mientras Nanako guardaba su katana, recomponiendo su fachada fría y dura.

\- Kaoru me ha contado lo que pasó ¿estás bien?

La mujer alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y responder con tranquilidad, quitándole importancia.

\- Sí, esto no es nuevo para mí, ya lo sabes.

\- Nanako… - movió la cabeza incómodo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – es diferente…

\- No tiene importancia y no te hiere cuando te das cuenta de que no vale nada. Es sólo sexo. He tenido que hacerlo varias veces para poder comer. No quiero que me compadezcáis, no quiero que penséis `` pobre niña violada durante años por su tío, y después convertida en puta, cuánto debe sufrir ´´ No, ya no sufro por nada de eso, la vida que me ha tocado es así.

La furia se notaba en el rostro de la chica, que dejó de mirar a Kenshin, quien tardó unos segundos en hablar.

\- No te compadezco. Sólo quiero saber si necesitas algo, sé que eres fuerte y lo has demostrado sacrificándote por Kaoru. Es algo admirable.

\- Era lo que debía hacer, es una niña. – Murmuró solemnemente, jugando con la tierra con sus pies.

\- Tú tienes su misma edad.

\- Pero yo dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo, Battousai. – Dijo mirándole con seriedad, recordándole que fue él quien arruinó su vida. Pero se removió dentro de ella, haciendo que hablara de nuevo, sorprendiéndose de sus palabras. – Lo siento. No quiero discutir ni hacerte sentir culpable por todo aquello. No tiene sentido ya... Y se supone que soy fuerte y acepto el destino así que, sería hipócrita que continuara machacándote, recordándote constantemente lo que me hiciste mientras digo que no me auto compadezco. He perdido mucho tiempo odiándote, odiando a tu fantasma. Estoy cansada, Kenshin, quiero vivir en paz de una maldita vez.

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre el ex – samurái como una lluvia fresca en el desierto, mientras contemplaba con sorpresa el rostro arrepentido de la chica, que le había abierto su alma. El joven no pudo evitar ofrecerle una sonrisa, para después extender su mano hacia ella.

\- Me encantaría ayudarte a conseguirlo, y te prometo que haré lo posible para hacer que vuelvas a ser feliz y logremos ser amigos algún día.

La morena miró su mano un instante, dudando, para después ceder y estrecharla con una sonrisa a media asta.

\- Eso lo veo difícil. – Bromeó Nanako soltando su mano. –Espero que tengas razón y de verdad pueda lograrlo porque, no sé por dónde empezar, y ahora mismo sólo pienso en qué diría mi padre sobre esto. –Se sinceró con semblante lúgubre.

\- Puede que no lo entendiera, es cierto. Pero estoy seguro de que al ver tu sufrimiento por todo esto, el mal que te ha hecho el odio, acabaría entendiendo que lo importante es tu felicidad y paz. Te la mereces más que nadie.

Nanako quedó en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior con dudas y temor, preguntando después de mucho dudar con si seguir con aquella conversación.

\- ¿Mi padre era un buen hombre? Dime la verdad.

\- No lo conocí, sé poco de él, pero si preguntas por las palabras de Saito...

\- Él no miente nunca, -Interrumpió a Kenshin. - Dice lo que piensa y si es verdad todo lo que dijo... Mi padre era un monstruo que hizo lo mismo que tú, o peor, porque él no era un mercenario, creía firmemente en esa guerra y en destruir a todos los contrarios al Shogun ¿Mató a tantas personas a sangre fría, incluso sabiendo que tenían niños que dependían de ellos?

El pelirrojo sufrió al contemplar la desazón en los ojos de la morena, que clamaban una esperanza que jamás encontraría. Kenshin tragó saliva y respondió con sinceridad.

\- Por lo que sé, sí. Lo que dice Saito es verdad. Mató a muchos y lo hacía sin remordimientos. Pero en la guerra es algo lógico, no debes martirizarte por eso. Tú lo conocías como padre y era bueno contigo, eso es lo que debería importarte.

\- ¡No, he hecho el idiota defendiendo algo que ni sabía! He sido una estúpida, ni siquiera antes me había planteado estas cosas, y mientras he estado martirizándote, cuando él era igual.

El sentimiento de haber sido una imbécil se magnificó en Nanako, que se levantó agitada, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Todo su mundo se iba despedazando ante sus ojos convirtiéndose en polvo mientras la verdad iba saliendo a la luz humillándola. Sólo sentía que había dedicado años de su vida a una causa ficticia, y es que los buenos nunca eran tan buenos, ni los malos tan malos. Ahora comprendía esas palabras.

**Gracias por seguir la historia! **

**P.D: **

**Quería también aclarar algo a raíz de uno de los últimos review que recibí:**

**Kaoru obviamente se impacta por haber matado de esa forma, aunque no se diga, es algo lógico. Me centré en su asombro por lo que veía y su sentimiento de culpa indirecta, ya que he intentado hacer ver que ella entra en estado de shock; No puede creerse todo aquello que está viendo, es por eso que también reacciona sin pensar de esa forma para liberar a su amiga.**

**Lo hice de ese modo porque, intentando ponerme en la piel del personaje, creo que al estar tan alterada y aterrada, en lo último que piensa es en que ha matado a un bandido, aunque luego lo recuerde y le pese en la conciencia. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 24

_Nanako se encontraba abrazada a Kenshin, aún senados en aquel tronco, teniendo como testigo la gran luna en el cielo estrellado._

_Los mazazos de la verdad sobre su padre se habían juntado con los sentimientos de la noche anterior, el miedo y la rabia, creando un cóctel difícil de tragar, que terminó explotando en sus manos irremediablemente, devastando el ánimo de la morena. _

_A pesar de tener motivos para haber acabado en los brazos del pelirrojo buscando algo de consuelo y paz para su corazón herido, la morena se sentía idiota y culpable, llorándole al hombre al que había odiado, y ahora la reconfortaba olvidando sus duras palabras, profesadas hacia él hasta ese entonces. Cuán grande era su vergüenza, y la bondad del pelirrojo. _

_No obstante, Nanako se sentía bien en aquella circunstancia. Se encontraba bien en sus brazos y deseaba continuar envuelta en ellos._

_Poco a poco su corazón iba acelerándose, con lo que la mujer, extrañada e incomoda, se separó lentamente del hombre, mirándole. _

_Kenshin le dedicó una amable sonrisa que le respondió con levedad, notando aún sus latidos desbocados. Pronto un pensamiento atravesó su mente, asombrándola. _

_Hasta aquel momento no había pensado en él como hombre, dándose cuenta de que le resultaba atractivo, muy atractivo. _

_La chica notó el rubor en sus mejillas, tratando de controlarse, puesto que bastante ridículo había hecho ya, pero no pudo alejar aquel pensamiento de su mente, mirando embelesada los ojos del joven, perdiéndose después en sus labios. Fue entonces cuando se aterró, aumentando su nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que quería romper la distancia que los separaba, y besarle. _

_\- `` hazlo, vamos, bésale. Quieres hacerlo, te gusta. ´´ _

_Al grito de su mente, la chica se fue acercando poco a poco al ex samurái hasta que apenas unos centímetros separaban sus labios. _

Nanako despertó súbitamente en ese momento, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada, aún respirando aceleradamente y cubierta de sudor.

\- Sólo ha sido una pesadilla - Susurró calmándose, dando gracias porque Kaoru no estuviera allí. Segundos después, su mente habló por ella: `` _quizás ha sido un sueño, no una pesadilla ´´ _

La morena meditó esas palabras de su subconsciente al darse cuenta de que en aquella experiencia onírica no estaba sufriendo precisamente. Pronto se deshizo de aquella idea, horrorizada, saliendo del futón para comenzar un nuevo día, aparcando en un recóndito lugar de su mente aquel sueño perturbador.

Una vez la morena se hubo arreglado un poco, salió del cuarto vacío, encontrándose con Kaoru en la estancia principal de la casa. La chica se percató pocos segundos después de la entrada de Nanako, levantándose del suelo para quedar frente a ella, sintiéndose nerviosa.

\- Nanako... Yo quería hablar contigo. Quería decirte que no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me salvarás, pero no he sido capaz de hablarte desde aquello porque me he sentido confundida. –Kaoru hizo una pausa tras hablar dubitativa y nerviosa, continuando. -Me he sentido aliviada, sorprendida al ver tu reacción, asustada, culpable... Sobre todo culpable, por matar a ese hombre y dejar que te hiciera eso. No sé cómo agradecerte ese sacrificio, yo...

Antes de que la morena volviera a tomar la palabra y de sus ojos pudiese escapar una lágrima, Nanako la abrazó impetuosamente, dejando que el silencio las envolviera durante unos instantes.

\- Kaoru, tu has hecho mucho por mí en este poco tiempo, tómatelo como una compensación por mi parte a modo de gratitud. No voy a mentirte, no es algo fácil para mí, aunque muestre lo contrario, pero me mantengo. Entiendo que te sintieras así al verme reaccionar de esa forma, pero no te culpes, fue decisión mía cambiarme por ti.

\- Quiero ayudarte si puedo, como sea. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. –Le susurró la esgrimista, aún abrazada a su amiga.

\- Lo sé, me lo has demostrado siempre. –Nanako se separó de Kaoru para mirarla a los ojos. –Si quieres ayudarnos a las dos, por favor, recupérate pronto y vuelve a ser la misma, sonriente y vital. Todos necesitamos eso y tú eres la única capaz de ofrecernos esa fuerza.

\- Perdóname. –Susurró mientras asentía con una leve sonrisa que Nanako respondió de igual manera, abrazándola de nuevo, está vez con más fugacidad.

\- No hay nada que deba perdonarte.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada, sincera y agradecida, durante unos segundos mientras la guerrera pensó en aquella parte oculta en su interior que no llevaba tan bien como decía el aparentar que aquel tema peliagudo no la perseguía incansable. No obstante, no podía decirle a su amiga que su parte oscura a veces ganaba terreno en la lucha, ni que rezaba porque cada noche el rostro de los hombres con lo que se había visto obligada a acostarse no aparecieran en sus sueños, recordándole el infierno vivido.

Hissaki apartó aquellos pensamientos espinosos de su mente con rapidez y tenacidad para no desmoronarse ante su amiga, cuando escuchó el sonido de una pelea en el exterior, no muy lejos de la casa.

Kaoru pudo vislumbrar como su rostro se tensaba y la chica llevaba la mano diestra a la empuñadura de su sable, con lo que habló sin preocupación.

\- No pasa nada, son Hiko y Kenshin entrenando. Llevan ya unas horas, y a pesar de que el maestro está derrotándolo una y otra vez, Kenshin no se rinde.

\- Eso no me lo pierdo. –Comentó Nanako con un deje de malicia jocosa, haciendo que la morena dibujara una pequeña sonrisa al ver que todo iba volviendo a la normalidad, siguiendo a la guerrera hasta el exterior, donde el sol calentaba mientras iba alzándose hasta lo más alto del cielo.

Tan sólo a unos metros de la fachada principal de la cabaña, Hiko y Kenshin se batían en una acalorada lucha donde era casi imposible distinguir nada, fruto del vertiginoso movimiento de ambos, extremadamente raudo y brutal.

\- Himura, si quieres aprender el secreto del Mitsurugi vas mal encaminado. No estás sacando todo lo que llevas dentro ¿Dónde está tu furia guerrera? -Se escuchó decir a Seijuro mientras limpiaba su katana de la sangre reseca del ex–samurái.

\- Eh, Battousai ¿Vas tan sólo a rozarle alguna vez? Aún no se ha despeinado, así no vas a ganar a Shishio.

Ante la broma de Nanako, Kaoru rió levemente observando como esta dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Hiko no tardó en hablar.

\- Quizás deberías venir hasta aquí y demostrarle cómo despeinarme, Hissaki.

\- Tranquilo, Maestro. Sé perfectamente que no lo lograría, sólo intento alentarle para que te de una paliza de verdad y bajes de tu pedestal. Si alguien puede, ese es Himura.

Ante el comentario, el pelirrojo, sorprendido, alzó la vista para posarla en la joven, que le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Nanako se mantuvo observándole cuando de nuevo reanudaron la lucha, escudriñando los movimientos de Kenshin y su rostro, mientras los recuerdos del sueño de la noche anterior la asaltaban, haciendo que su mente se perdiera en nuevas cavilaciones sorprendentes y peligrosas, a la vez que su corazón palpitaba fuerte.

Cuando la mujer se halló de nuevo envuelta en esos pensamientos, rápidamente cambió su semblante a la preocupación y a la sorpresa, excusándose con Kaoru para huir de allí cuanto antes, perdiéndose en el bosque.

* * *

El atardecer coloreaba de tonos anaranjados el paisaje mientras Nanako regresaba a la cabaña con los cubos de agua llenos, ya más relajada tras esconder sus preocupantes pensamientos. Avanzaba con paso ligero y la frente cubierta de sudor mientras observaba a lo lejos a los dos hombres luchando de nuevo, pero pronto acabó el asalto cuando Hiko hirió al pelirrojo, haciéndole casi caer al suelo.

La morena se sobresaltó levemente al vislumbrar en la lejanía la sangre teñir el suelo con un reguero de incesantes gotas escarlatas, mientras el maestro hablaba al muchacho y después se alejaba de la escena, dejando al chico sólo unos instantes, para después perderlo también de vista al meterse dentro de la casa.

Al llegar al lugar, Nanako encontró a Kaoru ayudando al ex-samurái a limpiar y desinfectar el corte sangrante que cruzaba el pecho del hombre, ocupando gran parte de su pectoral derecho.

\- Sangra demasiado, habrá que coserlo, Kenshin. –Comentó la dueña del dojo Kamiya mientras volvía a presionar las telas de su mano contra la herida.

\- Con esto podréis hacerlo, tomad. –Intervino Hiko lanzándole a la chica los utensilios, pasando después como si nada directo hacia otra estancia con su jarra de sake en la mano.

\- Pero... Yo no sé coser heridas, y él no puede hacerlo solo.

\- Que lo haga Hissaki, ella sabe.

Ante el grito de Hiko en la lejanía, Nanako alzó la vista rápidamente hacia el frente con nervios, encontrándose con los ojos del pelirrojo, quien también parecía algo incomodo ante el acontecimiento.

\- ¿No te importaría, Nanako? –La devolvió a la tierra su amiga, hablándola.

\- Em, bueno... Supongo que no.

Kaoru sonrió agradecida ante la respuesta de la joven, pasándole después la aguja y el hilo.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 25

Nanako preparó los utensilios de sutura con lentitud y en silencio, riñéndose interiormente por sentir aquel nerviosismo incomprensible. Desde aquel sueño se notaba distraída y tensa ante el pelirrojo, que la contemplaba mientras presionaba fuertemente sobre su herida la tela ensangrentada.

\- Necesito que te estés todo lo quieto que puedas, así que, será mejor que te apoyes contra la pared. –Comentó la morena sin muchas ganas, esquivando la mirada del ex -samurái, que asintió mientras se levantaba y obedecía la sugerencia.

Una vez él se hubo sentado apoyando su espalda en la pared, la chica se arrodilló frente a él, aguja en mano.

\- Esto va a doler bastante, intenta aguantar sin moverte. – Murmuró mirando sus ojos, para después, comenzar el trabajo con cuidado, sorprendiéndose de la resistencia al dolor que mostraba el hombre.

Kenshin pudo atisbar en aquellos minutos que la morena estaba rara, comportándose con demasiada seriedad, incluso nerviosismo, algo que no era característico de su forma de ser. Pasados unos segundos, intervino dispuesto a esclarecer las causas de aquello.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas extraña.

\- ¿Qué? No me pasa nada. –Contestó tratando de sonar normal, mirándole fugazmente.

\- Me da la sensación de que me estás mintiendo. ¿seguro qué estás bien?

Nanako dejó por un momento su labor, mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos, fingiéndose irritada para salir de aquella situación embarazosa.

\- No pasa nada, Himura. ¿Vas a dejar que me concentre o prefieres que te haga más daño del que debo?

\- Está bien, perdona. – Se disculpó Kenshin mientras continuaba pensando lo mismo.

Acto seguido, el chico volvió a fijar la vista en la mujer, que comenzó a hablar, continuando con su tarea.

\- Yo debería preguntarte a ti que qué pasa. ¿Has hablado con Kaoru? Porque supongo que tu perspicacia llegará al punto de entender que hemos venido hasta aquí porque queríamos verte. Ella quería verte.

\- Lo sé, pero ya hemos hablado...

\- ¡De eso nada! –Interrumpió la mujer con indignación-. Si está aquí es que no ha dicho todo lo que quería. Por favor, Kenshin ¿En serio no te das cuenta de lo qué ocurre? Yo no sé qué se siente ni cómo es querer a alguien de esa manera, pero lo veo en Kaoru. No entiendo que aunque no tengas experiencia en ello no puedas verlo. ¿Tan poco sabes sobre el amor como para estar ciego?

\- Sé que ella me quiere de esa forma, claro que me he dado cuenta.

\- ¿Entonces qué sucede? ¡Si no sientes nada por ella díselo, pero no la dejes así! ¡Por Dios, cualquiera entendería cómo funciona esto! Nunca te han roto el corazón, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, la única vez que llegué a amar a alguien.

Nanako calló súbitamente sintiendo lástima y confusión a la vez, pensando en la curiosidad que aquella revelación había despertado en ella. Le costaba imaginar a aquel hombre del pasado, un asesino frío como el hielo, enamorado de alguien.

Kenshin vislumbró la sorpresa en el rostro de la morena, que segundos después le miró con un deje de arrepentimiento.

\- Lo siento, yo...

\- No tienes que disculparte. No lo sabías.

La morena guardó silencio pensando en aquello, luchando contra su curiosidad mientras volvía a continuar con la herida, pero decidió preguntar en un susurró indeciso, sin mirar al hombre.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? No tienes por qué contestar... –Intervino al hallar silencio, el cual fue roto por el pelirrojo antes de que continuara la frase.

\- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era hitokiri, conocí a una mujer. Acabé aceptando las órdenes que me dieron, casándome con ella y huyendo para que el Shinsengumi no me atrapara, cuando descubrieron nuestro escondite. Viví junto a ella durante un tiempo y acabé amándola a pesar de que era fría y distante.

\- ¿Pero, por qué se casó contigo si aparentemente no te quería?

\- Ella era una espía de los partidarios del Shogun. Acabó aliándose con ellos para vengarse de mí porque yo maté a su prometido. Creo que ese hombre incluso conocía a tu padre. La cuestión es que, a pesar de todo, ella acabó por quererme, ya que una vez me hicieron caer en una emboscada para matarme y ella me salvó, dando su vida por la mía.

Nanako quedó totalmente sorprendida ante aquella historia y no pudo sino sentir compasión por el hombre, olvidándose por un momento de todos los sentimientos negativos que albergaba hacia él. Kenshin Himura, el legendario asesino que hacía llover sangre había sufrido, le habían engañado y traicionado de una de las peores formas posibles.

La chica alzó la vista hasta encontrar los ojos del ex –samurái, llenos de melancolía y un deje de dolor al revivir los recuerdos, y no pudo evitar sentir su sufrimiento.

\- Lo siento mucho. Puedo imaginar que eso debe causarte aún mucho dolor. Que alguien a quien quieras te traicione... Y que muera por ti aunque tú seas el que le debes tanto. Tiene que ser muy difícil de sobrellevar.

\- No puedes más que resignarte y aprender a vivir con ello, pero sí, es muy difícil convivir con tanta culpa. ¿Entiendes ahora mi actitud respecto a Kaoru? Tengo miedo de que pueda ocurrirle algo por ese amor que siente hacía mí...

\- Y tienes miedo a la vez de enamorarte de nuevo por el daño que te hicieron. –Le cortó con voz sosegada la muchacha mirándole con seriedad, deteniéndose en su tarea.

\- En parte sí, es extraño de explicar. Mi mente por si sola rehuye la idea de amar, es involuntario, pero tampoco tengo miedo de querer a alguien de nuevo, las cosas cambian y no tiene porqué suceder nada como en el pasado. Pero supongo que mi mente relaciona el que alguien me quiera con el hecho de que automáticamente sufra, debido a las circunstancias que me rodean.

\- Pero Kenshin, aunque no estuvierais juntos sufriría igual.

A las palabras de la guerrera, el pelirrojo arrugó el entrecejo, suspirando levemente después, mientras Nanako terminaba de coser su herida.

\- Lo sé, pero me siento perdido, no sé cómo actuar. –Murmuró desviando la mirada hacia un lateral, pensativo y confuso, sintiendo que aquella historia le tenía entre la espada y la pared. El hombre posó sus ojos en los de la morena cuando la escuchó hablar con voz firme y decidida.

\- Encontraremos una solución para que esto se arregle y nadie tenga que sufrir.

\- Claro. –Dijo Kenshin con una leve sonrisa que la chica le devolvió con duda, para después levantarse, ayudando al ex –samurái.

\- Debes tener cuidado para que no vuelva a abrirse.

\- Lo haré aunque no podré descansar mucho, el tiempo va en nuestra contra.

\- Lo irá más aún si no estás en plenas facultades y ese imbécil de Shishio te vence, Battousai. Sólo tú puedes salvarnos, por mucho que me joda admitirlo. Bromeó ella esbozando una sonrisa.

Himura imitó el gesto mientras volvía a cubrirse el torso con sus vestimentas mientras Hissaki se disponía a abandonar la estancia, pero entonces, la mujer se giró para mirarle, hablando con aquel deje de seriedad y duda al volver al espinoso tema del comienzo.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba esa mujer? – Preguntó esperando a que el joven respondiera, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Tomoe.

Inmediatamente, aquel nombre golpeó en los recuerdos de Nanako, quien, a pesar de no recordar de qué le sonaba, sabía que lo había escuchado en su infancia más de una vez. El miedo se apoderó unos instantes de la muchacha, que no hacía más que forzar su cerebro para viajar al pasado, sin éxito alguno.

\- ¿Estás bien? – La interrumpió Kenshin con extrañeza al contemplar la mueca de su rostro al recibir el nombre de la mujer.

\- Sí, claro, perdóname, me he distraído. Tengo que continuar con mis tareas. – Se despidió de él con algo de amabilidad, para después huir de la sala principal, con aquel nombre rondando sus pensamientos, incansable.

El pelirrojo no pasó por alto aquella mentira, habiéndose dado cuenta de que el nombre de Tomoe había afectado a Nanako, pero ¿Por qué razón? ¿Acaso conocería quién había sido el que fuera el amor de su vida?

Ante aquellas ideas, Kenshin no puedo más que sentirse contrariado y nervioso. Sin duda aquel era un tema delicado que deseaba que descansara en la oscuridad del olvido.

**¡Gracias por leer! y vuelvo a decirlo para que no os lieis: He cambiado cosas de la trama original, ahora que se menciona a Tomoe lo iréis viendo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 26

_El intenso jadeo de aquel hombre no cesaba, inundando los oídos de Nanako mientras esta luchaba porque su cuerpo se relajase, evitando que las fuertes envestidas de aquel extraño no desgarrasen su interior, rezando a la par porque todo aquello terminara rápido._

_La joven cerraba sus ojos con fuerza tratando de no vislumbrar el rostro de aquel lacayo de Shishio mientras trataba de evadirse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sobre todo luchaba por no escuchar el lamento desgarrador de Kaoru, sus gritos y lágrimas que suplicaban clemencia, y a la vez maldecían._

_A Nanako aquello le recordó a su más tierna infancia; A las primeras veces en que su tío abusó de ella y pudo descubrir la crudeza del mundo, donde las súplicas nunca eran escuchadas. _

_Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, la mujer contempló a su tío en vez de al líder de la banda de mercenarios, y no pudo evitar dar un respingo, sintiendo como el miedo crecía en su interior a pasos agigantados._

_Nanako luchó por zafarse desesperadamente, batallando por derribar al hombre de encima suyo, pero no lo consiguió. La violencia con la que é la penetraba era cada vez más grande, al igual que el asco y la impotencia mientras que la sujetaba de las muñecas contra el suelo de la que fue su antigua casa._

\- _Eres tan bonita, Nanako. –Le susurró el hombre a escasos centímetros de su rostro, como tantas veces atrás había hecho, haciendo que a la morena se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas, fruto de la desesperación y el dolor que sentía. _

_Segundos después, una nueva escena asaltó a la muchacha, quien sorprendida se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a ser aquella niña solitaria y triste, que preparaba la comida en aquella casa lóbrega, cuando escuchó al hombre acercarse hasta su posición._

_Sin mediar palabra con Nanako, su tío la agarró con brusquedad de un brazo, girándola para tenerla frete a él mientras se desnudaba de cintura para abajo, haciéndolo después con la niña. _

\- _Por favor, no lo hagáis. Aún me duele mucho. – Suplicó la chiquilla mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos y el hombre la ignoraba, introduciendo su miembro violentamente en ella, una y otra vez. _

\- _Da gracias a que soy considerado y me corro fuera para evitar que te quedes preñada, niña. _

\- _Por favor, parad. –Sollozaba lamentando enormemente que sus padres hubieran dejado aquel mundo, abandonándola ante aquel destino oscuro del que no podía escapa, mientras en su mente compungida por el dolor resonaba la misma frase de siempre:_

_ -``Algún día vengaré sus muertes y mataré al que me condenó a este infierno. Lo juro ´´ _

De repente, Nanako se incorporó sobresaltada en su futón, notando como su corazón latía con velocidad y sus ojos se encontraban bañados en lágrimas. Lagrimas que no podía retener ni parar, ante aquella horrible pesadilla.

La morena salió rauda de la habitación que compartía con Kaoru para no despertarla con su agitada respiración ni sollozos, frutos de la penitencia que sufría desde el día de la violación en el bosque, en forma de pesadillas de aquel estilo, pensamientos y noches en vela que hacían que recayera en sus días más oscuros y sufridos.

La morena salió a la entrada de la casa donde el anochecer iba disipándose con la entrada del alba, pensando en cuándo llegaría el día en que aquellos terrores nocturnos huirían, junto con los pensamientos y miedos que aquellos abusos habían causado en ella. Al saber que la respuesta probablemente sería que nunca, no pudo evitar continuar llorando, sintiendo aquel nudo en su interior, el vacío y la rabia que la consumían.

Estaba enfadada y triste. La desesperación pocas veces le ganaba la partida, pero aquella no era una de esas veces, con lo que se derrumbó inevitablemente, dejándose caer al suelo, frente a la puerta de la cabaña sin dejar de llorar preguntándose el por qué de todo lo sucedido.

\- Nanako, ¿qué te ocurre? He escuchado la puerta y ruidos, no sabía que eras tú – Escuchó de pronto tras de sí la voz de Kenshin, quien se agachó a su lado con algo de miedo al hallarla de esa forma.

\- Es él, él otra vez… - Logró murmurar sin detener su llanto, fijando sus ojos oscuros en los del hombre, que no entendía más que aquello era grave.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

\- ¡Debí matarlo mucho antes! ¡Debí haberme suicidado antes de dejar que continuara haciéndome eso! ¡Ahora no puedo escapar de todo aquello, no puedo, necesito que alguien me ayude, no quiero seguir recordando!

El pelirrojo cambió su semblante al descubrir que hablaba de su tío, e intuir que habría vuelto a soñar con aquello o algo relacionado, pero no pudo evitar sentirse horrible y desconcertado al vislumbrarla tan nerviosa y fuera de sí, con lo que, al no hallar consuelo posible en palabras vacías, el ex – samurái rodeó a la mujer con sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho de forma firme para hacerla sentir que no estaba sola, no lo estaría en adelante.

\- Escúchame, Nanako. Lo que hiciste fue lo correcto, quitarte del medio no hubiera valido más que para que él siguiera haciendo lo mismo con otras niñas. Gracias a tu valor salvaste a otros. Saldrás de todo esto, ya se ha acabado, nunca más estarás sola, nosotros te ayudaremos. No tendrás que hacerlo nunca más.

\- No es algo que se pueda elegir. Los hombres sólo lo hacen, y a veces no puedes impedirlo. –Susurró contradiciendo su última frase, aún con la cabeza hundida en el pecho del chico.

Kenshin la alejó suavemente para poder mirarla a los ojos con un rostro serio y solemne.

\- Te prometo que no dejaré que nadie vuelva a tocarte sin tu consentimiento. Si me dejas protegerte, nadie nunca más volverá a propasarse, te doy mi palabra.

La morena contempló la sinceridad en el interior de sus orbes y se sintió automáticamente más relajada, aparcando a un lado la ansiedad de las pesadillas, que fue sustituida justo después por aquel sentimiento extraño que se creaba en su ser hacía aquel hombre, al recordar que aquella escena era muy parecida a la de su sueño. Sin poder evitarlo, su subconsciente volvió a al carga como en aquella experiencia onírica, comenzando a susurrarle que le besara y le gustaba.

Nanako se sonrojó ante el recuerdo, controlándose para no mirarle a los ojos, ni centrarse en sus labios. Debía evitar aquello a toda costa y centrarse en las palabras, ignorando la rapidez del latir de su corazón, pero al serle tan difícil alejar su mirada del chico, la mujer lo abrazó, perdiendo la mirada en los árboles de la lejanía.

\- Gracias, Kenshin. – Articuló con vergüenza, rogando porque no se hubiera percatado de su rubor, sintiendo como él correspondía su abrazo con suavidad para no tirar sin querer de la larga melena suelta de la chica que cubría su espalda.

\- No tienes que agradecérmelo. Te lo debo.

Nanako asintió recatada volviendo a mirarle. Él dibujó una tenue sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas hablar sobre algo?

\- No, de verás. Estoy mucho mejor. Sólo ha sido un momento de flaqueza por lo acumulado en estos días.

\- Me alegro, pero sabes que si me necesitas, estaré aquí.

El joven se despidió con una nueva sonrisa, esta vez tierna y cómplice, para después abandonar el lugar adentrándose en la casa.

La guerrera suspiró con alivio al encontrarse sola por fin, meditando sobre lo sucedido en aquella última parte. ¿Qué narices la estaba pasando? ¿En serio Kenshin Himura estaba comenzando a gustarle? Ante aquella posibilidad no sintió si no ganas de abofetearse hasta el cansancio, puesto que aquello no podía ser más contradictorio, ni más problemático.

_ `` Por el bien de todos, y sobre todo del de Kaoru, espero que esto sólo sea una tontería pasajera ¡tú deberías odiar a ese hombre, joder! ´´ –_Se dijo interiormente, para después continuar hablándose de forma mental_-. ``Ahora hay cosas más importantes en las que centrarse, y otras cuestiones que necesitan una respuesta, como la de la tal Tomoe. Debo averiguar más sobre ella. ´´ _

Con aquella idea en su cabeza la joven se levantó del suelo, dispuesta a preparar las preguntas que debía realizar para hacerse con las respuestas, y concluir si de veras ese nombre le sonaba porque realmente había conocido de alguna manera a esa mujer.

Nanako se adentró en la casa pensando que Hiko no tardaría mucho en despertar, y así podría abordarle a él primero, con discreción para que el hombre de la cicatriz no se enterase de su investigación, puesto que podría molestarse al encontrarla revolviendo los escombros de una dolorosa historia, en la que ella ni siquiera tenía que ver.

**Gracias por leer!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 27

Nanako observaba desde lejos a Hiko y Kenshin combatir duramente un día más, mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos incomprensibles y delirantes que ella deseaba desechar.

Desde aquella misma madruga las ideas sobre sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo se repetían con más frecuencia, igual que el quedarse mirándole largos minutos sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo, recordando las palabras que le había profesado, su entrega, y su cariño de forma incondicional, a pesar de todo lo sucedido en el pasado.

A la par que la morena cavilaba sobre su lío sentimental y los cambios sobre la concepción del ex -samurái, la imagen de su amiga golpeaba en su frente duramente, recordándole que aquel hombre tenía dueña, y no era otra que su mejor amiga.

-_`` Voy a volverme loca ¿qué me está pasando? ´´_ –Se preguntó interiormente mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro, intentando evadirse.

Pronto vislumbró algo que la sacó de su caos mental, haciendo que a la vez sintiera alegría y algo de temor: Kenshin había logrado en aquel momento derribar al maestro al suelo tras una serie de velocísimos y certeros golpes, demostrando que acababa de asimilar el ataque secreto y eficaz del Mitsurugi. Ahora ya estaba preparado para partir de nuevo, adentrándose hacia aquel futuro incierto donde podría volver a perder el control y convertirse en un asesino al recordar el sabor de la sangre, o peor aún, morir a manos de aquel despiadado hombre.

La joven no quiso pensar en aquello por el momento, comenzando a caminar veloz hacia el lugar, centrándose en lo que ahora era su prioridad; Descubrir por qué aquel nombre le sonaba tanto y retumbaba en su memoria.

Al llegar junto a los dos hombres y visualizar que Hiko, aunque herido, no estaba tan grave como para necesitar reposos absoluto, decidió bromear.

\- Te han dado una buena paliza, maestro. Enhorabuena, Himura, esperemos que seas tan hábil con ese estúpido megalómano. Vete a curar tus heridas, yo me ocuparé de él. –Dijo mirando al pelirrojo, quien tras una sonrisa, partía hacia la casa dejando a la pareja sola.

\- Me sorprende tu descaro, después de todo aún vienes a reírte de mí. –Murmuró Hiko poniéndose en pie con dificultad mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, ahora cubierto de sangre.

\- Oh, vamos. Tú me educaste para ello. Quería hacerte una pregunta –Habló con seriedad mientras ayudaba al hombre a taponar la herida- Pero me gustaría que quedase entre nosotros.

Seijuro la miró con extrañeza unos segundos, para después decirle que la escuchaba, invitándola a comenzar y sacarlo de su intriga.

\- ¿Tú sabías que Kenshin había estado casado?

\- Sí, después de todo lo ocurrido, aunque no conozco los detalles de la historia ¿por qué, Hissaki?

\- ¿Entonces conociste a su mujer? ¿A Tomoe? –La esperanza llenó la voz de la muchacha, que continuó ignorando la pregunta de su maestro.

\- No, nunca la vi, sólo conozco la historia por Himura, nada más.

Hiko escudriñó con atención la decepción en el rostro de su discípula y su pregunta quedó contestada, temiendo que sus sospechas podían ser más que acertadas, entonces, decidió continuar hablando para poner a prueba a la chica.

\- Dime, Hissaki ¿ese interés tan repentino por la ex de Himura es porque pretendes hacer lo mismo que ella y acabar matándolo de una vez, o simplemente pretendes imitar su personalidad porque te gusta y quieres conquistarlo?

El hombre sonrió socarrón ante la actitud de la chica y aquella mueca en su cara que duró un segundo, haciéndole entender el pánico que sentía a que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz.

Por su parte, Nanako tomó una actitud exagerada haciéndose ver ofendida, reaccionando lo mejor que pudo para que su maestro, que tan bien la conocía, no leyera más allá en su interior.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ofensivo? no digas estupideces, por favor. Ese hombre para mí no significa nada, sólo quiero saber quién fue esa mujer porque su nombre me resulta familiar, pero ya veo que no puedo obtener respuestas de tu parte.

Ella comenzó a alejarse refunfuñando para ser oída por Hiko, quien sonrió al no haberse tragado su escena.

\- ¡Eh, Hissaki! Si eso es lo que te preocupa deberías preguntarle a Saito, él trabajó para el bando en el que estaba esa mujer, al igual que tu padre. Por cierto, ten cuidado: Del odio al amor también hay un paso muchas veces.

Nanako expresó en su rostro el enfado ante el comentario y la sonrisa de su maestro mientras le hacía un corte de manga, para después continuar su camino y murmurar un `` _cabrón_ ´´ entre dientes, con preocupación, al darse cuenta de la agudeza extrema de Seijuro.

* * *

Los pasos de alguien que hacía crujir la arena y ramas secas del suelo comenzaron a escucharse junto al piar de los pájaros en aquella puesta de sol. Kaoru y Nanako alzaron la vista dejando sus tareas, para vislumbrar acercarse a Saito. Automáticamente sintieron que aquello no era buena señal y se pusieron en pie mientras sus facciones se volvían rígidas.

\- ¿Dónde está Battousai? He venido a buscarlo para ir a por Shishio y su banda. Sabemos al fin dónde se esconde.

\- Está entrenando con su sensei, tendrás que esperar a que regresen, o largarte. -Dijo Nanako con semblante serio y asqueado, revelando la devoción que sentía por el policía.

\- Tengo que hablar con él en persona, así que esperaré.

Nanako, tras aguantar su fría mirada unos segundos, se volvió hacía su amiga pidiéndole en voz baja que le permitiese unos minutos a solas con el hombre. Kaoru aceptó sin hacer preguntas, metiéndose después dentro de la cabaña para preparar los futones.

\- Tengo que preguntarte algo, Saito. –Interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno, quien se giró para mirarla con indiferencia-. ¿Tú conociste a Tomoe, la mujer que se casó con Kenshin y pretendía vengarse de él?

\- Claro, vino a buscarnos a los partidarios del Shogun para ayudarnos a acabar con Battousai, porque había matado a su prometido. Tú también la conocías, aunque sólo la vieras de refilón de vez en cuando.

\- ¿De qué me hablas, a qué te refieres? –Preguntó tensándose ante aquella revelación, sintiendo que lo que vendría a continuación no sería bueno.

\- Se convirtió en la amante de tu padre antes de largarse con Himura. Varias veces entró a tu casa, mientras tu pobre madre se esmeraba por hacer la cena y tener todo limpio. Él se pavoneaba con ella, ensuciando el matrimonio cada noche mientras se revolcaba con esa mujer.

La cara de la chica reflejó total sorpresa y decepción mientras acababan por caérsele las ideas que tenía sobre su padre. De verás había sido todo un patán, no había duda.

Dentro de su cuerpo sintió su sangre arder, el calor de la rabia crecer a pasos agigantados, convirtiéndose en impotencia al llegar a sus ojos, vidriosos ante la sensación de coraje extremo. Odiaba a aquel hombre, odiaba a su padre.

Sin ser capaz de aguantar sus emociones, la chica anduvo lejos de la casa, abandonando a Saito a la entrada sin pronunciar palabra mientras este se encendía un cigarro, observándola avanzar con rapidez.

* * *

Al caer la noche la morena volvió a la cabaña, aún envuelta en la desazón tras conocer aquella noticia devastadora, pero procuró apartarlo de su mente al recordar que el pelirrojo iba a marcharse, quizás incluso ya se hubiera ido, y Kaoru habría quedado desamparada ante cualquiera de las dos opciones. Nanako tenía que estar con ella en aquellos momentos difíciles, por lo que decidió regresar y olvidarse de sus problemas.

Hiko le había dicho que la morena estaba en el cuarto que ambas compartían, con lo que se dirigió hacia allí. La guerrera se paró súbitamente al comprobar que la puerta estaba entornada, y del interior salían las voces de ella y Kenshin.

\- Te marchas mañana entonces con Saito. –Susurró Kaoru con tristeza.

\- Sí, vendrá a primera hora. Ya no puedo retrasarlo más, además estoy preparado. No debes temer, Kaoru, volveré.

Un eterno silencio invadió la estancia mientras la chica retenía las lágrimas, cabizbaja, cuando Kenshin la abrazó con fuerza sorprendiéndola, pero el gran asombro para todos vino cuando Kamiya volvió a hablar con voz firme.

\- Te quiero, Kenshin, te esperaré siempre.

Acto seguido, la esgrimista rompió la distancia entre ambos besando los labios del hombre.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 28

Esa noche, Nanako apenas había conseguido dormir por dos grandes motivos. La revelación de Saito y la escena entre Kaoru y Kenshin.

Lo segundo hacia despertar en ella múltiples emociones; Por un lado se sentía feliz porque su amiga hubiera sido valiente y abriera la puerta a su felicidad, pero por otra se hallaba culpable, mal consigo misma por sentir algo que no sabía a denominar y le dolía ¿celos? ¿Decepción por no ocupar su lugar?

Kaoru era su amiga, y si de verás Nanako estaba empezando a querer a Himura, no tenía duda de que repelería aquel sentimiento y lo negaría hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. No podía hacerla daño, aquello sería su total destrucción después de la ayuda y el cariño incondicional de la dueña del dojo. Una traición imperdonable.

Por otra parte, la morena no dejaba de preguntarse qué sentiría Kenshin después de todo aquello ¿cómo pensaba actuar? Después de todo, quería a la esgrimista, pero el recuerdo de Tomoe hacía que su corazón encogiera, recordándole que el amor era dolor, y aquella relación había marcado su alma para siempre, haciendo que quizás, no volviera a querer de una forma real e incondicional, algo que Kaoru no se merecía, desde luego.

Nanako avanzó abandonando el bosque a su espalda mientras se acercaba a la cabaña de madera portando unos cubos llenos de agua, meditando aquella situación delicada para el ex –samurái. Pronto comenzó a distinguir las siluetas de Saito y Kenshin a la entrada del hogar de su maestro, avanzar hacia ella hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos, el pelirrojo se paró, y después el policía.

\- Sí, Kenshin, ayer Hissaki me preguntó por tu difunta esposa ¿y sabes qué? La conocía. La conocía porque Takeshi Hissaki fue su amante ¿qué te parece? No me digas que no lo sabías… - Comentó el moreno con indiferencia, provocando el enfado del pelirrojo intentando encontrar en él aquella fiereza olvidada, que desde luego necesitaban para vencer a Shishio.

El ex -hitokiri no respondió, sólo medito aquellas palabras pensando en que podían ser ciertas, puesto que todo cuadraba, pero no podía evitar sentir aquel deje de dolor en su pecho al pensar en la traición del pasado

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aún te pongas así. Esa mujer era una espía, sólo te utilizó, ni siquiera te quiso y lo sabes ¿No pensaste por qué tantas veces salía a horas tan raras y tardaba en volver? Estaba planeando tu muerte mientras se revolcaba con Hissaki.

Antes de que Himura se lanzase con furia a por el hombre para que dejase de hurgar su herida se escuchó la voz de Nanako a poca distancia recriminar al moreno con sumo enfado.

\- ¡Saito, eres un ser despreciable! ¡Cállate de una puta vez y déjale en paz! Ya tenemos suficiente con habernos enterado ahora de toda esa mierda, pero no tienes ningún derecho para decirle que esa mujer no le quiso ¿Y tú qué sabrás? Y aunque así hubiera sido, no te atrevas a escarbar en el dolor de otro, habla lo que quieras de mi padre, pero no de ellos. Deja en paz a Kenshin que bastante tiene ya con lo de Shishio y salvaros el culo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora lo defiendes? No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, mocosa. Ya veo lo que pasa. –Añadió tras un atisbo de sonrisa burlona mirando a la chica.- ¿Te has enamorado, Hissaki? ¿Es eso? Eres una estúpida, tus padres sentirían vergüenza si te vieran babeando detrás de este asesino.

La mujer, totalmente enrabietada, desenvainó rápido su katana atacando al policía, que con la misma velocidad se defendió, comenzando una lucha frenética mientras Nanako no podía creer lo idiota que era el moreno, ni lo lejos que podía llegar para provocar y herir sin ninguna sensibilidad, con el único fin de lograr sus objetivos.

Mientras la pareja luchaba, Hajime continuaba con sus provocaciones, que no dejaban de ser verdad, cosa que enfurecía más a la mujer, hasta que Kenshin, harto de la actitud del policía se metió en medio de ambos sacando su arma, parando uno de los ataques contra la chica.

\- Déjala ya o te juro que te arrepentirás, Saito. –Susurró mirándole fijamente con un brillo febril en sus ojos, indicándole que aquello no era una broma.

\- Ese es el hombre que necesito, Battousai. Vámonos. -Agregó enfundando su sable mientras comenzaba a caminar colina abajo, alejándose unos pasos de los chicos.

El pelirrojo guardó su katana mientras Nanako continuó con ella en la mano, pensativa. Aquello había sido demasiado intenso, y demasiado lleno de realidad. No había estocada más grave que el acero de la verdad, aquella que duele y no puede ser cambiada.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta forma, de verás que lo siento.

Kenshin se giró para mirar a la chica, que mostraba un rostro devastado. Sin duda las palabras de Saito y la verdad sobre su padre la habían destrozado.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa del modo de actuar de Saito, Nanako, ni de querer saber la verdad. Y menos de que todo eso sucediera así.

La chica guardó silencio evitando derramar las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos oscuros, hasta que el joven de la cicatriz avanzó, abrazándola fugazmente, para después, al volver a mirarla, darle las gracias por haberle defendido ante el policía, continuando acto seguido su camino, siguiendo los pasos de Hajime para acabar con Shishio y su banda de una maldita vez.

Nanako susurró un `` _adiós_ ´´ inaudible mientras le observaba alejarse, sintiendo aquel dolor en el interior de su pecho, sorprendentemente provocado, no tanto por la pelea con Saito, sino más por la partida del chico y la futura lejanía de su consuelo y atención. Ahora ya podía decir con resignación que sabía cómo se sentía la pobre Kaoru, y era algo horrible.

* * *

Kenshin caminaba varios pasos atrás de Saito, continuando con el silencio que había reinado entre ambos desde que varios días atrás hubieran partido de Osaka hacia Kyoto, en busca de Shishio.

Los pensamientos no habían dejado de bombardear la mente del pelirrojo. Cada día que había pasado, una nueva noticia difícil de asimilar había entrado de forma arrebatadora en su vida, obligándole a convivir con todas ellas: Tomoe y su relación con Hissaki, la inminente lucha contra la banda del mayor enemigo de Japón, Kaoru, incluso Nanako.

A pesar de que habían pasado muchos años, el hombre no pudo evitar que su alma se encogiera al conocer la noticia de la relación de su antigua mujer con el padre de Nanako, algo que sabía también había herido profundamente a la muchacha. Ambos tendrían que aprender a vivir con aquello, como muchas otras veces la vida les había lanzado verdades difíciles de asimilar. El consuelo que le quedaba al antiguo samurái era pensar que, está vez, tenía con quien compartir su impotencia.

Inevitablemente la guerrera le vino a la mente. ¿Cómo se encontraría? Había visto en sus ojos al partir una tristeza que atenazaba el corazón, y sintió una terrible compasión y ternura. Debía protegerla, quería hacerlo más que nada, alejarla del dolor y ayudarla a descubrir que la vida podía valer la pena, que aquella pobre niña arrancada de la infancia conociera la felicidad, por fin.

Nanako Hissaki había creado en él un cariño especial. Quería a esa mujer de una forma difícil de explicar, precisamente por su forma de ser, por despertar en él ese sentimiento de protección al ver como se enfrentaba a todo lo que quisiera herir a los que le importaban, entregando su vida si era preciso, renunciando a su salvación sin pensar en ella misma, a pesar de saber que se encontraría en un pozo demasiado profundo. Pero tras esa apariencia dura y fría había humildad. Una humildad que Kenshin había conocido al verla desesperada, derrumbándose ante él pidiendo ayuda, y al haberle pedido perdón por sus errores, asimilando que la vida daba muchas vueltas y todo humano comete fallos.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente ante el chorro de escenas vividas entre ambos, pero su sonrisa se desdibujó al pensar en Kaoru. Estaba perdido ante aquella situación.

La quería, lo tenía claro, pero por aquel momento el ex - samurái sabía que sólo podría brindarle dolor e inseguridad, algo que no merecía. El problema iba más allá de si le mataban o no, todo era mas complejo pues, en su mente se formulaba constantemente la idea de si de verás él podría amar de nuevo, amar sin limitaciones ni temor, como la morena se merecía.

`` _Perdóname, Kaoru_. ´´ - Susurraba su mente compungida y confusa clamando al cielo alguna respuesta.

El hombre salió de sus cavilaciones cuando llegaron ante el camino que guiaba a una pequeña aldea en las montañas, y Soujiro Seta apareció de la nada con su singular velocidad cayendo de un árbol, haciendo que los dos se detuvieran, poniéndose en guardia.

\- Por fin nos encontramos. Shishio os espera. Nuestros espías nos habían informado de que ibais a llegar hoy, y me muero por ver como acaba nuestra última batalla, Battousai.

El joven dedicó una sonrisa al pelirrojo mientras lo miraba fijamente, con aquel rostro imperturbable.

**¡Gracias por leer a todos!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 29.

Kenshin caminaba junto a Saito en un absoluto silencio tras el muchacho de cabello azabache y seguidor de Makoto, que con total confianza continuaba su camino sin volverse a mirar, andando hacia la aldea donde Shishio se escondía, urdiendo sus planes contra el país.

Al llegar a la entrada del pueblo, el pelirrojo se sorprendió al hallar una gran cantidad de cuerpos muertos ahorcados dar la bienvenida a todo aquel que intentase parar a aquel villano. Pronto la ira se apoderó de Kenshin, al encontrarse de lleno con la crueldad e indiferencia de Makoto, quien para más inri, esperaba en su mansión a que sus perros extendiesen la muerte por Japón, sin importarle quienes cayeran por su ansía de poder.

Sin poderse contener, el pelirrojo habló dirigiéndose a Seta.

\- ¿Cómo puedes acatar las órdenes de un hombre sin honor, capaz de matar a inocentes para conseguir sus propósitos?

Ante el comentario del ex - samurái, Soujiro se paró ante la entrada de la mansión que ocupaba gran parte del lugar, contemplando a su interlocutor. La afable sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

\- Para mí su causa es justa, y si para conseguirlo ha de hacer sacrificios, no me opondré, sino que le ayudaré hasta el final.

\- Entonces tú también caerás con él. –Escupió con rabia Kenshin, llevando la mano instintivamente a su katana.

\- Por favor, te ruego que esperes para empezar el combate en el interior, Battousai. Shishio se reunirá allí contigo.

El pelirrojo deshizo su posición acechante, vislumbrando como el moreno comenzaba adentrarse en el interior de la vivienda. Tras una fugaz mirada a Saito, ambos hombres le siguieron.

Poco después llegaron a un amplio y bello patio presidido por una doble arcada, donde reposaban unos cojines y cenizas aún humeantes en un recipiente de baja altura.

Soujiro se volteó para mirar a la pareja de hombres tras vislumbrar el sitio vacío de Shishio.

\- Parece que Shishio aún va a demorarse un poco, pero podemos ir saldando nuestros asuntos pendientes, Battousai.

El pelirrojo no lo pensó dos veces, desenvainando su katana a la vez que Seta mientras Saito se alejaba, concediéndoles espacio para lo que sabía, era un asunto entre ambos.

Tan sólo un segundo después, los dos se enzarzaron en una vertiginosa lucha, rompiendo la tranquilidad del lugar con el sonido metálico de sus armas. Saito sonrió levemente al observar la mejoría de Kenshin, celebrándolo con un cigarrillo.

\- Veo que has estado entrenándote, pero yo también, no creas que voy a dejarte ganar. – Espetó el joven muchacho deteniéndose un segundo, volviendo a atacar a su contrincante, quien detuvo el golpe con maestría.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que ese hombre sólo te utiliza? Puede que te salvara la vida, pero ahora simplemente eres otro de sus lacayos, un peón al que sacrificar si algo se tuerce.

El moreno asestó un corte al ex – Hitokiri en aquel momento, para después derribarlo de una potente patada. Con toda la rapidez que pudo el hombre se incorporó, volviendo a defenderse de la ira de Seta, quien parecía haberse dado cuenta de aquello en una oscura parte de su interior.

\- Por fin has llegado. Creía que a este ritmo no me ibais a encontrar, Battousai.

Kenshin y Soujiro se detuvieron al instante de escuchar la voz de Shishio, quien se encontraba de pie en el medio de la parte baja de la arcada, observando con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El pelirrojo observó al alto hombre cubierto por vendas completamente, dejando sólo atisbar sus ojos y boca. Al parecer las leyendas eran ciertas, y aquel antiguo samurái había sido quemado, sobreviviendo milagrosamente.

\- Shishio Makoto... –Susurró Kenshin con enfado mirándole, hablando después con más firmeza - Si eres lo suficientemente hombre, baja aquí y enfréntate a mí, dejando al lado a este niño al que utilizas sin escrúpulos.

\- Primero dejaré que Soujiro tenga su momento de gloria y demuestre que es mejor que tú, después yo terminaré contigo y tus amigos.

Después de otra nueva sonrisa socarrona, Seta volvió a captar la atención del ex – samurái, reanudando la lucha. La rabia hacia que su sangre ardiera, despertando su lado dormido de antiguo asesino.

En aquellos escasos minutos en los que una combustión interna despertó a la bestia dormida en Kenshin, el pelirrojo comenzó a ser el que propinaba los golpes, recibiendo escasos roces.

\- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Soujiro!? ¡Mátalo! ¿¡Acaso eres un completo inútil?!

Soujiro sentía mermar su confianza con aquellas palabras, que junto con las de su enemigo, le hacían replantearse si el hombre de la cicatriz estaba en lo cierto de veras. Kenshin al darse cuenta del conflicto interno del chico, le habló en un susurro tras derribarle a causa de un fuerte golpe de su sable que hizo que este apenas pudiera incorporarse.

\- Ves, no te estoy engañando. Abandona esta vida que no te ofrece futuro alguno y vive. No quiero matarte, no quieras morir por ese cobarde.

El moreno escuchó en aquel momento los improperios de Shishio como un eco lejano, oyendo las palabras del hombre que tenía delante retumbar fuerte en su cabeza. Aquello era absurdo.

\- ¡Idiota! Creía que valdrías para algo, Soujiro. Está claro que si quieres que las cosas salgan bien tienes que hacerlas tu mismo. – Dijo Makoto levantándose con enfado mientras cogía su katana, saliendo al patio.

Shishio apartó al joven de un empujón ignorando su estado físico, encarando a Kenshin mientras Saito hablaba a Seta con indiferencia, diciéndole que se fuera de aquel lugar.

\- Sería muy descortés dejar a Saito mirando mientras nosotros nos llevamos toda la diversión, por eso he traído a algunos de mis hombres.

Segundos después, un grupo de unos 5 individuos armados con katanas aparecieron de diversos puntos, acorralando a Saito, quien tiró lo poco que el quedaba de cigarro, sacando su katana con elegancia y tranquilidad.

\- Es todo un detalle que te hayas acordado de mí, Shishio. Pero creo que vas a quedarte muy solo cuando mate a tus perros y no tengas a quien gritarle auxilio para que Himura no te rebane el cuello.

\- Tienes mucha fe -Le respondió su interlocutor riendo–. No los subestimes, o no se apiadaran de ti cuando pidas clemencia ahogándote en tu propia sangre.

\- ¡Eso no va a ocurrir porque vamos a aplastarlos a todos!

Al grito de aquella voz tan conocida, Kenshin buscó a Sanosuke, quien entró en el patio junto a Nanako, ambos preparados para ayudar a Hajime.

\- Bueno, esto va a ser más interesante de lo que pensaba ¿estás listo para ver morir a los tuyos, Battousai? –Preguntó Shishio con sorna mirando al pelirrojo, quien inundado por la rabia habló tomando su posición de combate.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres, no voy a tener piedad. Prepárate para morir, Shishio Makoto.

Acto seguido, ambos comenzaron la lucha siendo observados con estupor por Nanako y Sanosuke, que pudieron encontrar otra persona diferente al Kenshin al que estaban acostumbrados. Tan sólo esperaban que aquel hombre no fuera engullido por la sombra de Battousai.

Los chicos no se entretuvieron más, comenzando su propia batalla contra los lacayos del líder, ayudando a Saito a deshacerse de ellos para poder contemplar cómo le iban a Kenshin las cosas.

Shishio se encontraba en plenas facultades a pesar de su estado físico, sorprendiendo al ex - hitokiri de su maestría, la cual no se había visto mermada por los años, costándole esquivar sus golpes, siendo magullado varias veces, e hiriendo a su contrincante, aunque sólo levemente.

El pelirrojo no podía evitar, a pesar de reñirse internamente, desconcentrarse de su lucha para mirar de reojo lo que ocurría con sus amigos, temeroso de que algo pudiera pasarles, y pensativo al no encontrar respuesta a las incógnitas sin resolver que se creaban ante la llegada de la pareja. ¿Por qué estaban allí? ¿Dónde estaba Kaoru? ¿Había ocurrido algo malo?

Antes de poder encontrar respuestas, esquivó el arma de Shishio, pero este, en un movimiento que no esperaba, se acercó demasiado a él, clavando su arma en el estomago de Kenshin, quien gritó de dolor sintiendo el acero desgarrar su carne, para después caer a suelo tras el empujón del enemigo.

\- ¡Kenshin!

El grito desesperado de Nanako fue lo único que el pelirrojo escuchó mientras veía a Shishio acercarse con una sonrisa llena de maldad.


	30. Chapter 30

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 30

\- Vuelve al infierno, Battousai, y quédate allí hasta que llegue. –Habló Shishio mientras alzaba su katana dispuesto a acabar con Himura, quien se levantó con gran esfuerzo sin apartar la vista de él.

Kenshin se preparó para detener la estocada cuando Nanako se interpuso entre ellos, salvándole de un fatal destino si sus fuerzas le fallaban.

La morena sustituyó al pelirrojo, mientras este los observaba aterrado, vislumbrando la bravura y velocidad de Shishio. Al mismo tiempo Sanosuke seguía luchando contra hombres de Makoto junto con Saito, maldiciendo interiormente ante la situación.

Nanako logró herir a su oponente con la suficiente gravedad como para que este se tomara un respiro, cuando, antes de que ninguno pudiera actuar de nuevo, una mujer apareció en el pórtico de arcos, nombrando con preocupación a Shishio.

Kenshin notó como su sangre se helaba al escuchar aquella voz, mientras poco a poco se giraba para mirar a la mujer. Era ella, no podía creerlo.

\- Tomoe... –Murmuró el pelirrojo estupefacto olvidándose de su herida, no pudiendo a apartar los ojos de la morena de cabello largo. Segundos después ella fijó la vista en el ex - samurái, apartándola con velocidad.

\- ¡Es cierto! Os conocéis. – Habló riendo Shishio, apartando la katana de Nanako para acercarse hasta la mujer, abrazándola por la cintura.

Nanako no entendió muy bien aquello, ya que no escuchó el susurro de su compañero, con lo que se acercó rápidamente hasta él para evaluar su estado, vislumbrando que parecía haber visto un fantasma, blanco como la cera mirando a la recién llegada.

\- Kenshin, mírame ¿cómo estás? ¿qué pasa?

\- Ella. Ella es...

\- Tomoe. – Finalizó la frase atónita mientras recuerdos del pasado invadían su mente, rescatando aquel rostro del olvido. Sí que la había visto varias veces en su infancia.

Nanako de pronto sintió todo el dolor e incertidumbre que debía estar invadiendo al hombre. Aquello no podía acabar bien, tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes, porque si no se desangraba, aquella estampa acabaría por matarlo.

\- Dime, Battousai. ¿Qué se siente al ver que otra vez se repite la historia? ¡Ahora es mi mujer y está viva! Ni siquiera te buscó cuando sobrevivió, eres tan insignificante... Quizás como samurái seas bueno, pero desde luego no como amante. ¡Bueno! Ni siquiera como guerrero... Mírate, tan patético, a las puertas de la muerte.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Ven aquí y veamos cuan bueno eres tú, idiota! – Gritó colérica Nanako mientras abandonaba al antiguo Hitokiri, amenazando con su katana a Makoto, quien volvió a reír con ganas.

\- Pensaba matarte de todas formas, niña. Pero veo que estás impaciente. ¿Tú también la recuerdas? Sólo eras una mocosa cuando mi preciosa Tomoe fornicaba con tu padre. Pobre de tu madre, era muy bella, mira que desperdiciar su vida por tal patán que la ignoraba... Pero tampoco entiendo por qué quieres reunirte con ella con tanto ahínco; A fin de cuentas te dejó de lado suicidándose, no le importaste lo más mínimo.

\- Vas a tragarte tus palabras, mal nacido. – Murmuró con un odio desmedido la guerrera, corriendo hacia él dispuesta a matarlo.

\- ¡Nanako, No!

La chica ignoró la orden de Kenshin, batiéndose de nuevo con el enemigo, centrándose en el dolor que aquellas palabras habían producido en su interior. Sanosuke intentó meterse en la pelea para ayudar a la joven, pero recibió un fuerte golpe de parte del hombre que le dejó sin aliento.

Himura se sintió vencer en aquel momento, observando a su amigo tirado en el suelo, a Saito defendiéndose con dificultad, y a Nanako cegada por la ira, recibiendo golpes y cortes de la mano de su archienemigo. Tenía que hacer algo o la mataría.

Ignorando su dolor, el hombre de la cicatriz se hizo un improvisado torniquete con parte de la tela de su vestimenta, ya bastante destrozada, levantándose después para salvar a la chica.

Nanako logró clavar su katana en uno de los hombros del hombre, pero este, agarrando el filo, derribó a la chica de una patada en el estomago, dirigiéndose enfurecido a acabar por fin con ella,

Kenshin bloqueó el ataque mientras Nanako se levantaba, haciendo que Shishio volviera a luchar contra él.

\- ¡Shishio, basta! ¡Morirás si continuas luchando! – Intervino la voz de Tomoe con preocupación.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir a su alma desmoronarse de nuevo al notar el miedo en la voz de su antigua esposa. ¿Acaso todo era cierto y amaba a aquel bastardo? ¿El cariño que había sentido provenir de su parte, por poco que fuera, había sido mentira?

¿Por qué con Shishio no era tan fría como solía ser antaño? ¿Acaso ya no era la misma mujer de hacía años?

Las distracciones en la mente del ex – Hitokiri le jugaron una mala pasada, dándole de nuevo la oportunidad a Shishio de herirlo, pero la guerrera de nuevo volvió a intervenir, quitándole la preciada oportunidad.

Makoto entonces, enfadado por perder otra oportunidad, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo, sacando do pequeños cilindros negros que tiró hacia el ex – samurái.

A nadie le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando los dos objetos explotaron con violencia, derribando a Nanako y Kenshin, los más cercanos a la explosión.

La joven guerrera sintió un intenso pitido en los oídos, pero pronto comenzó a incorporarse mientras veía a Shishio tomar a Tomoe de la mano, y huir hacia el interior de la gran mansión, escapando. Poco después enfocó la vista vislumbrando a Sanosuke en el suelo junto a Kenshin. Entonces el miedo la invadió completamente.

El hombre no se movía, a pesar de los gritos de su amigo llamándole con desesperación para que abriera los ojos.

\- ¡Kenshin! – Gritó incorporándose con velocidad, corriendo hacia la pareja y dejándose caer a su lado. - ¡Aún respira, pero hay que sacarlo de aquí ya, está muriendo! – Dijo tras despegar su oído del pecho del pelirrojo, levantándose para ayudar a Sanosuke a portar al hombre.

\- ¡Saito! ¡tenemos que irnos! – Gritó él moreno mientras caminaban con la máxima agilidad posible hacia la salida, haciendo que el policía se deshiciera del último enemigo atravesando su garganta.

\- ¡Necesita un médico urgentemente! – Le dijo Nanako cuando se unió al grupo, observando el estado lamentable del ex – samurái.

\- Os llevaré ante uno.

\- No le queda mucho...

\- Fuera hay caballos. Está en el pueblo, no es muy lejos, moveos y dejad de lloriquear o entonces sí que morirá.

Esta vez Nanako ni se ofendió por la grosería del hombre, siguiéndole con total obediencia rezando porque Kenshin aguantara. No era capaz siquiera de imaginar que ese hombre podía morir.

* * *

Nanako esperaba totalmente callada en la sala de estar de la casa de aquel médico de Kyoto al que Saito les había conducido, muriendo de impaciencia porque de nuevo aquel anciano dijera algo. Hacia horas que estaba con Kenshin y aún no sabía a qué atenerse.

Mientras la muchacha trataba de luchar contra aquella quimera, la puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a Sanosuke, quien por fin había dado con Kaoru en la gran ciudad.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron, suspirando aliviadas al conocer que ambas estaban bien, mirándose a continuación a los ojos.

\- Menos mal que has logrado encontrarla. – Dijo Nanako al chico, pero Kaoru interrumpió sin dilación.

\- Sanosuke me ha contado todo ¿Sabes algo? ¿Se pondrá bien?

\- Aún no ha salido el médico... Pero Himura es fuerte, ya lo verás.

La guerrera esbozó una triste sonrisa tratando de creérselo también, volviendo a hablar, cambiando de tema para intentar tranquilizar a su amiga, o al menos, no hacerla pensar en aquello.

\- Dime, ¿qué ha pasado desde que nos separamos a la entrada de Kyoto?

\- Tal y como nos dijo ese policía a las ordenes de Saito, los hombres de Shishio planeaban saquear Kyoto y conquistarlo todo, pero hemos logrado detenerlos. Encontré a un grupo de gente, buenos luchadores. Sin ellos hubiera sido imposible. Incluso Hiko apareció también.

\- Me alegra tanto oír eso... No podía pensar en que, si te ocurría algo mientras yo iba a por Shishio... Aunque he fracasado, no he podido ayudarle. – Finalizó con tristeza, apartando la vista de su amiga por miedo a que leyera sus pensamientos más íntimos, avergonzada y sintiéndose una traidora.

\- Estoy segura de que has hecho lo que has podido, Nanako.

Las lágrimas de Kaoru comenzaron a derramarse, haciendo que la joven se abrazara a su amiga, quien la apretó fuerte mordiéndose los labios con frustración y rabia. Tantas cosas estaban mal en aquel momento que no sabía cuánto más podría soportar.

Cuando ambas, más sosegadas, se separaron y limpiaron sus lágrimas. El médico salió del cuarto en el que se encontraba Kenshin, acercándose a los presentes mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla húmeda.

\- Va a recuperarse, aunque por los pelos. Ese hombre es increíblemente fuerte.

**¡Espero que os guste, gracias!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 31

_El aire huele a sangre, lo noto. Noto el olor del hierro y parece que lo tengo en la boca._

_Camino guiada por él. Viene de mi casa, la casa de mis padres en Kyoto._

_Me adentro por el vestíbulo, tan lóbrego como siempre, y continuo siguiendo el olor que cada vez es más fuerte. Tengo miedo, el corazón quiere escapárseme del pecho. _

_Llego al salón y mi madre espera arrodillada dándome la espalda. ¿Qué hace allí de ese modo? Me acerco despacio y noto como algo moja mi pie. Sangre. _

_Un gran charco carmesí la rodea, me rodea mientras las nauseas me invaden. Ella se gira despacio, con la boca entreabierta intenta decirme algo pero su propia sangre se lo impide. La katana de mi padre está atravesando su vientre. _

_ \- Madre... _

_Mi susurro queda ahogado mientras no puedo dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos están anegados en lágrimas de dolor por él. Mi padre ha muerto. _

_De pronto, unos sonidos extraños me distraen de la horrible escena. Mi madre acaba de caer al suelo, sobre su propia sangre. Ha muerto. _

_Me dirijo al pasillo y avanzo despacio hacia la nitidez del sonido. Son gemidos. La voz de mi padre y la de una mujer. _

_Me quedo anclada en el umbral del dormitorio de mis padres donde él se revuelca con ella. Ese pelo largo y negro, sus labios pintados de rojo, la templanza... Es Tomoe. _

_Ambos están desnudos, teniendo sexo, sucio e impuro mientras el cuerpo de mi madre comienza a pudrirse. Los odios. Odio a los dos. _

_ \- ¡Ya basta! ¡Ella ha muerto por ti! ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Te odio! _

_Mis gritos y lágrimas no les importan, continúan y yo me dejo caer al suelo, rompiendo en llanto. No puedo soportarlo, tapo mis odios y mis ojos mientras grito pero todo sigue igual. Está en mi mente._

Nanako despertó súbitamente sintiendo que se ahogaba, descubriendo que su corazón latía desbocado y el sudor frío la bañaba. Pronto se ubicó, recordando que estaban de nuevo en casa de Hiko, habían vuelto tras poder mover a Kenshin de casa del médico al día siguiente de la pelea con Shishio.

La morena suspiró tratando de deshacerse del malestar que la pesadilla le había provocado, secando su frente del sudor con la manga de su simple nemaki grisáceo, levantándose después con sigilo para no despertar a Kaoru y salir de la estancia.

La mujer iba a salir de casa por la parte trasera para no molestar a Kenshin, quien descansaba en la estancia principal, donde había más espacio, cuando escuchó sonidos provenientes de esa sala. Tras pensarlo un momento, se dirigió al lugar.

El pelirrojo luchaba por tratar de incorporarse, emitiendo gemidos ahogados de dolor en la penumbra de la estancia. Nanako al comprobar lo que pretendía encendió rápidamente la vela de la sala, acercándose después a él.

\- Eh, vas a hacerte daño, tienes que ir despacio, Kenshin. ¿Quieres levantarte? ¿necesitas algo?

\- No, estoy bien. – Comentó sin ánimo, evitando los ojos de la morena, quien vislumbró en su actitud dolor y tristeza.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Puede que físicamente mejor, pero se nota a leguas que estás muy jodido.

\- Tú también lo pareces ¿qué haces levantada a estas horas? – Preguntó resignado tras un suspiro, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Creo que es por lo mismo que tú, más o menos.

\- ¿Tomoe? ¿Qué has soñado?

Nanako esbozó una leve sonrisa ante el acierto del joven y le contó a grandes rasgos su pesadilla, encontrando en el semblante del hombre resentimiento y dolor. Al no poder soportar aquel silencio que se creó tras finalizar el relato, la muchacha habló en un murmullo.

\- Al final tendré que acabar dándote las gracias por lo que hiciste. Mi padre fue un hombre horrible. Mi madre murió por él y ni tan siquiera la respetaba... Todo ha cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Le odio, Kenshin.

El pelirrojo sintió tristeza por la joven, quien no estaba menos afectada que él a raíz de todo aquel asunto, pero de nuevo el deje de culpabilidad volvió a invadirlo, haciéndole sentir que si no hubiera matado a Takeshi Hissaki, nunca hubiera destrozado la vida de Nanako, directa ni indirectamente.

\- Lo siento mucho.

Ella alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos, atisbando la culpabilidad por los actos de Battousai y sintió encogerse su corazón.

\- Kenshin... ¿Has pensado alguna vez que torturarte tanto por lo que hiciste y disculparte constantemente conmigo mantiene también mi dolor vivo? La vida es demasiado corta para que la pasemos con la vista en el pasado, y sinceramente, ese hombre al que he alabado, mi padre, no se merece ni tu sufrimiento ni el mío. El asesino Battousai ya no existe, yo sólo conozco a un hombre, un extraordinario espadachín de nombre Kenshin Himura que me ha ayudado a ver el sentido de la vida y alejarme del dolor. Nanako Hissaki tampoco existe ya, a partir de este momento, sólo soy Nanako, una chica criada por un loco adicto al saque.

Los dos sonrieron fugazmente, volviendo tras unos segundos a fijar sus ojos en los del contrario. Kenshin pudo apreciar como los orbes oscuros de la chica se tornaban vidriosos, pero está no apartó la mirada de él, contemplándole con solemnidad mientras sus lágrimas escapaban mejillas abajo y una sonrisa a media asta se dibujaba en su cara.

\- Te perdono, Kenshin Himura. Todo el odio que me movía se ha esfumado. No más rencor ni sufrimiento.

Kenshin sintió su corazón pararse durante un segundo, para volver a latir con alegría y alivio. Por fin había acabado, la paz estaba más cerca para ambos.

El chico sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y continuó contemplándola sonreírle hasta que Nanako lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño, rompiendo la poca distancia que los separaba.

El pelirrojo no sólo la correspondió con ganas, sino que la estrechó con total sentimiento entre sus brazos mientras musitó un sincero "_gracias"._

Tras unos minutos ambos se separaron y limpiaron los surcos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero Nanako comprobó que aquello no había logrado sacarlo de su pozo, pues había vuelto al -ex samurái aquella mueca seria y lúgubre.

Nanako comenzó a hablar de nuevo, yendo directa al meollo del asunto.

\- No puedes dejarte llevar por lo que has visto hoy. A pesar de estar con Shishio, puede que no sea por maldad. Lo que él dijo no tiene por qué ser verdad. Tú sentiste cosas que ella te demostró, no te dejes torturar por la sombra de la duda.

\- Pero si me quiso algo, ¿por qué no me buscó cuando creí que había muerto, por qué dejó que sufriera de ese modo, sintiéndome culpable de esa forma?

\- Quizá sí que haya una explicación... – Dijo poco convencida, queriéndole ayudar de algún modo.

\- He sentido que esa época de mi vida, mis sentimientos más íntimos eran una farsa. Todo era un vil engaño. He sido un idiota.

\- Aunque así fuera, tú no mentiste, tus sentimientos eran sinceros... Ella se lo pierde, Kenshin. – Dijo a la desesperada ya viendo al hombre cabizbajo, con la desolación y tristeza bombardeando su persona, algo que la partió el alma.

Aquella sensación de tristeza embargó a Nanako, que sintió verdadera necesidad de hacer algo porque volviera a ser el mismo, por alejarlo del dolor y demostrarle que otros le querían, y aunque Tomoe le hubiera engañado de verás, tenía personas que lo apreciaba. Ella lo apreciaba, ella lo quería.

La morena entonces, con aquellos pensamientos en mente tomo el rostro del chico por la barbilla dulcemente, alzándolo para que la mirara. En el momento en que sus pupilas se clavaron en las suyas, sintió el frenético latir de su corazón.

\- Te ayudaré, no estarás solo nunca más. – Dijo ella sintiendo especialmente aquella frase, puesto que sabía lo que se sentía al estar solo y traicionado.

Nanako perdió su mirada en la del hombre, que la escudriñaba también con el corazón latiendo desbocado, viendo como ella se acercaba hasta unir sus labios con los suyos lentamente.

El pelirrojo no reaccionó, totalmente sorprendido, pero tan poco rechazó aquel beso, observando segundos después como la chica se separaba unos centímetros a la misma velocidad.

La morena se encontraba aturdida, temerosa, y enterrada en el deseo que sentía hacia él. No se atrevió a alzar la vista, arrepintiéndose después al tener que observar los labios del hombre desde tan cerca, sucumbiendo de nuevo en la tentación, besándolo otra vez.

Kenshin entonces reaccionó levemente, haciendo que Nanako se pusiera más nerviosa, a la par que extasiada ante la respuesta del ex – samurái, y acabase con el casto beso, introduciendo tímidamente su lengua. La mujer se sorprendió enormemente cuando él la imitó, besándola con pasión.

Cuando ambos se separaron el silencio se hizo eterno e incomodo. Ninguno pudo moverse ni un ápice, hasta que la mujer sintió la culpabilidad golpearla fuertemente con un nombre. Kaoru.

\- Tengo que irme. – Susurró ella totalmente perdida y conmocionada, levantándose rápidamente del suelo, huyendo mientras Kenshin continuaba observando el futón, tan perturbado como ella por lo que acababa de pasar


	32. Chapter 32

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 32

`` - ¡_Gilipollas, no hay otro calificativo posible, soy gilipollas! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo que hablar con él, hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, para que no piense cosas extrañas o si no... ¡Dios! No quiero pensar en que Kaoru se haya enterado... Tengo que buscarlo ya, no puedo esperar más tiempo ¡arregla lo que has hecho, idiota! ´´_

Nanako agitó la cabeza para dejar de hablar consigo misma en su interior, avanzando hacia la casa de Hiko mientras guardaba su katana, pensando vertiginosamente en las palabras que debía pronunciar ante Kenshin después de haber estado evitándole con todo su empeño durante días.

La morena había entendido al fin que aquella actitud que había tomado tras besarlo había sido totalmente errónea. Debíaa demostrarle que no sentía nada, y tan sólo se había dejado llevar por la compasión y los nervios. Nervios que crecían considerablemente y no podía hacer desaparecer mientras visualizaba la puerta de la cabaña cada vez más cerca.

Una vez dentro de la casa sintió latir su corazón hasta en el interior de sus oídos, amenazando con explotar si aquella situación continuaba, pero la mujer le echó coraje ignorando la sensación, avanzando hasta el cuarto donde el pelirrojo pasaba su convalecencia.

\- Adelante. –Se escuchó la voz de Kenshin al otro lado, haciendo que Nanako entrara tras inspirar tan fuerte como pudo.

El hombre estaba de pie terminando de cubrir la herida de su abdomen con nuevas vendas, cuando se giró para encontrarse con la guerrera, que evitó mirarle a los ojos a conciencia.

\- No deberías levantarte solo ¿cómo estás? –Rompió el hielo Nanako, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

\- Estoy mucho mejor, no te preocupes. Has estado evitándome durante estos días, y al resto... Están preocupados por ti, sobretodo Kaoru. Me dice que la esquivas.

Nanako no pudo evitar que todo el miedo se reflejase en su cara, haciendo que el ex -samurái lo visualizara al instante.

\- Tú le has...

\- No. He fingido no saber nada. –Dijo interrumpiéndola, haciendo que de inmediato su semblante se relajara. Acto seguido ella fingió normalidad y comenzó a hablar más decidida.

\- Kenshin, no sé por qué hice aquello, fue una estupidez y mi actitud lo ha sido aún más, no quiero que pienses nada raro. No creo que sea buena idea que nadie lo sepa, menos Kaoru... No quiero que piense algo que no es. –Dijo riendo nerviosamente, tratando de convencerse a sí misma, más que a su interlocutor.

\- Tranquila, quedará entre nosotros. Entiendo que era una situación difícil después de lo que pasó. Olvidémoslo y ya está. –Comentó afable, esbozando una leve sonrisa que la chica trató de imitar.

Tras aquel gesto, Nanako salió rauda del cuarto meditando lo sucedido.

La mirada de Kenshin había transmitido un deje de algo que identificó como tristeza mientras decía que lo mejor era olvidar aquello, igual que ella había sentido un extraño mazazo al asentir ante la idea. ¿Sería posible que él, por alguna extraña razón, no quisiera olvidar lo sucedido?

Nanako se riñó ante las falsas expectativas que su mente se estaba haciendo, confundiéndola de nuevo con algo que no podía ni debía ser nunca. No podía traicionar la amistad de Kaoru, era su única certeza en la vida.

Asumiendo la turbación que la vida le deparaba, la joven entró en la sala donde Sanosuke y Kaoru hablaban, manteniendo sus miradas al hallarla por fin ante ellos después de estar ausente.

\- Hola, chicos. Siento haber estado tan aislada estos días, perdonadme. –Habló Nanako sentándose junto a sus amigos. La pareja se miró fugazmente.

\- Tranquila, lo importante es que ya estás con nosotros. –Agregó Kaoru-. Suponemos que todo lo de Tomoe, y lo de tu padre ha tenido que ser muy difícil para ti de asumir.

\- Sí, mucho. –Mintió reservándose el verdadero motivo, esquivando los ojos de Kamiya. - ¿Vosotros como estáis? ¿Se sabe algo nuevo de Shishio?

\- De momento no. Estamos esperando a que vuelva Saito de Kyoto. Quizás logre saber dónde ha huido ese canalla, y cuando lo encontremos voy a darle tan fuerte que no pienso parar hasta que su cabeza se desprenda de su cuerpo. ¡Casi mata a Kenshin! –Dijo con enfado Sanosuke golpeando la mesa.

\- No deberías dejarte llevar por tus impulsos, o acabarás como Himura.

Hiko acababa de entrar en la sala, respondiendo al comentario del moreno mientras colocaba objetos en una de las estanterías, girándose al finalizar para mirar a los presentes, que aguardaron en silencio ante nuevas palabras del maestro. Pero aquello quedó en el olvido cuando Kenshin entró en la sala, haciendo que todos le observasen en un riguroso silencio, que finalmente Sanosuke rompió, disolviendo la tensión.

\- ¡Qué alegría verte en pie de nuevo! Eso quiere decir que estás mucho mejor ¿no?

\- Sí, gracias por lo que hicisteis, chicos. Me salvasteis.

Hiko mantuvo la mirada posada en Nanako mientras el pelirrojo hablaba con sus dos amigos, vislumbrando una actitud extraña en ella. Sus ojos marrones miraban fijos al suelo, como si fuera culpable de la peor de las fechorías que le hacían sentir vergüenza de algo que trataba de ocultar.

\- Hissaki, ven conmigo. –Agregó Seijuro haciendo que ella obedeciera rápido, saliendo de la casa tras sus pasos. Una vez fuera se giró para encararla hablándole claro-. ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que volvisteis de Kyoto pareces otra distinta ¿qué ha pasado con Himura?

\- ¿Con Kenshin? ¿Por qué dices que el problema es con él? –Habló mirándole a ceño fruncido, conteniendo sus nervios.

\- Porque me he fijado en que no lo miras y lo evitas. No trates de engañarme, es inútil.

La morena sintió todo el peso de la mirada cortante del hombre en ella, y dejó que la presión pudiera más. Nadie podía engañar a aquel hombre, que sin duda, aunque insinuara desconocer la causa, sabía bien por donde iban los tiros.

\- ¿Se puede querer a alguien a quien has odiado infinitamente?

El susurro avergonzado de ella hizo emitir a Hiko un leve quejido a modo de risa, haciendo que su interlocutora alzara la vista, fulminándolo un instante.

\- Tengo razón entonces... Amas a Kenshin.

\- Lo besé cuando regresamos aquí. –Susurró sin saber el por qué de su confesión, meditando después las consecuencias de aquello, muy arrepentida en su interior.

Nanako esperó con resignación y miedo las burlas de Hiko, pero se sorprendió de que estás no llegaran, mirando los ojos de su maestro.

\- Estás en una encrucijada, y por partida doble. Esto no lo puedes controlar y por eso estás aterrada.

\- No sé que hacer. –Dijo con voz tenue mientras notó escapar lágrimas de sus ojos, mirando a Hiko.

\- Llorar no solucionará nada, pensar en qué es lo que más te conviene sí.

\- Eso no importa, sé que debo alejarme. Él no es para mí, es absurdo.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Irte? ¿Abandonar a tus amigos? Tú no eres cobarde, Nanako.

\- ¡No es cobardía! Kaoru lo ama, no voy a meterme en medio. Si para ello tengo que irme lo haré, aunque me odien por ello.

\- Si de verdad le quieres, alejarte no te servirá para disolver ese sentimiento.

Nanako se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras lloraba, desechando las palabras que iba a soltar con furia, sintiendo que la desesperación la abrazaba. Segundos después rompió a llorar con ganas continuando frente al hombre.

Hiko caminó hacia ella unos instantes después, abrazándola sin decir nada. Ambos se sintieron extraños ante aquel gesto, pero pronto lo olvidaron, sabiendo que aquello era lo correcto.

\- No recuerdo que nunca antes me hubieras abrazado, maestro. ¿te estás haciendo mayor? – Dijo Nanako con mofa mientras continuaba abrazada a él.

\- No te acostumbres. Si se lo cuentas a alguien te las verás conmigo.

La chica rió ante la contestación, para después musitar un ``_gracias ´´ _con sinceridad, alejándose del moreno.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar de nuevo, Saito apareció por el camino hacia la cabaña con su característico aire de superioridad e indiferencia.

\- Hemos localizado a Shishio. Planea arrasar múltiples ciudades. –Adelantó a la pareja en la calle, haciendo que ambos apretasen la mandíbula.

**¡Espero que os guste y sigáis leyendo! Gracias!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 33

Las palabras de Saito sonaban firmes, inundado la estancia que aguardaba en completo silencio a que se detuviera. Pero parecía que las malas noticias no iban a cesar.

Todos sin excepción se reunieron en la sala principal de la cabaña de Hiko, sentados al alrededor de la mesa contemplando al policía que se haya de pie, enfrente del grupo.

\- Hay que ir cuanto antes a Sasayama, Shishio planea quemarla en primer lugar mientras se esconde en uno de los pueblos de al lado, que ha conseguido dominar fácilmente.

\- Pero no sabemos cuándo va a suceder ¿qué haremos mientras? ¿planeas que estemos en la calle hasta entonces? nosotros no tenemos dinero para vivir en una posada. –Dijo Sanosuke con energía mientras Saito fumaba con parsimonia.

\- No me importa dónde tengas que dormir, además, nadie te estaba hablando a ti. Kenshin es a quien necesito, a pesar de haber fallado estrepitosamente la última vez.

El grupo apretó los puños con enfado antes de contestar al hombre, mientras el pelirrojo continuaba meditando las palabras de Saito, ajeno a sus mofas.

\- Sabes que iré a terminar lo que empecé, Saito. No hace falta que me provoques.

\- Pero Kenshin, el médico dijo...

\- Kaoru, cuando llegue la hora de enfrentarme a él ya estaré curado por completo. Sé lo que hago, tranquila. -Añadió con una leve sonrisa para no sonar muy duro, relajando levemente a la muchacha.

Acto seguido, el ex –samurái posó sus ojos en los de Nanako, a quien descubrió mirándole. Automáticamente después ella apartó la vista para intervenir en la discusión que Saito y Sanosuke mantenían, evitando al chico, que notó en sus ojos que había llorado.

\- Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos en Sasayama. Es un antiguo amigo, tiene una casa grande. Seguro que nos ayudaría.

\- Creo que no me estáis entendiendo... Vosotros no pintáis nada allí. –Intervino Saito.

\- Nosotros podemos luchar si quieren tomar la ciudad. No creo que te sobren hombres.

\- Nanako tiene razón. –Dijo Kenshin. -En la ciudad vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, además, si queremos la ayuda de ese chico ella tendrá que venir, es a la única que conoce.

\- Puedo obligarlo perfectamente.

\- No pienso consentírtelo. –Amenazó Hissaki mirándole fijamente, haciendo que el moreno sonriera con malicia.

\- Iremos todos a Sasayama. Y tú y yo nos ocuparemos de Shishio de una vez por todas.

\- Espero que está vez sea así, Kenshin. Si no, no sé que será de nosotros. Recoged vuestras cosas, partimos dentro de una hora.

Nadie objetó ante la orden de Saito, quien tras finalizar la conversación salió de la casa, dejando a los presentes envueltos en el silencio, mientras se levantaban de la mesa e iban desapareciendo.

Kenshin esperó a que el grupo saliera de la sala para acercarse a Hiko, que continuaba bebiendo su sake sin inmutarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- Tu no vendrás ¿cierto, maestro?

\- Sólo iré si me entero de que las cosas se os están yendo de las manos, Himura. Ten cuidado, y también con Hissaki.

\- ¿Por qué, qué la ocurre? –Preguntó mirándole fijamente, a ceño fruncido. Hiko continuó sin inmutarse, respondiendo mientras se levantaba.

\- Bien lo sabes, Kenshin. Y si no es así, supongo que lo intuirás, y la duda se convertirá en certeza.

Tras palmear el hombro del pelirrojo, Seijuro salió por la puerta principal inclinando su jarra para terminar la bebida, dejando sólo y meditabundo al guerrero, que temía saber a qué se estaba refiriendo su sensei. Nanako se estaba enamorando de él.

* * *

Nanako inspiró antes de llamar a la puerta de la que fue la casa de su amigo hacía varios años atrás, pensando en qué iba a decirle, y cómo iba a disculpar su desvergüenza tras el tiempo sin contactar con él.

Ante la marea de dudas y miedo que la atravesaron, llamó sin pensarlo más, esperando a que el muchacho abriera la puerta.

Un minuto después, un chico alto de media melena oscura abrió la puerta, dibujando una mueca de extrema sorpresa e incomprensión en su cara al ver a la chica ante él. La muchacha sintió una punzada en su alma al contemplar aquellos ojos vivos y brillantes tras largo tiempo. Su mirada seguía siendo igual de vital.

\- Nanako... ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó mientras escudriñaba su rostro, puesto que la última vez que se habían visto sólo eran unos niños.

\- Sí, Chikara, soy yo, Nanako Hissaki.

El chico tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero después de esos instantes abrazó a la morena con alegría y fugacidad, para volver a mirarla de nuevo.

\- ¡Hacía años que no te veía! ¡Pasa y cuéntame qué ha sido de ti! –Habló mientras la empujaba al interior con brío. -¿Encontraste a ese Hitokiri?

\- Sí... Pero la historia es larga y compleja. –Habló con duda mientras observaba los ojos brillantes del chico-. Hablemos de ti primero. ¿Seguís teniendo la verdulería? ¿Cómo está tu padre?

\- Murió el año pasado, ahora yo llevo el negocio.

\- Lo siento mucho, Chikara. Era un hombre extraordinario, no sé cómo podría agradeceros lo que hicisteis por mí en aquellos años.

El moreno rió levemente ante el recuerdo al que se refería su amiga, hablando después.

\- Sí, aún recuerdo la cara que se te quedó cuando ese guardia quería cortarte la mano por robar esa zanahorias. Si no llega a ser por mi padre ahora no la tendrías.

\- Es verdad. –Agregó con una sonrisa nostálgica.- También recuerdo yo la cara que se te quedó a ti cuando te salvé de esos ladrones.

\- No me lo recuerdes; Mi padre se estuvo burlando de mí años porque una chica me hubiera salvado, y supiera usar la espada mejor que yo. Me alegro de que estés aquí, sea cual sea el motivo.

Nanako tomó una de sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, apretándola levemente mientras le sonreía, sintiendo su misma alegría, que pronto fue nublada por la tristeza, pero la guerrera trató de aplazar su llegada volviendo a temas triviales.

\- ¿Vives sólo? No puedo creerme que no te hayas casado, Chikara. ¡Si eres todo un partido! Y mírate, estás guapísimo.

\- Pues aún no ha habido suerte, y no es por no haberlo intentado. Nanako. –Agregó poniéndose serio, mirándola fijamente. -Dime qué ocurre, qué ha pasado en tu viaje.

\- Antes de todo quiero que sepas que siento mucho estar aquí y ser tan desvergonzada para pedirte lo que voy a pedirte. No tengo perdón por dejarte abandonado estos años, a pesar del por qué. Encontré al asesino de mi padre, pero no pude matarlo y ahora estoy con él y sus amigos, que ahora también lo son míos, ayudándoles a parar a un hombre, Shishio Makoto, que intenta hacerse con el control del país.

\- Sí, se oye hablar de ese hombre por aquí desde hace unas semanas. ¿Has perdonado al Hitokiri? –Preguntó con sombro, vislumbrando la mueca de culpabilidad que reflejó su rostro.

\- Sí, Chikara. El hombre al que perseguía no existía, ahora es un hombre bueno y respetable. Y mi padre resultó ser uno aborrecible y malvado.

\- Lo siento, Nanako. Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué pasa con Shishio? ¿estamos en peligro?

Nanako suspiró con alivio al ver que su amigo comprendía lo espinoso que resultaba el tema de su padre, respondiendo a la nueva pregunta.

\- Planea quemar las principales ciudades del país para controlarlo, y va a empezar por aquí, por eso hemos venido; Para detener el incendio y encontrarlo para acabar con él. Necesitamos un lugar para quedarnos mientras descubrimos su plan.

Nanako bajó la vista sintiéndose fatal consigo misma, sorprendiéndose de que su amigo hablara decidido, dándole el visto bueno sin hallar rencor en su cara.

\- Trae aquí a tus amigos, os ayudaré en lo que pueda. Además, quiero conocer al Hitokiri.

La mujer desdibujó su sonrisa, mirándole fijamente mientras hablaba con voz seria.

\- Chikara, promete que no dirás nada, por favor. Hemos enterrado el pasado.

\- Está bien, pero espero que estés en lo cierto y sea el mejor hombre de la faz de la tierra, porque se me ocurren pocas cosas que puedan hacer que no le vea como a un vulgar asesino.

\- Gracias. –Le susurró con sinceridad mientras inclinaba su tronco hacia delante, mirando el suelo, temiendo que quizás no fuera buena idea que finalmente se quedaran allí.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! **

**Daniela Alarcn: Como creo que no tienes cuenta, te digo por aquí que muchas gracias y me alegro un montón de que te guste tanto! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 34

El grupo de Tokio caminaba en silencio siguiendo a Nanako ante la puerta de la casa de su amigo. La morena hacía lo innombrable para ocultar su temor, pensando en la posibilidad de que Chikara fuera cruel con Kenshin, algo que debía evitar a toda costa, ya que por fin el dolor del pasado estaba quedando atrás, y ambos comenzaban a salir del agujero en el que el odio y la culpabilidad les había metido.

Ante la suave llamada de la guerrera en la puerta de madera, el chico alto apareció segundos después escudriñando a los presentes, deteniéndose en los dos hombres para intentar averiguar quién era el famoso asesino. Las palabras de Nanako le distrajeron de su tarea.

\- Este es Chikara Oishi, chicos. –le presentó haciendo que el resto lo saludaran con una respetuosa inclinación, guardando el silencio.

\- Vamos dentro, este no es un lugar seguro para presentaciones.

Tras las palabras de Oishi, el resto del grupo lo siguió hacia el interior de la vivienda, caminando hacia el salón, donde Nanako presentó a cada cual por su nombre, dejando en último lugar a Kenshin.

Chikara se adelantó un paso hacia él, mirándole con intensidad, descubriendo su cicatriz en forma de cruz.

\- Tú eras el Hitokiri ¿no?

\- Sí, así es.

Un silencio tenso se hizo en el hogar, mientras el moreno fulminaba con la mirada a Kenshin, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

\- Nanako me ha dicho que eres un buen hombre, pero no logro entender como alguien que ha matado a cientos puede redimir tal pecado.

\- Chikara... –Intervino la guerrera suplicando a su amigo que cesara con su tono y mirada, consiguiendo que se alejase del ex -samurái, hablando de otros menesteres.

\- Podéis quedaros aquí, dado la situación, y podéis contar con mi ayuda si la necesitáis.

\- Eres muy amable, aunque bastante estás haciendo por nosotros ya. Te pagaremos lo que podamos. –Dijo Kaoru con una amable sonrisa, relajando el ambiente.

\- No es necesario, de verdad. Si me seguís os enseñaré el resto de la casa y vuestra habitación.

Nanako dejó que Sanosuke y Kaoru fueran delante, quedándose en la sala junto con Kenshin, al que encontró pensativo y cabizbajo.

\- Lo siento, Kenshin. No se lo tengas en cuenta, no conoce tu historia.

\- Tiene razón, no hay nada que pueda reprocharle.

\- Eso ya ha quedado atrás, y ahora vas a salvarnos a todos. Nadie puede echarte en cara lo que hiciste, ya no. –Susurró la chica mientras rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos la cicatriz del hombre, para después seguir a sus compañeros hacia el interior de la casa, dejando sólo al pelirrojo, que no pudo evitar sonreír mientras posaba su mano en la zona.

* * *

Nanako bebía té sentada frente a la pequeña mesa de la estancia principal, sintiendo como la sensación térmica descendía a medida que la noche iba alcanzando la plenitud, rodeada de silencio.

Chikara entró en el cuarto sentándose junto a su amiga, emitiendo un suspiro cuando lo hizo. El joven alcanzó la pequeña tetera y se sirvió del líquido en uno de los vasos.

\- He de decir que tus amigos me han caído muy bien.

\- ¿Incluido Kenshin?

\- Bueno, necesitaría más conversación con él. Siento lo que hice.

\- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero apuesto a que tu mismo lo descubrirás. Es bueno.

\- Estabas totalmente convencida de matarlo ¿cómo han cambiado tanto las cosas? –Preguntó sin entender, haciendo que Nanako suspirara.

\- Bueno, todo empezó por Kaoru. Ella acogió a Kenshin, se conocían de antes de llegar yo. Ella me convenció para no matarlo.

\- ¿Kaoru eh? Parece buena persona y es muy optimista. –Comentó sonriendo levemente, haciendo que Nanako hablara, burlándose de él.

\- ¿Te gusta, Kaoru?

\- Eh, yo no he dicho eso. –Agregó riéndose.- Pero podría gustarme, si lo preguntas. Aunque por como mira a tu amigo... Creo que le gusta Kenshin.

\- Sí, es bastante complejo el asunto.

Un incomodo silencio invadió la estancia mientras la chica aprovechaba para recrearse bebiendo, evitando los ojos del moreno, que se centraron en ella.

\- También me he dado cuenta de que a ti te pasa algo. Estás distraída... No sé, quiero ayudarte.

\- Ojalá pudieras, Chikara. –Dijo esbozando una tenue sonrisa, mirándole con fugacidad, pero él agarró una de sus manos, haciendo que volviera la vista a su persona.

\- Si no me lo cuentas no podré, eso seguro.

Nanako comenzó a jugar con sus manos, esquivando la mirada de Oishi, hasta que logró articular palabra notando sus ojos vidriosos.

\- Creo que no estoy preparada para contártelo.

Ante el susurro y aquellos ojos brillantes por la amenaza de lágrimas, el joven cambió el semblante, pasando a una mueca preocupada mientras abrazaba a la morena.

\- Nanako... Joder, lo siento. Perdóname. – Se disculpó mientras notaba los brazos de ella asirse a él con fuerza, intentando encontrar consuelo.

Segundos después, mientras aquel abrazo continuaba, Kenshin irrumpió en la sala, vislumbrando cómo la chica se separaba ágilmente de su amigo, quien no le dio importancia al hecho de que el ex – samurái estuviera allí.

\- Sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites, como antes. –Susurró tiernamente Chikara mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de la guerrera, mientras ella trataba de deshacerse de la incomoda situación, mirando de reojo al recién llegado, que prestaba atención a la escena con discreción.

Antes de que la situación cambiara, el sonido de una potente explosión en la lejanía alertó a los presentes, haciendo que la pareja se levantase rápidamente de sus asientos, avanzando hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la calle.

Los tres pudieron vislumbrar el resplandor de las llamas alzarse al cielo oscuro de la noche a varios metros de la casa, mientras varios vecinos salían corriendo al lugar portando cubos.

\- ¡Nobu!, ¿qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Chikara a uno de ellos, que se detuvo para mirar al chico.

\- ¡No lo sabemos, pero se ha declarado un incendio en la entrada de la ciudad de la nada!

Mientras el hombre corría hacia el lugar del incidente, una nueva explosión, está vez tras la casa de Oishi, sorprendió al trío.

\- Mierda, ¡ya han empezado! –Comentó Nanako fuera de la casa, observando con pavor como las nuevas llamas se expandían a segundos, acercándose peligrosamente a la casa.

En aquel momento Kenshin salió de la vivienda tras volver de recoger su katana, saliendo con decisión hacia el nuevo atentado, cuando fue detenido por Nanako, quien se interpuso en su camino con rapidez y preocupación.

\- ¡No, Kenshin, aún no estás bien! ¡Deja que vayamos nosotros, por favor!

\- No, Nanako. Debo ir, estoy bien. –Dijo mientras agarraba las manos de la morena y las soltaba de su ropa con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos.

La guerrera maldijo en voz alta al ver como el pelirrojo se alejaba del lugar corriendo, a la par que Sanosuke y Kaoru salían al exterior, alertados por el estruendo.

\- ¡Vamos, chicos, tenemos que ayudar a Kenshin!

El grupo se limitó a asentir, y tras recoger sus armas de las habitaciones, corrieron hacia las llamaradas de detrás de la casa para encontrarse con el ex – samurái, por el que temían enormemente.

El grupo quedó boquiabierto cuando llegó al lugar del incidente, encontrándose con múltiples hombres de Shishio en medio del caos, luchando contra Kenshin, que a pesar de todo se defendía con gran maestría y velocidad.

**Muchas gracias por leer!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia**

Capítulo 35

El grupo se batía con fiereza contra los hombres de Shishio, que habían salido en emboscada tras incendiar la ciudad por diversos puntos, esperando poder matar por fin al que había sido el famoso hitokiri, adelantando trabajo a su líder, que continuaba en paradero desconocido.

Mientras los jóvenes luchaban por defenderse una nueva horda apareció corriendo hacia ellos, con lo que, inmediatamente después de tal infortunio, el grupo tensó la mandíbula, rezando porque se detuviera el flujo de enemigos, o alguien apareciera en su ayuda.

Como agua de Mayo recibieron que la guardia, dirigida por Saito al frente, corrieran hacia ellos por el otro flanco, concediéndoles la posibilidad de soñar con salir vivos.

Nanako sufría enormemente ante la posibilidad de que hirieran a su amigo, quien había ignorado el ruego de la muchacha porque saliera de allí, a pesar de que no era un guerrero, ni estaba instruido para la lucha.

A la mujer se le quitaron las ganas de abofetearlo cuando el miedo la invadió ante la perspectiva de un enemigo batiéndose con él, hiriéndolo para después rematar la faena cortando su cuello.

\- ¡No! – Fue el único vocablo que Nanako pudo articular ante la horrible imagen, cuando Kenshin abatió al enemigo de un único y ágil golpe, pero recibiendo a cambio otro por la espalda, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

La guerrera corrió en su ayuda mientras gritaba a Chikara que ayudara al ex – samurái, matando al hombre que había herido al pelirrojo, para después correr hacia sus dos compañeros, temerosa del estado de salud de Kenshin.

\- ¡Kenshin, estás bien! – Habló con ansias mientras sujetaba su rostro para que la mirara, mientras que Chikara ayudaba al hombre a mantenerse en pie.

\- Sólo ha sido un rasguño, puedo continuar. –Informó mientras se soltaba del agarre del moreno, ante la mirada de desaprobación de Nanako.

\- ¿¡Acaso quieres que te maten!? Por favor, déjanos esto a nosotros, ¡para ti es Shishio!

Nanako tuvo que dar la espalda a la pareja para librarse de un nuevo contrincante, mientras gritaba a Chikara que sacara de allí a Kenshin, y después se dirigía al pelirrojo pidiéndole que por favor la hiciera caso, aunque sólo fuera por ella y Kaoru.

Por fin la muchacha pudo suspirar aliviada al ver a los chicos marchar en dirección contraria, poniendo acto seguido toda su concentración y entrega en la defensa de la ciudad junto con Kaoru y Saito.

* * *

Kenshin guardaba silencio mientras Chikara limpiaba el corte de su espalda, manteniendo igualmente la atmósfera, donde el tintineo de las gotas de agua era lo único que se escuchaba.

\- Gracias por salvarme antes... Y siento que hayas acabado así por mi culpa. –Habló finalmente el moreno, continuando con su tarea.

\- No hay de qué, Chikara. No te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa. Me he distraído.

\- Bueno, aun así me sabe mal, sobre todo después de haberte tratado con desprecio. Lo siento.

\- Lo comprendo, es normal.

\- Bueno, propongo que empecemos de nuevo, una segunda oportunidad para los dos. ¿te parece?

\- Claro, me encantaría. –Comentó con alegría mientras el chico volvía al cuenco de agua, introduciendo la tela. El silencio volvió a ser protagonista.

\- Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo Chikara con algo de duda en la voz, haciendo que Kenshin al poco tiempo le diera vía libre.- ¿Por qué te ha perdonado Nanako?

El pelirrojo meditó la respuesta, dándose cuenta de que no era clara ni sencilla, aun así contestó con el corazón, resumiendo tanto como pudo.

\- El odio la consumía, y se dio cuenta de que no todo es como parece. Ha terminado odiando a su padre más que a mí al conocer la verdad. Los dos hemos aprendido de nuestros errores y queremos vivir en paz de una vez.

\- Veo que tenía razón cuando me ha dicho que es complejo el tema... Has tenido suerte, no habrá que coserlo, no es tan grave. –Añadió cambiando de tema mientras examinaba la herida, pero Kenshin continuó por aquel sendero.

\- ¿Por eso lloraba antes?

\- No... No ha podido decirme qué la tormenta, pero creo que en la pelea he podido deducirlo. Su mirada hacia ti...

El silencio era tan tenso que podía palparse sin problema, pero finalmente el chico lo soltó, pensando que quizás de ese modo podría arreglar algo, ya que su amiga sufría por el tema.

\- Kenshin, creo que Nanako se ha enamorado de ti. Debe sentirse muy jodida por ello, por eso de que tú eras su archienemigo y ahora su mundo se ha dado la vuelta, aparte de que no puede estar contigo por Kaoru. Vale, estoy halando de más, lo siento, tío. –Agregó al ver que el ex – samurái no reaccionaba, manteniéndose en riguroso silencio.

Ambos se giraron para ver entrar por la puerta principal en aquel preciso instante a Kaoru, Nanako, y Saito, quienes sucios y jadeantes permanecieron callados.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Chikara mientras recogía las vendas y el cuenco de agua. Saito se adelantó encendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos con calma.

\- Han huido finalmente, aunque lo del incendio es otra historia.

\- El de la entrada de la ciudad sigue activo. – Intervino Kaoru ante el silencio del policía. Vamos a ayudar para pararlo.

\- Voy yo también, Kenshin está curado, se pondrá bien. –Agregó Oishi, dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras Saito y Kaoru salían al exterior.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Nanako a su amigo, parándolo antes de que cruzara la puerta.

\- Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú?

La guerrera asintió con una leve sonrisa, recibiendo por parte del moreno un fugaz abrazo.

Antes de salir al exterior, Nanako se detuvo contemplando a Kenshin, más meditabundo que de costumbre. La mujer entonces sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a él.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, gracias por lo que hicisteis.

\- Gracias a ti por hacerme caso, y sobre todo por lo de Chikara. Si no necesitas nada y estas bien voy a ir a ayudarles. –Vaciló la joven mientras contemplaba los ojos del pelirrojo, que le transmitían algo que no lograba captar, pero la inquietaba enormemente.

Kenshin logró detener a Nanako antes de salir, nombrándola para que le mirara, sabiendo que aquello que había de venir era un camino desconocido, plagado de incertidumbre y duda.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo, si es posible ahora, Nanako.

Ella asintió mientras tragaba saliva, ocultando por todos los medios el nerviosismo que la golpeó súbitamente, para después sentarse frente al hombre, que no dudo en mirarla.

\- He mantenido una conversación con Chikara antes que me ha hecho reflexionar, y darme cuenta de algo que no terminaba de ver, por decirlo de algún modo. Sé sincera conmigo, Nanako. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

La morena no pudo ocultar en su rostro la sorpresa de aquella pregunta. Había llegado el momento sin esperarlo ni quererlo, y estaba atrapada ente la espada y la pared. No quedaba más remedio que hacer frente a la situación, porque ya no valían las excusas.

Kenshin entreabrió los labios para respirar de una manera poco habitual, como si no pudiera contener lo que había dentro de su pecho. Y su mirada parecía brillante como un espejo. Nanako se perdió un momento en el rostro de él y finalmente, se dio cuenta que su propio cuerpo respondía temblando de emoción ante esa mirada. Pero enderezó la espalda y se esforzó por mostrar valentía, controlando su voz y clavando sus ojos en los del pelirrojo.

\- No entiendo cómo ni por qué, pero te quiero. He tratado de negarlo, de recapacitar, pero me temo que es exactamente lo que ocurre. ¡Kaoru no puede enterarse de esto, Kenshin! ¡Por favor! Me iré, no volveré nunca, os dejaré en paz. –Le suplicó segundos después, al aceptar que había confesado todo, luchando por no llorar.

\- No quiero que te vayas, esa no es la solución, hablaremos con calma y encontraremos un modo de que todo salga bien. –Dijo mientras agarraba una de las manos de la chica, que continuaba nerviosa.

\- ¡No hay otra solución! Kaoru te ama, tú a ella. ¡Eso es todo! Deja que me vaya, ¡qué demonios! Lo haré igualmente, Himura.

\- No puedes hacer eso, te necesitamos.

\- Ellos te necesitan a ti, yo soy prescindible. Te he causado muchos problemas ya.

\- Yo te necesito.

\- Esto no tiene sentido. –Agregó Nanako tras un silencio, amagando para levantarse cuando el hombre la detuvo agarrándola del brazo, para bajarla de nuevo hasta su altura.

La chica se quedó helada cuando, sin mediar palabra, Kenshin la besó impetuosamente para acallarla, haciendo que automáticamente se sintiera incluso más perdida que antes.

**Gracias por leer a todos, especialmente quiero agradecer a Tennyo, Daniela Alarcn y Stacy Adler que me dejan sus comentario y eso es genial! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia**

Capítulo 36.

Sanosuke y Chikara desayunaban en silencio, sentados frente a frente en el salón de la vivienda, escuchando el sonido de los pájaros piar que se colaba desde la ventana de la estancia.

Ambos chicos percibían la incomodidad en el aire, tras saber que la noche anterior algo raro había pasado entre Kenshin y Nanako. Finalmente, Sanosuke rompió a hablar dispuesto a encontrar respuestas en el amigo de la guerrera.

\- Oye, ¿qué les pasa esos dos? Creía que ya habían arreglado sus diferencias, pero parecen estar pero que nunca. Ni siquiera se miran desde ayer. ¿Lo has notado?

Chikara alzó la vista de su tazón sin saber qué decir, mirando a su interlocutor alzar las cejas, en señal de que no creía que él no supiera nada.

\- Eh... Bueno, ¿qué iba a pasarles? Tampoco les he visto muy habladores desde que llegasteis.

\- No te hagas el tonto, sé que pasa algo. Creo que se gustan. Aunque todo el mundo se crea que soy idiota también percibo pequeños detalles.

Chikara suspiró soltando sus palillos, mirando al moreno para continuar rindiéndose a lo evidente.

\- La verdad es que sí que se nota. Pero Nanako no quiere que se hable de esto ¿entendido?

\- Sí, lo entiendo, es normal después que lo odiara a muerte y eso. Pero sabes, yo siempre creí que algo así iba a suceder. Es lo típico; Los polos opuestos se atraen y todo eso... Aunque sean distintos y parezcan separados, destinados a odiarse mutuamente, al final algo los une, están más cerca que lejos.

\- Sí... –Susurró Oishi dándole la razón. - Son como el cielo y el mar.

\- ¡Eso es! Son como el punto donde cielo y mar se tocan. Cada uno es diferente al otro y parecen distintos entre sí, pero si te fijas en el horizonte, llega un momento en el que se hacen uno y parecen la misma cosa. Eso pasa con Nanako y Kenshin. A pesar del pasado y las diferencias que han tenido son tal para cual. Aunque se avecina un buen lío con Kaoru y eso.

\- Joder, Sanosuke... Tienes razón, y ellos también lo saben, que es lo peor. Esto parece no tener salida. Espero que ella pueda superarlo de algún modo, aunque no se me ocurre cómo, teniendo que abandonar a sus amigos.

\- Bueno, no creo que ni Kaoru ni Kenshin quieran eso, a pesar de lo que ocurra.

\- Eso espero. –Murmuró con tristeza Chikara, levantándose acto seguido.

El joven recogió los platos de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, donde comenzó a fregar en silencio, mientras su mente procesaba rápidamente la información, y cavilaba sobre las posibles consecuencias con miedo.

* * *

La noche volvía una vez más, pero está vez, lo hacía acompañada de silencio y lluvia, tiñendo de un lóbrego color la casa de los Oishi, donde parecía no haber nadie, salvo Nanako.

La muchacha guardaba sus pocas pertenencias en un zurrón desgastado con violencia y nerviosismo, no pudiendo dejar de darle vueltas a lo sucedido la noche anterior, en la que Kenshin la besó desarmando su mundo una vez más.

No tenía idea de a qué jugaba el pelirrojo, ni qué pensaba para hacer aquello, sabiendo todo el lío que tenía a la espalda con Kaoru.

Kaoru. Ese nombre era el que ocupaba el espacio en la mente de la guerrera, sintiéndolo como mil alfileres bajo los pies. El sentimiento de ser una traidora hacía que Nanako se sintiese miserable y sucia, al pensar en fallarle a la que podía considerar su única amiga en la vida. Efectivamente, la chica sólo hallaba como salida a todo aquel suplicio abandonarlos para siempre.

\- ¿Te vas? –Preguntó Chikara asustándola al entrar, haciendo que parara en seco para mirarle.

\- Sí, no puedo seguir aquí. Debo irme, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿por Kenshin? –Nanako lo miró asustada, pensando en cómo sabía lo que sucedía. – Para responder a la pregunta de tus ojos; Me he dado cuenta, es evidente por la forma en que le miras y le evitas. Sé que lo quieres.

\- Pues si ya lo sabes, no sé por qué preguntas que por qué motivo me voy. –Agregó con enfado, volviendo al zurrón.

\- No pensé que fueras una cobarde, Nanako. ¿Crees que esto es lo que de verdad necesitas?

\- ¡No! ¡Pero no sé qué más puedo hacer, Chikara! –Le gritó con saña haciendo que su amigo apretase la mandíbula, para después caminar con decisión hacia ella y quitarle de las manos la bolsa.

\- Pues no voy a dejar que salgas por esa puerta. ¡No sin pelear!

\- Dame la bolsa, Chikara y lárgate, por favor.

\- No, Nanako. Te estás precipitando –Dijo seriamente, haciendo que la chica expirara con fuerza.

\- ¡Y tú te estás inmiscuyendo! ¡No sabes ni siquiera de qué va esto!

\- Claro que sí, Kenshin me lo ha contado.

Tras el grito del hombre, Nanako se dejó cegar por la ira, abalanzándose sobre su amigo para arrebatarle el zurrón, propinándole en el intento un puñetazo en el estómago y la cara, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran a los pocos minutos.

Nanako se relajó poco a poco al comprobar que había herido al moreno, que sangraba por su labio inferior. Pronto dejó caer la bolsa al suelo, disculpándose con su amigo.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo...? Perdóname. –Sollozó mirándole en silencio, para acto seguido comenzar a golpear la pared más cercana con saña.

Chikara corrió a detenerla mientras gritaba su nombre, alejándola de la pared con dificultad, acabando ambos en el suelo mientras Nanako gritaba que la dejase ir, llorando finalmente en sus brazos con rabia.

Mientras la pareja continuaba abrazada sentados en el suelo, Kaoru y Kenshin aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, alertados por los gritos y golpes, sorprendiéndose al hallar la escena y la sangre del chico.

Kenshin quedó abstraído en el sufrimiento de la guerrera, sabiendo que aquello había sucedido por él, aunque fuera indirectamente. La situación se estaba yendo de sus manos y de las de Nanako, y la culpabilidad empezaba a pesar demasiado.

\- ¿Nanako, qué ocurre? –Preguntó asustada Kaoru mientras se acercaba despacio, haciendo que la pareja se separase. Chikara se giró para mirar a Kamiya, que continuaba sobrecogida.

\- Kaoru, tranquila. Sólo necesita estar sola. –Intentó calmarla mientras se ponía en pie y ella le respondía, observando que estaba herido.

\- Te ayudaré con tu labio, estás sangrado.

\- Gracias.

Tras la sonrisa que Chikara la profirió, ambos salieron de la sala dejando a Kenshin en el umbral, que con un gesto tranquilizó a Kaoru, haciéndola creer que todo estaría en orden.

Nanako se levantó finalmente del suelo, comenzando a recoger las cosas que se habían salido del zurrón, mientras el pelirrojo avanzaba unos pasos, introduciéndose en la habitación que las chicas compartían.

\- Lo siento mucho. Tienes todo el derecho de irte si es lo que deseas, pero si no quieres hacerlo no te vayas, nadie espera que eso suceda.

\- Es cuestión de tiempo que ella lo sepa ¿verdad?

\- Sí, eso es verdad. Pero se enterará de buenas maneras y solucionaremos esto como adultos. Yo hablaré con ella. –Dijo con tranquilidad, haciendo que Nanako se girara para mirarle, aún con los surcos de sus lágrimas en las mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿qué coño estás pensando?

\- Yo también estoy confundido. Sé que quiero a Kaoru, pero también siento algo por ti.

\- ¡No, no y no! Eso no puede ser. –Dijo volviendo a alzar la voz brevemente. – Voy a irme, Kenshin. Nadie va a joder a Kaoru, y menos nosotros.

\- Cálmate primero, Nanako. Piensa antes de actuar. –Dijo interponiéndose en su camino, no dejándola abandonar el cuarto.

Aquel gesto sólo hizo enfadar a la muchacha, que no dudó en empujarle para salir, pero este volvió a detenerla abrazándola hasta que dejó de pelar por zafarse del agarre.

Ella finalmente cansada, física y emocionalmente, se abandonó en los brazos del pelirrojo mientras le susurraba entre lloros que lo odiaba.

Kenshin no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tierna y melancólica, mientras la aferraba más a su cuerpo, rogando interiormente fuerza para vencer todos los problemas que se le venían encima.

**Pues ya sabéis por qué se llama así la historia, gracias a ese momento de lucidez de Sanosuke XD**

**Espero que os guste, muchas gracias por leer, y ojalá os animéis a decir que os parece o sugerir cosas.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia**

Capítulo 37

Kaoru no se había atrevido aún a mencionar nada sobre el incidente de hacía unos minutos, continuando con la tarea de limpieza de la herida de Chikara, que atisbaba en su rostro compungido la preocupación y el miedo al no saber nada sobre lo que le pasaba a su amiga. Finalmente el moreno trató de reconfortarla, intentando sonar jovial y relajado.

\- Oye, no te preocupes ¿vale? Nanako tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, y para colmo el hecho de saber que eso la está alejando de ti, y que puede que te haga sentir mal o hacerte daño, la está volviendo loca. Ya sabrás como es. –Añadió con una leve sonrisa que la morena le respondió, no sin tintes de preocupación.

\- Está muy rara últimamente, y no quiere contármelo. Quizás le haya hecho algo y no me haya dado cuenta.

\- No, claro que no. ¿Cómo podrías hacer algo para ofender a alguien? Eres muy simpática y educada, Kaoru. ¿Sabes lo que podríamos hacer para intentar que olvidara todo por un momento? -El chico continuó ante la negación de ella.- Podríamos hacerle un regalo mañana, es su cumpleaños.

\- No tenía ni idea, nunca hemos hablado de ello.

\- Pues sí, veintiuno de abril. Si quieres podemos ir juntos esta tarde a buscar algo ¿qué te parece?

\- Sí, claro. –Respondió con alegría, sonriéndole con ganas. –Es más se me ocurre qué podríamos comprar.

\- Estupendo. Pues en eso quedamos, Kaoru. Muchas gracias por lo del labio, y de verdad, estate tranquila. –Añadió mientras tocaba su barbilla, reconfortándola a la par con una cálida sonrisa, para después dejarla sola en el salón.

* * *

Nanako había podido disfrutar de la soledad en la casa de Chikara cuando él y Kaoru habían salido, ausentándose gran parte de la tarde, y Kenshin y Sanosuke habían partido con Saito en busca de pistas sobre el paradero de Shishio, o algo que les informara de nuevos actos violentos de su banda. No podían dejar que más ciudades sufrieran lo que Sasayama, aunque afortunadamente la cosa no pasó a mayores.

La morena pudo al fin despejar algo su mente y pensar con frialdad lo sucedido hasta el momento: Kenshin la quería, se lo había dicho, al igual que iba a tener una conversación con Kamiya, lo cual no le parecía del todo apropiado, pues creía que ella era la que debía hablarle y no esconderse tras el ex – samurái. Kaoru merecía eso al menos, que se lo dijera a la cara, mirándola a los ojos.

Nanako asintió tras aquel pensamiento, decidiendo en el acto que ella hablaría cuando tuviese la oportunidad, afrontando el problema sin huir. Después acataría lo que Kaoru deseara que hiciera: O largarse y no volver a dirigirla la palabra, o simplemente apartarse de Kenshin hasta que el decidiera algo. Lo que desde luego Nanako no contemplaba más era volverse loca y continuar rompiendo mobiliario de su amigo, o pagando sus frustraciones a golpe de puño con cualquiera que se cruzara.

Cuando el sol se hundía cediendo el cielo al crepúsculo, Chikara y Kaoru llegaron al hogar entre una animada conversación, sonrisas y miradas, que a Nanako no le pasaron desapercibidas. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver felicidad en los rostros de sus amigos.

\- Bueno, ya hemos llegado. ¿Qué tal la tarde, Nanako? –Preguntó Chikara dejando en un mueble las verduras que portaba.

\- Desde luego no tan buena como la tuya, amigo.

\- Con esta compañía, es obvio. –Respondió haciendo sonrojar a Kaoru, que posó los ojos en la morena, acercándose con algo de tela en las manos, muy bien doblado.

\- Nanako, tenemos algo para ti.

\- Me gustaría poder hablar contigo antes, Kaoru.

\- No, no. De eso nada –Dijo Chikara.- Primero lo nuestro. Para hablar ya habrá tiempo. Adelante, Kaoru.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Nanako.

La chica quedó sorprendida ante el gesto, ya que ni ella misma apenas recordaba que era su décimo-octavo cumpleaños, observando como su amiga depositaba la ropa encima de la mesa, entregándoselo.

\- Vaya, no sé qué decir, chicos. Muchas gracias.

\- ¡Vamos, mira lo que te hemos comprado, no seas desagradecida!

Nanako obedeció a su amigo y desplegó las prendas observando que conformaban un simple, pero bonito kimono azul cielo con flores blancas.

\- Esto debe haberos costado mucho dinero, no teníais por qué hacerlo.

\- Es un regalo, vamos, pruébatelo.

\- No sé ponerme esto, la última vez que vestí uno tenía como ocho años, y mi madre me ayudó. –Respondió mirando al moreno, pero antes de que dijese nada, Kaoru intervino.

\- Yo te ayudaré, venga.

Nanako asintió avergonzada, levantándose después para seguir a la chica hasta el cuarto con el kimono en mano, pensando en si hablar o aplazarlo para más tarde, ya que aquello la había descuadrado.

Largos minutos pasaron mientras Kamiya ayudaba a la guerrera a vestirse, hasta que fue Kaoru quien habló, iniciándola conversación.

\- Nanako, no es por presionarte ni aguarte el cumpleaños, sólo quiero saber si estás bien, y si lo que te ocurre tiene que ver conmigo. No sé si te he ofendido en algo.

\- No, claro que no, Kaoru. –Dijo tras sentir un vuelco en el corazón. – Tú nunca has hecho nada para ofenderme, has sido una amiga increíble y te doy las gracias, a la vez que te pido perdón por causarte daño y molestias. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No me has hecho nada, no hay ningún problema entre nosotras.

\- Yo quería hablarte sobre algo, la razón por la que estos días he estado distante contigo, y bueno con el resto... –Comentó entre pausas, a la vez que Kaoru terminaba de vestirla.

Antes de que Nanako continuara, Chikara llamó a la puerta metiéndolas prisa, diciendo que ya habían llegado Kenshin y Sanosuke incluso. Ante el comentario, la conversación peliaguda quedó abandonada para centrarse en los últimos detalles, saliendo después ambas chicas del cuarto, directas al salón.

Mientras ambas caminaban casi llegando al destino, se escuchó la voz de Sanosuke felicitando a Nanako mientras se disculpaba por no haberlo sabido antes. Cuando las dos mujeres llegaron al salón, el chico calló, limitándose a observar el regalo en el cuerpo de Nanako.

\- Parece que lo han hecho justo para ti, Nanako. Deberías no quitártelo nunca. ¿Verdad, Kenshin? –Dijo Sanosuke engullendo su cena.

\- Desde luego, te queda muy bien.

\- Estás preciosa. Hemos acertado de pleno.

\- Me siento ridícula. –Agregó la morena tras el comentario de Oishi, bajando la mirada la mirada al sentir los ojos del ex –samurái clavarse en ella como nunca antes.

\- Eso es por la falta de costumbre, pero Chikara tiene razón, Estás muy guapa. -Dijo Kaoru.

\- Seguro piensa que no tanto como tú.

Kamiya se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario, escuchando después como Chikara decía que debían cenar y dejar las bromas para luego, tratando de salir del apuro, mientras empezaba el movimiento en la sala terminando de llevar todo a la mesa.

* * *

Después de una relajada cena, con más de una indirecta para Kaoru y Chikara, el dueño de la casa se ofreció junto con Nanako para limpiar, encontrándose en la cocina, trabajando en silencio.

\- No deberías haberte quitado tan pronto el kimono ¡hoy es tu día!

\- No quería mancharlo, sería una pena. Gracias, Chikara.

\- No hay de qué. ¿Estás más tranquila? ¿Has hablado con Kenshin?

\- No. Dijo que iba a hablar con Kaoru, pero quiero hacerlo yo, es lo mínimo. Oh, Dios, va a odiarme, y con buenas razones porque no debería amar a ese hombre. ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? ¿por qué le quiero?

\- Porque el amor es ilógico, Nanako. No gastes tus fuerzas buscando algo que no existe. Los sentimientos surgen, se crean, no los fabricas ni los controlas. Si no entiendes eso no podrás continuar con esto.

\- No sé nada sobre esto, no sé cómo está pasando. La única certeza que tengo es que le quiero, Quiero a Kenshin. No puedo estar cerca de él sin sentir el impulso de tocarlo, de besarlo... No quiero alejarme, pero sé que debo. Claro que si él me besa no sé cómo cojones voy a hacerlo.

Chikara suspiró comprendiendo lo que decía, agarrando una de sus manos con firmeza mientras continuaba susurrándole palabras de ánimo. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de Kaoru cerca de la puerta, quien había estado escuchando la conversación con total sorpresa, no pudiendo mover su músculos ante tal revelación que para nada se habría esperado.

La morena no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran, sintiendo un dolor agudo en su alma, ahora resquebrajada y sangrante ante el mazazo de la traición y la desesperanza.

Segundos después, Kaoru por fin pudo moverse, saliendo disparada hacia el cuarto, donde se deshizo en lágrimas silenciosas.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! **

**Jbadillodavila, bienvenido y muchas gracias por tu comentario. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia**

Capítulo 38

_``- La única certeza que tengo es que le quiero, Quiero a Kenshin ´´ ``si él me besa, no sé cómo voy a alejarme ´´ _

Kaoru no había pegado ojo dándole vueltas a aquellas palabras de Nanako, maldiciéndose internamente por haber escuchado aquella conversación entre la guerrera y Chikara, que le había revelado el porqué del extraño comportamiento del ex – samurái y de su amiga. ¿Cuánto llevaría sucediendo aquello? ¿Acaso ninguno iba a dignarse a decirle nada, sabiendo lo que ella sentía?

Kamiya sólo podía sentir indignación y enfado al pensarlo. No podía creer que fueran tan egoístas. La decepción no cabía en su corazón.

Kaoru tuvo que dejar la ropa que estaba lavando al sentirse colapsar por aquellas cavilaciones, ignorando que Nanako acababa de aparecer tras ella, preguntándola por un objeto de la casa, a lo que la esgrimista le respondió con un tono nada propio de ella, alertando a su interlocutora.

\- Kaoru ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy seria. –Comentó mirándola con el ceño fruncido, mientras la morena volvía a sacar la prenda que había quedado sumergida en el agua del barreño de madera.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabais decírmelo?

\- ¿El qué? -Preguntó Nanako con un deje de temor, pero sin entender a qué podía referirse. Todo cambió con la nueva intervención de Kaoru.

\- De lo que tienes con Kenshin.

\- No tenemos nada, de verdad...

\- ¿Entonces por qué te besa? ¡Escuché anoche lo que le decías a Chikara! –Le reprochó con ira mientras volvía a abandonar su labor, mirándola.

Nanako se había quedado muda de la sorpresa, sintiéndose automáticamente horrible. Todo se había descuadrado, y que la morena se hubiera enterado de ese modo no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

\- Kaoru, puedo explicártelo. Por favor, escúchame.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te escuche si me habéis estado mintiendo? Yo confiaba en ti, Nanako. Y resulta que mientras me consolabas estabas tratando de conquistarlo. ¿Es por eso que me evita de esa forma? ¡por qué no me dijo que te quería a ti y ya está! No pensé que tú pudieras traicionarme de ese modo, sabías lo que siento por él y aún así te acercaste.

\- No tengo nada con Kenshin, no se me ocurriría porque sé que tú le amas. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido pensando en ti, Kaoru. Tienes que creerme. –Le suplicó a punto de llorar, vislumbrando las lágrimas de su amiga.

\- No me mientas, sé que lo amas.

\- Sí, es verdad. Eso no puedo negarlo. Pero en ningún momento he pensado en conquistarlo, al contrario. Por favor. Si quieres que me vaya y os deje lo haré, Kaoru.

Kamiya tragó saliva mientras trataba de contener su emociones y no gritar, pensando en si aquello sería verdad o no. Fuera como fuese, sólo tenía ganas de alejarse de todo aquello para tratar de curar su orgullo herido, y la pena que asolaba su corazón. A pesar de la punzada que atenazó su alma, dictó una sentencia firme mirando a su amiga.

\- No quiero verte, Nanako. Voy a regresar al dojo, no vuelvas más por allí.

\- Lo entiendo, me iré hoy mismo. Lo siento mucho, Kaoru, no quería que te enteraras así. –Sollozó para después darse la vuelta, y alejarse ante el indiferente silencio de Kamiya, que volvió a su tarea sin mirarla siquiera, llorando de forma silenciosa al hallarse tan dolida.

* * *

Una hora después, cuando el sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, Nanako caminaba con desgana alejándose de la vivienda de su amigo, sin haberse despedido tan siquiera, puesto que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, ni valor de comentar lo ocurrido.

Cargando la pesada losa de la culpa y la vergüenza, la joven salía de la ciudad con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, sin poder apartar de su cabeza las duras palabras de Kaoru, pidiéndola que jamás regresara a ella, rompiendo su relación para siempre.

Magnificando su desesperación, encontró a Kenshin volviendo hacia la ciudad con Sanosuke. Pudo observar como el pelirrojo le decía algo al moreno, haciendo que este pasara de largo mientras él se detenía a hablarla, contemplándola con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te vas?

\- Kaoru lo sabe todo. Me ha dicho que no quiere verme más.

\- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? Kaoru no es irracional, tú no eres culpable de nada, si se lo explicamos bien...

\- ¡Se lo he explicado, Kenshin! Esto le duele demasiado, y es normal. –Le dijo con enfado, alzando la voz, para después calmarse y proseguir. – Está todo decidido; Olvídate de mí y no intentes buscarme más, porque si no te juro que te mataré.

Acto seguido, la chica prosiguió su camino dejando al joven anclado en el mismo lugar, resignándose al dolor de aquella amarga despedida. Debía intentar solucionar aquello como fuera, o las cosas jamás serían esperanzadoras para nadie.

Con aquellos pensamientos Kenshin echó a correr hacia la casa en busca de Kaoru, decidido a abrirle su corazón como nunca antes, haciéndola comprender que si alguien era el culpable, sin duda era él y nadie más.

* * *

Cuando Kenshin llegó a la vivienda ignoró todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los gritos de Chikara pidiéndole explicaciones, la voz de Sanosuke diciendo que Saito estaba furioso con él... Sólo se centró en la búsqueda de la morena, a quien encontró en la habitación sentada sin hacer nada.

El pelirrojo se posicionó frente a ella mientras la nombraba entre jadeos tras la carrera, recibiendo automáticamente después una bofetada de parte de la chica, quien lo acribilló con una mirada gélida.

\- Siento mucho no haberte dicho nada antes, pero tienes que comprender que la culpa de lo que pasa no es de Nanako, Kaoru. Ella no ha decidido sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso tú has decido los tuyos?

\- Eso lo sé, pero no puedo aceptar que os hayáis callado. ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerme esto?

\- Sólo yo tengo la culpa. Sabía de tus sentimientos, y al enterarme de lo de Nanako debí hablarlo contigo. Si estás enfadada, y tienes todo el derecho, debo irme yo, no ella. Sois amigas y sé que no quieres perderla.

\- Tampoco quiero perderte a ti. Dime ¿qué sientes, Kenshin?

\- Después de enterarme de lo de Tomoe todo se ha vuelto confuso, estoy desconcentrado y no he prestado atención suficiente a mi alrededor. Te quiero Kaoru, pero también estoy empezando a quererla a ella, y no puedo hacer daño a ninguna. Me he portado muy mal contigo por no haberte hablado claro sobre este tema, pero es que ni yo mismo sé si es buena idea con todo lo que está sucediendo, y ahora todo se ha vuelto más complejo. Por favor, piénsalo todo en frío y haz las paces con Nanako, ódiame a mí, Kaoru.

\- No odio a ninguno, simplemente me duele pensar que me habéis engañado. –Sollozó dándose cuenta de que la ira no anidaba en ella sino una fuerte desazón y tristeza.

\- No te hemos engañado. Hace pocos días hemos sabido con certeza lo que pasaba. Lo único que hemos hecho ha sido protegerte mientras no supiésemos las cosas claras. Nanako iba a hablar contigo el día de su cumpleaños, incluso antes iba a marcharse para no hacerte sufrir, pero yo la convencí para que se quedara.

\- Eso no lo sabía...

\- Por eso te pido que no rompáis vuestra relación y tratemos de llegar al entendimiento. Sino yo seré el que se vaya.

Kaoru meditó todo aquello y sintió que se había equivocado al echar a su amiga, que ciertamente no era culpable, sino otra víctima del destino al quedar prendada de aquel hombre tan complejo. Con culpabilidad miró a Kenshin, hablando mientras se secaba la cara.

\- Se fue hace ya mucho, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarla?

\- Tranquila, yo iré a buscarla. Tú quédate con Chikara. Cuando vuelva seguiremos hablando. Gracias, Kaoru -Le dijo con sinceridad para después salir con la misma velocidad con la que entró.

* * *

Hacía horas que Nanako erraba a través de los caminos solitarios que unían los pueblos y ciudades rumbo a Osaka, no prestándole atención a la bonita puesta de sol que la acompañaba. Todo era oscuridad en su mente, y esta teñía cada cosa que miraba.

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que Hiko no se burlaría esta vez, puesto que había comprobado lo doloroso que le resultaba aquello. Nanako sonrió ante el recuerdo de su abrazo; Sabía que a pesar de su fachada dura e indiferente le importaba y la quería. Él también era humano.

Mientras llegaba a la maleza que crecía lejos de los pueblos, se vio rodeada por un grupo de maleantes que se presentaron como subordinados de Shishio, quien la quería muerta, y así se encargaron de recordárselo aquellos desconocidos.

La morena sacó su arma dispuesta a defenderse, a pesar de que el número de oponentes era demasiado grande. Pero realmente aquello tampoco le importó mucho, dado que morir allí podía ser lo mejor que le pasara después de haberlo perdido todo.

Si luchaba era por que Hiko le había enseñado a no rendirse, aunque pronto quedó desarmada, a merced del destino.

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y gracias a los que se animan a decir algo. Es estupendo saber que hay alguien al otro lado XD ¡Mil gracias! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia**

Capítulo 39

Tras varios minutos manteniendo la compostura como pudo, la chica perdió su katana quedando desprotegida, mientras los hombres se burlaban de ella sin piedad, haciendo bromas machistas.

Nanako no sintió miedo ante la situación, ni siquiera se limitó a mirar desafiante a sus enemigos para mostrar que su orgullo estaba intacto y no se rendiría. Le daba todo igual.

Las agresiones físicas no se hicieron esperar; Puñetazos y patadas comenzaron a llegar de todas partes acompañadas por las risas y mofas, hasta que uno de ellos decidió que había una forma mejor de diversión que todo podrían tener.

A la guerrera no le extrañó lo más mínimo que aquellos animales quisieran violarla, la vida le había demostrado que aquel era un impulso natural en la mayoría de los hombres que creían que una mujer era inferior a ellos. Pensó en luchar para que no la deshonraran antes de morir, y poder hacerlo con algo de dignidad, pero después cejó en la idea, abandonándose a su suerte.

Dos de los hombres empezaron a desvestirla con violencia sin dejar de burlarse mientras la tumbaban en el suelo de cúbito supino, comenzando a tocarla sin su consentimiento, pero el grupo se detuvo ante la llegada de Kenshin, quien los alertó, haciendo que dejasen a la muchacha.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Acaso quieres morir, idiota? Si vienes a unirte, el cupo está completo.

El pelirrojo, inflamado por la ira ni respondió al comentario, limitándose a comenzar la lucha con agilidad y rabia, harto de aquellos patanes.

Nanako quedó arrodillada en la tierra mientras observaba a Kenshin vencer a los hombres con gran maestría y una ferocidad pocas veces vista, hasta llegar al último de ellos, quien había hablado y ayudado a desvestir a la chica.

El ex – samurái lo agarró de la pechera con desprecio mientras lo miraba fijamente, volteando su espada para que quedara por la parte del filo, dispuesto a atravesar al enemigo con ella de una certera estocada horizontal.

\- ¡Kenshin, no lo hagas! Por favor, déjalo ir, por favor. –Gritó Nanako con miedo al hacer que se detuviera, suplicándole también con la mirada.

\- Tienes suerte, pero si vuelvo a encontrarte te mataré. –Susurró el pelirrojo al enemigo, soltándole después con el mismo asco.

Nanako se levantó del suelo como pudo, acercándose hasta el hombre quien la sujeto para que no cayera. Ésta ignoró su dolor y el miedo que había pasado cuando se centró en los ojos de Kenshin.

\- Gracias. Gracias por no haberlo matado. No puedes volver a convertirte en lo que fuiste, tú ya no eres así.

\- Eso ahora no importa ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

\- Estoy bien, nada serio, gracias a ti.

\- Te dije que nadie más volvería a tocarte si no querías, y me dejabas protegerte.

\- En cambio otras promesas no las cumples. Te dije que me dejaras, Kenshin. –Le reprochó con dolor y pesar.

\- Kaoru ha entendido que no eres culpable. No quiere que te vayas, Nanako. Estaba enfadada, en caliente no se piensa lo que se dice, pero ahora está comprendiendo todo.

\- Aun así, el hecho de que las dos te queremos no cambiará, y no pienso hacer que ella se sienta mal creyendo que tú puedas elegirme a mí.

\- Si eso ocurre no será culpa de nadie, no podemos elegir a quién amamos, y eso Kaoru lo sabe. Si ocurre así ella acabará aceptándolo, como todos. No se puede hacer otra cosa.

\- Yo no puedo hacer eso... –Susurró con voz trémula mientras retenía las lágrimas, bajando la mirada. Kenshin levantó su rostro para hacer que le mirara al hablar.

\- Por favor, no te vayas. Yo me iré si así podéis volver a estar juntas, aunque eso me aflija de una forma insoportable.

\- No quiero que tú sufras tampoco, así que me voy yo.

\- No lo he dicho por eso. Sufriría si tú estás lejos de mí.

Nanako abofeteó sin pensarlo a Kenshin mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sintiendo que la dejaba tirada en una gran encrucijada, pero a la vez sintió que su corazón volvía a palpitar frenético ante la declaración del pelirrojo, con lo cual, acto seguido se abrazó a su cuello, besándolo con pasión.

\- Vas a conseguir que vuelva a odiarte. –Le dijo en un susurro mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de él, quien sonrió levemente para después volver a romper la distancia que los unía, besando sus labios con delicadeza y lentitud. Nanako entonces no pudo más que callar y dejarse llevar sintiendo que, a pesar de todo, no podía detener aquello porque en esos breves instantes conseguía encontrar la paz tan ansiada.

* * *

Chikara había estado escuchando la historia de Kaoru durante más de una hora, sintiendo una horrible pena por la chica tras vislumbrar el duro golpe del destino hacia su persona, pero se alegraba de ver que había reflexionado y perdonaría a su amiga, quien sabía de buena tinta, estaba sufriendo igualmente de una manera inexplicable.

\- Y eso es lo que ha ocurrido antes, por eso Nanako se fue. -Terminó de explicar lo sucedido al hombre.- Espero que Kenshin la haya encontrado y esté bien. ¿No están tardando mucho?

\- Tranquila, volverán sanos y salvos. Nanako camina muy deprisa, habrá llegado bastante lejos. Recuerdo que cuando se fue la primera vez, hace ya años, quise buscarla para decirle que me gustaba pero no pude encontrarla, ya había salido de la ciudad. –Comentó riendo con nostalgia, contagiando a Kaoru.

\- ¿Te gustaba cuando erais pequeños?

\- Sí, a pesar de que mi padre me humillaba de broma por su culpa. Ella tendría unos 15 y yo 17. Pero me alegro de que terminara yéndose y no pudiera localizarla; Esa mujer es demasiado tozuda como para estar con ella. –Se burló sonriendo, mirando a su interlocutora que parecía algo más alegre.

\- Gracias por escucharme e intentar animarme, Chikara. –Agradeció ella.

\- No tienes que dármelas. Lo importante es ¿lo he conseguido? ¿aunque sea un poco?

La morena sonrió levemente mientras asentía, y el chico sonreía conforme, continuando con la conversación.

\- Me alegro, ojalá pudiera ayudarte más. Pero, quiero que sepas que si lo de Kenshin no sale bien, seguro que puedes encontrar a alguien incluso mejor, no debe ser difícil; Eres buena, alegre... Y muy bonita.

\- Gracias. –Dijo con rubor mientras apartaba la mirada, siguiendo después, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. –Tú tampoco tienes por qué desesperar, Chikara. Igualmente eres una gran persona, además de muy generoso y divertido.

\- ¿Y guapo, no te parezco guapo? –Se burló haciéndose el ofendido. Kaoru sonrió de inmediato.

\- Sí, claro que sí.

Ambos sonrieron con algo de rubor mientras apartaban los ojos del contrario, sintiendo que el ambiente se volvía incómodo y silencioso. Algo que ninguno quería.

Chikara finalmente habló, pensando que quizás se estaba aprovechando de la vulnerabilidad de la chica, o que eso podría pensar ella, algo que quería evitar puesto que se consideraba un caballero.

\- Quizás sea mejor que vayamos a dormir, Kaoru. Puede que regresen muy tarde y tú necesitas descansar.

\- No podré hasta que la vea. Me siento culpable, me he comportado como una cría.

\- Nadie va a reprocharte tu actitud. Además, ahora estás llevándolo de una forma increíble. Es admirable. Muchos no podrían hacer lo que tú. Creo que estoy hablando demasiado, como siempre. –Agregó al observar a la chica entristecer el semblante, levantándose para irse, anunciando que se iba a dormir para dejarla sola.

\- No, por favor. Quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola cuando lleguen.

El moreno se detuvo en seco, observando la tristeza en la cara de Kaoru, sentándose de nuevo a su lado mientras sujetaba una de sus manos y la sonreía.

\- Claro, pídeme lo que quieras.

\- No sé cómo puedo darte las gracias.

\- Sólo déjame hacer algo. –Agregó murmurando mientras escudriñaba el rostro de la esgrimista, acercándose con lentitud mientras posicionaba una mano en el rostro de ella hasta llegar a besarla.

Kaoru no se resistió ante el beso, aferrándose al calor humano que sintió y logró reconfortarla, evadiéndola de su tortura mental. Pero poco duró aquella sensación cuando la pareja fue sorprendida por Nanako y Kenshin, que entraban en aquel instante en la casa, descubriéndolos.

**Aquí como veís, nadie pierde el tiempo XD. **

**Aunque yo escribo esto, tengo que reconocer que a veces la historia parece formarse sola, y los personajes hacen lo que quieren, lo que convierte todo en más divertido y lioso. Oh, por dios, hasta yo me estreso viendo el lío que se ha montado ¡qué se dejen de pendejadas de una vez y resuelvan esas tensiones sexuales! En fin... Muchas gracias a todos,como siempre, especialmente si te molestas en dejar un comentario con lo que piensas. Saludos a angela - streintemberger por su último comentario, que me parecío muy divertido y estoy totalmente de acuerdo xDD. A parte también para Tennyo Destiny, Daniela Alarcn y Stacy Adler. **

**P.D: No actualizaré hasta principios de Enero porque tengo mucho lío y quiero hacerlo todo bien, así que espero y os ruego me esperéis. ¡Me esforzaré para manteneros por aquí!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia**

Capítulo 40

El golpe seco de la hoja del hacha cortando un tocón de madera rompió el silencio de la mañana en el pequeño patio interior de la casa de Chikara.

Nanako soltó el arma un segundo para recoger los dos fragmentos de madera, tirándolos al montón que estaba haciendo para leña, colocando después un nuevo pedazo que cortar.

Habían pasado dos días desde todo el lío que se había producido después de que Kaoru se hubiera enterado de esa forma de lo que pasaba, al igual que Kenshin y la guerrera habían interrumpido a Chikara y Kamiya en aquella situación tan incómoda al regresar a la casa aquella noche.

Nanako inspiró con fuerza mientras volvía a la carga con el hacha, pensando en lo horrible de la situación desde entonces, porque nadie se había atrevido a hablar del tema. Ella desde luego se sentía totalmente incómoda y culpable respecto a Kaoru, con lo que evitaba a la chica, y en espcial a Kenshin para no ofender a su amiga, por miedo a que pudiera tener algún encuentro con el ex – samurái incómodo y fuera de lugar. Debía evitar eso a toda costa.

La mujer no se percató de la entrada de Chikara en el patio, quien se acercó a ella, parándose a unos pasos y esperándose a hablar hasta que Nanako acabara de cortar.

\- Qué ¿Aliviando frustración?

\- Ojalá. –Respondió ella en un susurro, soltando el hacha tras pasarse la mano libre por la frente.

\- Creo que tienes cosas que contar.

Chikara observó como la morena arqueaba las cejas con sorpresa, mirándole fijamente.

\- Permíteme decirte que tú no te quedas atrás. Nadie ha olvidado lo que pasó cuando abrimos la puerta.

\- Sí, tienes razón... Está bien, hablaré yo primero, pero después te toca a ti. –Dijo él señalandola un instante, haciendo que Nanako asintiera y siguiera a su amigo hasta el umbral de la puerta, donde se sentaron observando el patio, de espaldas al hogar.

\- Vale, Oishi. ¿Qué pasa con Kaoru?

El joven enlazó sus manos un instante, posicionándolas delante de su boca, dando a entender que estaba igualmente perdido en cuanto a aquel tema; No obstante, habló con claridad.

\- No sé si debí bersarla o me he precipitado. Ella me gusta mucho, pero quizás piense que me aproveché de su estado tras toda la bronca con lo de Kenshin. No querría que me mal interpretase... ¡Pero, joder, lo he hecho mal!

\- ¿Has hablado con ella desde el incidente? –Preguntó Nanako con lentitud, mirando la expresión del joven.

\- No... Estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú. Aquí nadie ha hablado con nadie desde la gran noche. –Cometó burlándose, dándola a entender que era muy obvio que estaba escondiéndose de todos. –Tu turno, Hissaki. ¿Piensas dejar de huir de Kaoru y Kenshin?

\- ¿Te han dicho algo? –Las palabras salieron con miedo y celeridad de la boca de la morena.

\- No hace falta que digan nada, pero creo que ya que Kaoru entró en razón, deberíais hablar para relajar tensiones. Vale que quizás hacerlo los tres sería demasiado incómodo, pero tienes que hacerlo, Nanako. No va a decirte nada.

\- Me siento fatal. Ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar a Kenshin en su presencia. Siento que la he traicionado de una forma tan sucia... Voy a evitar estar cerca de Kenshin, porque aunque ella haya aceptado lo que ocurre, le duele igual. No seré quien la haga daño, no puedo.

\- ¿No piensas despedirte de él? Sabes que se va mañana.

Nanako apretó la mandibula mientras recordaba que Saito había ordenado atacar a Shishio al saber que viajaría hasta una aldea próxima, cambiando su posición para continuar con sus planes de arrasar ciudades. Claro que sabía que mañana al amanecer Kenshin partiría para tratar de derrotarlo defnitivamente, pero no estaba segura de no perder el control ante su inminente marcha, llena de peligro e incertidumbre.

\- No sé qué hacer. No puedo pensar en que se marche y ni tan siquiera decirle adiós. Harán una emboscada contra Shishio en las montañas, será muy peligroso, pero Kaoru...

\- Los dos tenemos que ser valientes y hablar. –Sentenció el hombre girándose para mirarla con solemnidad. –Y debemos ser nosotros los que demos el paso porque somos los que tenemos la responsabilidad... O más o menos. –Añadió al saber que no era exactamente el caso de su amiga.

La guerrera asintió resignada al saber que tenía razón. Aquella situación era insostenible, y no podía estar escondiéndose toda la vida de sus amigos. Era rídiculo, y ya no era una niña para no enfrentar los problemas y situaciones duras, por mucho que le hicieran sufrir, como era el caso.

\- Voy a hablar con Kaoru antes de que me arrepienta de esto. –Susurró Nanako mientras se levantaba, no sin antes darle las gracias a Chikara por darle el empujón para enfrentar la situación.

\- No la enfades mucho, que después me toca a mí. –Agregó él antes de que la mujer se metiera en la casa, haciéndola sonreír.

* * *

Nanako encontró a Kaoru en la cocina, cortando con tranquilidad vegetales para la comida, y suspiró con alivio al ver que Kenshin no se hallaba por las inmediaciones.

Antes de que las palabras salieran de su garganta, la morena tuvo que inspirar bien hondo, y cerrar los ojos con fuerza para henchirse de valor.

\- Kaoru ¿podemos hablar?

La esgrimista dejó el cuchillo con lentitud, girándose después para encarar a Hissaki mientras sonreía nerviosamente asintiendo. Acto seguido, ambas salieron de la cocina, dirigiéndose al cuarto en el que dormían para tener privacidad.

Ambas se sentaron en el suelo, la una frente a la otra, dejándose envolver por el incómodo silencio hasta que Nanako se lanzó a hablar, inclinándose hacia delante mientras posaba sus manos en el suelo.

\- Perdóname, Kaoru. Debí hablar contigo hace dos días, cuando sucedió todo. He estado evitándote desde entonces, cuando debería haberte dado las gracias por aceptarme a pesar de todo.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada, y yo también debí acercarme a ti y pedirte disculpas. Fui injusta –Susurró con vergüenza la muchacha, haciendo que Nanako se incorporara y la mirara con alivio.

\- Yo no sé qué decir... Me siento muy avergonzada.

\- Yo también.

Nanako tuvo que apartar su mirada de los ojos de Kamiya, sintiendo que esa horrible sensación volvía acentuarse al recordar sus besos furtivos con el pelirrojo, y el sufrimiento en el rostro de su amiga cuando le dijo que no quería verla más. La guerrera inspiró con fuerza mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse, pero contuvo el llanto para hablar con firmeza.

\- Tu reacción fue normal, le quieres. Lo conociste primero, y yo debí alejarme al darme cuenta de que estaba empezando a gustarme. Te he hecho daño, y sé que ver cómo le miro, o pensar que podría pasar algo entre nosotros hace que sigas sintiéndote mal. No sé cómo pedirte perdón, Kaoru. Lo siento tanto.

La morena agachó la cabeza cuando sus lágrimas desbordaron sus orbes oscuros, haciendo que Kaoru sintiera su parte de culpa al haber perdido los nervios aquel día. Tras un instante posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Nanako, quien continuó mirando el suelo con vergüenza.

\- Nanako, no puedo culparte por lo que sientes, no lo has elegido. Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, y pase lo que pase esto no nos va a separar. Has intentado anteponer mis necesidades a las tuyas; Estabas dispuesta a irte para que yo pudiera estar con Kenshin... Fui una estúpida al decirte lo que te dije.

\- Oh, me siento tan mal con todo esto. –Logró decir la guerrera mientras rompía en sollozos, alzando la vista. –Perdóname, por favor, perdóname.

La morena de cabello trenzado no pudo soportar más, y comenzó a llorar con ganas mientras suplicaba y se abalanzaba a los brazos de su amiga, quien recibió su abrazo con ganas mientras trataba de calmar su desazón.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, se acabó. –Susurró con voz trémula Kaoru. -Kenshin te quiere, Nanako, sé que le gustas más que yo. Tenéis un vínculo muy especial.

\- No digas tonterías. Tú eres más dulce, alegre y guapa.

Kaoru rió levemente ante el comentario, y dejó de abrazar a la chica para poder mirarla.

\- Eso no importa para amar. Sé que te elegirá a ti. No tengas miedo y hazlo feliz; Haceos felices porque os lo merecéis después de todo lo que habéis vivido.

\- No me atrevería a hacer nada mientras lo quieras, ya lo sabes.

\- Espero que por lo menos te despidas de él antes de que se marche. Lo necesita, está llevando mal esto.

\- ¿Has hablado con él? –Preguntó Nanako tras secarse las lágrimas, observando asentir a su interlocutora.

\- Ha estado muy preocupado con esto. Yo hablé con él y he aclarado todo, pero como tú has estado esquivándole estos días, aún está desconcentrado y taciturno. No podemos dejar que vaya así a luchar contra Shishio. Vuelve a ser la de antes.

Acto seguido, Kaoru esbozó una leve sonrisa, levantándose después para abandonar la estancia, dejando que su amiga procesara todo aquello, y continuase poniendo en orden su vida. Iba a necesitar llenarse de valor de nuevo.

**Gracias a todos por leer, ¡Ya estamos de vuelta! Feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia**

Capítulo 41

Kenshin llevaba despierto un largo rato, a pesar de que aún quedaba una hora para que amaneciera, y Saito llegase en su busca para interceptar a Shishio y su hombres de confianza en aquel peligroso cruce de montaña.

El pelirrojo tenía demasiado en la cabeza como para conciliar un sueño reparador y profundo, con lo que se había estado dedicando a preparar el desayuno de sus amigos, volviendo después al cuarto para vestirse con su ropa de calle.

El hombre, una vez vestido, cogió su katana y la observó unos segundos, comprendiendo la importancia de lo que iba a suceder en unas horas. También pensó en que era muy probable que Tomoe fuera con Shishio, y aquello le hizo sentir un desgarro en su interior. Aún no podía comprenderlo, ni había encontrado la forma de que eso dejara de doler en su alma.

Debía apartar el asunto de su cabeza si quería concentrarse en lo venidero, así que decidió forzarse para aparcar el tema, enfundando su katana mientras la sujetaba entre sus ropas a la altura de la cintura. El pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de que Nanako estaba en el umbral de la puerta, observándole mientras trataba de contener los latidos agitados de su corazón.

\- Te has levantado muy pronto. Deberías haber descansado más para lo que te espera. –Susurró haciendo que él se girase asustado al no esperar a nadie.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ambos sintieron que todo se detenía. El silencio inundó la pequeña estancia mientras ambos pensaban en qué decir, después de haber estado sin apenas verse durante casi tres días.

Nanako agradeció interiormente que todos estuvieran dormidos para que nadie pudiera vislumbrar su humillación y vergüenza, a la par que el alivio la relajó un poco al ver que Kenshin actuaba y hablaba como siempre.

\- Estoy bien, no estoy cansado. ¿Cómo estás tú?

\- Bien. –Respondió rápidamente la chica, tratando de no mirarlo fijamente, evitando que pudiera encontrar su agitación interna en sus ojos. Le costó volver a hablar, centrándose en lo importante. – Kenshin, siento haberte evitado de esa forma, perdóname.

\- Lo entiendo, es una situación violenta. Ninguno estabamos preparado.

La morena lo miró un instante con sorpresa, maldiciéndolo por tener aquella templanza y hablar con tranquilidad, incluso mirándola. Ella a su lado parecía una niña asustada ante un adulto.

\- No quisiera que te fueras pensando en que tengo algo contra ti, o que hay algún problema. Debes estar concentrado para enfrentarte a Shishio.

\- ¿Qué ha cambiado? Creía que no vendrías a despedirte de mí. –Preguntó tras un instante en silencio, centrando sus ojos en los de ella.

\- No puedo esconderme, ni de ti ni de Kaoru.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella?

\- Sí, pero aunque todo vuelva a estar bien ella sufrirá. Aunque intente convencerse de que tú podrías no elegirla. Por eso me he comportado así, no podía dejar que se atormentara por nuestra culpa.

\- Nanako, no se me ocurriría hacer nada en su presencia que puediera herirla. –Susurró con sinceridad.

\- Ni a mí. Pero ya no puedo fiarme, no me controlo tanto como pensaba. Odio esto.

\- Tienes mucho auto control, y eres una gran amiga. –Trató de animarla Kenshin, haciéndole comprender que no podía hacerlo mejor de lo que lo hacía.

Nanako respiraba de forma acelerada, ya que trataba de luchar contra sus instintos y pensamientos a la vez, soportando la mirada del pelirrojo. La mujer pensó en lo poco acertado de las últimas palabras de ex -samurái cuando fijó la vista en sus labios. Siempre perdía el norte al mirarlos.

Kenshin sintió extrañeza y curiosidad cuando la vio avanzar rauda hacia él con cara de frustración, pero el asombro sustituyó todo sentimiento anterior cuando ella apretó sus labios contra los suyos en un apasionado, pero fugaz beso.

\- No tengo ese control del que hablas. –Susurró mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejando la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del hombre sin dejar de sentir alivio tras llevar aguantando aquel impulso durante demasiado tiempo, a la vez que la culpa la invadía, porque una vez más estaba contradiciéndose. Un segundo después alzó la vista para mirarlo, sincerándose sin pensar en la vergüenza. –Tampoco podía dejar que te fueras sin hacer esto. Acaba con Shisio de una maldita vez.

\- Prométeme que no iréis tras de mí, esta vez es demasiado peligroso. –Dijo mirándola fijamente al sentir preocupación por el tema, aplacando a la vez las ganas de besarla.

\- No puedo prometerte algo que no sé si seré capaz de cumplir.

\- Inténtalo, por favor.

\- ¿Cómo tú cuando yo te pido algo? ¿cómo por ejemplo que me dejes y no me busques?

\- Esto es distinto, por favor. No me gustaría que os hicieran daño.

\- Deja de pensar que somos idiotas y cállate. Céntrate en tu trabajo y regresa. –Le dijo con su característico aire frío y enfadado, volviendo a su carácter normal.

Kenshin esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa mientras llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de la guerrera, que no pudo resistir de nuevo tener al hombre cerca, observándola de aquella forma tan intensa, con lo que lo besó otra vez, pero sin prisas dejándose llevar por aquella agradable lentitud.

* * *

Cuando el sol debía brillar con fuerza en lo más alto del cielo, encontrándose entonces oculto tras negras nubes que lo poblaban, el grupo formado por Kenshin, Saito, y tres policías más de Sasayama, esperaban a interceptar a Shishio, quien no tardaría en pasar por aquella garganta perdida en las montañas cercanas al núcleo de población de la ciudad.

El ex – samurái observaba el lugar donde se encontraban, esperando con impaciencia que el enemigo llegara, mientras sentía en su interior el desasosiego que le provocaba pensar en Tomoe y en la inminente llegada de sus amigos, pues sabía que no iban a hacerle caso y aparecerían.

El pelirrojo daba gracias interiormente porque aún el cielo no hubiera descargado la lluvia de aquellos negros nubarrones, sabiendo que encontrarse en aquel estrecho lugar haría que el agua se acumulase, dificultando más la batalla, y haciéndola más peligrosa.

\- Ya llegan. Recordad lo que hemos hablado. –Dijo Saito con tranquilidad, quitándose el cigarro de la boca, tirándolo después al suelo.

El grupo se tensó instintivamente, vislumbrando a los caballos entrar corriendo en la zona. En total viajaban con Shishio tres hombres más, aparte de Tomoe, quien cabalgaba agarrada a su amante, en el mismo caballo blanco.

Los enemigos se detuvieron a unos metros, y descabalgaron para acercarse a sus oponentes, mientras la mujer esperaba junto a los animales, posando sus ojos brevemente en Kenshin, que encontró en ellos la frialdad que siempre la acompañaba.

\- No esperaba vernos tan pronto, Battousai. ¿Te gustó la visita a Sasayama? –Le preguntó sonriéndole burlón. Kenshin lo miró con seriedad y enfado, endureciendo sus facciones.

\- Has provocado demasiado sufrimiento. No voy a dejarte continuar.

\- Pues más te vale que te emplees a fondo, porque tengo mucho por hacer aún.

Kenshin tomó su posición mientras Makoto desenvainaba su katana con velocidad, preparándose de igual modo. Unos segundos después ambos se enzarzaron en la lucha, haciendo que sus respectivos compañeros se enfrentaran entre sí mientras la morena contemplaba con atención.

* * *

\- ¡Siempre hace lo mismo! ¡Cuando lo tenga delante pienso darle un buen puñetazo!

La voz enfadada de Sanosuke ahogaba el sonido de la lluvia caer con ganas, mientras pateaba las piedras pequeñas que encontraba para desatar su furia. Kaoru y Nanako, que le acompañaban, no decían nada, hasta que finalmente la esgrimista trató de calmarlo entre jadeos por la velocidad de la marcha.

\- Sabes que no quiere que nos entrometamos porque es peligroso, por eso no se despide nunca. No quiere hacernos daños.

\- ¡Somos luchadores! No somos unos pobres indefensos. ¡Un día conseguirá que lo maten por idiota!

\- Shh... –Hizo callar al chico Nanako mientras cambiaba de semblante, escuchando no muy lejos el sonido de la batalla, donde el acero chocando y los gritos se alzaban al cielo. - ¿Lo oís? Deben estar muy cerca ¡vamos!

Sus dos compañeros no dijeron nada, limitándose a correr tras ella en busca de la batalla y ayudar como pudieran, rogando interiormente porque Kenshin estuviera bien, y todo acabase pronto.

Tras una carrera a toda velocidad de diez minutos, el grupo llego al borde de la asfixia a la entrada de la garganta, llena de fango y agua comenzando a estancarse, observando con sorpresa y tensión como mientras los policías peleaban contra los lacayos de Shishio, Kenshin y el líder se batían con total violencia.

Makoto derribó a Kenshin tras haberlo cegado con el fuego de su espada, pasando después a matarlo por fin con una estocada, pero entonces la voz de Tomoe pidiéndole que se detuviera inundó el lugar, mientras corría para detener a su amante.

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia**

Capítulo 42.

Nanako y Kaoru sintieron que sus corazones se detenían al observar con pavor como Shishio pretendía herir mortalmente al pelirrojo, pero entonces Tomoe se interpuso entre ambos, haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente. Ambas chicas soltaron un leve suspiro, pero pronto comprendieron que la situación era igualmente tensa. ¿Cómo estaría sentando aquello a Kenshin? ¿qué pensaría tras la intervención de Tomoe? Sin duda debía estar muy confuso.

\- ¡Shishio, debemos irnos, con esta tormenta pronto habrá una avalancha! – Dijo la morena perdiendo su templanza mientras miraba a los ojos a su amante.

\- Debes estar contento de ver como la que fue tu mujer te protege, Battousai. –Agregó el hombre ignorando el comentario de Tomoe, observando como Kenshin se ponía en pie, encarándolo.

\- Esto es sólo entre tú y yo. Tomoe, apártate.

Kenshin no pudo mirarla a los ojos, con lo que mantuvo la vista algo baja, volviendo a su posición de en guardia mientras Shishio sonreía al verle afectado. Un segundo después el hombre de cara vendada habló con voz firme, preparando su arma.

\- Creía que tú eras diferente, Tomoe. Las mujeres siempre estorbáis, Los negocios son más importantes.

Los que atendían a la escena no podía creer lo que estaban viendo. Shishio, tras pronunciar aquellas palabras con indiferencia, blandió su espada atravesando el vientre de la mujer, que emitiendo un leve quejido comenzó a sangrar por la boca.

El pelirrojo resultó herido tras intentar detener aquello, pero sólo consiguió que parte de la hoja se clavara también en su abdomen mientras sostenía el cuerpo de la morena.

Shishio no le dio importancia a la escena, limitándose a quitar la sangre de su katana, alejándose unos pasos mientras observaba a los tres amigos de Kenshin avanzar con fiereza hacia él para vengarse de lo ocurrido.

Mientras Nanako, Sanosuke y Kaoru trataban de acabar con el líder, Kenshin estaba abstraído en su escena, contemplando arrodillado con la morena sobre su regazo como la vida de la que había sido su mujer se esfumaba.

\- ¡Tomoe, mírame, no cierres los ojos! –Alzó la voz suplicante sin poder creer que estuviera viviendo de nuevo aquella situación tan horrible.

\- Kenshin... Te quise de veras, lo siento.

El pelirrojo sintió una punzada en su pecho ante aquella frase y mirada sincera, a la par que una sensación muy extraña y de alivio lo recorría. No podía morir, había mucho de lo que hablar, había mucho que perdonar aún.

A pesar de de todas las cosas que se agolpaban en su mente, el ex – samurái habló instintivamente, dejando que sus preguntas salieran solas sin dejar de contemplar los ojos de ella. De nuevo volvían a estar serenos y templados.

\- ¿Por qué no volviste a buscarme si me quisiste? Te hubiese dado lo que me hubieses pedido.

La mujer sonrió levemente ante su murmullo, y llevó una de sus manos a la cicatriz del hombre.

\- La parte que sabía que debía odiarte por matar a mi prometido siempre estuvo ahí, haciéndome sentir culpable por albergar cosas buenas hacia ti. Cuando ocurrió aquello y sobreviví decidí que debía alejarme y poder vivir sin reprocharme nada, así que dejé que creyeras que había muer...

Tomoe no pudo terminar la frase cuando su propia sangre la ahogó, y su cuerpo no resistió la perdida del líquido vital, muriendo en los brazos del hombre. Kenshin la observó durante unos segundos, abrazándola contra su pecho cuando escuchó a sus amigos gritar, y un gran alboroto alrededor.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, varias rocas comenzaron a caer por la escarpada garganta, acompañadas de un corrimiento de tierra fangosa.

El pelirrojo fue lo suficientemente ágil como para moverse de su sitio, llevando el cadáver en sus brazos, observando como Shishio y dos de sus hombres huían. No pudo evitar sentir total desprecio por Makoto en ese instante, pues ella no le había importado nada, sacrificándola para lograr sus fines.

Nanako y Kaoru vislumbraron con horror como la masa de tierra arcillosa prácticamente sepultaba a Kenshin en un segundo, y varias rocas grandes caían en el lugar.

Sanosuke gritó el nombre del ex – samurái mientras la guerrera sujetaba a Kaoru con fuerza, evitando que corriera hacia el lugar y sufriera la misma suerte, algo que realmente lo costó al sentirse igual de asustada que su amiga.

\- ¡Debemos sacarlo! –Gritó Kaoru mirando a sus amigos, observando que la violencia de aquel desastre estaba menguando.

\- ¡Pero que nadie se separe! –Advirtió Sanosuke mientras se deshacía de la prenda que cubría su torso, avanzando con la mujeres hacia el lugar, comenzando a buscar al pelirrojo frenéticamente mientras los policías intentaban salir del barrizal que les había alcanzado.

Aquellos minutos se sintieron como horas, fruto de la ansiedad que invadía al grupo, hasta que al fin, los gritos de Kaoru pidiendo ayuda al encontrar a Kenshin hicieron que Nanako y Sanosuke respiraran de nuevo.

\- ¡Kenshin, ¿estás bien?! ¡Háblame! –Rogó Kamiya mientras tiraba de él tras apartar varias piedras, desenterrándolo.

\- Estoy bien... –Logró susurrar él mientras la mujer lo abrazaba, quitándole después el barro de la cara con las mangas de su ropa.

Sanosuke llegó pronto junto a la pareja, ayudando a la esgrimista a levantar a su amigo, que logró mantenerse de pie. Fue en ese instante cuando Nanako llegó hasta ellos corriendo como podía, gritando el nombre del pelirrojo con alivio.

\- ¡Kenshin! ¡¿Cómo estás?!

Al hombre no le dio tiempo a responder cuando ella sujeto su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó impetuosamente, olvidándose de las circunstancias.

\- Debemos marcharnos. Tiene que verle un médico. –Agregó Sanosuke para quitarle hierro al asunto, contemplando la mirada de Kaoru, y la de la propia Nanako al volver a la tierra.

\- No. –Intervino Kenshin en un susurro. –Debo encontrar el cuerpo de Tomoe para enterrarlo debidamente.

El grupo guardó silencio reviviendo la escena en sus mentes, comprendiendo lo duro que debía resultarle aquello al hombre, pero antes de que nadie hablara, uno de los policías de Sasayama gritó a varios metros, llamando su atención.

\- ¡Aquí está el cuerpo de la mujer!

\- Lo sentimos mucho, Kenshin. –Se atrevió a hablar Kaoru con dulzura, mientras él observaba al hombre cargar el cuerpo de la morena. –La enterraremos como se merece.

Kenshin asintió sintiendo un intenso dolor en su alma mientras continuaba observando la escena, notando que sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos sin entender muy bien por qué. Ya la había perdido una vez, aunque quizás había imaginado que las cosas podían empezar de cero de algún modo al saber que vivía; Pero todo se había desvanecido en segundos y jamás podrían pedirse perdón como merecía.

\- Debemos irnos, este lugar es peligro.

La voz de Saito los distrajo a todos, haciendo que poco después se pusieran en camino para salir de aquella montaña, marcada desde aquel momento con horribles recuerdos.

* * *

Cuando Nanako salió del baño de la casa de Chikara, vestida con su simple kimono grisáceo de andar por casa, avanzó temerosa hasta el salón de la vivienda, atravesando con lentitud el patio trasero, encontrándose a su amigo saliendo de la cocina con un cuenco lleno de agua rojiza por la sangre.

\- ¿Cómo está? –Preguntó en un susurro por el estado de Kenshin.

\- Físicamente bien. El medico acaba de irse y la herida de la espada no es grave. Ha tenido suerte de que alguna de las rocas no le hubiese matado. Pero está afectado por lo de esa mujer. Está muy callado y pensativo. Kaoru está con él.

\- Dios, ha tenido tan mala suerte... Ese cabrón de Shishio va a hacer que pierda el norte. –Comentó con un deje de temor de que aquello pasara. Realmente no sabía dónde estaba su límite, y todo el mundo tiene uno.

\- Pues para eso estáis vosotros, sus amigos. Ayúdale.

\- No sé cómo, Chikara. –Susurró con frustración, haciendo que el moreno la sujetara de un hombro.

\- No tienes que soltarle ningún discurso. Aunque no se te de bien esto ni tengas costumbre, para ayudar a alguien sólo necesita que estés a su lado. No dejes que se sienta solo.

Oishi la sonrió levemente palmeando su hombro, siguiendo después su camino mientras ella suspiraba y comenzaba a caminar, dirigiéndose al salón para encontrar a la pareja.

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**P.D: Esto es por un comentario que me escribieron recientemente, por el de** **mirita himura**** (pero respondo aquí porque no puedo por privado, y ya de paso se enteren otros, porque he sufrido más veces lo mismo)**** Se agradecen los comentarios, por supuesto, incluso si son críticos por algo que no gusta, pero por favor, después de haber leído y saber lo que se dice, y con una ortografía adecuada para que se entiendan bien. Yendo al grano de lo que importa: Esto es un Kenshin x OC, lo he dicho más veces, se especifica que los personajes principales son OC y Kenshin, que la trama es de romance. ¡Por dios, si alguien lee esto y busca un Kenshin x Kaoru que se marche porque no lo tendrá!**

**La gente debe entender que en fanfiction, (lugar libre para publicar lo que se quiera, como se quiera) hay más opciones de parejas que la típica de cada anime, manga etc. No pretendo engañar a nadie, y por eso etiqueto todo para que quede claro, porque hago lo que a mí me gusta y quiero compartirlo con quien quiera leerlo. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia**

Capítulo 43

Nanako se paró antes de dejarse ver en el umbral de la puerta del salón, escuchando como Kaoru se esforzaba por rogarle a Kenshin que comiera, ya que debía reponer fuerzas tras todo el desgaste sufrido. El pelirrojo le decía con cariño, tratando de no sonar muy lóbrego, que no tenía ganas y simplemente quería dormir.

Kaoru se rindió finalmente y dejó la bandeja en un rincón de la sala para que él pudiera alcanzarla si cambiaba de opinión, levantándose para irse mientras le recordaba que estaría a su disposición si necesitaba algo.

\- Gracias, Kaoru. Y perdóname por esta actitud. Eres muy amable conmigo.

Nanako se alejó de la puerta tras escuchar esa frase del pelirrojo, haciendo ver que llegaba para cruzarse con Kaoru, que lucía un triste semblante.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kaoru? –Le preguntó de inmediato con preocupación, haciendo que ella tratara de animar su semblante.

\- Me preocupa Kenshin... Está tan diferente, así, apagado y solitario... No quiere hablar del tema.

\- Debe ser dificil para él todo esto de nuevo... Fue horrible verlo, así que para él que la quería... No me lo quiero imaginar.

\- Tengo miedo de que después de la tristeza la rabia se apodere de él, Nanako. ¿Y si va a matar a Shishio y vuelve a aquellos tiempos?

La guerrera tragó saliva al observar el miedo en los ojos de Kaoru, pero pronto alejó aquella posibilidad de su mente. Ella debía ser fuerte y alejar aquel destino para que no se cumpliera.

\- Kaoru, eso no sucederá. Él sabe quien quiere ser. Aunque sienta rabia se contendrá porque ahora tiene una vida. Nos tiene a nosotros.

\- Sí, tienes razón. –Susurró asintiendo, tratando de sonreír mientras la miraba.

\- Ahora descansa. Debemos hacerlo todos.

La esgrimista suspiró, decidiendo que tenía razón, con lo que se alejó por el pasillo hacia el cuarto, dejando a Nanako sola de nuevo. Cuando al fin se decidió, entró en la estancia despacio, encontrando a Kenshin sentado sobre el futón, perdido en sus pensamientos.

La morena no esperó a que dijera nada, es más, sabía que aún ni se había percatado de su entrada, con lo que se acercó hasta él para después dejarse caer de rodillas a su lado, haciendo que por fin la mirara.

Kenshin mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los suyos esperando que dijera algo, pero en vez de recibir respuestas de su boca, Nanako lo abrazó con cariño mientras lo apretaba con cuidado para no hacerle daño.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a dejar que te hundas en tu tristeza, ni en las preguntas sin respuestas de tu cabeza. –Le susurró con firmeza, notando como segundos después él respondía a su abrazo con ganas.

\- Gracias.

Nanako se alejó tras aquel leve murmullo, notando en su tono de voz el cansancio y la tristeza. Los ojos del ex – samurái volvieron a perderse en el futón, apartándose de ella, lo que hizo que pensara que probablemente le estaba molestando. La morena volvió a hablar entonces.

\- Perdóname. Te estoy molestando. Quieres estar solo ¿verdad?

Kenshin alzó la vista para mirarla, y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en un esbozo fugaz de sonrisa al contemplar aquel deje de miedo pueril en el rostro de Nanako, que se presentaba sin estar rígido en una mueca de enfado o seriedad, como acostumbraba normalmente.

El pelirrojo, conmovido por la ternura que suscitó en él la situación, acercó una de sus manos hasta la cara de ella, para acariciarla con delicadeza mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- Estoy mucho mejor que hace un momento. No me molestas.

La guerrera sonrió con algo de rubor, tocando la mano del hombre en su mejilla mientras trataba de no apartar la mirada de sus ojos para que no sintiera su nerviosismo. Segundos después, Nanako agarró la mano de Kenshin para alejarla de su cara, pasando a abrazarlo de nuevo en total silencio. La chica se acurrucó aferrándose a su pecho al sentir que él la envolvía entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Lo ves? No tengo control. Kaoru está en la habitación contigua. –Murmuró con remordimientos, a la par que sin ganas de separarse.

\- No haces nada malo. No se puede luchar contra lo que sentimos.

Nanako alzó la vista para creerse aquello, hallando la calma en los ojos de Kenshin, quien sin mediar palabra, se acercó poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios, besándolos con timidez.

\- Tú nunca pierdes las peleas, así que no me vengas con cuentos.

Bromeó ella separándose unos centímetros para mirarle con una leve sonrisa que él correspondió. –Tengo que irme antes de que me arrepienta de algo. Descansa.

La morena se alejó de su lado pasando a incorporarse, pero antes te ponerse de pie completamente, se volvió hacia Kenshin para depositar un rápido beso en sus labios.

\- Yo sí suelo perderlas. –Agregó al estar de pie, sonriéndole por última vez para después irse con sus pensamientos alborotados ante la ya común contradicción.

* * *

Kaoru se giró dejando de recoger la ropa tendida en el patio de la casa cuando sintió a alguien tras de sí, girándose para encontrarse con un inseguro Chikara.

El joven se hallaba algo nervioso mientras jugaba con sus manos, tratando de hablar a la mujer, que esperaba paciente a que comenzase.

\- Tengo una conversación pendiente contigo, Kaoru. Quise hablarte antes de que fuerais tras Kenshin, pero las cosas se torcieron.

\- Te escucho, Chikara. Supongo que tendrá que ver con lo que pasó la noche en la que se fue Nanako. –Agregó disimulando su rubor, dejando la tarea doméstica mientras se acercaba hasta el chico, sentándose a su lado en el poyete de la vivienda.

Kamiya sentía sus nervios aumentar mientras notaba como él inspiraba hondo, tratando de echarle valor y forzar su confesión más profunda. Cuando lo logró, la miró fijamente hablando con firmeza.

\- Quería disculparme por haberme dejado llevar esa noche, y me gustaría aclararte que no pretendía aprovechar tu vulnerabilidad, Kaoru.

\- Sé que no lo hacías, no debes preocuparte. No hay nada que perdonar.

\- Me gustas. –Soltó a bocajarro el moreno, haciendo que Kaoru se sorprendiese de tal arrojo, escuchándole continuar. – Sé que puede parecerte atrevido o descortés porque nos conocemos desde hace poco, y puede que me esté precipitando pero tenía que decírtelo. Sé que no puedes olvidarte de lo que sientes por Kenshin de repente, pero me gustaría poder intentar ayudarte.

La mujer apretó la mandíbula levemente mientras observaba a Chikara esperar ansioso una respuesta. En aquel momento se sintió fatal y halagada a la vez.

\- Chikara... –Susurró. –Me pareces encantador, y mentiría si te dijera que no me gustas; Pero no puedo engañarte, ni engañarme a mí misma. No sería justo para ninguno que empezase algo contigo pensando en Kenshin; No mereces que te haga sufrir, ni pasarlo mal mínimamente tan siquiera.

\- Yo ya parto de que no será fácil, no me estás engañando, Kaoru...

\- Por favor, no podría perdonarme verte sufrir por mi culpa después de todo lo que has hecho por todos nosotros. Hoy por hoy no puedo, Chikara. –Agregó para tratar de animarlo algo tras su negativa, observando que el sonreía levemente ante aquel comentario.

\- Bueno, tendré paciencia entonces. Eso no es un no, sino un quizás.

La esgrimista le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura, a pesar de la lástima que sentía en su interior por no poder corresponder a los sentimientos de alguien tan bondadoso, que sabría además, podía llegar a querer incondicionalmente.

Kaoru agarró la mano más cercana de joven, apretándola mientras le murmuraba con sinceridad que lo sentía, a la par que la inundaba aquella sensación de impotencia.

En el instante en que Oishi le respondío de igual modo, la voz de Sanosuke inundando los pasillos de la vivienda a voz en grito los alarmó, haciendo que se levantasen y corriesen hacia el interior, a su encuentro.

Cuando la pareja llegó a la estancia principal de la casa, hallaron a Sanosuke tratando de recuperar el aliento para hablar, mientras Nanako le preguntaba qué ocurría ayudando a Kenshin a mantenerse de pie.

\- Tokio... Lo han atacado, esta mañana.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe!?

Sanosuke miró a Kaoru, y tras una bocanada de aire, habló de nuevo.

\- La noticia acaba de llegar, unos viajeros la han difundido. Han sido los hombres de Sishio.

\- Es hora de irse. –Habló la voz de Saito, quien entró en la casa sin permiso interrumpiendo, mirando a Kenshin. –Los hombres de Shishio planean atacar Osaka mañana.

Todo el mundo lo miró con extrañeza, a ceño fruncido sin entender la situación, por lo que el policía con su característica indiferencia volvió a tomar la palabra, preguntando qué les ocurría. Kenshin fue quien le sacó de su ignorancia.

\- Los hombres de Sishio se han divido, y no sólo atacarán Osaka; Están en Tokio también y han empezado.

**Gracias a todos por leer! **

**P.D: Creo que en estos años aún ``Tokio´´ no era llamado así, sino ``Edo´´ pero como anteriormente he utilizado siempre el nombre moderno pues lo sigo usando. Disculpad el error histórico XD **


	44. Chapter 44

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia**

Capítulo 44

Saito guardó un segundo de silencio, pensando en lo que el pelirrojo había dicho mientras automáticamente después pasaba a maldecir interiormente a Shishio. Acto seguido habló guardando la compostura, dirigiéndose a Kenshin.

\- ¿Esa información es cierta? ¿De dónde la habéis sacado?

\- Sanosuke acaba de contarlo. Al parecer unos viajeros dan fe de ello.

\- En otras ciudades ya se sabe. –Agregó el aludido, terminando de explicar lo que sabía y no pudo decir con la llegada del policía. – Esos hombres son comerciantes y de la mano de compañeros del gremio llegó a sus oídos hace unas horas. No tardarán el darte el aviso oficial, Saito.

\- Tokio está lejos de aquí, Osaka no tanto. Partiremos hacía allí para detenerlos antes de que corran la misma suerte que en Tokio. Kenshin, tendrás que venir conmigo para proteger al ciudad y buscar después a Shishio.

\- Aún no está bien, necesita descansar... –Intervino Kaoru, tratando de asimilar todas las nefastas noticias, que hacían que su mente fuera más lenta. No tuvo tiempo apenas de terminar la frase cuando Hajime la interrumpió.

\- Los tipos contra los que lucharemos no son rivales para él, ni siquiera no estando en perfecto estado de salud. Cuando encontremos de nuevo a Shishio estará bien.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Tokio? –Dijo el ex – samurái. -Pueden estar muy mal allí, Megumi está en el dojo, y hay muchos a los que conocemos que pueden necesitarnos también.

Saito resopló levemente, mostrando su cansancio ante tanta preocupación y dramatismo, para después mirarlo de nuevo y responder.

\- La guardia de la ciudad se estará haciendo cargo, habrán pedido ayuda a los pueblos vecinos. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada yendo hasta allí.

\- ¡Podrían cargar de nuevo en algún momento, esto es como una guerra civil! –Gritó Sanosuke, interviniendo con enfado ante la apatía del moreno.

Las caras del grupo eran un lienzo de preocupación, sobre todo el de Kaoru, quien vivía en la ciudad y guardaba allí todos sus recuerdos y hogar; Y el de Kenshin, quien trataba de pensar ágil una solución. Sentía la necesidad de ayudarlos a todos, al igual que el miedo bloquear su mente, que compartía con sus compañeros, al pensar en que a Megumi le hubiera ocurrido algo, y la ciudad estuviese sufriendo más de lo que querían imaginar.

Antes de que alguien aportara una idea o reproche a Saito, Nanako tomó la palabra, hablando con voz firme, aún sujetando a Kenshin.

\- Nosotros iremos a Tokio a ayudar en lo que podamos, y la defenderemos si hubiera nuevos ataques.

Sanosuke y Kaoru asintieron de inmediato, estando de acuerdo con lo que la mujer proponía. Kenshin no pudo más que tragarse su preocupación y desearles suerte, a la par que Saito le obligó a darse prisa, pues debían partir lo antes posible.

\- Te veré dentro de una hora a la entrada de la ciudad y partiremos a Osaka. –Agregó Saito mientras se encendía un cigarro, comenzando a alejarse hasta la puerta.

\- Nosotros si que debemos darnos prisa. –Dijo Sanosuke. –Tenemos que salir de inmediato. Vayamos a recoger nuestras cosas.

Kaoru y Chikara salieron de la estancia siguiendo al hombre, dejando a la pareja sola en el salón. Ambos estaban separados, y guardaron silencio durante unos instantes hasta que Nanako habló, haciendo que el pelirrojo la mirara.

\- Tengo que irme también a prepararme. Intentaremos escribirte para que sepas cómo va todo, Kenshin. Ten mucho cuidado.

\- Cuida de Kaoru, y ten cuidado igualmente.

\- Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte, somos fuertes.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente, haciendo que la guerrera le imitase, para después abrazarlo a modo de despedida. Cuando se separó dirigió sus ojos hasta los de él.

\- Estaremos deseando verte de nuevo. Y por cierto, intenta hacer que nuestro maestro mueva el culo y te ayude en Osaka. –Agregó con mofa, distrayendo su mente de las fuertes ganas de besarlo, alejándose después de la sala para juntarse con sus compañeros, alegrándose de haber arrancado una sonrisa en el ex -samurái.

Nanako caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Kaoru, abriéndola sin llamar, encontrándose a Chikara y Kaoru abrazados.

\- Lo siento, yo venía...

\- No pasa nada, tengo que recoger lo que está en el patio. –Se excusó con vergüenza la joven, apartándose rápido de Chikara y saliendo del cuarto.

La guerrera observó a Kaoru correr para alejarse, entrando después en la sala para que su amigo le explicara que ocurría, llena de curiosidad.

\- Siento haber interrumpido ¿Le dijiste que te gusta? ¿Ha ido bien? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a recoger su ropa.

\- Me dio calabazas... Pero tranquila, estoy bien. –Agregó cuando Nanako se giró rauda para mirarlo. – No voy a rendirme porque sé que tengo posibilidades y ella me encanta. Voy a ir con vosotros a Tokio.

\- Chikara, es muy peligroso.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo dos manos para ayudar en lo que sea, y hará falta. Además, ahora que mi vida empieza a ser un poco emocionante no voy a volver a la verdulería. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Tampoco quiero que mi camino se aleje del de Kaoru, ni del tuyo, porque sino puede que no vuelvan a juntarse en mucho tiempo.

Ante el silencio de la morena, que pensó en sus palabras, sabiendo que tenía razón y no podía objetar nada, Chikara volvió a hablar con tono de broma para que Nanako volviera a centrar sus ojos en él.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada, o vas a pasar a pegarme directamente?

\- Sólo si te metes en muchos líos cuando lleguemos a Tokio. –Respondió ella mirándole fijamente algo seria, no pudiendo evitar sonreír finalmente.

El hombre amplió la sonrisa de su cara y pasó a abrazar a la chica con ganas, escuchando como Nanako le susurraba que daba gracias cada día por haber vuelto a él después de los años, y porque fuera tan bondadoso como para siquiera haberle reprochado nada después de todo. Se sentía muy afortunada de poder llamar a aquel hombre, amigo.

* * *

Kenshin llegó a la entrada de la ciudad de Sasayama a la hora acordada con Saito, listo en apariencia para el nuevo viaje, aunque no tanto en su espíritu y salud física.

Ciertamente al espadachín no le importaba el dolor de sus heridas, a pesar de que le costaba mantenerse en pie a causa de ellas; Su mente ya se encargaba de distraerlo como para aliviar el dolor de su cuerpo.

La posibilidad de que las cosas estuvieran más que mal en Tokio, y que pudieran ponerse peor cuando sus amigos estuvieran en ella le quitaba la concentración y llenaba de temores.

Pronto también descubrió, mientras esperaba al policía, que la idea de estar varios días lejos de Nanako aumentaba la desazón en él, y le invadía con un sentimiento extraño que pocas veces había sentido. Recordaba haber notado en el pasado algo parecido a esa nostalgia y vacío en el pecho con Kaoru, pero no con tal intensidad. No se había ido y ya deseaba regresar para simplemente poder mirarla.

Pronto recordó que Tomoe también le hizo sentir aquello, y con fuerza, lo que rápidamente le llevó a la conclusión de que amaba a la guerrera, tal y como había caído enamorado finalmente de la que fue su mujer.

\- Me alegra ver que estás aquí y tu dramatismo no te ha llevado con tus amigos. –Se burló Saito distrayéndole de sus pensamientos, haciendo que le mirara rápidamente con rostro serio.

\- Prometí que acabaría con Shishio y te ayudaría. ¿Sabes algo de lo que ocurre en Tokio?

El moreno dio una calada a su cigarro, y respondió con el mismo tono serio.

\- Lo han atacado esta mañana, sí. Han bombardeado gran parte de la ciudad. Han muerto muchos, y no sólo con las bombas, también a manos de los partidarios de Shishio, que están intentando hacerse con el control de toda la ciudad. No se sabe cuanto tiempo resistirán nuestros hombres sin apoyo. Pero nuestro sitio está en Osaka. Si no intervenimos será incluso peor.

Kenshin cerró momentáneamente los ojos mientras apretaba los puños, tratando de controlar su ira y la horrible sensación de estar abandonando a quienes también lo necesitaban. Al menos esperaba que Megumi estuviera bien, o sino si que sentiría una horrible losa que jamás podría quitarse de la espalda.

**Perdón por la tardanza. Espero que os guste, gracias a todos los que lean. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia**

Capítulo 45.

Apenas hacía una hora que Kenshin y Saito habían llegado a Osaka tras un rápido viaje de varias horas a caballo, entrando en la ciudad a altas horas de la madrugada.

El pelirrojo no se sorprendió de que a pesar de la hora que era, en la discreta posada donde pasarían la noche, varios policías de alto rango esperaban la llegada de Saito para estudiar la estrategia a seguir.

Kenshin entró seguido del moreno a uno de los salones de la posada, donde cuatro hombres hablaban en voz baja mientras observaban un mapa de la ciudad, acompañado por otro a gran escala del país. Al verlos entrar se detuvieron para saludarlos.

\- Bienvenidos, os estábamos esperando. Estos hombres son los de más alto rango de la policía de Osaka, coordinan el plan –Anunció uno de ellos poniéndose en pie, haciendo una leve inclinación.

\- Ponednos en situación ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos? –Habló sin dilación Saito, mientras él y Kenshin se arrodillaban en torno a los mapas, como el resto.

\- No sabemos en qué momento se producirá el ataque, pensamos que por estrategia la mejor hora es al anochecer. Al no saber que nosotros estamos al tanto, la oscuridad será buena aliada para el factor sorpresa.

\- Debemos estar listos por si se adelantaran. –Agregó uno de los hombres, completando la información del compañero.

\- No habrá problema, no somos de mucho descansar.

Saito miró a Kenshin, quien asintió a su afirmación, continuando atento a las explicaciones de los hombres.

\- Tendremos el apoyo de parte de la guardia de Kyoto, que se esconde en el pueblo más cercano para evitar que los espías descubran que lo sabemos. Osaka tiene tres entradas principales. –Señaló el hombre en el mapa de la ciudad. –Ellos se ocuparan de la del norte, y nuestra fuerzas se dividirán entre las restantes. Vosotros os uniréis a las de Yamada, en la del oeste, la más cercana.

La pareja asintió observando al mentado, que correspondió con una inclinación fugaz de cabeza. Acto seguido, el líder volvió a comentar otros asuntos en torno al plan de actuación, siendo breve para que todos pudieran ir a descansar.

Kenshin tomó la palabra cuando se anunció que aquella reunión había terminado, no pudiendo aguantar la incertidumbre en su interior.

\- ¿Se sabe algo nuevo de cómo van las cosas en Tokio?

Unos segundos de silencio invadieron la sala, hasta que el policía de mayor rango habló con seriedad.

\- Lo único que sabemos es que la lucha está muy reñida para tratar de que los partidarios de Shishio no tomen la parte que resiste de la ciudad. También sabemos que se han enviado refuerzos de la ciudad más cercana y se trata de desalojar el lugar. Pero lo de Tokio sólo es una distracción para dar el gran golpe aquí, y después en Kyoto.

\- ¿Creéis entonces que no habrá más bombardeos?

\- Eso es. Creemos que intentan hacer que nos pongamos nerviosos, desviando nuestra atención para que mandemos allí todas las fuerzas del país y ellos mientras puedan hacerse rápidamente con el mayor número de ciudades. Eso es lo que dicen los espías y parece acertado. Por ese motivo no se está enviando tanta guardia allí, sólo la necesaria para que sigan creyendo que no sabemos nada. Vamos a necesitar aquí toda la ayuda que podamos.

Kenshin pudo aliviar parte de su miedo al conocer aquello, pero pronto recordó que lo que se avecinaba le pedía completa concentración para salvar a los miles de inocentes que corrían peligro en aquel lugar. No sabía que esperar tras tanta preocupación de parte de la policía. No podía imaginar qué se reservaría Shishio para ellos.

Cuando no hubo más preguntas, todos se levantaron, abandonando el lugar para retirarse a descansar. Saito le dijo al pelirrojo el lugar en el que se hallaba su cuarto, para después desaparecer de la sala encendiendo un cigarro, no sin antes decirle que descansase todo lo que pudiera para lo venidero.

* * *

Entorno a las 10 de la mañana, Kenshin salió de su habitación, sintiendo que a pesar de haber dormido pocas horas, su cuerpo había descansado plácidamente.

Agradecido porque algo fuera bien dentro del gran caos que reinaba prácticamente todos los ámbitos de su vida, caminó por los pasillos del lugar, dirigiéndose a la sala de la noche anterior, donde Saito desayunaba mientras leía una carta.

\- ¿Problemas? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, pero Saito no se molestó en mirarle.

\- No. No hay nuevas de nada desde la reunión de anoche. El plan sigue siendo estar en la puerta oeste a las 9 y esperar el ataque.

\- Bien. Voy a salir, tengo que buscar a alguien.

\- Pues trata de que nadie sepa que eres Battousai. Todo está repleto de espías de ambas partes.

\- Descuida, Saito. Te veré luego. Intenta estar al corriente de Tokio, por favor.

El moreno asintió sin mucho afán, pero Kenshin se dio por contento, abandonando la sala para tomar rumbo a la playa, donde esperaba encontrar a su maestro.

* * *

Tal y como esperaba, Kenshin levantó la mirada tras pasar delante de unos pescadores, reconociendo en la distancia a Hiko, quien recogía madera en las inmediaciones, algo alejado de la arena, donde había algo de vegetación. A pesar de los años continuaba con sus mismas tareas y rutina.

El pelirrojo se acercó con calma al hombre, quien se tomó su tiempo para girarse y encararlo, sonriendo fugazmente cuando logró ver la cicatriz de la mejilla: Lo único que pudo atisbar reconocible con aquel takuhatsugasa ocultando su rostro.

\- Vaya, me sorprende verte sin Nanako y esa joven detrás custodiándote. ¿Cómo te has librado de ellas?

\- Están de camino a Tokio. Lo han atacado.

\- ¿Y tú no estás allí? ¿Qué es tan grave como para no ir a proteger a tus amigos?

\- Los hombres de Shishio atacarán esta ciudad hoy, y quién sabe si más.

\- Deduzco entonces que has venido a pedirme ayuda. Has venido aquí a propósito en mi busca ¿cierto?

\- Sí. Las cosas están mal, estamos en desventaja así que, te ruego que ayudes a defender a los inocentes y disminuir la masacre, maestro.

\- Sabes que no trabajo con la policía, ni con nadie. –Agregó continuando con su tarea, mientras Kenshin buscaba palabras para convencerlo.

\- Te lo ruego. No sabemos qué nos espera. No es trabajar para nadie, es defender la ciudad. También es tu ciudad en cierto modo.

\- Sabes que yo no dudaré en matar a los que lo merecen ¿estás conforme con eso? –Le preguntó mirándole, esbozando una sonrisa al ver como el pelirrojo tragaba saliva.

\- Lo sé, aún así sigo pidiéndote tu ayuda porque no es muy necesaria.

Hiko volvió a sonreír al ver como su antiguo discípulo cedía, a pesar de no ver las cosas como él. Tras un instante haciéndose de rogar para mantener en tensión a Kenshin, respondió con voz serena, en total calma.

\- Está bien, Himura. Ayudaré a salvar Osaka, y supongo que también a que no te maten ¿piensas luchar de ese modo? –Preguntó con socarronería, vislumbrando que no estaba en su mejor estado físico. Su interlocutor mantuvo su actitud humilde.

\- Seré capaz de estar a la altura, es necesario.

\- Muy bien, Kenshin. ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?

\- A las 9 en la puerta oeste de la ciudad.

Hiko asintió con indiferencia, volviendo a agacharse para recoger una rama mientras Kenshin suspiraba aliviado sin que pudiera escúchale, cuando la voz de su maestro interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que de nuevo volviese a sentirse incómodo con el tema que tocó.

\- Dime ¿Finalmente la duda se convirtió en certeza respecto a Hissaki? Recuerdo que no hace tanto estabas intentando huir de la verdad, Himura. Por aquel entonces ya sabías que ella estaba enamorándose de ti.

\- Sí. Ahora todo está claro. Ella misma me lo ha confesado.

\- La quieres, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. – Soltó el hombre con total tranquilidad, mirando como Kenshin trataba de no sentirse incómodo.

\- Sí, yo también siento lo mismo por ella.

\- Espero que sepas donde te estás metiendo, esa chiquilla es más molesta que un dolor de muelas. No es condescendiente como tú, sino testaruda y orgullosa. –Soltó mientras se ponía en camino, alejándose del ex –samurái.

Kenshin sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras Hiko se marchaba, murmurando que por eso le gustaba tanto.

Tras una profunda inspiración, también se puso en marcha para regresar a la posada con más ánimo, jurando que acabaría cuanto antes con todo aquel asunto para regresar a su lado a la mayor brevedad posible.

**Gracias por leer a todos! Y especialmente a Stacy Adler, Pajaritoazul, ****tennyo dest** **y** **HeavenlyEve ****por sus comentarios.**

**A parte respondo por aquí a Javi, que parece que no tiene cuenta (a quien desde luego le doy también las gracias por animarse a hablar): Primero, bienvenido Javi, y muchas gracias por expresar tus pensamiento y opiniones! Me alegra ver que te gustó la historia para seguir leyendo, espero que ojalá continúes por aquí y sigas comentando! Lo de Yahiko fue una cagada, porque yo vi primero el anime, y en España lo llamaron así, ¡no sé por qué! con lo cual yo ya lo puse así y después descubrí la verdad XDD Siento eso.**

**Desde luego Kenshin le demostrará a Nanako que el Sexo es diferente de lo que ella conoce, pero todo a su tiempo, lo que sí puedo decir es que me esforzaré porque sea lo mejor posible. Muchas gracias!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia**

Capítulo 46.

\- Dios, cómo odio los trenes. ¡Creía que no íbamos a llegar nunca! –Comentó Sanosuke con desesperación mientras el grupo caminaba en la oscuridad, tratando de huir de los controles policiales para impedir el paso a Tokio.

\- ¡No hables tan alto o nos descubrirán! –Le riñó Kaoru al instante, haciendo que él pidiese disculpas, al darse cuenta del detalle.

Chikara se aproximo a Nanako, llegando a su altura para hablarle en un susurro mientras Sanosuke y Kaoru seguían avanzando, ya en silencio.

\- ¿Y qué haremos si la policía nos descubre y no nos dejan entrar? No servirá negociar con ellos.

\- Pues tendremos que hacer que no nos descubran. Hay que encontrar a Megumi y a Yoshi; Y si el dojo no está en la parte ocupada por esos cabrones, estarán allí.

\- Si nos descubren, corred. Yo los entretendré. –Agregó Sanosuke con decisión, cuando el sonido de un hombre gritando les asustó, haciendo que se detuviesen entre la maleza.

La voz pertenecía a uno de los policías, que llamaba a su superior para entregarle una carta, y después retirarse del puesto fronterizo improvisado, unos metros antes de la entrada a la ciudad donde dos guardias se apostaban.

\- Si todos los accesos están así de custodiados no pasaremos todos ni de broma. –Susurró Chikara, haciendo que el grupo se diese cuenta igualmente al observar lo cerca que estaban de la entrada, y que no quitaban ojo.

\- Tendremos que distraerlos para que otros pasen. Yo lo haré, montaré algo de bronca.

El grupo estuvo conforme con las palabras de Sanosuke, que salió de entre los árboles directo a los guardias, empezando a hablar con ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el moreno se lió a puñetazos con los dos hombres tras negarle el paso varias veces, así que el grupo aprovechó la distracción para entrar en Tokio, poniéndose de inmediato en gran alerta al no saber si estaban en territorio enemigo o no.

La tensión disminuyó cuando los tres lograron llegar a la entrada del dojo Kamiya. Nanako, la única que iba armada, iba a la vanguardia seguida de la pareja, avanzando muy lenta y sigilosamente hasta la entrada del hogar.

No se veía atisbo de luz de el interior, lo que los preocupó con oscuros pensamientos sobre el destino de sus amigos; Aún así, Nanako abrió la puerta de la casa, entrando despacio en ella con la katana en ristre.

Kaoru y Chikara andaban unos pasos atrás de la guerrera, quien hizo un rápido movimiento cuando se escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas entrar rápidamente en el salón.

Megumi entró junto con Yoshi, portando unos cuchillos con los que amenazaban a los recién llegados, pero todos bajaron las armas y se calmaron al verse las caras.

\- Menos mal que estáis bien. –Susurró feliz Kaoru mientras agitaba el pelo del niño, sonriendo después a Megumi.

\- ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí? Hemos visto enemigos cerca.

La doctora miró a Nanako mientras esta envainaba su sable, ignorando la presencia del desconocido en la sala.

\- No podíamos dejar que destrozaran el dojo, así que después de las bombas volvimos aquí para defenderlo. Hemos estado escondido, y atendiendo a los heridos que teníamos cerca. ¿Y Kenshin?

\- En Osaka, van a atacarla. Decidimos separarnos para ayudar aquí. –informó Kamiya, haciendo que Megumi asintiera, continuando con la conversación.

\- He oído que la guardia peleará dentro de una hora, entrando en la ciudad para recuperarla por completo.

\- Pues nos prepararemos para hacerlo también. Quedaos aquí y yo iré a buscar a Sanosuke. –Dijo Nanako, para después salir del cuarto antes de que nadie pudiera objetar algo.

* * *

\- Le estoy diciendo que no es un delincuente. Venimos desde Sasayama para defender Tokio. Necesitan ayuda. –Repitió Nanako al policía que custodiaba a Sanosuke tras haber sido detenido.

Hissaki había vuelto al puesto donde los dos guardias custodiaban la entrada a la ciudad, encontrándose al moreno atado de manos, y a su vez, a un árbol cercano. El policía estaba obcecado en no dejarle partir al haber agredido a un agente de la autoridad, y no daba su brazo a torcer ante los ruegos de la morena, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Antes de que Nanako golpeara al hombre perdiendo los nervios, un fuerte estruendo de múltiples voces gritando al unísono se escuchó en las entrañas de la ciudad, haciendo que todos se girasen para mirar hacia el foco del sonido. Sólo un segundo después, una explosión inundó en luz el lugar de resistencia de Tokio.

\- ¡Rápido, avise al resto de que se adelanta el plan! Que todo el mundo acuda a sus puestos asignados. –Intervino veloz el policía de más alto rango hablando a su compañero, que salió corriendo rápidamente mientras Nanako se dirigía hacia Sanosuke, cortando sus cuerdas con un ágil movimiento de katana.

El hombre desenvainó su espada para encarar a la joven, advirtiéndola de que estaba infringiendo las normas y lo acabaría pagando si no se detenía, pero para ese entonces Sanosuke se hallaba liberado, y agarró al hombre de la pechera para gritarle con furia.

\- ¡Nuestra ciudad está ardiendo y nuestra gente muriendo! ¡Déjese de gilipolleces y vayamos todos a luchar de una maldita vez contra el verdadero enemigo! ¡No pensamos perder más tiempo con usted, si quiere detenernos le daremos una paliza!

El policía no fue capaz de salir de su asombro y miedo, con lo que la pareja aprovecho para no perder más valiosos segundos y correr hacia el interior, dirigiéndose al dojo para reunirse con sus amigos y salir a luchar.

* * *

La policía de Osaka había acertado de pleno, vaticinando el ataque a la ciudad en la medianoche del día siguiente a la llegada del ex samurái y Saito.

Kenshin se encontraba solo, batiéndose contra un puñado de enemigos mientras contemplaba de reojo como las llamas le cercaban peligrosamente, ya que el objetivo de aquella gente era de nuevo reducir a cenizas la ciudad, dominándola desde lo más bajo gracias al miedo y desesperación de sus habitantes.

Cuado el último hombre había caído al suelo inconsciente, el pelirrojo corrió por aquella calle, esquivando con una voltereta parte de la estructura de madera perteneciente a los tejados, que cayó envuelta en llamas bloqueándola calle, casi rozando al hombre.

Kenshin no se detuvo y continuó con velocidad, llegando a encontrarse con Hiko, quien se deshacía de los enemigos con gran maestría; Pero alejó la mirada del maestro cuando atisbó a lo lejos a uno de los enemigos potar una antorcha y correr a quemar las casas que aún estaban intactas.

El hombre cayó de bruces cuando la katana del antiguo Hitokiri golpeó su cabeza, pasando después a coger la antorcha del suelo, y apagarla con esfuerzo usando la arena del suelo.

\- ¡Necesitamos ayuda en el puerto! ¡Se dirigen a atacar a los ciudadanos! –Gritó un policía mientras bajaba corriendo hacia el lugar, haciendo que Kenshin sintiera de inmediato la necesidad de ir hacía allí.

\- ¡Ve, yo los contendré por aquí! –Le dijo Hiko mirándole un segundo, para después emprender la carrera hacia la playa y ayudar a que los hombres de Shishio no atacaran a la población que había sido desalojada horas antes de sus casas.

En el momento en el que Kenshin llegó a la playa, las facciones de su rostro se tensaron al contemplar a cuatro de los mejores hombres de Shishio, a los que ya había visto luchar antes, esperándolo de espaldas al mar, rodeados de varios cadáveres de policías mientras sujetaban cada uno a un niño.

\- Te estábamos esperando, Battousai.

\- ¿Qué pretendéis? –Preguntó sin quitarles ojos, sabiendo que había algo raro en todo aquello.

\- Sabemos de tu gran conmiseración, así que estamos aquí para ofrecerte un trato. Entrégate y no mataremos a los chiquillos, y dejaremos de atacar el lugar donde se refugia la gente de Osaka.

Kenshin observó con repulsión la sonrisa del hombre que le había hablando y continuaba con el filo de su daga rozando el cuello del chiquillo al que retenía, dándose cuenta de inmediato que todo aquello había sido montado para lograr capturarlo, y en segundo plano para hacerse con el control de la ciudad.

\- Está bien, iré con vosotros. Soltadlos.

Los hombres obedecieron, mientras el que los lideraba le decía que se desarmara. Una vez Kenshin lo hubo hecho, el grupo se acercó y comenzó a golpearlo, atándolo después para que no pudiera escapar ni defenderse.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!** **Aprovecho para darle las gracias a YuriPetrov, que no tiene cuenta, y me alegró enormemente con su comentario en el pasado capítulo. ¡Gracias y espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Y a las personas que normalmente veo por aquí, mil veces gracias :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia**

Capítulo 47

Hiko caminaba por las calles de Osaka buscando a Kenshin con la mirada tras una ardua y larga lucha, mientras ciudadanos y policías corrían de un lado a otro para sofocar las llamas que engullían la ciudad.

El moreno no comprendía que los hombres de Shishio se hubieran retirado tan pronto, pero no le dio mucha importancia, pensando que se habrían visto muy apurados al conocer que las autoridades estaban esperando y preparadas para el ataque, con lo que era lógico que se hubieran marchado.

Finalmente, Hiko encontró a Saito con uno de sus compañeros de profesión y un niño que hablaba rápidamente contando algo a ambos, haciendo que el rostro de Hajime se compungiera de inmediato en una expresión difícil de explicar.

El maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando el propio policía se acercó a él, encendiendo un cigarrillo del que aspiró con vehemencia, pasando a hablarle al llegar a su altura. La voz de Saito denotaba cierta preocupación.

\- Si buscas a Himura se ha rendido y se lo han llevado los hombres de Shishio. Parece que lo tenían todo planeado.

\- ¿Se sabe algo más?

\- No. Aunque está claro que pretenderán llevarlo ante Shishio para acabar de una vez.

\- O matarlo sin contemplaciones, esperando el reconocimiento del líder. –Agregó Hiko, dando la otra posibilidad.

\- Esperemos que no sea tan idiota como para dejar que eso ocurra. Aunque no creo que Shishio quiera que le quiten la oportunidad de enfrentarse con el legendario Battousai.

\- Pues deberías encontrarlo pronto, teniendo en cuenta que su estado físico no es el ideal para esa lucha.

\- Eso voy a intentar. Tú podrías quedarte en la ciudad para protegerla; Esto aún no ha terminado, podrían volver de nuevo mañana y sería muy tedioso tener que escuchar los lamentos de Himura porque la gente ha sufrido por su culpa indirecta.

El moreno de cabello largo emitió un leve quejido a modo de risa ante la mofa de Saito, quien se alejó a prisa para ponerse manos a la obra, sabiendo que el antiguo maestro de Kenshin le haría caso.

* * *

Nanako corría todo lo rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, notando como su corazón iba a estallar, y no sólo fruto de la carrera, sino por lo que había descubierto mientras peleaba defendiendo la ciudad. El miedo hacía que su cabeza no parase de pensar y crear incertidumbre alrededor de lo escuchado.

La muchacha había llegado al dojo casi sin aliento, pero sus temores se confirmaron cuando atisbó que ni Sanosuke, Kaoru, ni Chikara habían regresado al lugar, continuando en las calles.

Megumi le preguntó si todo estaba bien mientras atendía a heridos en la sala de prácticas, pero Nanako sólo respondió con un leve quejido, agregando que si alguien regresaba no se moviera de la casa, para después volver a salir corriendo del lugar ante la desconcertada mirada de la doctora.

* * *

Kaoru y Chikara trataban de contener a los hombres Shishio junto con varios ciudadanos más, para que no cruzaran la calle que defendían y perder lo poco que no estaba bajo su dominio, cuando ambos se alertaron al escuchar la voz de Nanako gritarlos mientras avanzaba rauda.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Se adelantó a preguntar Kaoru con miedo mientras bajaba su boken, y Chikara golpeaba en la cabeza al hombre que trataba de matarlo, dejándolo inconsciente para escuchar a la recién llegada.

\- Es una trampa ¡van a por Kenshin!

\- Cálmate, explica qué pasa desde el principio. – Intervino el chico conservando la templanza, mientras el rostro de Kaoru se compungía por el miedo.

\- Uno de los hombres con los que luché... Me dijo que esto sólo era una distracción para acabar con Osaka y capturar a Kenshin. Dicen que se lo han llevado esta noche.

\- No puede ser... –Susurró Kaoru soltando la espada que sujetaba, notando como sus ojos se humedecían.

\- Eso no lo sabemos aún, puede que esté mintiendo. Chicas, no podemos venirnos abajo sin saber lo verdad. –Intentó consolar Chikara a ambas, aunque comprobó que la preocupación aún las atenazaba de igual modo.

\- Hay que ir a Osaka, hay que buscarlo antes de que lo maten.

Nanako miró a Kaoru teniendo que lo que decía se hiciera realidad, o incluso que ya hubiera sucedido, pero trató de no centrarse en el miedo para que no se nublara su juicio.

\- Vamos a buscarlo, no podemos perder tiempo.

\- ¡Espera, espera! –Detuvo el chico a la guerrera, haciendo que Kaoru igualmente le mirase sin entender en qué discrepaba, puesto que ella también se iba a poner en marcha.

\- ¡No podemos esperar!

\- Tiene razón. –Añadió Nanako al comentario de su amiga, fijando la vista en el moreno. Oishi se posicionó delante de las dos, hablando con decisión y calma.

\- No podemos irnos todos. Aunque esto sea una distracción, igualmente están atacando a la gente. ¿Qué pasa con Megumi y el chico? Hay muchos heridos, no podemos dejarlos desprotegidos.

El joven pudo vislumbrar por la mirada de ambas que ni siquiera se habían puesto a pensar en eso, cegadas por la aprensión que les produjo la noticia. Finalmente Nanako tomó la palabra pasados unos segundos.

\- Debemos dividirnos entonces de nuevo.

\- Los mejores debéis buscar a Kenshin, no lo dejaran custodiado por cualquier inepto. Tú y Sanoske...

\- Kaoru, no podemos hacer eso. –Le cortó Chikara. –Tú sabes defenderte, pero son muchos los hombres de Shishio aquí, para que sola nos defiendas en el dojo. Recuerda que yo no sé luchar.

Los ojos de Kamiya reflejaron la frustración que sintió al saber que aquello era verdad, y sólo se le ocurría una opción, al igual que atisbó en la mirada de su interlocutor.

\- Nanako, tú eres la más indicada entonces para ir. Conoces la ciudad, y podrás pedir ayuda a tu maestro. Por favor, ten cuidado y avísanos de lo que ocurra en cuanto sepas algo.

La morena asintió y abrazó después a Kaoru con fuerza, sabiendo lo duro que debía ser para ella decir aquello, y quedarse en la ciudad sin poder ir al rescate de Kenshin, al que también quería.

\- Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Va a volver.

\- Sé que harás todo lo que puedas. Ten mucho cuidado. –Dijo la esgrimista tras romper el abrazo, sonriéndola levemente como despedida mientras trataba de no llorar.

\- Vosotros también, por favor.

Nanako terminó aquella frase mientras abrazaba a Chikara, para después salir corriendo del lugar, dirigiéndose al dojo para recoger lo poco que necesitaba para partir de inmediato.

Oishi atisbó como Kaoru bajaba la mirada para ocultar que lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. El chico, queriendo hacer algo para no verla de aquel modo, se acercó posicionando las manos sobre su hombros, mirándola.

\- vamos, tranquila. Todo va a ir bien. – Comentó dulcemente, acabando por abrazarla con cariño.

* * *

Nanako se sentía incómoda y extraña, pero a la vez agradeció haber hecho caso a Megumi antes de partir de Tokio, no yendo vestida como solía, ni portando su katana.

La muchacha entendió que la doctora tenía razón y la vigilancia se había intensificado en todas partes. La policía registraba y detenía a todo el que portara armas, o fuera sospechoso de cualquier mínima cosa. Al igual que los hombres de Shishio trataban de encontrar a cualquiera de su lista para matarlo, en la cual seguía estando Nanako.

Gracias a haber salido vistiendo el kimono que le regalaron para su cumpleaños Kaoru y Chikara, y de llevar sólo una pequeña daga oculta entre las telas, había conseguido pasar desapercibida de los que podrían darle problemas, habiendo llegado sin altercados a Osaka a la caída del sol del día posterior a la pelea en Tokio. Rezaba por que Kenshin aún siguiera vivo si de verás había sido secuestrado.

La mujer acababa de entrar en la ciudad, y caminaba por las calles sin saber por dónde empezar a preguntar o buscar, cuando pasando frente a lo que quedaba de una posada, observó a un hombre de espaldas que le resultaba muy familiar.

\- ¿Maestro? –Preguntó en un murmullo, haciendo que Hiko se girara para mirarla mientras bebía sake. El moreno alzó una ceja al verla de aquella guisa, algo que no recordaba haber vivido nunca antes.

\- ¿Qué haces así vestida, Hissaki? ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí y no en Tokio?

\- ¿Es cierto? ¿Se han llevado a Kenshin? - Dijo ignorando al hombre, tratando de sonar relajada mientras luchaba porque su corazón no escapase de su pecho.

\- Sí, él mismo se entregó. Ya sabes cuán estúpido es.

\- ¡¿Y estás aquí tan tranquilo bebiendo?! ¡Estaba herido! -Gritó con furia e incomprensión, olvidando por un segundo el miedo.

\- Saito y sus hombres lo buscan, relájate. Shishio lo querrá para él, no van a matarlo tan pronto.

La chica suspiró con fuerza debido a la irritabilidad que le producía la actitud indiferente de su maestro, pero no pudo evitar sentir de igual modo alivio al saber que estaría ahí para ayudar.

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y en especial a los que comentan!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo que se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 48

Kenshin caminaba con los brazos atados por una cuerda, que los retenía contra su tronco mientras dos hombres, lacayos de Shishio, lo custodiaban por la espalda, a la vez que el resto de sus captores iban delante suya, marcando la dirección a seguir en aquella ultima noche de Abril.

El pelirrojo llevaba cautivo algo más de veinticuatro horas, de las cuales la mitad habían sido dedicadas a viajar hacia el norte, aunque desconocía el lugar exacto.

Había escuchado a los hombres de Shishio decir que iban a llevarlo ante él para que lo matara, ya que el líder deseaba ser él mismo quien acabase con el legendario Hitokiri.

\- Vamos a detenernos aquí para descansar. Parece que va a llover, así que buscad un lugar para refugiarnos. –Gritó uno de los primeros hombres, haciendo que el resto se detuviera al instante y acataran.

Los encargados de vigilarlo lo agarraron para llevarlo hasta un árbol cercano, donde lo ataron sin modificar su primera atadura.

\- No tardaremos más de un día en llegar hasta Shishio. Pronto estarás muerto y se acabará toda esta mierda de era tan aburrida. –Dijo uno de ellos antes de dejarlo solo, viendo como partían hablando con alegría de las recompensas que les esperaban.

Kenshin supo que debía escapar como fuera, porque si llegaba ante Shishio no tendría muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir en aquel estado.

Su debilidad física en aquellos momentos era evidente; No sólo por el viaje y la falta de alimento, sino también por la paliza de aquellos hombres al entregarse, añadiendo que no se había recuperado de su anterior encuentro contra Makoto, que lo dejó en malas condiciones para el combate.

El ex – samurái resopló mientras trataba de pensar un buen plan, examinando su entorno para obtener algún tipo de idea, pero lo cierto es que no veía como poder librarse de sus ataduras, y eso era primordial.

La lluvia comenzó a caer de forma moderada desde el oscuro cielo de la noche, cuando un nuevo enemigo se acercó al pelirrojo y lo desató del árbol. De nuevo se ponían en marcha, pero está vez, dirigiéndose a un lugar resguardado de las cercanías, que alguien anunciaba a gritos.

Kenshin vio su oportunidad en aquel momento: Los hombres estaban desperdigados por el terreno con la guardia baja, y aunque él no podía usar su brazos, debía intentarlo o quizás no hubiera otra opción. Al menos tenía casi por seguro que no lo matarían, puesto que la furia de Shishio sería terrible.

El pelirrojo forcejeó tratando de no hacer ruido para comprobar cuán fuertes eran sus ataduras, intentando a la par debilitarlas, para después empujar al guardia con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera levantarse, el ex – samurái le propinó una potente patada en el estomago, haciendo que soltase el cuchillo que sacaba, para después volver a atacarlo con los pies y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Kenshin entonces se arrodilló para tratar de coger el cuchillo con una de sus manos, pero la suerte no le sonrió. Poco tiempo después aparecieron parte de los hombres debido a los sonidos de su compañero herido, y comenzaron a rodear y atacar al joven, quien no tuvo más remedio que abandonar su planes y tratar de sobrevivir a la lucha.

Los hombres de Shishio se vieron sorprendidos ante la agilidad que demostraba el legendario asesino a pesar de su estado, esquivando con maestría sus estocadas, logrando incluso derribar a alguno de sus ponentes usando las piernas y empujando con su cuerpo. No obstante, Kenshin recibió algún que otro corte que no logró eludir, perdiendo concentración, pero a su vez consiguiendo que sus cuerdas se fueran debilitando, hasta que fue capaz de librarse de ellas.

El líder del grupo aprovechó un segundo de distracción del pelirrojo para derribarle de una patada, yendo directo después a clavarle el filo de su katana, logrando esquivarlo al rodar sobre sí mismo, levantándose rápidamente, pero pronto volvió a recibir golpes y cortes de el resto de adversarios.

\- ¡Dejadlo inconsciente, pero no lo matéis! –Fue lo último que escuchó el hombre antes de perder la conciencia tras un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el mango de una de las katanas, maldiciendo su suerte.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza era intenso, al igual que la desorientación que Kenshin sentía mientras trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos, evadiéndose del dolor físico y cansancio que sentía. No recordaba nada tras haber perdido el conocimiento.

Antes de contestarse a la pregunta de dónde se hallaba, reconociendo el lugar como la casa de Hiko, comenzó a escuchar la voz de su maestro en la sala contigua, hablarle a alguien con su característica calma.

\- _No te preocupes, es cuestión de poco tiempo que vuelva en sí. El médico dice que está bien._

\- _Pero hace horas que está inconsciente._

El pelirrojo sintió palpitar fuerte su corazón al reconocer la voz de Nanako, y pronto las preguntas asaltaron su confusa mente. ¿Habría ocurrido algo malo? ¿Habían conocido la noticia y había venido a ayudara buscarlo?

El hombre intentó incorporarse para salir, no pudiendo retener las ganas de ver si de veras estaba allí o era cosa de su cabeza, pero pronto escuchó pasos acercarse, encontrando que realmente ella estaba allí, parada en el umbral de la puerta al verlo despierto.

\- Kenshin... –Susurró Nanako con alegría y alivio, observándole sentado sobre el futón, mirándola fijamente.

La morena no dejó pasar más que un par de segundos, para después correr hacia su posición, cayendo de rodillas para abrazarlo con ganas sin dejar de agradecer que aquello estuviera sucediendo.

\- ¿Dime, estás bien? –Preguntó ella al separarse, centrando sus ojos en los de él mientras sujetaba su rostro entre las manos.

\- Sí. Aunque no recuerdo nada.

\- Saito nos dijo que descubrieron hacia dónde se dirigían esos hombres para llevarte ante Shishio. Cuando llegamos estabas inconsciente... Pensé que te habían matado. Vencimos a esos hombres y te trajimos aquí. –Dijo frenando sus impulsos mientras sostenía la mirada del ex -samurái, quien parecía confuso.

\- ¿Y qué pasa en Tokio? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Megumi y Yoshi están bien. Luchamos para recuperar la ciudad, pero descubrimos el plan verdadero de esos patanes, que pretendían atraparte a partir de lo de Osaka... No podíamos esperar a recibir noticias,. Yo al menos no podía...

Kenshin no dejó que la morena terminara la frase, juntando su labios con los de ella con suavidad mientras dirigía una de sus manos al rostro de Nanako, quien se sorprendió ante el gesto, pero pronto dejó de pensar para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Cuando el pelirrojo se separó lentamente para mirarla de nuevo, la joven sintió que su corazón se detenía, colapsado por los fuertes sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior. No podía entender cómo aquel amor crecía tan rápido y lograba dominarla de esa manera.

\- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido. –Susurró Kenshin haciendo que Nanako volviera a prestar atención, perdiéndose en sus ojos sinceros, que hablaban demostrando que lo que decía era más que cierto.

El simple hecho de pensar en que él deseaba tanto como ella que estuvieran cerca el uno del otro la hizo contener el aliento, y conteniendo los nervios que la atenazaban, se dispuso a soltar lo que su mente gritaba.

\- Me da igual lo que pase, o lo que puedas decir. Pero nunca dejaré que te marches otra vez.

Kenshin sonrió de forma leve, recibiendo después un impetuoso beso por parte de la chica, que él correspondió de buena gana, volviéndolo más pasional. Nanako entonces pasó sus brazos por el cuello del ex – samurái, juntando sus cuerpos más mientras sentía como el hombre posaba las manos en su espalda, rodeándola para abrazarla.

\- Hissaki, no está tan débil como para que tengas que sujetarlo hasta con la lengua.

Hiko acababa de entrar en la sala, interrumpiéndolos con sus burlas mientras Nanako se separaba rápidamente, muerta interiormente de vergüenza.

\- Voy a por vendas limpias, hay que cambiarlas. –Murmuró tratando de sonar indiferente, levantándose rápido para abandonar la sala ante la mirada divertida de su maestro, que se dirigió a Kenshin cuando la morena hubo salido.

\- Veo que te encuentras mejor de lo que pensaba. Es una suerte, porque Shishio no debe estar muy lejos, y va siendo hora de acabar con él. Recupérate pronto, Himura. Ah, y ten cuidado.

\- ¿Cuidado de qué? –Preguntó extrañado el más joven mientras el moreno se acercaba a la salida del cuarto.

\- De que Hissaki vaya a ahogarte, o tú a ella. La pasión puede ser peligrosa.

El moreno salió del cuarto sin más dilación y con total tranquilidad, sabiendo que Kenshin no se sentía avergonzado como Nanako ante aquello, sino feliz y aliviado de que algo comenzara a brillar al final de su largo y oscuro túnel.

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **


	49. Chapter 49

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo que se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 49.

Kenshin se encontraba solo en la casa de Hiko, quien hacía algo menos de una hora que se había marchado, mientras que Nanako había salido hacía más tiempo, cuando aún el sol del mediodía esta ascendiendo lentamente en el cielo claro de aquel día.

El hombre se había despojado de las vendas sucias de la noche anterior para cambiarlas por unas nuevas, no sin antes hacerse la cura pertinente de los cortes en su pecho y espalda, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que hacerlo sin ayuda era complicado y doloroso.

Mientras el ex – samurái estaba concentrado en su tarea, pensando en cómo iba a vendarse solo, Nanako apareció en la estancia principal de la casa, descubriéndolo. Automáticamente se puso algo rígida al verlo semidesnudo, dándose cuanta de lo mucho que le gustaba. Debía concentrarse en mirarle a los ojos para que no descubriera su nerviosismo.

\- Déjame ayudarte. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Habló mientras se posicionaba detrás de él, acabando de curar con velocidad las heridas de su espalda.

\- Estoy bien, aunque me siento bastante dolorido, pero en unos días se habrá pasado.

\- Bien, me alegro. Me he encontrado a Saito en la ciudad. –Agregó cuando el silencio invadió la sala. –Dice que no han pedido la pista de dónde se encuentra Shishio, y que si todo va bien y no le pierden de nuevo, en cuanto estés recuperado iremos a por él para terminar esto definitivamente. Al parecer se encuentra cerca de Tokio.

\- En cuanto pueda viajar volveremos. También tengo ganas de ver a los demás y comprobar que están bien.

\- Y ellos, créeme. He mandado una carta al dojo para que sepan que todo ha salido bien. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Hiko?

\- Se fue hace como media hora. Dijo que no le esperásemos para comer.

\- Tan comunicativo como siempre. –Susurró la guerrera ante la escasa información ofrecida por el maestro, haciendo que Kenshin sonriera levemente.

Nanako se alejó del hombre para coger las vendas limpias tras terminar con su espalda, posicionándose frente a él para volver a realizar el vendaje, envueltos en un incómodo silencio que el pelirrojo no podía comprender muy bien, a pesar de saber qué vagaba por lamente de la morena.

\- Nanako ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

\- No estoy nerviosa. –Dijo con determinación y disimulo. – Pienso en los demás, en cómo estarán las cosas por Tokio. Sólo estoy algo preocupada.

\- Las malas noticias vuelan, todo está bien. Sé que estás mintiendo ¿Qué ocurre?

Kenshin notó como ella apretaba la mandíbula y se centraba en su tarea para evitar sus ojos, manteniéndose callada hasta que musitó un ``nada ´´ con poca confianza. El pelirrojo entonces cogió sus manos con delicadeza para que parase de fingir que aún estaba vendándolo, y lo mirase a los ojos.

\- No podemos actuar de esta forma eternamente. No pasa nada porque Hiko o quien sea nos descubra en actitud cariñosa. No puedes sentirte culpable ni avergonzarte, no hacemos nada malo.

\- ¿Y si hubiese sido Kaoru en lugar de nuestro maestro? Aunque se haya resignado le sigue doliendo, porque te quiere. Chikara me ha dicho que alguna vez la ha descubierto triste por todo esto. Ella...

\- Nanako, tú me quieres ¿no es cierto? –Interrumpió el pelirrojo, aún sujetando sus manos, sintiendo que ante el comentario la respiración de la chica se aceleraba.

\- Bien sabes que sí.

\- Sabes también lo mucho que me importa Kaoru, y te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que ella supere esta situación. Pero no puedo retroceder, ya no. Te quiero y necesito poder demostrártelo. Quiero que podamos estar juntos.

Nanako le sostuvo la mirada sintiendo el veloz palpitar de su corazón mientras el hombre le soltaba las manos, dirigiendo una de ellas a su mejilla, a la par que la atraía hacia sí y la besaba lentamente, con mucha ternura.

La morena tímidamente posó sus manos en el torso desnudo del hombre, recorriendo sus pectorales mientras él acariciaba su espalda aferrándola contra su cuerpo a la par que aumentaba la pasión de los besos, hasta que su lengua invadía la boca contraria demostrando las ganas reprimidas que torturaban al hombre.

Nanako comenzó a sentirse incómoda sin entender por qué, ya que deseaba aquello tanto como Kenshin, pero que él estuviera dejando fluir su instinto más básico hacía que un extraño temor apareciera en su interior. La chica, no obstante, luchó contra aquel sentimiento, intentando concentrarse en la situación.

La muchacha acarició con fervor el pecho del hombre, rodeando después su cuello mientras él correspondía la acción descendiendo por su espalda.

Kenshin se dirigió a besar el cuello de Nanako mientras sus manos se alejaban del trasero de la joven, llegando hasta su cintura, avanzando poco después hasta su pecho. La joven notó la excitación del pelirrojo en ese momento y no pudo continuar.

\- Para. –Susurró ella mientras le apartaba con un suave empujón, haciendo que el ex –samurái se detuviese para mirarla.

Lo que pudo encontrar en sus ojos lo dejó confundo. Nanako parecía asustada y muy incómoda, y no presa del rubor y la culpabilidad como había creído. Automáticamente después temió haberla ofendido por perder el control.

\- Lo siento, me he dejado llevar. No era mi intención hacer nada. Nunca haría nada que no quisieras. –Añadió tratando de disculparse ante el rostro temeroso y compungido de ella, no entendiendo nada.

\- Yo... Tengo que irme.

Acto seguido la guerrera salió velozmente hacia la puerta, abandonando la cabaña entre una horrible sensación interior difícil de describir. Sólo distinguía una fuerte ansiedad llena de miedo que sacudía su cuerpo; Una sensación que ya había experimentado otras veces en el pasado.

* * *

Los últimos rayos del sol apenas calentaban mientras la oscuridad iba avanzando, ganando la partida a la claridad del día.

Saito se encontraba junto con Hiko y Kenshin en la estancia principal de la casa, hablando con su característico tono monótono e indiferente sobre las últimas noticias recibidas del estado del país y la revolución de Shishio. Pero el pelirrojo apenas podía concentrarse en sus palabras, pensando en Nanako, quien aún no había vuelto desde su sorprendente huida al mediodía.

\- Y al fin la guardia ha logrado hacerse de nuevo con Tokio. De momento no hay peligro allí. Pero Osaka y Kyoto son otra historia –Seguía hablando el policía, dándose cuenta de la ausencia mental del ex -samurái. – Dentro de una semana será nuestra oportunidad según nuestra estrategia ¿Estarás preparado entonces para acabar con Shishio?

\- Himura, creo que esa pregunta es para ti. –Agregó con calma Hiko, haciendo que el mentado bajara de su nube, mirando a Saito.

\- Lo siento, me he distraído...

\- Dentro de una semana quiero verte en Tokio y en plena forma. Shishio no puede escaparse de nuevo. –Habló con mal humor el moreno, levantándose a la par para abandonar el lugar.

Tras ver como Kenshin asentía, conforme y resignado a partes iguales a pesar de que quizás era poco tiempo para su recuperación completa, el policía se marchó al musitar un escueto ``adiós ´´ dejando solos a ambos hombres. Hiko se levantó de su asiento para ir en busca de sake, mientras su discípulo continuaba en su posición.

\- Dime, Kenshin ¿Qué le has hecho a Hissaki? Normalmente cuando pasa tanto tiempo fuera es porque ocurre algo, y por tu comportamiento intuyo que tienes algo que ver en eso.

\- No lo sé. –Murmuró sin pensarlo, hablando después con decisión tras meditar un instante. –Voy a buscarla.

El ex- samurái salió ágil de la vivienda tras coger su katana, caminando con velocidad mientras la buscaba con la vista, encontrando poco después la silueta de la muchacha avanzar hacia él entre la penumbra del bosque. Al verla pudo suspirar aliviado al saber que, al menos, estaba bien.

\- Nanako, dime que...

\- Kenshin. Todo está bien. –Le cortó un segundo después, hablando con su tono habitual. –Escucha, no has hecho nada malo antes, tranquilo.

\- Pero entonces por qué te has ido de ese modo ¿seguro que estás bien?

\- No es nada, de verdad. No insistas. Hoy no tengo un buen día, sólo es eso. Perdóname por haberme ido así.

Kenshin tubo que resignarse ante su comentario frío y directo, sabiendo como era la chica, con lo que decidió darle el tiempo y espacio que pedía.

\- Está bien. Sabes que si quieres ayuda estaré si me necesitas. –Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa rígida por parte de la morena.

El hombre trató de ignorar que algo la ocurría y no quería compartirlo, pasando a acercarse hasta romper la distancia entre ambos y besarla suavemente.

**Muchas gracias por leer a todos! También, y de forma especial, a los que comentan. **

**tsuki girasol: Qué bien que te guste! te prometo que las cosas se irán poniendo más tiernas muy pronto! Poco a poco Nanako irá saliendo de su frialdad y traumas! ** **Pajaritoazul: Me alegra el día ver tus comentarios! No puedo prometerte paz por mucho tiempo XDDD pero desde luego las cosas se pondrán interesantes! **


	50. Chapter 50

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo que se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 50

_Nanako corría por un frondoso bosque con el corazón a punto de estallarle debido al miedo y a la frenética carrera, mientras trataba de huir de su tío, que la llamaba a gritos rompiendo el silencio del lugar, sumido en la oscuridad de la noche. _

_Cuando creyó haberlo perdido, paró para recuperar el aliento, pero el hombre apareció ante ella con aquella sonrisa maliciosa que tanto odiaba. De inmediato la sujetó de los brazos y la estampó de espaldas contra el árbol más cercano. _

_ \- Vamos, niña. No me hagas peder el tiempo. –Exigió mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, desvistiéndose de cintura para abajo a la par que la guerrera trataba de zafarse._

_Por más que Nanako se revolvía, no lograba escapar. Las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos debido a la frustración y la impotencia, mientras el hombre la penetraba con violencia, ignorando sus gritos de suplica. _

_ \- Cuanto más trates de resistirte más te dolerá, bonita. _

_La chica comprobó con estupor como su tío había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en aquel hombre de Shishio que intentó violar a Kaoru, pero acabó haciéndoselo a ella en el bosque, cuando iban de camino en busca de Kenshin, hacía ya tiempo atrás._

_ \- ¡Suéltame, cabrón! –Le gritó con esfuerzo mientras trataba de apartarlo, pero él continuaba mordiendo y chupando su cuello con lascivia, a la par que metía la mano dentro del pantalón de la chica, intentando quitárselo tras tocarla. _

_Al fin Nanako pudo evitar que aquel individuo la penetrase, dándole un rodillazo en los genitales, saliendo después corriendo cuando alguien la agarró de un brazo, haciéndola frenar bruscamente. Asustada se encontró con Kenshin, y automáticamente después sintió un gran alivio. _

_ \- ¡Kenshin, ayúdame, por favor! –Le rogó entre jadeos mientras él continuaba mirándola en silencio, sin inmutarse. _

_La morena se sorprendió cuando el ex – samurái la besó con ímpetu, abrazando su cadera mientras la conducía hacia un árbol de forma pasional. Pocos segundos tardó en comenzar a besar su cuello, llevando sus manos a los senos de la guerrera, que no comprendía aquello, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. _

_ \- Para, Kenshin. Por favor. –Le suplicó sin éxito, haciendo que se desesperase por momentos._

_El miedo desplazó a la desesperación cuando el pelirrojo llevó sus manos al pantalón de la chica, bajándoselo con violencia mientras pasaba después a desvestirse él para pasar a mayores. _

_ \- Eres tan bonita, Nanako... –Le susurró haciendo que a ella se le helase la sangre al escuchar aquella frase de su tío en labios de Kenshin, qué pasó a luchar contra la morena para penetrarla._

_ \- ¡Por favor, no. Para! –Gritó entre un desesperado llanto, sintiendo el gran dolor de las embestidas, pero sobre todo el emocional que le provocaba la situación. Ver a Kenshin comportándose como el resto de hombres que había encontrado en su camino. _

_ \- ¡Cállate! –Dijo él con frialdad y enfado mientras aumentaba la velocidad, sujetando las muñecas de ella para inmovilizarla. De nuevo volvió a hablar con indiferencia entre jadeos. –Agradéceme que no vaya a correrme dentro para que no te quedes preñada. _

Nanako despertó súbitamente de aquella horrible pesadilla, sintiendo aún el miedo y el dolor en su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus orbes oscuros.

La morena limpió en un movimiento rápido sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, saliendo del futón mientras se apartaba de la cara el pelo suelto y húmedo cerca de su frente debido a sudor.

Nanako ignoró el sonido de alguien cocinando, saliendo al exterior de la cabaña donde el frescor de la mañana logró relajarla un poco, haciendo que poco a poco comenzara a respirar de forma normal.

\- Nanako... ¿Pasa algo?

El dulce susurro de Kenshin hizo que la morena se girase para mirarlo, haciendo que el ex –samurái comprendiese al instante que algo ocurría, pues sus ojos observaban abiertos en demasía, como cautivos del miedo.

\- Todo está bien. –Agregó tras un segundo para responderle, luchando por bloquear en su mente las imágenes de su pesadilla. El pelirrojo comprendió que metía al contemplar su rostro y continuó con delicadeza.

\- Sé que mientes. Has salido corriendo. Además, otras cosas me lo corroboran: No sueles dejarte ver con el Yukata, ni con el pelo suelto.

La guerrera inspiró para coger fuerzas al ser descubierta en su mentira, pero no supo cómo enfrentarse a la situación, embriagada por un horrendo sentimiento de inseguridad y temor ante el tema de sus traumas. Finalmente dejó que las palabras fluyeran ante los ojos comprensivos de Kenshin, que esperaba pacientemente.

\- Tú no eres como el resto de hombres... Tú no me obligarías a hacer nada que no quisiera. Serías respetuoso. –Murmuró afirmando, tratando de convencerse completamente de aquello mientras lo miraba. El rostro del pelirrojo se tornó serio y solemne.

\- Nanako, nunca te obligaría a nada. Te quiero, y quiero que tú estés bien. Por eso te ruego que me digas qué debo hacer y que no, sin ninguna vergüenza o remordimiento por lo que pueda pensar. ¿Has vuelto a tener otra pesadilla con tu tío?

\- También estabas tú. –Logró añadir tras asentir levemente, haciendo que el hombre entendiese todo, y simplemente pasase a abrazarla con ternura.

\- Yo jamás te haría daño, y si lo hago, ten la certeza de que será de forma inconsciente.

La chica asintió mientras se aferraba a él, escondiendo su rostro para que no vislumbrase sus lágrimas, aunque dio gracias porque Kenshin la hubiera descubierto, puesto que en aquel momento se sintió mucho mejor. Sabía que con su ayuda y comprensión podría dejar atrás el lastre de su pasado.

* * *

Kaoru se hallaba sentada en el patio del dojo con la vista fija en la entrada del lugar y el corazón en un puño, esperando que aquel fuera el día esperado en que recibiera noticias de la mano de Nanako sobre qué había ocurrido en Osaka.

La morena suspiró con resignación cuando las pisadas que anunciaban a alguien entrando dieron paso a Sanosuke. El hombre la observó comprendiendo que hacía lo que todas las mañanas desde la partida de su amiga, y no se molestó mucho en animarla, limitándose a saludarla y comentar que hoy sería el día esperado.

Kamiya no pudo perderse de nuevo en su mundo interior cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Chikara pronto tomó la palabra.

\- Estoy seguro de que todo ha ido bien.

\- Nanako salió hace días. Deberíamos haber recibido noticias ya. –Murmuró la joven sin mirara su interlocutor, que continuó con su tono optimista.

\- El país está en guerra, por así decirlo. Es normal que el correo se retrase.

\- Mi impaciencia no me deja pensar con claridad. –Añadió dándole la razón al moreno, mirándolo al fin – Siento que tengáis que aguantar esto. Estoy ignorando a todos desde que Nanako se fue.

\- No te preocupes, lo entendemos. Por eso estoy aquí, ya te dije que no te dejaría cargar sola con nada.

La chica sonrió, aunque de forma sombría mientras le daba las gracias con sinceridad, haciendo que él ensanchara su sonrisa y palmease suavemente su hombro.

Pocos minutos después alguien entró en el patio. Un vecino de la esgrimista la nombraba mientras portaba un sobre algo arrugado. La pareja se puso en pie velozmente, y Kaoru no tardó ni un segundo en correr hacia el recién llegado.

\- Me han dado esto para ti, Kaoru. Viene de Osaka. –Informó el hombre mientras le ofrecía el sobre y esta lo cogía con miedo, dándole las gracias.

Chikara se acercó despacio a la morena, observando fugazmente como su vecino abandonaba el lugar. El rostro de Kaoru estaba serio y rígido mientras sus ojos se movían veloces sobre el papel, buscando la resolución.

\- Kaoru, ¿qué dice? – intervino el moreno sin poder aguantar la incertidumbre, observando como los ojos de ella se tornaban vidriosos.

\- Kenshin está bien. Los dos están bien.

El hombre suspiró con alivio cuando ella habló con alegría, pasando después a abrazar al joven con efusividad, presa de la emoción.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que todo iría bien. Son muy fuertes. Apuesto a que pronto los veremos.

\- Muchas gracias por estar ahí siempre, Chikara.

\- Verte al fin contenta es suficiente satisfacción. No debes agradecérmelo. Tú animas al resto normalmente–Habló mientras la sonreía, dispuesto a dejarla sola cuando esta lo nombro para que se detuviera.

Kaoru lo abrazó de nuevo, esa vez de forma más sentida mientras volvía a agradecerle su apoyo, besándole después en la mejilla.

Antes de que Kamiya pudiera alejarse de Oishi, este la detuvo para besarla en los labios de forma suave, pero firme, haciendo que la morena no pudiera resistirse.

**Siento el retraso, pero esto de la semana santa me ha tenido alejada de internet! Quizás tarde algo más en actualizar pero volveré, desde luego. **

**Como siempre, gracias a todo el que lee, y muchas gracias a los que animan con sus comentarios ¡sois geniales! **


	51. Chapter 51

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo que se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capitulo 51.

Kenshin salió de la pequeña cocina de la cabaña de Hiko tras acabar con los preparativos de la cena de aquella noche, avanzando hacia la salida de la vivienda mientras los pensamientos invadían su mente sobre demasiados asuntos.

El principal problema que se cernía sobre él era el enfrentamiento con Shishio, que esperaba fuera el definitivo; No obstante, lo que más le preocupaba era tener que irse aquella misma noche para llegar a Tokio el día exigido por Saito, algo que no había contado a nadie aún, ya que al no estar recuperado por completo sabría que le traería problemas con Nanako. A pesar de que todos sabían que debía partir próximamente, nadie habló del tema.

Ella no accedería a quedarse allí, no dejaría que el hombre partiera solo con medio Japón buscándolo, con lo que asumiría el peligro del pelirrojo como propio.

Kenshin no quería que aquello sucediera, y poder poner en peligro su vida, pero tampoco podía prohibirle nada, al igual que al resto de sus amigos, que sabía con certeza se enteraría de su marcha hacia la ciudad, y no dudarían en sumarse a la lucha.

Además de cargar con esas preocupaciones, el ex samurái no estaba seguro de que Nanako estuviese bien respecto a sus acercamientos. La chica seguía teniendo pesadillas de vez en cuando y mostrándose algo distante, e incluso temerosa; Sin duda sus traumas la golpeaban duramente, a pesar de que ella se sintiera segura con él, ¿pero cómo poder ayudarla a que esos miedos involuntarios desaparecieran?

El pelirrojo dio vueltas a todos esos asuntos mientras caminaba hacia el exterior, saliendo a la calle para buscar a Hiko y Nanako, quienes llevaban largo rato fuera entrenando después de que ambos hubiesen estado picándose mutuamente, hasta acabar luchando para demostrar al contrario su propia valía.

Kenshin los descubrió a unos metros detrás de la cabaña, donde nada salvo los árboles podían interponerse entre ellos y su acalorada lucha. El hombre no pudo evitar detenerse para contemplarlos y no interrumpir, olvidándose de sus asuntos mientras dibujaba una leve sonrisa al ver a la morena alejada de todo miedo o preocupación; En definitiva, encontrándola bien de veras, como pocas veces aparentaba.

La pareja se había separado tras un par de golpes de acero, llevándose Nanako la peor parte al no poder competir aún con la vertiginosa velocidad de su maestro, la cual fue probada cuando ante el nuevo asalto, Hiko derribó a la chica después de un par de golpes y un corte superficial. El hombre no tardó en burlarse de su discípula mientras envainaba su katana.

\- Has mejorado bastante, Hissaki. Pero obviamente no es suficiente. Aún soy un rival muy superior para ti. Espero que esta nueva humillación haya sido suficiente como para que me dejes en paz otros tantos meses.

La morena guardó silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior para no contestarle, asumiendo su derrota y las consecuencias que la acompañaban mientras se levantaba del suelo y recogía el sable, observando como el maestro se alejaba sin añadir nada más.

\- Odio que tenga razón, el muy arrogante. –Murmuró mientras Kenshin se acercaba, evitando ensanchar su sonrisa.

\- Luchas muy bien, no dejes que te desmoralice. El maestro es demasiado bueno.

\- No sé cómo mejorar ante su técnica.

\- Lo importante es que te falta velocidad. El maestro es sumamente rápido.

\- Sí, de eso me he dado cuenta.

\- Además, deberías mantener la guardia más alta cuando luches contra él, porque conoce tus puntos débiles. Deberías alzar más los brazos. –Susurró el pelirrojo mientras se ponía tras ella, guiando sus brazos en la postura adecuada, mostrándole exactamente a lo que se refería. –Así lo tendrás más fácil.

Nanako tragó saliva mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios ante el contacto del joven, dándose la vuelta despacio para mirarlo, deshaciendo la postura. Seria, trató de responder ocultando su estado.

\- Gracias, lo pondré en práctica. Espero conseguir cerrarle la boca a Hiko algún día.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. –Dijo Kenshin con cariño, guiando sus labios a los de la guerrera al terminar la frase.

Tras el fugaz y sentido beso, el pelirrojo se alejó y centró sus ojos en los de Nanako, que comprendió que tenía algo que decirle, y no parecía ser bueno.

\- Nanako, esta noche debo partir para llegar a Tokio, como acordé con Saito cuando vino aquí. Creo que sería buena idea que fueses directamente al dojo con el resto, porque yo me retrasaré al tener que ir por los bosques, y es un camino peligroso.

La chica no le dejó terminar, interviniendo mientras aguantaba su mirada sin cambiar su semblante.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje solo todo ese camino con todo el mundo buscándote para matarte? Ni lo pienses, iré contigo hasta Tokio. Juntos tenemos más posibilidades que yendo separados. Te ayudaré.

El pelirrojo no se sorprendió ante la respuesta, y dedujo que sería inútil discutir al conocer la personalidad de la morena, con lo que se resignó y tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que cambies de idea?

\- Sólo que me dijeras que te estorbaría y no podría ayudarte. –Contestó con sinceridad, escudriñando el rostro del ex – samurái.

\- Sabes que no sería cierto si lo dijera, y no voy a mentirte.

\- Entonces me prepararé para salir cuando me digas. No dejaré que te vayas solo a ninguna parte nunca más, te lo dije, y pienso cumplirlo.

Kenshin recordó aquello, al igual que el miedo que la chica trasmitió al haberlo hallado en aquel estado físico tras su secuestro, y no fue capaz de discrepar ante sus palabras; No podía hacerla sufrir, así que debía aceptar que ella pudiera protegerlo, al igual que él lo haría en su situación.

\- No me gustaría hacerte faltar a tus promesas. Saldremos a media noche. –Añadió con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa, para después alejarse dejando a la mujer allí parada, aún incrédula de que hubiera sido tan fácil.

* * *

Kaoru terminaba de recoger la ropa ya seca en el patio cuando observó entrar a Saito en su casa, avanzando con indiferencia con un papel en su mano derecha. Automáticamente la mujer dejó la labor, abandonando el cesto con la ropa recogida para acercarse al policía con rostro serio, temiéndose que algo malo hubiera sucedido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo malo? –Se adelantó Kaoru antes de que el moreno abriera la boca. Sus ojos fríos y serenos se posaron en los de ella.

\- De momento no. Sólo he venido a avisaros de que Kenshin llegará a Tokio pasado mañana, y que vendrá directamente aquí, con lo que no se os ocurra salir por ahí buscarlo y estropearnos el plan. Shishio no puede escaparse de nuevo. No llaméis la atención.

\- ¿Has recibido noticias suyas? –Preguntó la chica ansiosa sin poder contenerse. Saito elevó el papel que portaba, mostrándoselo levemente.

\- Es una carta de un oficial de Nagoya. Kenshin le dijo que me dijera que está de camino y pronto llegará.

\- ¿Viene solo?

\- Ni lo sé ni me importa. Lo único que quiero es que dejéis que Battousai haga su trabajo y esto se termine. Por cierto. –Añadió antes de girarse y comenzar a alejarse. – La ciudad aún está en peligro, no sabemos qué pretende esa gente. Estad alerta.

Kaoru asintió, contemplando después como el policía se alejaba con la misma parsimonia con la que había entrado.

La morena sentía el palpitar frenético de su corazón ante la idea de volver a ver a Kenshin después de aquel tiempo, que aunque no había sido mucho, se había sentido como una eternidad.

Aquel pensamiento compungió su alma, acompañándolo de un amargo sabor al darse cuenta, como otras tantas veces, que su amor por el pelirrojo parecía no mermar. Debía olvidarse de él y poder continuar con su vida, dejando de sufrir inútilmente, pero parecía que su corazón no quería obedecer a su cabeza.

La muchacha suspiró mientras trataba de contener sus emociones, avanzando hacía el cesto de ropa limpia para meterlo en la casa, frustrada con la vida por su situación.

\- Kaoru ¿Qué te pasa? – Distrajo a la esgrimista la voz de Chikara, quien se levantó al observarla pasar con aquella expresión triste y rígida en el rostro.

\- Kenshin llegará pasado mañana.

\- Pero, eso es bueno ¿por qué estás así entonces? – Preguntó sin entender, escudriñando su rostro. Parecía molesta por su expresión y eso le confundió más.

Sin mediar palabra, Kaoru dejó la mente en blanco para alejarse de su dolor y frustración interna, besando impetuosamente al moreno en los labios. No quería pensar en Kenshin más.

**Gracias por leer a todos! y gracias a los que comentáis en especial. HeavenlyEve, Tsuki girasol, Pajaritoazul y StacyAdler (sé que regresarás pronto, hermana!) **

**P.D: Kaoru está bien jodida la pobre XD**


	52. Chapter 52

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo que se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 52

Aquella noche primaveral de Mayo se presentaba tranquila en una pequeña aldea de Nagoya, donde Kenshin y Nanako habían parado a dormir tras una larga travesía, sin apenas descansos desde que salieran de casa de Hiko la noche anterior.

\- Está será su habitación.

\- Muchas gracias.

Cuando Kenshin respondió educadamente a la señora mayor que regía la posada, está se alejó despacio por el pasillo, dejando al ex – samurái y a la joven ante la puerta, envueltos en la penumbra mientras la luz se alejaba con la mujer.

La pareja se introdujo en el pequeño cuarto iluminado por una lámpara de aceite, donde dos futones juntos eran prácticamente los dos únicos objetos que adornaban el lugar.

\- Menos mal que no te ha reconocido. –Rompió el incómodo silencio Nanako mientras observaba al pelirrojo desprenderse de su katana, dejándola en un lado.

\- Es un alivio, aunque no es extraño que se creyera que un comerciante y su mujer porten una espada para defenderse en estos tiempos que corren.

\- Algo bueno tenía que tener la situación...

Kenshin notó la inseguridad en la voz de la morena, que por su parte trataba de aparentar indiferencia ante la situación, sintiéndose idiota por sus irracionales nervios, que no tenían fundamento alguno. El pelirrojo pasó a hablar con tranquilidad, mirándola.

\- Saldré para que puedas cambiarte, sé que no te sientes cómoda llevando kimono. Dormiré fuera para que estés tranquila.

\- ¡Espera! –Añadió Nanako rápidamente ante su comentario. – Kenshin, no digas tonterías, puedes dormir aquí. No pasa nada.

\- ¿Estás segura? Pareces algo incómoda, y no quiero que tengas problemas por mí.

La guerrera bajó la mirada un segundo mientras tomaba aire, armándose de valor para ser sincera completamente, con toda la dignidad que pudiera.

\- Escucha, no sé por qué me pongo así; Bueno, sé que es por mi pasado... Pero estoy harta de eso, de las pesadillas y de que mi subconsciente esté atemorizándome constantemente sin motivo. Quiero estar contigo esta noche y todas las que pueda, porque te quiero, y aunque no lo parezca por mi estúpida actitud, me gustas mucho... En todos los sentidos. Aunque en lo del kimono tienes razón, estoy deseando quitármelo. –Dijo tratando de restarle hierro al asunto, ruborizada por su declaración.

El pelirrojo se acercó a Nanako y con delicadeza acarició una de sus mejillas, sonriéndola con ternura.

\- Es una lástima, porque estás preciosa. Si de verdad estarás bien, me quedaré. –Añadió buscando la verdad en sus ojos mientras ella asentía y murmuraba.

\- No te vayas, por favor.

La chica acercó sus labios muy despacio hasta los del ex –samurái, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, a la par que Kenshin la correspondía, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, intensificando el beso.

Tras unos instantes, Nanako se separó para poder mirarle a los ojos, decidida a decir lo que rondaba por su mente.

\- Quiero que esta noche sea el principio de una nueva vida, y el final del pasado para siempre; Y quiero que sea contigo.

El pelirrojo entendió lo que quería decir con aquello, y aunque su cuerpo temblaba levemente, demostrando que estaba nerviosa, sus ojos le decían que estaba preparada y de verás deseaba aquello. Sin decir nada, él respondió con un nuevo beso, lento y cálido al que la guerrera respondió mientras se abrazaba al cuello del hombre.

Nanako de nuevo fue la que se apartó levemente, y mientras miraba los ojos de Kenshin llevó una de sus manos a la goma de pelo que recogía el cabello del hombre, deshaciéndose de ella para que éste quedase suelto. Inmediatamente después, su mano recorrió el rostro masculino, hasta llegar a la cicatriz en forma de cruz.

\- Deberías dejarte el pelo suelto a veces, te queda muy bien. –Susurró mirándolo sonreír de una forma que le encantó, y aumentó su deseo.

\- Al igual que a ti. –Dijo con aquella expresión facial, imitando a Nanako al soltar su cabello, acariciándolo hasta llegar a su cintura.

Ambos volvieron a besarse con la misma calma que al principio, mientras esta vez sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del contrario con dedicación, demostrando el deseo que desbordaba sus cuerpos, aunque a pesar de ello, la delicadeza los guiaba en su tarea, haciendo que se demostrasen un sentimiento cercano a la devoción.

Kenshin comenzó a desatar el kimono de la joven, empezando a desnudarla mientras ella trataba de abstraerse de aquello, controlando sus miedos y quimeras para no distraer al pelirrojo, quien antes de llegar a dejar al descubierto alguna parte de su cuerpo se detuvo.

\- Nanako ¿Qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes parar cuando quieras, y no sucederá nada.

\- No quiero parar. Es sólo que... Desnudarme me resulta incómodo. –Susurró luchando contra su vergüenza, evitando los ojos de Kenshin, que esperaba paciente su explicación. – No tengo un cuerpo bonito como el de la mayoría de las mujeres. Está lleno de cicatrices y heridas por la lucha, es demasiado enjuto...

\- Esas heridas sólo lo hace más bonito, porque demuestran tu fortaleza y tu carácter. Es el cuerpo de una guerrera. Es fuerte.

La morena observó con curiosidad como el pelirrojo, al terminar de hablar, desató el nudo de su kimono y se desnudó ante sus ojos, pasando después a hablarle con total serenidad.

\- No debes avergonzarte. Yo también estoy lleno de cicatrices y marcas. Y muchas de ellas no son dignas de exhibir, al contrario que las tuyas.

Nanako entendió que con aquello se refería a sus asesinatos pasados y la carga que había dejado en su conciencia para siempre, con lo que se acercó para romper la distancia que los separaba, pasando los dedos por las marcas de su torso, finalizando con la de su mejilla.

\- El pasado sólo es como un día malo. Ha quedado atrás, hemos aprendido de él y sólo es un recuerdo. Tú ya no eres ese hombre, y no lo serás nunca. No tengas miedo, no voy a dejar que ocurra. Ahora tus cicatrices son muestra de tu redención, de tu vuelta. Igual que las mías, son muestra de tu fuerza.

Acto seguido, la chica terminó de quitarse la ropa, desnudándose por completo como había hecho el hombre. Ambos no dejaron de mirarse fijamente, hasta que de nuevo estuvieron unidos y volvieron a besarse, está vez, de una forma más pasional, con las respiraciones agitadas mientras se dejaban caer en los futones.

La pareja continuó de rodillas mientras se besaba, acariciando el cuerpo del contrario con un cariño extremo, de una forma lenta y afectuosa.

Kenshin dirigió sus labios al cuello de Nanako, intentando con dificultad mantener su pasión a raya, para no incomodar a la joven, que dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos ante el tacto de la piel del pelirrojo en su cuello, y descender a su pecho después.

Ambos acabaron tumbados en el lecho tras pocos segundos. El pelirrojo se posicionó sobre la mujer, quien apartó su pelo para poder mirarlo mientras él se preparaba para penetrarla, besándola con cariño antes de hacer nada, vislumbrando en sus ojos algo de inseguridad.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Susurró separando sus labios de los de la morena, hablando con dificultad, debido al deseo.

\- Sí, Kenshin. Hazlo.

El pelirrojo la besó de nuevo con dulzura, y despacio introdujo su miembro en ella, comprobando como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba de inmediato.

Nanako sintió dolor, pero instó al ex –samurái para que continuara, decidida a dejar atrás todos sus traumas mientras se centraba en los besos de Kenshin, y en el cariño con que actuaba, demostrándola cuánto le importaba que estuviera bien, conteniendo su frenesí por ello, actuando con sumo cuidado y amor.

Pronto la joven dejó de sentirse incómoda y dolorida, pasando a disfrutar de las embestidas del hombre, cada vez más rápidas, hasta que esta logró llegar al orgasmo, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del pelirrojo, que continuó unos segundos más hasta llegar al clímax. Tras el suspiro que emitió el hombre tras su desahogo, hundió la cara al lado de una de las mejillas de la chica, besándola tiernamente mientras dejaba caer parte de su peso sobre ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó en un susurro al oído de Nanako, pasando después a tumbarse a su lado, mirándola.

\- Estoy muy bien. –Respondió con una leve sonrisa sincera, apartando los mechones que caían sobre la cara de Kenshin, pasando después a abrazarse a él y guardar silencio, disfrutando de aquella paz, nueva para la guerrera.

**Bueno, se ha hecho esperar pero ha llegado al fin! XD Obviamente debía ser algo muy tranquilo y poco lascivo (por los traumas de la chica) pero tranquilos, que ya llegarán otros tiempos para desatar las pasiones. Espero haber podido reflejar la ternura que pretendía, y que hayáis disfrutado. **

**Próximamente iremos avanzando en los líos mentales de Kaoru y llegará de nuevo la acción con Shishio! Gracias como siempre a todos, es estupendo leeros y saber que estáis ahí! **


	53. Chapter 53

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo que se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 53

Kaoru sorbió mientras sacaba agua del pozo de su patio, dejado que las lágrimas de coraje rodasen por sus mejillas incontroladamente.

La morena se sentía peor que nunca desde que hacía dos días había besado a Chikara, traicionando sus propias palabras y principios, sintiendo que la situación se le iba de las manos, hallándose descontrolada sentimentalmente.

No podía dejar de preguntarse que por qué era todo tan difícil. Sabía que su amor por Kenshin era algo que no podría ser nunca, que él amaba a la que consideraba su amiga. Era evidente que el dolor no pasaría en un par de días, pero su cerebro entendía que todo debía cambiar, con lo que no podía dejar que sus instintos se desatasen, y menos si iba a dañar con ello a alguien tan bondadoso como Chikara, quien no hacía más que apoyarla incondicionalmente.

Kaoru dejó el cubo de agua lleno en el suelo, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas mientras se incorporaba, riñéndose interiormente a la par. Se sentía muy estúpida y enfadada consigo misma, a la vez que desilusionada con el universo entero.

\- ¡Kaoru, la comida está lista!

La voz de Chikara la sobresaltó, haciendo que rápidamente tratara de reponerse, escuchando como la voz del moreno se acercaba hacía su posición. Debía hablar con él de lo que había ocurrido, antes de que desechara todo lo que le había dicho al comienzo y pudiera hacerse ilusiones fundadas.

\- Kaoru, ¿no me escuchas? Estamos esperándote ¿necesitas ayu...? ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó con preocupación cambiando de tema al ver su rostro.

\- No pasa nada, estoy bien. Vamos. –Agregó rápidamente, tratando de sonreír. Él no dejó que avanzara, reteniéndola al interponerse en su camino.

\- Oye, vamos, sé sincera ¿qué te pasa?

El susurró dulce de Chikara y sus ojos sinceros escudriñándola mientras sujetaba su cara con las manos, hizo que la esgrimista se desmoronara, sollozando de nuevo con intensidad.

\- Estoy portándome muy mal contigo, yo lo siento tanto...

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? No es verdad.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Te dije que no podríamos tener nada porque estoy enamorada de Kenshin, que te apartaras en ese sentido, y soy yo la que ahora está liandote, contradiciéndose. No quiero hacerte sufrir, porque sé lo que se siente y es horrible. Chikara, lo siento. No sé qué me pasa...

\- Oye, todo eso ya lo sé, tranquila. –Agregó cortándola, tomando la palabra con serenidad, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera. –Kaoru, entiendo tu situación, es normal que las cosas se te vayan de las manos. Estás sufriendo y no es tu culpa.

\- No es excusa. Somos adultos, se supone que somos consciente de lo que hacemos, y yo ahora mismo te estoy utilizando para olvidarme de Kenshin, aunque no sea a propósito.

\- Lo único que me importa es que no lo haces adrede. Si te ayuda, adelante.

\- No puedes decir eso, Chikara. ¿Qué pasa con tus sentimientos? Tú también sufres.

\- Ahora mismo lo único que me hace sufrir es verte así, Kaoru. Ya no puedo volver hacia atrás. Te quiero.

La morena no supo cómo reaccionar tras su abierta declaración, quedando sorprendida de que le dijera todo aquello. Debía ser fuerte su sentimiento cuando estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por poder tener algo de su cariño, y desde luego no era nada justo.

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera responder, el chico tomó de nuevo la palabra.

\- Escucha, a pesar de todo sé que no es sólo despecho el que me beses y te guste estar conmigo, y como no me has negado que eso sea así, que sientes algo, te esperaré lo que sea necesario, Kaoru. Deja que te ayude a olvidarte de él, o al menos déjame intentarlo.

Kamiya sintió como su corazón daba un vuelvo ante sus palabras, comprendiendo la verdad que había en ellas. Chikara tenía razón, él le gustaba y era obvio. No podía negar que cada vez que se besaban, que simplemente se acercaba a hablar con ella para ver como estaba, sentía cosas que no eran normales. Su corazón se encabritaba y se ponía tontamente nerviosa, feliz de que él estuviera allí junto a ella.

\- Tienes razón. –Comentó al fin la morena, susurrando mientras le miraba, aún con aquellos pensamientos rondando.

El joven la observó con incertidumbre, nerviosos ante aquella respuesta escueta, pero su alma se llenó de alegría cuando Kaoru rompió la distancia y lo besó con cariño, abrazándose a su cuello.

La mujer no sabía si aquello saldría bien, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que no hacer nada no era la solución, y de que albergaba sentimientos hacia él, con lo que se olvidaría de su situación y dejaría fluir aquellos nuevos sentimientos, esperando y deseando que el pasado quedara aparcado en su lugar, sin dolor ni remordimiento alguno.

* * *

Kenshin y Nanako avanzaban a pie mientras el sol se escondía, y divisaban la entrada a Tokio con una sensación de alivio al llegar al fin, aunque la guerrera no podía decir que sus sentimientos eran totalmente tranquilizadores al respecto.

Nanako sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando pensaba en volver a estar todos juntos bajo el mismo techo, ahora que su relación con Kenshin había pasado a mayores, y era incapaz de controlarse.

No quería volver a sentirse una traidora, observando como su amiga sufría por su culpa, aunque ella entendiera la situación y no los guardara rencor. La culpabilidad no la dejaría descansar, simplemente al ver su rostro y aquel deje de tristeza y desilusión en sus ojos.

El camino se hizo más corto de lo normal para la chica, debido a ir abstraída en sus cavilaciones, y contempló con nerviosismo la entrada del dojo, parándose antes de entrar. Kenshin se giró para mirarla con extrañeza al encontrar miedo en su mirada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Crees que Kaoru estará bien? No sé si deberíamos estar aquí; Es su casa y nosotros dos... Kenshin, no quiero hacerla más daño.

\- Ya hablamos de eso. Si hay algún problema buscaremos una solución, te lo prometo. No haremos daño a Kaoru, si es necesario nos iremos para no ofenderla. Lo que no puedes es pedirme que me aleje de ti.

\- Y no quiero hacerlo, no puedo.

\- Entonces tranquilízate porque no sucederá. ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos y ella asentía, abrazándolo después mientras suspiraba.

\- Entremos.

Kenshin asintió, besándola fugazmente antes de emprender el camino, adentrándose en el patio del dojo con tranquilidad, seguido de la chica.

\- ¡Kenshin, qué alegría verte de nuevo! ¡Salid, ya han llegado! –Gritó Sanosuke mientras se levantaba del suelo, acercándose al chico para abrazarlo con poca delicadeza, haciéndole miles de preguntas.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando el resto de habitantes de la casa salieron al patio, visualizando por fin al pelirrojo de vuelta sano y salvo. Todos a excepción de Kaoru saludaron con entusiasmo a la pareja, hasta que el silencio invadió el lugar cuando todos terminado. La incomodidad y la tensón eran palpables.

La morena se quedó observando a los recién llegados unos instantes hasta que comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos con lentitud, encaminándose hacia Kenshin en primer lugar, parándose frente a él con los ojos brillantes, debido a la emoción y el alivio de verlo bien.

\- Me alegro de volver a verte, y recuperado después de todo.

\- Gracias, Kaoru. Yo también me alegro de estar aquí de nuevo con vosotros. –Respondió el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa, siendo correspondido de igual forma por la chica.

Kaoru frenó sus ganas de abrazar a Kenshin, pensando en que aquello no la haría ningún bien, con lo que se limitó a apretar el brazo del hombre de forma cariñosa, ampliando su sonrisa para después dirigirse hacia Nanako, quien no podía ocultar sus nervios.

\- Por fin estáis aquí. –Dijo la esgrimista con alegría a su amiga, no pudiendo retener las lágrimas en sus ojos. –Sabía que podrías hacerlo, Nanako.

Automáticamente después, Kaoru abrazó a la chica, quien la correspondió con fuerza, mucho más relajada que a su llegada.

**Espero os guste! sé que las cosas van sucediendo lentas, pero avanzan, ¡lo juro! XD Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, especialmente a mis queridas Tsuki girasol (Me encanta saber que te gustó y te pareció que fue super tierna la escena sexual), Pajaritoazul (Yo también amé a Kenshin más que nunca en el cap anterior XD), HeavenlyEve (Muchas gracias por la felicitación, de verdad) y StacyAdler (hermanaaaaa te echo de menos por aquí, pero seré paciente, que lo merece). **

**P.D: Kaoru me da mucha lástima, está sufriendo realmente, pero poco a poco está comprendiendo todo y asimilando. Obviamente es muy joven, y nunca había sufrido un enamoramiento ni un desamor, creo que es lógico que esté así de perdida ahora mismo XD (Con esto sólo intento comentar por qué estoy llevando la situación como la llevo, por si alguien no lo comprendiera o piensa que no está muy bien, o acode con el personaje, pero creo que podría llegar a comportarse así en esta situación). **

**Tengo unas ganas terribles de que acabe con Chikara, porque me parece que harían una pareja encantadora y serían totalmente felices, y aunque lleve su tiempo que ella se recupere totalmente, acabará volviendo a ser la de siempre y será feliz *-* Porque, al contrario de lo que me dijo un imbécil hace poco, yo no odio al personaje de Kaoru XD, es más, me gusta mucho pero la historia tiene este hilo argumental y la tocó ``perder´´ en ese sentido porque esto no es una historia canon ni prototípica en cuanto a relación amorosa. El día que los haters desaparezcan de mi fic y logren ignorarme haré una fiesta. **

**Saludos y salud, gente! **


	54. Chapter 54

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo que se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 54.

El aroma de la comida inundaba el dojo Kamiya cerca del mediodía de aquella calurosa mañana de Mayo, pero a pesar de lo apetecible que se mostraba el yantar, los habitantes del lugar andaban tensos tras la visita de Saito hacia unas horas, cuyo objetivo había sido el de volver a recordar a Kenshin que su tiempo de recuperación había terminado, y saldrían al encuentro de Shishio para acabar con él de una vez.

Chikara y Megumi se detuvieron en sus labores culinarias para mirar a Nanako entrar de nuevo en la cocina, recogiendo con visible brusquedad los utensilios que debía transportar, seguida de Sanosuke, que simplemente se dedicaba a caminar siguiendo su paso, hablando con enfado y tono elevado, revelando su rabia y frustración interior.

\- ¡Ese idiota de Saito! ¿Acaso no le ha quedado claro que nosotros iremos también a ayudar a Kenshin? ¿¡Por qué se larga con él a hablar cosas en secreto, en vez de decírnoslo todo a nosotros también!?

Nanako ignoró el manotazo que dio a la mesa mientras ella colocaba los cuencos, levantándose de nuevo para salir de la sala y volver a la cocina, otra vez seguida de la retahíla de reproches del moreno.

\- Sanosuke ¿quieres dejar de gritar? –Le riñó Megumi mientras servía un plato con arroz. – Todos nos sentimos preocupados. Kenshin no tardará en volver y ya tiene suficiente como para andar escuchándote.

\- En realidad no deberías hacer caso de las provocaciones de Saito. –Agregó Nanako mirando al guerrero, saliendo de su abstracción mental. – Aunque se empeñe en ignorarnos, iremos igual a la batalla a ayudar. Kenshin lo sabe y lo respetará.

\- ¿No pondrá objeciones? –Intervino Chikara con extrañeza ante su absoluta confianza.

\- No lo hará, no puede hacerlo. Entiende que no es quien para frenarnos en ayudar a alguien que nos importa.

\- ¡Además cuantos más seamos, mejor! Tendremos más posibilidades de deshacernos de ese loco, y Kenshin lo sabe. Es muy bueno, pero no invencible.

\- Por eso no debemos alterarnos, Sanosuke –Concluyó Hissaki. -Al anochecer comenzará el viaje y mañana será la pelea, si todo va bien. Cuando llegue Kenshin nos pondrá al tanto de los detalles que falten. Esperemos a que vuelva.

\- Eso es, y ahora vayamos a comer. Avisad a Kaoru. –Dijo Megumi alejándose de la cocina.

Chikara se ofreció para localizar a la morena, que continuaba entrenando en absoluta soledad desde hacia horas, no dando señales de vida desde que Saito se marchó de su casa.

El moreno se detuvo en el umbral de la sala de entrenamiento tras cruzar el patio, observando el rostro compungido de Kaoru mientras realizaba sus movimientos con el boken. La muchacha parecía triste y pensativa.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de esa cara? Creía que ibas a luchar contra tu pena en otro sentido. –Bromeó Chikara regalándole una fugaz sonrisa, haciendo que ella se detuviese al darse cuenta de su presencia.

\- Y lo estoy haciendo, Chikara. Pero parece que nada me sale como quiero.

\- Cuéntame que pasa. –Agregó sentándose en el suelo, palmeando a su lado para que Kaoru tomara asiento junto a él.

La muchacha guardó el arma, y con lentitud se sentó junto al chico, empezando a hablar tras una inspiración profunda, sintiendo como sus sentimientos la invadían.

\- Esta mañana vi a Nanako y Kenshin besarse. Estaban tan felices juntos, se les ve tan enamorados...

\- Kaoru, es normal que aún no te acostumbres y te duela. No puede pasársete de un día para otro...

\- No, no es eso. –Le interrumpió negando con la Cabeza. –No me molesta verlos así, me alegro mucho, de verdad. Creo que eso lo estoy superando casi por completo, lo cual me sorprendió, y me alegra mucho.

\- ¿Entonces qué te pasa?

\- Estuve preguntándomelo después de aquella escena, y concluí que he aceptado que él no me quiera de ese modo, y que no estoy celosa ni resentida con nadie. Lo que ahora me tiene triste es que siento una desdicha estúpida dentro de mí, porque este es mi primer desamor y nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil ni tan doloroso: Ese pensamiento, a la vez, me lleva a enfadarme conmigo misma por no poder controlar ese sentimiento, porque sé que no debería ponerme así; Soy joven y nadie tiene la culpa. Además, me siento culpable porque en realidad te tengo a ti y no hay tanto drama... Bueno, el resto ya lo sabes. –Añadió sonriendo con tristeza, mirando levemente el rostro del chico.

Kaoru apartó la mirada rápidamente, sintiéndose avergonzada por sus dilemas internos que consideraba infantiles. Ella se tenía por una mujer fuerte, y que aquellos sentimientos lograran afectarla a aquellas alturas, sólo hacía que su ego se viera mermado.

La joven volvió a alzar la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Chikara cuando este posó su mano sobre una de ella, hablando con calma, y una leve sonrisa comprensiva.

\- Eso sólo es otra fase del proceso, Kaoru. En este tema no se puede controlar lo que queremos sentir, es algo irracional. Pero que pienses lo que piensas es un gran avance, y cuando menos te des cuenta, todo se habrá acabado. Para lograrlo no hay nada mejor como mantenerse ocupado y entretenerse. –Agregó con un tono vital mientras se levantaba ágilmente, ofreciendo su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse. – Ahora vamos a comer antes de que Sanosuke comience a gritar, y después tú y yo vamos a irnos.

\- ¿Ir dónde? –Preguntó sin muchas ganas de salir y seguir las recomendaciones de su amigo, levantándose tras aceptar la ayuda.

\- ¡Dónde sea, a hacer lo que sea! Pasearemos por la ciudad, tomaremos algo para celebrar que por fin tengo trabajo aquí... No hay que hacer nada especial, Kaoru. Déjame ayudarte, te prometo que te sentirás mejor.

\- No sé si es buena idea con lo que está pasando... Kenshin se marcha hoy.

\- Esperaremos a que vuelva, y si se marcha esta noche volveremos antes de que se vaya. Ese asunto seguirá igual estemos aquí o fuera. Vamos, Kaoru, no pongas excusas. –Se burló sonriéndola abiertamente, haciendo que finalmente ella asintiera, y no pudiera evitar devolverle el gesto.

Chikara amplió su sonrisa ante su respuesta, y tomándola de la mano la condujo fuera de la amplia sala para guiarla al salón con ánimo y efusividad, haciendo que la joven no pudiera evitar sentirse más animada ante su actitud vital. Aquella que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

Kenshin caminaba sintiendo su cansancio mientras el horizonte anaranjado del atardecer lo observaba acercarse al dojo, después de una nueva y larga reunión con Saito y algunos de sus hombres, poniéndole al tanto de todo la información nueva y del plan para el ataque definitivo contra Makoto.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar con sus amigos a la vuelta de su primera reunión con Saito, ya que debía volver junto con el policía para el que había sido el encuentro importante, y ahora que por fin regresaba al dojo de veras, no deseaba otra cosa que poder satisfacer la necesidad de información de su gente, y descansar lo poco pudiera antes de partir, dejando todo en calma.

El pelirrojo se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta del dojo Kamiya cuando vislumbró a una pareja parada frente a ella, distinguiendo segundos después a Kaoru y Chikara hablar.

Antes de que el ex - samurái pudiera articular palabra para saludarlos en la distancia, una vez se hubo decidido a hacerlo, ahogó en su garganta la voz al vislumbrar como ambos se besaban con dulzura y lentitud, parándose al mismo tiempo para no avanzar más y poder interrumpirlos.

Kenshin se sintió feliz al contemplar la escena, puesto que ambos parecían querer aquello y estar disfrutándolo, esperando a que los muchachos se adentraran en la casa para continuar su camino, encontrándose al entrar en el patio con Nanako, quien sacaba agua del pozo.

\- Si que has tardado... ¿Por qué sonríes así? –Preguntó la chica a ceño fruncido mientras cambiaba de tema, observando su expresión mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Porque acabo de ver a Chikara y Kaoru besándose en la puerta. Parece que ambos están muy bien juntos, y que Kaoru no está sufriendo tanto como antes. Espero de corazón que les vaya bien y puedan estar juntos. Hacen buena pareja, y Chikara es una gran persona que seguro puede hacerla muy feliz.

\- Sí que lo es, al igual que Kaoru. Y estoy segura de que ella podría igualmente hacerlo a él muy feliz, y se lo merece después de los desengaños que ha tenido.

\- ¿Le ocurrió algo malo en el pasado? -Preguntó el pelirrojo con interés.

\- Ha tenido mala suerte con las mujeres. Él siempre ha sido de la clase de persona que lo da todo por alguien que llega a querer. Siempre ha sido muy romántico. Siempre ha querido tener a alguien a quien amar, y las personas que se ha encontrado le han traicionado y utilizado. Creo que ahora que ha encontrado a Kaoru y se ha enamorado totalmente de ella, piensa esperar y hacer todo lo que deba para conservarla y que no le pase de nuevo, aunque tenga que arrastrarse o sacrificar lo que sea por obtener su amor. Puede que tenga miedo, que piense que él hace algo mal, y por eso nunca ha conseguido el verdadero amor.

\- Pobre Chikara, parece que está traumatizado. Sin embargo es fuerte y muy optimista. Además, creo que esta vez ha tenido mucha suerte.

\- Ojalá todo salga bien entre ellos dos. – La morena hizo una pausa, y cambió de tema, no aguantando la incertidumbre.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Saito?

\- Partiremos dentro de dos horas. Al parecer Shishio está oculto no muy lejos de aquí, en la montaña. Planean llegar por sorpresa y desmantelar su red.

\- Sanosuke y yo vamos a ir con vosotros. Ayudaremos para que este sea el final definitivo.

\- Lo sé, y no voy a tratar de convenceros de nada. Sois los dos muy testarudos. –Agregó sonriendo.

\- Me alegra ver que lo tienes claro.

El pelirrojo sonrió, para después instar a la chica a que se reunieran con sus amigos, cuando esta le detuvo nombrándolo, volviendo a hablar de nuevo.

\- Kenshin... Gracias por respetar nuestras decisiones. También quería decirte que voy a entrometerme hasta donde me pidas, porque no quisiera desconcentrarte lo más mínimo y que te ocurriera algo.

\- Confío en que serás prudente, Nanako. No voy a decirte qué debes hacer, confío en ti, y estaré bien con lo que decidas.

La guerrera abrazó al hombre con alivio tras escucharle decir aquello, aferrándose a él con fuerza mientras hablaba de nuevo.

\- Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Gracias

Nanako se separó levemente del pelirrojo tras un instante, agradeciendo interiormente porque entendiera lo difícil que sería para ella alejarse de él ante aquella situación tan peligrosa, besándolo después en los labios con ternura y un deje de ansiedad, asustándose de aquel amor tan inmenso que sentía por él.

\- Eres junto con nuestro maestro el mejor guerrero que he conocido, sé que vas a acabar con Shishio y todos podremos empezar de nuevo.

Kenshin sonrió ante las nuevas palabras de la chica, sujetando su rostro para volver a besarla con el mismo sentimiento que ella, cuando una fuerte explosión hizo que se separaran, observando la columna de humo que se alzaba hacia el cielo, no muy lejos del lugar.

\- Shishio. –Murmuró Kenshin con semblante serio, observando el negro humo. La batalla iba a adelantarse.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, y gracias especialmente a los que comentáis. **

**He tardado más en actualizar, y como ahora tengo exámenes a tope, actualizaré cada dos semanas, así que, el próximo será la última semana del mes, y el siguiente la segunda semana de junio. **

**Gracias por la paciencia y que vaya bien todo, gente! **


	55. Chapter 55

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo que se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 55

Una nueva explosión hizo que el sonido del griterío en la lejanía fuera eclipsado por el nuevo estruendo, incrementando la confusión y el miedo en la ciudad, que dejó atrás el silencio y la calma para sumergirse en el alboroto mientras las grandes columnas de humo se elevaban al cielo.

Antes de que Nanako y Kenshin se movilizaran, el resto de sus amigos salieron al patio del hogar, alertados por el ruido de las bombas, comenzando a formular preguntas ante la escena que observaban en el cielo. Hissaki volvió a dirigirse al ex -samurái antes de que este pudiera responder al resto.

\- No se te ocurra moverte. Voy a por mi katana.

El pelirrojo asintió ante su mirada seria, observando después como la joven salía corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Un segundo después, se unió a la conversación que lo rodeaba, vislumbrando a la vez como Saito aparecía por la entrada a toda prisa. El moreno llevaba la espada desenvainada y cubierta de restos de sangre fresca.

\- ¿Qué es lo qué pasa, Saito? – Preguntó con ansía Sanosuke en tono elevado, viendo que el nombrado sacaba uno de sus cigarros, hablando con la mirada puesta en Kenshin.

\- Varios barcos de Shishio están bombardeando desde la playa. Se ha adelantado la pelea. Iremos ahora mismo a por él.

\- ¿Está en uno de los barcos? –Interrumpió Sanosuke.

\- No. Sigue en el poblado que os dije, es seguro que está allí. Vámonos, Himura.

\- Nosotros vamos también.

Nanako llegó junto con el resto, posicionándose junto a Sanosuke mientras se colocaba la espada en la cintura encarando a Saito, quien respondió con tono monótono e indiferente.

\- Haced lo que queráis, ateneos a las consecuencias y no molestéis. No hay tiempo que perder. En marcha.

El moreno comenzó a avanzar ágil hacia la salida, seguido del alto guerrero mientras este le gritaba con enfado que no iban a molestar. Kenshin se despidió con velocidad de Megumi, Yoshi y Chikara, deteniéndose unos segundos más en Kaoru para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho, y por su comprensión hasta entonces.

\- Volved, os estaremos esperando. Sé que podréis terminar con esto por fin.

Kenshin sonrió mientras asentía mirando la determinación de la chica, avanzando después para avanzar junto con sus compañeros, seguido de Nanako. La guerrera antes de partir tras abrazar a su amiga en último lugar, susurró unas palabras mientras deshacía el abrazo, mirando fijamente a Kaoru.

\- Por favor, protege a Chikara. No dejes que se haga el valiente en exceso. Confío en ti.

\- Ve tranquila, estaremos bien. Tened mucho cuidado, y protege a Kenshin.

Nanako amplió su sonrisa para responder a la de Kamiya, y tras agarrar de forma afectuosa uno de sus brazos, la guerrera corrió hacia la salida para alcanzar al resto.

Sólo podía pensar en que haría lo que fuera necesario para que Kenshin lograra derrotar a ese hombre, y porque volviera sano y salvo para al fin poder vivir una nueva vida, lejos del remordimiento del pasado, al igual que sentía que está vez era la primera que lucharía con total afán para no perder su propia vida, puesto que ahora tenía la absoluta certeza de que podía alcanzar la felicidad y empezar de cero. Por primera vez Nanako Hissaki sentía con total certeza que quería vivir.

El grupo avanzaba hacia la salida de la ciudad más cercana desde el punto en el que se encontraban, esquivando el trasiego de vecinos nerviosos que corrían y gritaban por todas partes tratando de evitar el desastre, a la par que evitaban enfrentamientos con los enemigos que encontraban.

Antes de llegar a la puerta este, varios hombres de Shishio entraban por el lugar a toda velocidad con las espadas en ristre, dispuestos a sembrar el caos. En cuanto vislumbraron al legendario Battousai, el grupo se acercó veloz para acabar con él.

\- ¡Tú no te detengas, ve por Shishio o acabará huyendo! –Ordenó Saito a la vez que se lanzaba al ataque, seguido por Sanosuke y Nanako.

Kenshin dudó un segundo mientras continuaba en su posición de en guardia, tomando el mango de la katana, a la par que observaba a los tres empezar el combate.

\- ¡Ve! – Dijo un segundo después la morena, mirándole tras deshacerse de un oponente, haciendo que el pelirrojo asintiera y comenzara a correr para salir de la ciudad, evitando pensar en la sensación agria que le producía alejarse de sus compañeros en aquellas circunstancias.

La veloz carrera llevó al hombre a dejar atrás Tokio en pocos minutos, sorprendiéndose de no encontrar apenas oponentes en su camino hacia la montaña donde Shishio se escondía. Aquello no le gustaba, y aunque no significase una trampa para él, saber que la fuerza del enemigo se cernía sobre la ciudad lo preocupaba gravemente.

`` _Confía en ellos, estarán bien, saben luchar. Shishio quiere que no te puedas concentrar por completo.´´ _

Kenshin mantuvo ese pensamiento rondando en su mente mientras ascendía por el camino que conducía al pequeño poblado, pero al llegar al primer claro en su viaje colina arriba, se halló repentinamente con Shishio.

El hombre esperaba sentado en un gran cojín bajo la sombra de unos árboles, fumando de una pipa con suma tranquilidad, continuando en la misma actitud al ver llegar al pelirrojo.

\- Me alegra ver que no voy a tener que esperar más. –Comentó Makoto al despegar la pipa de sus labios y dejarla en el suelo, centrando la vista en el recién llegado. - ¿Te ha gustado mi saludo a la ciudad?

El ex – samurái observó con desprecio la sonrisa de su enemigo, que volvía a fumar con parsimonia mientras reía. Kenshin entonces posó la mano en el mango de la katana, respondiéndole con asco y enfado a la par que lo encaraba.

\- Eres totalmente despreciable, pero esto va a acabarse hoy. Uno de los dos morirá esta noche.

El moreno sonrió con malicia al ver al verle desenvainar su sable y tomar posición de ataque, haciendo que no se pensara dos veces el ponerse de pie y acercarse unos pasos, imitándolo.

\- Espero que estés tan enfadado como aparentas, Battousai. Me estoy aburriendo mucho.

Tras finalizar aquella frase, Kenshin no dudó en atacar con velocidad y furia, escuchando como Shishio reía aún ante su reacción, disfrutando con su enfado y repulsión.

El acero replicó al primer encuentro de ambas espadas, envolviendo aquel claro en el estruendo del metal y la risa de Makoto, quien embestía con fiereza y suma velocidad, haciendo que Kenshin los esquivase por milímetros, hasta que Shishio se llevó la espada a la espalda y atacó haciendo que su katana desprendiera fuego.

El pelirrojo reculó por la llamarada, quedando cegado de forma fugaz, momento que aprovecho su contrincante para herirle en la espalda, propinándole una patada después que lo derribó.

Kenshin rodó sobre sí mismo para esquivar una estocada de su contrincante, levantándose raudo para seguir parando ataques, logrando golpear al moreno varias veces hasta que él volvió a herirlo con fiereza, lanzándolo varios metros tras cortarle en el torso.

Antes de que Shishio lanzara su espada en vertical para atravesar el cuerpo del pelirrojo, Saito apareció salvándolo, enfrentándose contra el hombre en un ágil combate mientras Nanako y Sanosuke entraban en escena pocos segundos después, acabando con los enemigos que los seguía.

El grupo comenzó a pelear a la vez contra Makoto, quien disfrutaba de la lucha riendo mientras hería a los componentes, centrándose en Kenshin al haber alejado al resto, usando de nuevo el fuego para desconcentrarlo y atacar.

\- ¡Espérame en el infierno! –Gritó Shishio con ganas a la vez que pretendía acabar con la vida del ex -samurái, que se encontraba levantándose con dificultad del suelo, cuando Nanako intervino con rabia, haciendo retroceder al hombre tras su ataque.

El moreno luchó contra ella varios segundos, hasta golpearla con el puño en la cara, aprovechando después para apartar a Sanosuke de una patada y una nueva llamarada, centrándose en Nanako cuando está volvió a por él.

Shishio sonrió ante su estrategia, cuando dando la espalda a la joven para encarar a Saito, esta pensó en atacar ante la supuesta distracción del hombre, quien se giró en el momento propicio y clavó el filo del sable en el estomago de la guerrera.

Nanako sintió como un segundo después Makoto retiraba el frío acero de su cuerpo, regalándole una malvada sonrisa para continuar la lucha contra los hombres, que parecían no haberse dado cuenta aún de la situación; Todos menos Kenshin, quien de pie la contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos, presa del miedo.

**Gracias por leer. Al igual que dije anteriormente, actualizaré dentro de dos semanas. Espero que os guste! **


	56. Chapter 56

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo que se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 56

El grito imperativo de Saito nombrando a Kenshin hizo que el pelirrojo volviera a la realidad.

El hombre gastó un segundo en contemplar al policía, que con mucha dificultad intentaba mantener a raya a Shishio junto con la ayuda de Sanosuke, pero de nuevo la mirada del ex -samurái se dirigió a Nanako, enfrentándose al miedo que lo corroía al verla sangrando mientras trataba de contener el flujo con la mano en su vientre, arrodillada y desarmada.

Kenshin llegó a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acuclillándose a su lado tras soltar la katana, mirándola a los ojos sin saber qué decir. Nanako se adelantó a hablar entre quejidos de dolor.

\- Detenlo. Sólo tú puedes pararlo...

\- No puedo dejarte aquí. – Murmuró con pesar, sin poder evitar que el miedo inundara sus ojos.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decirle de nuevo que se fuera, Shishio apareció de espaldas a Kenshin dispuesto a matarlo, cuando el pelirrojo agarró velozmente su espada y detuvo la estocada, luchando contra la fuerza de su oponente para levantarse y alejarlo de allí, sintiendo su rabia aumentar vertiginosamente a cada segundo.

\- ¿¡Vas a pelear ahora en serio, Battousai, o tengo que volver a atravesarla?!

Himura apretó los dientes con odio mientras su enemigo reía burlón, alejándose poco a poco de la prudencia para acabar con Makoto, guiado por la ceguera de la venganza al pensar que Nanako podría morir.

Shishio volvió a usar el fuego de su espada para alejar a un más que raudo Kenshin, distrayéndolo para poder herirlo de nuevo, derribándolo después de un corte con una patada.

Al levantarse del suelo mientras Saito ocupaba momentáneamente su lugar en la pelea, Kenshin vio como Sanosuke levantaba a Nanako en sus brazos y se giraba para buscar la mirada del ex –samurái, gritando que él se ocuparía de la muchacha. Acto seguido el moreno comenzó a correr, desapareciendo del lugar.

El pelirrojo entonces se obligó a centrar su mente en acabar aquella batalla, manteniendo encendida la llama de la esperanza dentro de su alma, pensando en que todo aquello saliera bien. En aquel momento necesitaba toda su concentración.

Una vez en pie, Kenshin entró en la lucha junto con Saito, utilizando aquella furia interior para vencer al villano, quien parecía encantado con la desmedida bravura de su oponente. No obstante, Makoto continuó provocando a Himura para que este perdiera el control, a la par que Saito se alejaba de ambos y continuaba luchando contra lacayos de Shishio que invadían el lugar.

\- Me siento decepcionado al ver que sólo eres la sombra del hombre que fuiste antes. –Comentó Shishio mientras miraba a Kenshin fijamente con una sonrisa torcida y cargada de burla.

\- Todavía puedo vencerte, incluso sin recurrir a trapas como haces tú.

\- Me gustaría poder creerte... Quizás debería haberle cortado la cabeza a esa niña para despertar tu verdadero odio. Pero ya es tarde, así que cuando la mate no podrás verlo y nos quedaremos con la duda.

\- Eso no va a pasar. –Gritó el pelirrojo.

Acto seguido ambos volvieron a reanudar la lucha con mayor violencia y velocidad, cosa que aumentaba cada vez que alguno sufría una nueva herida.

Kenshin finalmente sintió que su corazón se inflamaba hasta llegar a un punto de no retorno al continuar recibiendo golpes de Shishio, y al oírle seguir con las burlas sobre Nanako, quien debía debatirse entre la vida y la muerte; Así pues, y aprovechando el cansancio de Makoto a la vez, el pelirrojo comenzó a ganar al terreno en la batalla.

Pronto el ex – samurái golpeó varias veces a su contrincante, derribándolo mientras observaba como Makoto apenas podía continuar por las altas temperaturas que hacían que su fuerza y velocidad mermasen, Aún así, el moreno no se rendía y continuaba con la misma intensidad, recibiendo nuevos golpes hasta que volvió a caer al suelo, comenzando a jadear con intensidad sin poder apenas respirar.

Kenshin se acercó unos pasos observándolo agonizar, sabiendo que aquel hombre estaba acabado y moriría por su propia cuenta, algo que lo aliviaba, aunque a la vez sentía ganas de atravesarlo con su katana por venganza.

\- Vamos, mátame antes de que la fiebre me consuma. –Dijo el moreno tumbado en el suelo, aún sujetando su arma, mirándolo desafiante.

\- Tenías razón en una cosa. No soy el mismo que fui una vez. No voy a volver a convertirme en un asesino. Por mucho que quiera matarte yo mismo, no vale la pena.

Shishio rió a la par que tosía, e intentó alzar su katana hacía el pelirrojo para atacarlo de nuevo, pero este fue más rápido desarmándolo tras su contraataque, observando como el moreno comenzaba a arder entre gritos y una risa desesperada.

Kenshin mantuvo la mirada en el cadáver unos segundos, sintiendo una alivio al saber que aquello terminaba por fin, pero el sabor de la amargura y el miedo lo invadieron, recordando que para nada su sufrimiento había terminado.

Sin mediar palabra con Saito, quien observaba igualmente el cuerpo tras ver huir a un par de hombres de Shishio que ante la caída de su líder huyeron, el pelirrojo salió corriendo colina abajo la más rápido que pudo, rumbo hacia la ciudad.

* * *

El dolor había retrasado mucho la carrera del antiguo hitokiri, quien al borde de la agonía llegó a una devastada Tokio tras el bombardeo, comenzando a caminar hacia el dojo Kamiya, puesto que no tenía ni idea de dónde podría haber ido Sanosuke para salvar a Nanako, observando que muchos lugares que antes habían sido consultas ahora eran escombros, y el hospital más cercano estaba a varios kilómetros.

Cuando Kenshin llamó a la puerta de la vivienda del dojo, la oscuridad ya se había apoderado de la ciudad, y el hombre esperaba impaciente apoyado en la pared a que alguien abriera. Pronto apareció Kaoru al otro lado.

La joven cambió su semblante al ver ante ella a su amigo, y se olvido de continuar presionando una herida sangrante en su brazo con la gasa que portaba.

\- ¡Kenshin! ¿estás bien? –Preguntó rápido al mirar sus ojos preocupados y su estado físico, ya que tenía cortes sangre y quemaduras en varios lugares visibles. El pelirrojo ignoró la pregunta y habló mientras escuchaba los pasos de Chikara avanzar raudo hasta llegar junto a Kaoru.

\- ¿Ha venido Sanosuke? ¿Sabéis algo de Nanako?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó con seriedad Chikara mientras Kaoru negó con la cabeza y su alegría desapareció.

\- Shishio la hirió y Sanosuke la sacó de allí. Su estado era grave.

La pareja quedó muda por la consternación ante la noticia, hasta que Kaoru intervino con rapidez.

\- Podría haberla llevado a Megumi. Sabía que ella estaría con el doctor Oguni atendiendo a los heridos. Podrían estar en su consulta.

Los hombres asintieron ante su buena idea, y todos salieron practícamente a la carrera hacia el lugar, aún sin dar crédito a todo lo que sucedía.

Kaoru fue la primera en llegar ante la puerta de la casa del doctor Oguni, seguida de los dos chicos, más lentos ya que Chikara ayudaba a Kenshin a cargar su peso para poder avanzar más rápido, debido a su estado.

Los tres se sintieron perdidos y pequeños ante la marea de gente que se encontraba en las inmediaciones y el patio de la vivienda, la gran mayoría heridos y muertos del ataque sufrido.

Mientras avanzaban para llegar a la puerta de la consulta, que comunicaba al patio a la que también daba la de la propia vivienda del médico, Kaoru atisbó a Megumi atendiendo a una persona al otro lado, y sin pensarlo comenzó a nombrarla a gritos, corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¿Megumi, ha venido Sanosuke con Nanako?

\- Sí, el doctor está atendiéndola. Llegaron hace una media hora. ¿Estáis los demás bien?

\- Sí... Dime, ¿qué sabes sobre su estado? –Preguntó con miedo ante el rostro ceñudo de la doctora.

\- No sé aún nada, el doctor está operándola con la ayuda de otro médico y no podemos molestarles. Lo siento.

Kaoru se levantó con pesar para dejarla trabajar, acercándose hasta su dos amigos, observando como Sanosuke salía de la consulta y al verlos, avanzaba hacia ellos con semblante serio.

\- Megumi dice que la están operando, pero no sabe nada más, quizás Sanosuke... –Murmuró ella informando, esperando a que el guerrero llegara hasta ellos para que hablara. Ni siquiera fue necesario que nadie preguntara para que él hablara.

\- El doctor Oguni me dijo al traerla que iría para largo su operación, y que había muchas probabilidades de que no pueda salvarla. Está muy grave.

**Muchas gracias por leer, y gracias a también a mis chicas de siempre! **

**Este es un comentaro para brujah, que como no tiene cuenta, la respondo públicamente: No se cómo puedes decir con indignación que cómo robo el protagonismo a Kaoru... Verás, es que por si no te habías dado cuenta, Kaoru no es protagonista en la historia, lo son Kenshin y Nanako, entorno a los que gira la acción principal porque esto es un Kenshin X OC. Si tanto te indigna y tanta herejía te supone el asunto de la pareja no lo leas, que nadie te obliga, yo voy seguir subiendo capítulos aunque vengas a intentar recriminarme que no sigo tus gustos. Y si escribo esto es porque creo que anteriormente ya me escribiste para decirme cosas semejantes y quería aclarar que no me condiciona en absoluto tener comentarios haters para seguir publicando. **

**Salud y alegría ;)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción de OCs, no me pertenecen.**

**La historia se inspira en el anime y las live actions, por lo que se toman escenas, diálogos o semejantes de ello.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, NO soy escritora.**

**A pesar de seguir ciertas partes de la trama original, la he variado en varias ocasiones para amoldarla a mi historia.**

Capítulo 57

Kenshin no se había movido de su posición, a pesar de que habían pasado varias horas, y el amanecer rompía con su tono anaranjado la oscuridad del cielo de un nuevo día que se presentaba igual de negro que la noche que quedaba atrás.

Shishio había muerto, pero nada de eso le importaba. Sólo las palabras que el doctor Oguni había dicho al grupo de amigos tras acabar la operación de Nanako, que resonaban en su cabeza.

_ \- La hemorragia se ha detenido, pero su pulso es muy débil y tiene mucha fiebre._ _Sólo podemos esperar y rezar porque tenga fuerzas para luchar. _

Los ojos del ex – samurái seguía, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, puestos con total concentración en la chica, que se hallaba tumbada en un catre dentro de una pequeña sala de la casa del médico.

El cuerpo de Nanako temblaba debido a la alta fiebre, mientras su respiración agitada levantaba su pecho de forma débil, confirmando la vendedera gravedad de su situación.

¿Qué iba a ocurrir si ella moría? ¿Cómo iba a poder aliviar sus remordimientos? ¿Cómo iba a continuar y reiniciar de nuevo su vida, cuando gracias a ella estaba comenzando a olvidar el pasado y ser feliz lejos del dolor y la culpa?

Kenshin no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abrió lentamente, pues estaba abstraído en sus lúgubres pensamientos por completo. Kaoru apareció cerrando tras ella con cuidado, portando una bandeja con varias cosas.

Cuando la morena depositó en el suelo la bandeja con un cuenco de agua y paños limpios, se acercó despacio hasta el lado del pelirrojo, que continuaba mirando a Hissaki.

\- Kenshin... Puedo imaginar cómo te sientes, pero aquí parado no harás nada más que darle vueltas a la cabeza. Tienes que descansar y dejar que te vea el doctor. –Rogó la chica en un susurro, sabiendo que no había prestado atención a su estado físico desde que habían llegado de la batalla.

\- No puedo irme, debo estar a su lado.

La respuesta del hombre hizo que Kaoru se mordiera el labio, pensando en cómo hacerle entender que él acabaría igual de mal si no atendía su heridas y cansancio.

Le estaba costando horrores no llorar ante la horrible situación de ver a ambos amigos suyos de ese modo. Tras una profunda inspiración, ella habló de nuevo.

\- Por favor, ve simplemente a que el doctor atienda tus heridas más graves. Si te ocurre algo ella se pondrá furiosa. Nanako va a vivir, ella no va a rendirse.

Por fin sus miradas se cruzaron. Kaoru sintió un escalofrío al encontrar sus ojos bañados en el miedo. Nunca había visto así a Kenshin.

\- Debo estar aquí por si despierta. Yo necesito...

\- Si despierta te llamaré de inmediato. Piensa que va a necesitar que nosotros estemos fuertes para ayudarla. ¿No querrás que te vea así? La vas a preocupar.

El pelirrojo meditó aquello, concluyendo que tenía razón. Kenshin asintió, levantándose del suelo con lentitud por los dolores que padecía, ante la mirada aliviada de Kaoru.

\- Ahora voy a lavarla. –Informó ella antes de que el ex – samurái saliera de la sala, mirando una vez más a Nanako. -Todo va a salir bien, Kenshin.

Kaoru se obligó a sonreírle tras su última frase, para una vez sola, acercarse a la bandeja que trasladó cerca de su amiga.

La esgrimita mojó uno de los paños, y tras estrujarlo con fuerza, comenzó a limpiar uno de los brazos de su amiga, tragando saliva con dificultad al observar su sufrimiento.

Nanako continuaba temblando, bañada en sudor mientras su corazón luchaba por bombear.

Kamiya había logrado terminar de lavar los brazos de su amiga, pasando después a su cuello y cara, cuando vislumbró como la guerrera abría lentamente los ojos, como si le pesaran toneladas.

\- Kaoru...

\- ¡Nanako! Tranquila, voy a avisar al doctor. –Dijo rápidamente, tratando de levantarse cuando la voz tenue de la chica la detuvo.

\- No... Espera. Dime qué ha pasado. –Rogó con voz temblorosa, mirándola fijamente. Kamiya se sentía asustada y nerviosa.

\- Todos están bien. Kenshin acabó con Shishio. Todo se ha terminada ya. –Agregó sonriendo a media asta, sintiendo que sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.

\- Kaoru, cuida de Chikara, por favor.

\- Tú estarás para ayudarme con eso, tranquila. Debes descansar, Nanako. Te pondrás bien, eres fuerte.

\- ¿Me has perdonado? –Preguntó tras un largo silencio Nanako, quien luchaba a cada sonido que emitía, mientras Kaoru continuaba limpiándola con mano temblorosa, fruto de su llanto.

\- Nunca he tenido que perdonarte nada, de verdad. Siempre hemos sido, y seremos amigas. Tengo que llamar al doctor, Nanako. –Informó con preocupación al tocar su frente con el dorso de la mano, descubriendo que ardía.

Hissaki no se quejó, al estar más tranquila tras escuchar las palabras de Kaoru, quien se levantó veloz para salir de la sala, a la vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas. No obstante la preocupación y el miedo no abandonó a ninguna de las mujeres.

\- ¡Se ha despertado, doctor, Megumi! –Llamó la morena mientras corría por los pasillos, entrado en la sala donde solían estar los sanitarios atendiendo gente.

El anciano detuvo su trabajo con Kenshin para alzar al mirada, dejando a Megumi en su lugar para atender rápidamente a la más grave. Todos lo observaron desaparecer, y en especial el pelirrojo, que contuvo su respiración ante la incertidumbre.

\- Tiene mucha fiebre aún. –Habló por fin Kaoru en respuesta a la mirada del hombre. Mientras Megumi continuaba cosiendo uno de los cortes de la espalda del ex- samurái.

\- Es muy probable que sea por infección. Le prepararemos unos medicamentos y observaremos su evolución. Debemos tener fe y paciencia. –Agregó la doctora con voz firme para animar al resto, pero no fue suficiente, puesto que el silencio inundó el lugar, y las quimeras continuaron danzando por las mentes de ambos.

* * *

Pronto el sol comenzaría a descender en el horizonte, llevando de nuevo al día a su fin en un Tokio tranquilo, donde la gente había dejado de gritar y correr de un lado a otro, tratando de reconstruir y limpiar el desastre.

Kenshin se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa baja del salón de la casa del doctor, la cual estaba mucho más vacía que a su llegada el día anterior. El silencio que reinaba en la soledad de la sala no hacía más que crispar al joven, que seguía en aquel estado de estupor y shock, que no remitía al no haber visto ni hablado con Nanako.

Cuando Megumi hubo curado sus heridas, el doctor Oguni pasó largo tiempo atendiendo a la herida, para después reunirse con sus amigos y darles explicaciones de su estado. Había recomendado no visitarla para dejarla descansar, ya que además la medicina que le había administrado la iba a sumir en un profundo sueño que haría que no sufriera tanto dolor. Aún no había mejoras en su estado, que seguía siendo igual de grave. Sólo el tiempo diría si aguantaba la terrible fiebre y su organismo comenzaba a luchar, o se dejaba vencer, sin que lograran resultados los remedios ofrecidos.

Kaoru se sentó frente a Kenshin sin hablar, seguida de Chikara quien la imitó. Ambos miraron el semblante abatido y cansado del ex – samurái y sintieron una gran aflicción que se sumaba a las suyas propias.

Nadie sabía que decir, y ni siquiera se atrevían a hablar de palabras esperanzadoras. Todos eran conscientes de la dura realidad, así que continuaron sumidos en el silencio hasta que unos pasos anunciaron la entrada de Saito en la sala al cabo de uno segundos.

\- Los hombres de Shishio se retiraron esta mañana hacia el oeste. Pero es muy probable que regresen para acabar con la ciudad.

\- Shishio ha muerto. –Dijo Kenshin sin mirarlo.

\- Que su líder haya muerto no quiere decir que esto haya terminado, Battousai. Ahora su segundo al mando tomará el control, y ese hombre es igual de temible que Makoto. Así que no te relajes porque deberemos seguir persiguiendo a esos perros.

\- Déjame en paz, Saito. –Espetó sin animo el pelirrojo, levantándose para tratar de abandonar la habitación ante la atenta mirada de todos. Saito lo agarró de un brazo para continuar con voz alta y ruda.

\- Ahora no puedes abandonar. Debemos irnos.

\- Saito, él necesita descansar, además Nanako... –Trató de defender a su amigo Kaoru, cuando el policía emitió un quejido a modo de risa, hablando de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás así por Hissaki? Te advertí que no era buena idea que vinieran, así que ahora atente a las consecuencias si muere, y reponte para terminar lo que empezaste.

Kaoru y Chikara contemplaron como en una milésima de segundo, Kenshin se giraba veloz y golpeaba a Saito en la cara con el puño, observando como pretendía volver a pegarle al estar terriblemente enfadado, pero el policía sacó su katana.

Al vislumbrar como aquel gesto no frenó al pelirrojo, que continuó con la pelea, a pesar de que no portaba su arma, Chikara y Kaoru rápidamente trataron de separarlo de Saito, gritándole al policía que se largara, a lo cual obedeció sentenciando que volvería.

Kenshin salió de la habitación sin decir nada cuando Chikara dejó de agarrarlo. La pareja entonces se quedó sola en el lugar. Kaoru quedó mirando el pasillo, mientras las lagrimas volvían turbia su mirada, pero pronto se las secó al observar al chico agobiado y desolado, apoyándose contra la pared mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y echaba su pelo hacia atrás.

\- Tranquilo, Chikara. Yo me ocuparé de Kenshin y de Saito. Nanako se recuperará, ya lo verás. –Trató de consolarlo. Sabiendo que él tenía una relación más estrecha con la chica, y todo aquello le estaba costando mucho más.

El moreno dejó caer sus manos, mirándola con rostro serio, una expresión que Kaoru nunca había visto en él. Su alegría se había esfumado. Parecía otro.

\- Rezo todo el tiempo porque tengas razón. No puedo ni imaginarme que pueda morir.

Chikara se llevó de nuevo las manos a la cara, sintiendo que aquellos pensamientos lo sobrepasaban, con lo que Kaoru se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole que Nanako no permitiría que la muerte se la llevara, y que conseguirían que todo volviese a estar bien.

El moreno miró los ojos brillantes y llenos de sinceridad de la joven, y se sintió reconfortado al hallar esperanza en su mirada. Kaoru entonces esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras apartaba un mecho de cabello oscuro de la cara del hombre, pasando a besarlo después, ansiando poder ayudarlo en su dolor, como él había hecho con ella tantas veces antes.

**Muchas gracias por leer, y gracias a los que comentáis! **


	58. Chapter 58

**Advertencias de siempre, más la novedad de que a partir de este punto, el argumento no tendrá que ver con el del manga/anime, porque ya que hemos acabado con el villano no hay nada en lo que inspirarse, así que el hilo rgumental se torna fruto de mi invención XD**

Capítulo 58.

Kenshin se levantó del suelo del cuarto donde Nanako continuaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, aún en aquel estado febril que la sumía prácticamente en la inconsciencia.

El pelirrojo no puso objeción a la orden de Megumi de dejarla a solas con la paciente para cambiarla de ropas, lavarla y examinar su estado, con lo que abandonó la pequeña estancia, quedándose de pie en el pasillo oscuro de la vivienda.

Eran alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, y reinaba un absoluto silencio en el hogar del doctor, a pesar de que las personas que habitaban la casa estaban despiertas. Aquello era uno de los signos de la tensión y el abatimiento del grupo.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, haciendo que Kenshin alzara la vista y se despegara de la pared en la que se apoyaba. La agitación de Megumi hizo que se preocupara de inmediato, no obstante, no le dio tiempo a hablar cuando la morena se le adelantó con premura.

\- ¡Rápido, ayúdame!

El hombre siguió a la doctora al interior del cuarto, observando que Nanako temblaba y sudaba como nunca, totalmente desarropada y aún vestida por sus pantalones desgastados y camiseta de manga corta. Kenshin no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera al verla en peor estado que el día anterior.

\- ¡Kenshin! –Riñó Megumi para que la escuchara y se centrara. – Llévala a la bañera, hay que bajarle la fiebre de inmediato.

Sin perder un instante, el ex – samurái caminó hasta Nanako, tomándola en brazos y saliendo por el pasillo con rapidez, hasta llegar al patio de la vivienda para acceder a la bañera. Allí, el doctor Oguni terminaba de llenar la bañera con cubos traídos por Chikara.

\- Ponla en el agua. –Ordenó a Kenshin, para después dirigirse a Oishi. -Muchas gracias por la ayuda, joven. Ahora deja que te mire ese corte en la mano.

El pelirrojo observó qué Chikara estaba estupefacto y asustado ante la imagen de su amiga en aquel estado, pero halló en la mirada de Kenshin que él la cuidaría.

Mientras los dos hombres salían, Megumi llegaba con un frasco de cristal lleno de un líquido oscuro.

\- Nanako ¿me oyes?

\- Sí. –Susurró tiritando la chica, abriendo los ojos en medio del agua fría.

\- Bébete esto. Volveré dentro de unos veinte minutos, hasta entonces tendrás que aguantar el frío. –Comentó mientras la ayudaba a beber el preparado, posando los ojos en Kenshin después.

El pelirrojo entendió que al fin había llegado su momento de poder estar a solas con la chica consciente, pero se sorprendió al ver que en su garganta un gran nudo le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaba asustado.

\- Kenshin. –Nombró Nanako al hombre, haciendo que este la mirara fijamente, acercándose hasta llegar al borde de la bañera, arrodillándose a su lado. – Tienes que prometerme algo.

\- Dime. ¿Qué te preocupa? –Susurró el joven por inercia, sosteniendo su mirada vidriosa.

\- No vuelvas a convertirte en un asesino, por favor. Sé que aunque Shishio haya muerto aún queda mucho para restablecer la paz. Tendrás que luchar, y si yo muero no podré detenerte...

\- No vas a morir. -Agregó rápidamente, haciendo que ella tragara saliva. Estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Podría suceder, por eso quiero que logres vivir en paz. Te lo mereces, Kenshin. También quiero que sepas que gracias ti he vuelto a conocer la felicidad, y que siento mucho que ahora que todo estaba arreglándose vaya a ocurrir esto... No quiero dejarte. No quiero morir, Kenshin.

Nanako no pudo retener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos oscuros ante el terror que le provocaba la idea de morir, precisamente en aquel momento en que su vida le importaba. Por otro lado, el corazón del pelirrojo se vio profundamente conmovido por aquella escena, e igualmente el miedo hacía que sus ojos se humedecieran.

\- Voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, pero no vas a morir, no tengas miedo.

\- Nunca me había importado vivir hasta ahora. Pero la idea de la muerte no es tan aterradora como saber que jamás volveré a estar contigo. Quiero que sepas que te amo, aunque no te lo haya dicho nunca por mi forma de ser, y quiero que me perdones por haber pasado tanto tiempo odiándote sin escuchar tu historia, y por haber perdido tiempo lejos de ti.

La voz de la joven se fue apagando entre sollozos y temblor, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas del pelirrojo, quien se inclinó sobre la bañera para besarla con cariño, sujetando su cabeza.

\- Yo también te amo. Y siempre te daré las gracias por hacerme volver de la oscuridad. Has conseguido que olvide quien fui, y te prometo que no volveré a caer en ello pase lo que pase. Pero tú debes luchar, no te rindas.

\- Sabes que no lo haré. Quiero estar contigo.

Nanako sonrió levemente mientras con una mano temblorosa limpiaba sus lágrimas, haciendo que Kenshin volviera a inclinarse para besarla, esta vez durante más tiempo y con más lentitud, obviando que se estaba mojando con el agua fría.

Cuando ambos se separaron tras unos minutos, la muchacha tomó la palabra de nuevo, alejándose de la atmósfera romántica anterior.

\- Me han contado lo que pasó ayer con Saito. Escuché los gritos de Kaoru y Chikara. Tienes que ir a detener a esos hombres, sólo tú puedes.

\- No pienso marcharme de tu lado, no al menos que empieces a recuperarte.

\- ¿Y si atacan la ciudad tampoco vas a ayudarles? No puedes dejar que esa gente siga masacrando. Yo moriré o me recuperaré estés o no, y si ellos matan sin que tu intervengas, luego te costará convivir con ello.

Kenshin guardó silencio alejando la vista de Nanako, cuando Megumi entró en el baño. La mujer parecía algo incomoda al interrumpirlos, pero fingió naturalidad, acercándose a la guerrera.

\- Bien, parece que está bajándote la temperatura. Vamos a sacarte ya. –Agregó quitando la mano de la frente de Nanako, indicando a Kenshin con la mirada que la tomara en brazos de nuevo.

* * *

Horas después, cuando el sol se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo, Nanako volvía a estar en su camastro, está vez con ropa seca y limpia mientras el doctor volvía administrarle un preparado igual al otro, que afirmaba podría ser efectivo de veras en su situación.

\- Es posible que te sientas algo mareada con esta medicina, pero parece que está dando buenos resultados. –Dijo el doctor mientras se levantaba llevándose el vaso vacío, cuando Chikara apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Gracias señor Oguni. –Respondió Nanako mientras el anciano se alejaba, dejando a los jóvenes a solas. Oishi se adentró en el cuarto, sentándose junto al camastro para mirarla de cerca.

\- Parece que estás algo mejor.

\- Los baños de agua fría ayudan, y también esa infusión asquerosa. A pesar de ello aún dicen que estoy grave. –Nanako vislumbró el miedo y la desazón en el rostro de su amigo, y rectificó intentando que su voz sonara vital. – Pero estoy bastante mejor, en serio.

\- Nanako... Sé la verdad, el doctor nos lo cuenta todo sin tapujos. Espero que este nuevo medicamento de verás te ayude. Esto está siendo horrible.

La chica sintió una punzada de dolor al observar a su amigo falto de su característico optimismo, dejándose arrastrar por su miedo. No había pensado en su sufrimiento hasta aquel instante.

\- No voy a dejarme morir, Chikara.

\- Lo sé, perdóname. Debería animarte y no asustarte...

\- No, no te disculpes. Siento el miedo que estáis pasando. Pero debéis cuidaros vosotros también. Me duele verte tan triste.

\- Lo siento. Estoy luchando contra ello, esta casa necesita algo de optimismo, pero es bastante difícil. Kaoru está siendo la más fuerte, he de reconocer que me está ayudando mucho. –Agregó con una tenue sonrisa que contagió a su amiga.

\- Tu mirada cambia tanto cuando hablas de ella...

\- Sí... La quiero, lo sé. Y creo que ella está empezando a sentir algo por mí de verdad. Está muy pendiente de mí en estos momentos, y no sé de dónde saca las fuerzas para sonreír y animarme. He visto un cambio en su actitud, como si obviara todo lo malo que la ha ocurrido y por fin estuviera plantando cara a la adversidad. Está luchando y es más fuerte.

\- Yo también lo he notado. Y puedo ver en su cara que te quiere cuando hablamos de ti. Llegará el día en que estéis juntos. –Afirmó con una sonrisa, aunque algo fatigada.

\- Lucharé por ello. Ahora voy dejarte descansar, Nanako.

El moreno se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando la guerrera lo nombró, haciendo que se girase para encararla.

\- No podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero tengo que pedirte otro favor, amigo. Vigilad a Kenshin, por favor. Temo que le ocurra algo si vuelven a atacar, no está concentrado.

\- No tienes que pedirlo. Lo haríamos aunque no lo pidieses. Descansa.

Chikara esbozó una sonrisa, para después abrir la puerta y escuchar como Nanako volvía a nombrarlo. Esta vez la muchacha se despidió dándole las gracias, y diciéndole cuando la estaba mirando a los ojos, que le quería.

**Gracias a todos por leer y por comentar! **

**Después de este capítulo comenzará de nuevo la acción y las cosas empezarán a ponerse interesantes, pero era necesario un poco de romanticismo en el ambiente. **

**Gracias de nuevo! **


	59. Chapter 59

**Advertencias de siempre. Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo los OCs, blablabla...**

Capítulo 59.

Nanako abrió los ojos despacio. Se sentía muy cansada y le dolía todo el cuerpo terriblemente, pero podía percibir que la fiebre había bajado bastante.

Pronto vislumbró de forma borrosa a alguien a su lado, pero no lograba enfocar y descifrar a quién pertenecía aquella gran silueta de pie observándola.

Cuando finalmente la mujer recuperó su total visión, la sorpresa la asaltó al comprobar que Hiko era el desconocido que la observaba impasible, con su rostro sereno e indiferente que le caracterizaba.

\- Maestro... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo..?

\- Himura me escribió hace días contándome lo que ocurrió. Me dijo en su carta que había muchas probabilidades de que fueras a morir. Pero dicen que parece que empiezas recuperarte levemente y sobrevivirás, con lo que he perdido un valioso tiempo.

Nanako sonrió ante su comentario, tomando fuerzas para responderlo con burla mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de él.

\- ¿Querías despedirte de mí, maestro? Eso es algo demasiado sentimental para ti.

\- Quería decirte lo estúpida que eres antes de que pasaras al otro mundo, y que me arrepiento de haberte enseñado el Hiten Mitsurugi. Tu indisciplina te ha llevado a esto.

La morena respondió con un quejido a modo de risa, recordando que siempre fue muy rebelde cuando Hiko trataba de someterla en su aprendizaje a una férrea disciplina. Nunca calló cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo que le decía.

\- Kenshin siempre ha sido el disciplinado y el sumiso, maestro. Pero quizás no hubiese sido tan rebelde si tú no me hubieras infundido esa arrogancia. –Atisbó como Hiko sonrió fugazmente ante ese comentario, y volvió a hablar. –Vamos, reconoce que te gusta mucho más nuestra relación que la que tenías con Kenshin. No es divertida como la nuestra.

\- No puedo negar que Himura siempre ha sido mucho más serio que tú en ese aspecto. Pero su seriedad le ha garantizado ser así de diestro con la espada. No obstante, no puedo negar que tienes alma de guerrera. La valentía y la actitud es a veces más importante que la técnica; Y eso no se puede mejorar.

La joven sintió que aquellas palabras de su maestro, aunque parecieran poco sentimentales, estaban cargadas de afecto, que él disimulaba con un tono frío y despreocupado. Nanako sabía perfectamente que Hiko se había preocupado por ella, que la quería a pesar de todo, y que por ese motivo estaba allí en aquel momento.

\- Tú me diste una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo cuando todo parecía estar perdido. Me educaste y me acogiste como si fuera tu hija, cuando no tendrías por qué haberlo hecho. Me enseñaste tu técnica de combate y nunca te rendiste conmigo. Si a alguien le debo todo lo que tengo es a ti, maestro. Gracias.

\- Espero que me demuestres toda esa gratitud próximamente honrando mi técnica, y no dejándote postrar en una cama medio moribunda de nuevo. –Agregó tras un breve silencio y una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar. La guerrera respondió de igual modo, con un tono mucho más dulce.

\- Lo haré, lo prometo.

\- Bien. Ahora debo ir a buscar a Himura. Se fue con Saito hace unas horas para enterarse de cómo está la situación con los seguidores de Shishio. Parece que hay problemas.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Han vuelto a atacar la ciudad y los poblados cercanos. No están bombardeando, pero la masacre será inminente si no les paran los pies. La gente está débil y desprotegida, sobre todo ahora que mucha de la guardia ha partido para ayudar en otros focos con la misma suerte.

\- Debes ayudarlos, maestro. Por favor, ayuda a Kenshin.

\- Si no hay más alternativa.. –Suspiró mientras se alejaba, dándole la espalda a la chica mientras susurró lo suficientemente alto para que le oyera, antes de salir. – El amor os está volviendo estúpidos y débiles.

Nanako no puedo evitar sonreír ante la actitud del hombre, que a pesar de fingir tanta pereza ante la idea de ayudar y protegerlos a ambos, no dudaba en aceptar la misión. Hiko nunca aceptaría lo mucho que les importaba, pero ella lo sabía con certeza, y eso bastaba.

* * *

Kenshin se giró de forma ágil, y en un movimiento prácticamente invisible para su adversario, lo derribó tras un fuerte golpe horizontal con su katana de filo invertido en la cabeza.

Por fin había derrotado a todos los enemigos que se agolpaban a las afueras de la ciudad, intentando entrar para continuar con el caos, y tomar Tokio a pesar de la muerte de su líder. Mientras guardaba su arma, vislumbró como Saito se acercaba a él, encendiéndose un cigarrillo con indiferencia hacia la masacre que acababa de realizar.

\- Mis hombres han capturado a un par de altos cargos que trabajaban para Shishio. Vamos a interrogarlos para saber qué planean, y quién llevará ahora el mando. En cuanto sepamos qué pretenden invadir tendremos que ponernos en marcha.

El pelirrojo lo observó mientras lo seguía adentrándose en la ciudad, intentando disipar el desagrado que el policía le causaba con sus palabras y actitud. Cuando Saito calló, él tomó la palabra con tono serio, reflejando su desagrado.

\- El hombre que ocupe el puesto de Shishio no tiene por qué ser tan diestro como él. Antes de ordenarme nada a lo que no me he comprometido, podrías averiguar si realmente me necesitas.

\- Ya, supongo que querrás hacer tu vida con esa chiquilla. Pero no eres capaz de dejar a su suerte al país y poder seguir viviendo en paz. Por mucho que ames a Hissaki.

\- No he dicho que no vaya a ayudar a defender a los débiles de ningún tirano. Pero no voy a moverme sin saber si de verdad es necesario.

\- Quizá para ese entonces sea tarde. ¿Qué te retiene ahora? Hissaki va a recuperarse.

Kenshin se detuvo, haciendo que el moreno le imitara, volviéndose para mirarle. El ex – samurái habló de forma solemne. Sentía dentro como aquella situación vivida había cambiado algo en su interior.

\- Creí que iba a morir, y habría muerto por salvar mi vida, que sin duda no vale más que la suya. No voy a desperdiciar el tiempo de nuevo. No voy a alejarme de ella hasta que pueda decidir si quiere acompañarme o no.

Saito exhaló el humo de su cigarro mientras dibujaba una sonrisa burlesca, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada que provocara al pelirrojo, este se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Ninguno dio señales de querer continuar con aquello, sería mejor dejarlo correr por el momento, ante la posibilidad de un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ambos.

Minutos después, Kenshin caminaba más relajado entre las calles de la ciudad, donde la policía y los ciudadanos trataban de poner orden, una vez que los enemigos habían sido derrotados.

El hombre se dirigía a la casa del doctor Oguni, donde sólo quedaba Nanako de forma permanente, ante la recomendación del anciano de tenerla bajo vigilancia.

Sentía la necesidad de verla y poder comprobar que iba mejorando. Necesitaba escucharla y tenerla cerca, para calmar aquella extraña sensación en su pecho, que le comunicaba que aún el miedo no se había borrado de su interior, a pesar de saber con certeza casi plena que Nanako se recuperaría.

Un par de calles antes de llegar a la de casa del doctor, Kenshin se detuvo con extrañeza a contemplar a un hombre muy parecido a Hiko, y que resultó ser su maestro cuando este se giró, inclinando su pequeño vaso de sake mientras hablaba con un policía. Sin pensarlo, el ex – samurái fue hacia él.

\- Maestro ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Hiko se giró con calma para mirar a su discípulo, dejando el vaso de cerámica en una mesa cercana donde reposaba lo que quedaba de botella.

\- Hará unas horas. Recibí tu carta y vine a comprobar por mi mismo la estupidez de Hissaki. Ahora iba a buscarte, porque me ha pedido que te ayudase en tus nuevas historias. –Agregó con desgana, mientras el policía se despedía y partía ante la llamada de otro compañero.

\- De momento todo está en orden.

\- Pero pronto las cosas volverán a desestabilizarse. Debes prepararte para ese entonces, Kenshin. Te veré está noche. –Se despidió tras su enigmática frase, comenzando a alejarse del joven.

Kenshin no le dio muchas vueltas a las palabras de Hiko, ya que le contaría lo que supiera llegado el momento, con lo que continuó su camino, llegando a la casa tras pocos minutos.

El pelirrojo saludó a Megumi en el patio de la casa, dedicando unos segundos a ayudarla a sacar agua del pozo, para seguir hacia el interior y llegar a la habitación donde Nanako descansaba.

La muchacha estaba de pie, intentando caminar muy despacio con ayuda de Chikara, que había ido a visitarla. El moreno se dio cuenta de la presencia del ex - samurái primero.

\- ¡Eh, Kenshin! Temía que Saito te hubiera secuestrado de forma permanente para sus misiones.

\- Lo ha intentado, pero de momento no voy a ningún lado. ¿Cómo lo lleváis? –Preguntó animado al ver que Nanako estaba lo suficientemente bien como para moverse, ya sin fiebre. Chikara volvió a hablar ante la concentración y sufrimiento del esfuerzo requerido por la chica.

\- Muy bien, dentro de nada podrá tenerse sola de nuevo, pero trata de ir demasiado rápido, a pesar de lo que le dice el doctor. ¡No se puede ser tan cabezota!

\- Cállate, sé hasta dónde puedo llegar. –Intervino la morena entre quejidos, haciendo que él sonriera.

\- Bueno, tengo que ir a Ayudar a Kaoru en el dojo. Te dejo con Kenshin, para que le martirices a él.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante su broma, ocupando el puesto de Chikara para sostener a Nanako, quien se puso algo rígida ante su cercanía. Le costaba actuar con normalidad después de haber sido tan sincera con él y mostrarle su mayor estado de debilidad.

La joven aplacó su incomodidad hablando con firmeza.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho Saito? ¿Saben algo nuevo?

\- Van a interrogar a unos hombres importantes. Marcharán de Tokio en busca del nuevo líder.

Nanako apretó los labios y continuó tratando de caminar más rápido, maldiciendo a esos canallas que con sus acciones pretendía llevarse de nuevo a Kenshin lejos. El hombre tiró levemente a la chica para que no corriera tanto, escuchándola de nuevo con aquel tono frío.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

Kenshin sonrió y se detuvieron en su caminar, mientras agarraba a la mujer rodeando su cintura para tenerla más cerca, y poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- No voy a irme. No sin ti.

Acto seguido, el chico acercó sus labios hasta besar los de ella con un cálido y sentido beso, sin dejar de atraerla y aferrarla a su cuerpo.

**Gracias a todos! Ya os dije que las cosas irían un poco lentas, pero volverá la acción, chicos ¡paciencia!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Advertencias de siempre. Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo los OCs, blablabla...**

Capítulo 60.

Kenshin se encontraba solo en el dojo preparando el almuerzo del grupo, que sabía llegrían tarde aquel mediodía, con lo que el hombre trabajaba despacio, con dedicación en su tarea mientras sentía en su interior un halo de felicidad.

El pelirrojo sabía que los tiempos volvían a teñirse del oscuro color de la incertidumbre y el peligro, pero aún así no podía apartar aquella alegría interior al saber que Nanako estaba bien, que Kaoru y Chikara cada día estaban más juntos y felices, que Sanosuke, Megumi, e incluso Yoshi, se encontraban con fuerzas, y se sentían plenos al estar ayudando a tanta gente en la ciudad.

Aquellos pensamientos le hacían sentir la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a su nuevo destino. Todo debía acabar de una vez y para siempre, y sentía unas ganas tremendas de llegar a alcanzar esa paz para poder vivir una vida normal junto con Nanako. Ansiaba poder despertar cada día a su lado sin más que preocupación que saber que lo único que debía hacer, era hacerla feliz.

Mientras Kenshin se quitaba las tiras que recogían las anchas y largas mangas del kimono tras terminar de cocinar, escuchó como alguien entraba en la casa, con lo que avanzó hacía la sala de estar, encontrándose a Hiko de pie en la estancia.

\- Maestro ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó extrañado de verlo allí. Hiko se giró para mirarlo.

\- Sólo venía a despedirme. Marcho a Osaka. Buena suerte con lo que te espera.

\- Maestro. –Le detuvo el pelirrojo antes de que saliera por la puerta. -¿Qué sabes sobre ese nuevo hombre que ocupa el puesto de Shishio? La última vez parecías saber más que yo.

\- ¿Acaso Saito no te ha contado lo que sabe?

\- Me dijo que aquellos hombres a los que interrogaron dijeron que ese hombre fue un samurái sanguinario que trabajó para el Shogun. Un hombre sin piedad que no dudaba en recurrir a sucias artimañas para conseguir sus propósitos.

\- ¿Te dijo su nombre?

\- No. ¿Sabes quién es?

\- Y tú también. Daisuke Hattori. Supongo que Saito no quería contártelo para que no empezaras con tu alarmismo.

\- Todos creían que había muerto. –Susurró el pelirrojo conmocionado ante la noticia, puesto que él había luchado contra ese hombre en el pasado, y él mismo creyó haberlo matado. Hiko confirmó sus sospechas.

\- Esto para él es personal. Lo que más le interesa es ir a por ti, Kenshin. Tratará de matarte y hacerte caer como sea. Debes tener mucho cuidado, porque sabes que tratará de dañarte por medio de cualquier cosa.

El pelirrojo sintió un enorme terror al oír aquello, puesto que entendió y sabía que trataría de dañar a los suyos para debilitarlo y conseguir acabar con su vida. No podía dejar que aquello sucediera.

\- Gracias por contarme la verdad, maetro. No dejaré que eso ocurra.

\- Sé prudente y estate alerta. Volveremos a vernos. –Agregó para después, salir del lugar, dejando solo al ex – samurái.

Kenshin se quedó pensando en aquel viejo enemigo, y sintió una gran rabia en su interior. Si le quería a él que fuera directamente a matarlo, pero no consentiría que tocara a ninguno de sus amigos. Debía hablar con Saito cuanto antes y ponerse en marcha, antes de que Daisuke pudiera adelantársele.

Los minutos pasaban y el pelirrojo seguía anclado en la estancia, observando su katana apoyada contra una pared mientras los pensamientos sobre ese hombre se sucedían. Sintió una mala sensación en su interior al recordar que fue siempre muy vengativo y carecía de honor, con lo que se dirigió rápido hacia la espada, tomándola para ir en busca de Saito.

Kenshin se detuvo en seco tras pisar la tierra del patio, observando como en aquel instante Nanako acababa de entrar en el lugar por su propio pie, vestida como solía, pero sin portar ningún arma.

Al hombre se le borraron de un plumazo los malos pensamientos, sintiéndose feliz de verla de pie, por fin con fuerzas suficientes mientras le miraba sonriendo. Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió hacia ella, adelantándose a las intenciones de la chica.

Los dos buscaron con ganas los labios del contrario al juntarse, apretando sus cuerpos mientras las manos buscaban acariciar algún centímetro de piel con presteza, con un sentimiento semejante al ansia, tras haber estado tanto tiempo demasiado lejos el uno del otro.

Unos segundos después, ambos se miraron a los ojos al separarse para coger aire. Nadie dijo nada, pero el gesto fue suficiente para activar la combustión del deseo en ellos, haciendo que volvieran a besarse con pasión.

Kenshin continuó aferrando a la morena contra su cuerpo desde la cintura, pasando a posar una de sus manos en la nuca de ella, con lo que Nanako se abrazó a su cuello intensificando sus besos, algo que hizo crecer la excitación del ex –samurái.

La guerrera comenzó a empujar al hombre hacia el interior de la vivienda, haciendo que segundos después el pelirrojo la cogiera a horcajadas, avanzando sin dejar de besarla hasta el interior de la habitación en la que él solía dormir desde su llegada.

El hombre se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras continuaba agarrando a la morena, que comenzó a desatar el kimono azul de Kenshin. Él entonces dejó de besarla para mirarla fugazmente, cerciorándose de que estaba segura de querer continuar.

Nanako mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los ardientes del ex –samurái, para después terminar de desnudarlo, haciendo que la tela cayera, y el tronco del hombre quedara desnudo.

Kenshin no lo pensó dos vece; Volvió a besarla con fervor, mientras guió sus manos a la cintura de la chica, ascendiendo para después deshacerse de su camiseta, depositando besos pasionales en su cuello, continuando hasta llegar a su cadera y comenzar a desvestirla.

Ambos notaban que la excitación se encontraba en su punto más álgido cuando sus cuerpos completamente desnudos se rozaron, y pasaron a recostarse en el frío suelo del cuarto sin dejar de besarse.

La guerrera deshizo la coleta del pelirrojo, dejando que su cabello acariciara su rostro mientras guiaba sus manos por la espalda y el torso del hombre, quien se colocaba sobre ella, no sin antes acariciar con deseo su anatomía.

Él ascendió con una de sus manos por uno de los muslos de la joven, llegando a su cadera y continuando el viaje tratando de no hacerla daño al posicionarse encima y penetrarla con rapidez, mientras soltaba un gemido ahogado al notar las uñas de ella clavarse en sus hombros.

Nanako no podía silenciar del todo sus gemidos, ni controlar su respiración mientras Kenshin aumentaba la velocidad a cada segundo, volviendo a besarla con pasión, siendo más brusco en las sacudidas hasta que eyaculó dentro de ella, continuando unos minutos más hasta que la joven llegó al orgasmo.

Kenshin alejó sus manos del pecho de la chica, saliendo de su cuerpo para tumbarse a su lado y recuperar el aliento, tal y como Nanako intentaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? He sido demasiado brusco. Quizá te he hecho daño...

Nanako silenció al pelirrojo con un impetuoso beso, abrazándose después a su cuerpo, dejando descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kenshin, muy cerca de su cuello.

\- Nunca más podrás hacerme daño. –Susurró para después besar la mejilla de sus cicatrices. Kenshin sonrió e hizo que ella le mirara, acariciando su rostro.

\- Te amo, Nanako.

\- Y yo a ti.

Kenshin la abrazó sin decir nada, pensando en que aquellos momentos pronto volverían a disiparse. Los pensamientos oscuros volvieron a su mente al recordar la conversación con Hiko y sus facciones se endurecieron.

\- Kenshin ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó la morena alzándose levemente, contemplando su rostro serio, con algo de preocupación.

El hombre esbozó una leve sonrisa negando con la cabeza, apartando aquellas preocupaciones para que la guerrera pudiera continuar, tan solo por un día más, feliz y despreocupada. Ya habría tiempo tras aquel día, cuando hablara con Saito, de poner a todos al tanto del peligro que corrían.

El ex –samurái volvió a besar a la chica tras sonreír, esta vez, despacio y con ternura, ayudando a su cabeza a dejar de pensar.

**Ya era hora de un encuentro como Dios manda! XD **

**Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias como siempre a todos, en especial a HakuToshiroWalker (Y bienvenida de nuevo!) Pajaritoazul, HeavenlyEve y Tsuki girasol. Me animáis mucho a seguir contracorriente! **

**Agosto se presenta más complejo para actualizar, puede que me demore más de lo habitual, pero que todo el mundo tenga claro que esta historia no se va a quedar a medias y actualizaré siempre que pueda, tratando de continuar con el ritmo característico que llevo.**

**Por último, anunciar que aunque queda aún, poco a poco vamos acercándonos al final. (Aún no tengo mucha idea de cuántos capítulos quedan) **

**Gracias de nuevo! **


	61. Chapter 61

**Advertencias de siempre. Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo los OCs, blablabla...**

Capítulo 61

_La luz dentro del salón del dojo está encendida, pero en la penumbra que crea la vela que descansa sobre la mesa no veo a nadie. ¿Dónde están todos? _

_Con el ceño fruncido avanzo hacia la entrada, dejando atrás el viento frío de la noche, pero lo que no me abandona es el silencio. El interior está muerto. _

_La mesa está puesta. Los cuencos y palillos descansan ante la cena intacta de los habitantes del dojo Kamiya, pero ninguno de ellos parecen estar en casa, y eso es algo extraño siendo las horas que son. _

_ \- ¿Kaoru? ¿Nanako?_

_Mi voz se pierde con la brisa que entra del patio y mueve la llama de la vela, creando siniestras sombras en las paredes semioscuras. Una sensación extraña se va creando en mi interior, acompañada de una tensión que me hacen ponerme alerta mientras avanzo por el pasillo hasta los dormitorios. _

_Es increíble la fuerza que tiene el silencio. No hay nada más devastador que el silencio, y es en circunstancias como estás cuando uno se da cuenta del detalle. Los gritos silenciosos desgarran mis entrañas mientras la claridad del último cuarto atenaza mi corazón. ¿Por qué esa habitación, la que yo ocupo, tiene luz? Aprieto el puño alrededor del mango de la katana, listo para asomarme al umbral. _

_ No. No puede ser. No creo lo que ven mis ojos. _

_El pulso me tiembla a la par que mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente, amenazando con tornarse vidriosos al contemplar aquella masacre. _

_Tendidos en el suelo en distintas y violentas posturas yacen los cadáveres de Kaoru, Megumi, Chikara, Sanosuke y Yoshi. Están muertos, todos muertos. _

_La sangre fresca toca mis pies fríos mientras camino entre mis amigos sin salir del shock. No puedo articular palabra, sólo observar y tratar de seguir respirando en aquel ambiente cargado del olor férreo de la sangre. _

_ \- Por favor, Kaoru. Despierta... No... –Susurro débilmente tras arrodillarme ante ella, volteándola para descubrir su rostro rígido, y del níveo de la muerte. _

_De pronto una risa gutural y malévola se oye tras de mí, haciendo que me gire veloz y con miedo mientras mis primeras lágrimas derraman. Es él, el mismo hombre pero más viejo y menos alto, lleno de cicatrices y arrugas, ahora con el pelo corto y tan oscuro como su mirada penetrante y furiosa. _

_Daisuke hattori me mira sonriendo desde el umbral de la puerta con su katana ensangrentada en la mano. _

_ \- Esto es culpa tuya, Battousai. Tú me has obligado a hacerlo para recuperar mi honor perdido. _

_El dolor de sus palabras se incrementan debido a aquella sonrisa burlona, cargada de satisfacción. No puedo reaccionar ante tanto dolor que me entumece, pero entonces mi mente sólo piensa en un nombre: Nanako. _

_Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, hablo en un tono cargado de terror._

_ \- ¿Dónde está Nanako? _

_Daisuke no contesta, se limita a sonreír, y unos segundos después otro hombre igualmente henchido de orgullo como él, aparece empujándola hacia Daisuke, quien la sujeta del pelo. Sus manos están atadas, y su rostro luce lleno de magulladuras y sangre. Sus ojos, muy abiertos y húmedos, me dicen que tiene tanto miedo como yo. _

_ \- Nanako Hissaki, la hija de Takeshi... –Comenta Hattori mientras arrodilla a Nanako ante él, y después sujeta su barbilla con violencia para mirarla mejor. Entonces se dirige a mí. - ¿La quieres, verdad, Battousai? _

_ \- Por favor, no la hagas daños. Déjala ir. Me quieres a mí. Ya te has vengado lo suficiente de mí con esto. –Lloro suplicando por su vida, mientras él ríe de nuevo. _

_ \- Yo lo quiero todo, Battousai. Para alguien como yo, lo suficiente no es sinónimo de conformidad. _

_ \- No, por favor. Haré lo que quieras, te lo suplico. _

_Vuelve a reír, está vez con más ganas ante mi humillación, mientras Nanako me mira desolada, negando con la cabeza. _

_ \- ¿Lo que sea? ¿Volverías a ser el asesino de antes en mis filas si salvo la vida de la hija de Takeshi? _

_ \- Sí. _

_Nanako me grita que no lo haga mientras llora amargamente y Daisuke la sujeta para que no se mueva. Sonríe y habla de nuevo. _

_ \- Lo siento, Battousai. No me es bastante para hundirte como tú hiciste conmigo. ¡Ahora vas a entender lo que es perderlo todo de verdad!_

_ \- ¡No! _

_Mi grito es inútil. Su katana acaba de cortar la cabeza de Nanako. _

Kenshin despertó súbitamente mirando a su alrededor, bañado en sudor y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tras aquella horrible pesadilla, y dio gracias al instante de que tan sólo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

Tras secarse los ojos, se levantó rápidamente del futón, y sin recoger su largo pelo en su típica coleta, salió del cuarto caminando rápidamente hacia el salón de la vivienda de Kaoru, contemplando el patio bañado por el sol de la temprana mañana.

El pelirrojo aún se sentía atropellado por su experiencia onírica, y aquello se reflejaba en su abstracción mental, y en las furtivas lágrimas que salían esporádicamente de sus ojos.

De pronto su mente volvió al dojo, girándose cuando escuchó la voz preocupada de Nanako a su espalda.

\- Kenshin ¿Estás bien?

El ex –samurái se giró cuando ella posó su mano en uno de sus hombros, dejando ver su rostro compungido por el dolor. La mujer se sintió sobrecogida al instante, y tras apartar los mechones rojizos de su cara, la acaricio con ternura.

\- Dime qué te pasa. –Suplicó con suavidad, mientras el agarraba la mano que tocaba su mejilla izquierda, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Sólo he tenido una pesadilla.

\- Es por culpa de ese hombre que ocupa el lugar de Shishio, ¿verdad? Kenshin, cuéntame qué ocurre con él. Estás muy raro desde que se saben nuevos datos, y hoy vendrá Saito para emprender el viaje. Queremos saber la verdad y ayudarte.

El pelirrojo asintió con seriedad sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su interlocutora, comenzando a narrar la historia tras un suspiro.

\- Ese hombre era un sanguinario samurái sin honor. Lo único que le importaba era el dineroy la fama que se estaba creando con sus matanzas. Trabajaba para el shogun en los últimos tiempos, antes de que cayera. A mí me mandaron matarlo porque estaba acabando con las personas importantes del emperador, además de dejar con ello a sus espaldas niños y mujeres que debían ser el futuro de la nueva era. Me enfrenté con él cerca de Kyoto, y logró escapar, enterándose de las órdenes que yo estaba siguiendo.

\- ¿Intentó matarte entonces? Supongo que el Shogun también le ordenaria acabar contigo –Le interrumpió la chica, mentras él asentía.

\- Sí, como a todos. A partir de entonces él especialmente se propuso acabar antes conmigo. No tenía miedo, para él era un juego.

\- Qué estúpido...

\- Lo cierto es que era muy bueno, casi tanto como yo. Podía permitirse aquella actitud, y la mantuvo en varios encuentros que tuvimos. Pero también fue la que le hizo caer. Fue una noche; Le seguí hasta una posada en un pueblo y le reté de forma honorable, aún sabiendo que él en mi lugar me habría matado allí por la espalda. Luchamos delante de media aldea y él perdió. No sé cómo salió vivo, lo herí varias veces en el abdomen, se estaba ahogando en sangre... Debió de aliarse con Shishio en cuanto el emperador ganó. Y Ahora, aunque continúe el legado su antecesor, su principal objetivo será matarme y hacerme pagar por su vergüenza del pasado.

\- Pero, Kenshin... Ha pasado mucho tiempo, él es más viejo que tú, habrá perdido facultades. Nadie te ha derrotado ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

\- No temo que venga a por mí. –El pelirrojo hizo una pausa mientras miraba los ojos de Nanako con pesar. –Temo que, sabiendo como es, vaya a destrozarme de otro modo. El más doloroso. Intentará haceros daño a vosotros, y por último a mí.

La morena tragó saliva, obligándose a mantenerse firme ante la actitud del hombre, hablando con energía mientras sostenía su mirada con decisión.

\- Va a intentarlo, Keshin, pero nadie le segura que vaya a ganar. Nos prepararemos y acabará reuniéndose en el infierno con Shishio. Podrás superar esto también, lo haremos juntos.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente, para después a abrazar a la chica con fuerza, sintiendo como ella le correspondía enérgicamente, haciendo que de pronto se sintiera algo mejor.

Un segundo después, antes de romper el abrazo, Saito apareció por la puerta principal con semblante más que serio.

**Muchas gracias por leer. Y como siempre especial gratitud a HakuToshiroWalker , pajaritoazul y tsuki girasol.**

**Vuelve la acción y el drama!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Advertencias de siempre. Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo los OCs, blablabla...**

Capítulo 62

Kenshin no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando.

Ni siquiera se estaba fijando en el rumbo que estaban tomando para poder discernir hacia donde le conducía Saito, y menos aún prestaba atención a la discursión entre Nanako y el policía.

La pareja avanzaba unos pasos delante de él; La joven guerrera preguntaba con enfado al moreno, le decía que hablara y dijera dónde pretendía llevar a Kenshin y por qué, mientras él se limitaba a mandarla callar, y decir con sequedad que volviera a la ciudad, pero aquello no servía para disuadir a la chica.

El pelirrojo apartó la vista de la irritada Nanako, quien continuaba provocando a Saito para hacerle hablar, y volvió a sumirse en sus cábalas sobre lo que podría ocurrir, recordando el momento que le había llevado a aquella situación.

Cuando Saito irrumpió en el dojo aquella mañana, sólo habló para decirle a Kenshin que se vistiera y le acompañara. No quiso decir dónde irían ni porqué motivo; Sólo comentó con seriedad mirando al ex – samurái muy fijamente, que aquello que quería mostrarle sería lo que le haría ponerse en marcha, y acompañarlo a acabar con el mal que asolaba el país de una vez por todas, si es que ya estaba dispuesto a reanudar su trabajo.

Kenshin recordaba las palabras crueles de Saito, y la culpabilidad que había acechado su alma al pensar que algo realmente malo podría haber sucedido por su negativa a abandonar a Nanako y luchar contra los seguidores de Shishio, con lo que había obedecido al moreno, y se habían puesto en marcha con Hissaki siguiéndoles, preocupada de lo que pudiera suceder.

Pasados unos minutos las palabras de Hajime devolvieron al pelirrojo a la tierra, haciendo que prestara atención, a la par que lo miraba avanzar junto con Nanako, ya callada tras darse por vencida.

\- Prepárate para lo que vas a ver, y podrías haber evitado.

Kenshin apretó la mandíbula mientras luchaba por controlar sus nervios, a la vez que escuchaba la voz de Nanako salir en su defensa con enfado, recriminando a Saito su rudeza y manía de hacer sentir culpable al pelirrojo, en quién todos depositaban siempre las cargas de aquella índole.

Las palabras de la chica se perdieron en su garganta abruptamente cuando el trío cruzó el pequeño bosque, y se introdujo en el camino que entraba en una aldea que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de Tokio. El paisaje era aterrador.

Saito se paró, haciendo que la pareja lo imitase, y contemplaran el grotesco espectáculo que se había creado en el pueblo.

De los árboles y postes de madera de las casas más altas a la entrada de la ciudad, colgaban los cuerpos inertes y desnudos de mujeres, niños y hombres, mientras que el suelo estaba teñido con al sangre de los que habían luchado por defender a los más débiles de aquella atrocidad, sin éxito.

La aldea entera había sido pasada a cuchillo sin piedad por numerosos y bárbaros hombres, como demostraban los ahorcados y los cadáveres yacentes en el suelo de los que habían luchado. Cuerpos mutilados y en posiciones que demostraban que su agonía había sido larga y grande.

La voz de Saito rompió el silencio aterrador mientras Kenshin avanzaba unos pasos hacia el interior del pueblo, sin poder apartar los ojos de toda la muerte que le rodeaba.

\- Ha sido tu amigo Daisuke, para decirte que está aquí. Atacaron anoche, y sólo dejaron a un hombre vivo para que viniera a informarnos de quién era el responsable de esto, y de que no va a parar hasta que tú le pares. ¿Qué pasa con Hattori? ¿Por qué está jugando de este modo? No quiere el poder como Shishio.

Kenshin no podía responder, aún no asimilaba aquello, y eso sólo hacía aumentar la rabia del policía, que avanzó hacia él veloz, encarándolo.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarnos ya, o vas dejar que otros mueran por ti?

\- Te contaré todo. –Agregó con voz calmada, mirándole mientras trataba de contener su frustración causada por la culpabilidad. –Tú ocúpate de sus secuaces, y de Daisuke me encargaré yo, que es a quién corresponde esa tarea.

\- Muy bien, pues cuando estés listo te espero en el cuartel.

Saito dio media vuelta tras su frase, caminando rápido para salir de la aldea por el camino de entrada mientras sacaba un cigarro, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes.

Nanako observó desde su posición a Kenshin, pero no se atrevía a hablar, haciéndose una idea de lo que debía pasar por su cabeza al conocer su forma de ser, y el remordimiento que lo atenazaba por culpa de su pasado. Quería ayudarlo, decirle que no era su culpa realmente porque él no había quitado la vida a aquellas personas, pero bien sabía que si Kenshin no había ido en busca del que sucedería a Shishio, había sido por estar junto a ella, cosa que hacía que la propia chica se sintiera mal, por provocar indirectamente su desazón.

La morena tragó saliva y borró cualquier atisbo de culpa de su mente, puesto que lo hecho estaba hecho y ellos no habían hecho nada malo, sino lo que habían considerado correcto, y se acercó despacio hasta el hombre, posicionándose a su lado.

\- Kenshin, tenemos que irnos. No podemos hacer nada aquí ya.

Ella lo observó asentir, mientras continuaba con la vista fija en un par de niños colgados de un árbol cercano. Sus ojos brillaban de rabia y tristeza.

Nanako tomó suavemente la mano del ex –samurái que le quedaba cerca, y posó sus ojos en los de él cuando este se giró para mirarla.

\- Voy a estar contigo en esto. Vamos a detener a ese hombre y nadie más morirá. Ahora vamos a irnos, vas a hablar con Saito para ponernos en marcha. Seguro que sabrán algo del paradero de ese bastado.

Él volvió a asentir sin dejar de mirarla con rostro muy serio, aún conmocionado y pensativo, con lo que la guerrera apretó su mano y volvió a hablar con firmeza.

\- Kenshin, no tienes la culpa ¿Me oyes? No dejes que él se salga con la suya. Eso es lo que quiere, hacerte débil.

\- Lo sé. Es muy difícil luchar contra tus propios fantasmas, pero voy a hacerlo. Esto no quedará así.

\- Eso es. –Agregó Nanako con decisión, tratando de transmitirle fuerza. –Ahora Vámonos.

Antes de que se pusiera a caminar, el pelirrojo la detuvo tomando la palabra y tirando de su mano suavemente.

\- Antes debo bajarlos. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos. Se lo debo.

Nanako asintió, tragándose la aprensión que aquello le daba por ayudar a Kenshin, y sacó su katana junto con el pelirrojo, acercándose al primer árbol para empezar a bajar a los ahorcados.

* * *

A penas faltaban un par de horas para el atardecer, cuando Kenshin y Nanako caminaban de regreso tras haber enterrado a casi todos los muertos, al final con ayuda de hombres de la policía de Tokio, que había llegado hacia mediados de la tarde para limpiar la zona.

La pareja había entrado por una de las puertas de la ciudad, y caminaba en silencio hacia el dojo cuando el pelirrojo habló con voz tenue, delatando su fatiga física y emocional.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, Nanako. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

La guerrera se detuvo, haciendo que Kenshin la imitara unos pasos más adelante y se girara para mirarla. Ella entonces se adelantó para acercarse a él y mirarle con intensidad a los ojos, transmitiéndole la sinceridad que pretendía.

\- No voy a cansarme de repetirte lo mismo, por que veo que eres un idiota cabezota. –Comentó con un deje de sonrisa. –Nunca más estarás solo, quiero ayudarte aunque sea difícil y doloroso, como en esta ocasión, porque te quiero de tal manera que verte así, me duele como si tu pesar fuera mío propio.

El pelirrojo sintió aquella ya sensación de cosquilleo en su interior ante su mirada solemne, y la firmeza con la que la chica le declaraba su amor, y su cuerpo respondió sólo ante aquel estímulo, abrazando a Nanako fuertemente contra él, para después buscar sus labios, aquellos que conseguían disminuir el dolor de su alma como el mejor de los bálsamos.

Nanako le sonrió cuando ambos se distanciaron, y le agarró de la mano con fuerza para después emprender de nuevo la marcha, llegando a las puertas del dojo Kamiya a los pocos minutos.

La pareja entró por las puertas principales de acceso al patio, y sus semblantes cambiaron al hallarlo con visibles muestras de que había habido una pelea, con lo que, sin más dilación, los dos corrieron hacia la entrada de la vivienda mientras nombraban a gritos a los integrantes del hogar, sin recibir señal.

Al llegar a la sala de estar de la casa encontraron a Chikara tendido en el suelo inconsciente, con lo que ambos corrieron a su lado, girándolo para ponerlo de cúbito supino. El chico tenía la cara magullada y algo ensangrentada.

\- ¡Chikara, Chikara! ¡Despierta, por favor! -Rogó Nanako mientras alzaba la cabeza del moreno para ponerla sobre sus rodillas, acariciando la mejilla de su amigo.

\- Está inconsciente, tranquila. Quédate aquí, voy a mirar en el resto de la casa.

Antes de que Nanako pudiera responder a Kenshin, unos pasos veloces sonaron en el patio acercándose a la vivienda, con lo que el ex – samurái se puso en pie rápido para salir al exterior, encontrándose con Sanosuke, quien irrumpió corriendo en la casa.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado!? ¿Quién se ha peleado...? –El hombre calló al ver la escena en el salón, pero Kenshin intervino antes de que pudiera volver a formular una pregunta.

\- Acabamos de llegar, no sabemos qué ha pasado. ¿Dónde están los demás, Sanosuke?

\- Megumi y Yoshi están en la consulta, ayudando. Kaoru y Chikara eran los únicos que estaban en casa desde hacía horas. ¿Dónde está Kaoru?

Los tres se miraron inquietos temiéndose cosas horribles, cuando un murmullo se escuchó al despertar Chikara, quien se incorporó para quedar sentado entre terribles dolores.

\- Se la han llevado, esos hombres... Dijeron que Daisuke Hattori quería conocer a la mujer de Battousai.

Kenshin y Nanako se miraron un instante, y en los ojos de ambos pudo atisbarse el miedo ante la crueldad del viejo rival del pelirrojo, que sin duda haría lo necesario para herir al ex –samurái si creía que aquella joven era la amada de Kenshin.

**Gracias a todos los que lee y siguen la historia; Gracias enormes a los que comentáis y me contáis vuestras sensaciones al leer y que os gusta, porque es algo maravilloso que a uno le llena de alegría. **

**Disculpad por la gran tardanza en esta actualización, nunca suelo demorarme tanto, pero está vez se han mezclado las vacaciones, con una laaaarga enfermedad y mis quebraderos de cabeza para saber cómo continuar la historia! pero poco a poco voy encauzándome de nuevo, así que espero no tardar casi un mes para la siguiente XD Aunque me da pena con cada actualización en este momento, porque el final se va acerando cada vez más! **

**Saludos a todos! **


	63. Chapter 63

**Advertencias de siempre. Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo los OCs, blablabla...**

Capítulo 63.

Kaoru abrió los ojos con pesadez, hallándose tumbada en el frío suelo de una habitación pequeña y oscura, provista de una única ventana tapada con listones de madera que dejaban entrar por sus rendijas el leve resplandor de la luna en el exterior. No tenía ni idea de cuántas horas habían pasado desde su secuestro.

La muchacha se levantó del suelo con esfuerzo, sintiendo el dolor de la lucha pasada, en la que había tratado de librarse de los hombres que habían irrumpido en su hogar por la fuerza.

De pronto el nombre de Chikara vino a su mente, olvidándose de su dolor físico cuando pensó en la suerte del moreno. ¿Estaría bien? ¿se lo habrían llevado también a él?

Su mente se colapsó ante tantas preguntas sin respuesta, mientras el miedo y la ansiedad propia de la incertidumbre comenzaban a ganar terreno en su alma.

Kaoru se acercó cojeando a la ventana, agarrando la madera para tratar de tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas, apretado los dientes al sentir como el dolor en sus brazos y tronco se intensificaban.

\- Apártate de la ventana.

La voz del desconocido hizo que la esgrimista se girara asustada para encararlo, cejando en su vano esfuerzo, reconociendo al individuo como uno de los maleantes que habían entrado en el dojo horas atrás. Aquel hombre era corpulento y alto, y en su rostro malhumorado, portaba feas cicatrices que hablaban de su vida como mercenario.

El hombre de Daisuke dejó en el suelo un cuenco con agua sin mucha delicadeza, dispuesto a marcharse de nuevo cuando la voz de Kaoru le hizo detenerse. La joven trató de hablar con voz firme y segura, mirándole a los ojos de modo desafiante. Era importante no mostrar el miedo interior.

\- ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Quién es Daisuke?

\- Tranquila, pronto lo vas a conocer. Entonces querrás no haberlo conocido nunca, niña.

\- Si quiere matarme, debería haberlo hecho ya. No pienso decirle nada.

El hombre sonrió con burla ante su comentario, acercándose hasta la puerta para hablar de nuevo antes de salir.

\- No quiere que le digas nada, y te matará, por supuesto. Pero está esperando el momento oportuno para que su viejo amigo Battousai pueda verlo. Reza porque no quiera empezar a mandarle pedazos de ti para que se apresure.

Kaoru tragó saliva mientras apretaba la mandíbula, tratando de controlar su miedo y enfado, observando como el tipo desaparecía encerrándola mientras se reía.

La mujer se sentó en el suelo con frustración, reteniendo las lágrimas que se empezaban a agolpar en sus ojos ante la situación que se avecinaba, y la falta de respuestas ante todo aquel lío del que no tenía ni idea. Sólo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien, y pudieran ayudarla para salir de aquel húmedo y frío habitáculo. Sólo quería volver a la normalidad, ahora que su vida retornaba a encauzarse por un camino esperanzador.

* * *

Después de haber pasado la tarde y parte de la noche viajando en un tren, el grupo formado por Saito, Kenshin, Nanako y Chikara se mantuvo caminando desde el amanecer sin detenerse, obviando el cansancio físico.

El miedo no los dejaba concentrarse ni permitirse descansar, pensando en lo que Kaoru podría estar soportando con aquel hombre despiadado.

Saito había puesto al corriente a Kenshin aquella noche sobre las novedades e información que tenían sobre el paradero de Daisuke.

Al parecer, el viejo guerrero no hacía mucho por esconderse, algo que hablaba de su legendaria soberbia, habiendo sido visto por campesinos y viajeros, que además habían sufrido en sus carnes su crueldad. Los hombres de Daisuke, con el propio samurái en cabeza, habían arrasado pueblos y aldeas pasando a cuchillo a casi todos sus habitantes, quedándose con los que podrían serles útiles para el trabajo y su propia diversión.

Siguiendo las pistas de aquellas atrocidades y las palabras de los testigos, el grupo se encaminaba a Kyoto, la ciudad natal de Hattori y donde había más posibilidades de encontrarlo, a pesar de que sus secuaces hubieran estado cometiendo sus fechorías por otros lugares lejanos.

La idea clara de ir hasta la ciudad había sido del policía, alegando que al contrario de Shishio, el nuevo enemigo no pretendía ocultarse, sino hacer que Kenshin fuera a su encuentro, lo que sólo dejaba la opción de Kyoto como su lugar de refugio. Aquella ciudad donde se había convertido en leyenda, el reino donde descansaba su trono.

Nanako aún observaba a Chikara desde que hubiera discutido con Saito en el tren, encontrándolo nervioso y enfadado, no sólo por haber perdido a Kaoru, sino porque creía que había muchas probabilidades de que la esgrimista no estuviera en Kyoto, si lo que quería hacer aquel hombre era vengarse de Kenshin. Podría perfectamente jugar con ellos a su antojo para hacerles sufrir.

\- Chikara, seguro que encontramos a Kaoru. Creo que Saito esta vez tiene razón y estará en la ciudad. Sino nos habrían hecho pensar lo contrario. Ese canalla quiere que Kenshin lo encuentre. –Se atrevió a hablar la morena mientras caminaban por un sendero que comunicaba con un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Kyoto.

El chico se tomó unos instantes para volver la vista hacia su amiga, esforzándose por no sonar borde, ya que la única aspiración de ella era calmarlo y ayudarlo a pasar aquel trago, a pesar de que igualmente se sintiera temerosa por Kaoru.

\- Todo esto me da muy mala espina. Según lo que ha contado Kenshin, ese tío no creo que vaya a esperar sin más a que llegue, ni que todo sea tan sencillo como que esté allí...

\- Sabemos que vieron a sus mercenarios pasar por aquí con Kaoru. –Agregó con voz firme tras que las palabras del moreno quedaran atascadas en su garganta.- Al menos vamos bien encaminados, seguro que descubriremos más cosas y mientras Kenshin acaba con ese desgraciado, nosotros la salvaremos. Debemos tener esperanza, Chikara. Sino estaremos perdidos.

El moreno apretó la mandíbula asintiendo, sabiendo que ella tenía razón, mientras fijaba la vista en el horizonte de nuevo, vislumbrando a Saito y Kenshin avanzar unos pasos por delante de ellos.

El grupo comenzaba a atisbar la entrada de aquella pequeña aldea, ya por fin a pocos kilómetros de la capital, y pudieron observar a un grupo de personas arremolinadas en torno a un árbol de la entrada a la aldea, donde varios hombres bajaban un cadáver que había sido ahorcado.

Kenshin se detuvo al vislumbrar que aquel cuerpo era el de una mujer con cabello largo negro, y sintió que su corazón se detenía al temerse lo peor.

Chikara fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia la multitud, totalmente presa del pánico, seguido por Nanako, quien ahogando su propio miedo y desazón dio prioridad a detener a Oishi antes de poder comprobar nada, para evitar que la situación se desbordara por completo.

La mujer sentía igualmente el latir de su corazón inundarla el pecho, acompañado de un dolor punzante que le cortaba la respiración. Sólo podía rogar mentalmente porque no fuera Kaoru.

Kenshin atisbó desde su posición, completamente desbordado por la intriga, a la pareja de amigos acercarse al grupo de aldeanos, abriéndose paso con energía hasta llegar al cuerpo inerte, observando como ambos se quedaban parados contemplando a la mujer. Nanako entonces posó las manos sobre los hombros de Chikara, quien se había abalanzado de rodillas al cuerpo al llegar hasta él.

El pelirrojo caminó con premura hasta alcanzar a sus amigos con el corazón en un puño, la respiración entrecortada y el rostro lívido por el pavor hasta llegar a los pies de la mujer muerta, y sentir que todo desaparecía al no reconocer a aquella desgraciada.

\- Tranquilo. No es ella. –Susurró Nanako mientras le miraba a los ojos, alejándose de Chikara, quien de pie de nuevo comenzó a caminar apartándose de la escena.

\- ¡Eh, venid aquí. Mirad esto!

La pareja se giró para encontrar a Saito, avanzando hacía él al verlo coger un trozo de tela del camino que pasaba de largo del poblado. Cuando llegaron a su lado, a la par que Chikara, este le quitó aquel jirón blanco con estampado floreado manchado de sangre ya seca.

\- Es del kimono que llevaba puesto Kaoru... –Susurró el joven sin dejar de escudriñarlo. Saito habló de nuevo.

\- Vuestra amiga intentaría huir y le rasgarían la ropa al forcejear. Lo de la mujer del árbol era sólo una burla de Hattori. Debemos seguir avanzando.

Acto seguido, el policía inició de nuevo la marcha mientras el trío continuaba tratando de reponerse del susto, visualizando el jirón del kimono. La voz de Nanako hizo que los dos hombres la miraran.

\- Ella está viva, aún está viva. No la hará daño hasta que lleguemos. Es demasiado engreído y cruel para hacerlo sin que Kenshin lo pueda ver. No podemos dejar que el miedo nos paralice. Démonos prisa.

Hissaki se puso en marcha con velocidad, haciendo que ambos chicos la imitaran mientras los pensamientos volvían a llenar sus mentes torturadas por lo que depararía el futuro.

**Gracias por leer!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Advertencias de siempre. Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo los OCs, blablabla...**

Capítulo 64

En el momento en que cayó la noche sobre Kyoto comenzó el movimiento.

El grupo había llegado a la ciudad hacía horas, pero en contra de lo que los impulsos viscerales les pedían, tuvieron que esperar hasta el anochecer para comenzar el plan trazado por Saito y la guardia de la ciudad, para detener a Daisuke Hattori y rescatar a Kaoru.

La discreción y el estudio del lugar, donde la policía de Kyoto sabía que se escondía el asesino, había sido meticulosa y llevada a cabo con rigor para evitar que el bando enemigo se enterara de ningún detalle; Misión compleja ante la cantidad de espías y aliados de Daisuke. Aún así, los altos mandos habían asegurado a Saito que nadie sospechaba que aquella noche tendría lugar el asalto al templo que habían conquistado a la fuerza, y usaban como residencia y centro de operaciones.

Kenshin, Saito, Chikara y Nanako habían tomado uno de los caminos hacía el lugar apartado de la población, avanzando rápida, pero sigilosamente, entre el bosque sumergido en la oscuridad.

Tras varios minutos de tensa carrera, la entrada al recinto sagrado de la parte sur se anunciaba imponente, envuelta en un absoluto silencio, roto únicamente por la leve brisa nocturna.

Saito ordenó al resto que se detuvieran cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para observar el número de hombres que merodeaban por la zona con actitud despreocupada. Si esperaban que Kenshin llegara, realmente les importaba muy poco.

–Ceñios al plan y no estorbéis haciendo bobadas como de costumbre –Murmuró el moreno mirando a la pareja de jóvenes amigos, volviéndose después hacia Kenshin para ponerse en marcha.

Nanako y Chikara sintieron el mismo enfado ante el comentario, pero se resignaron guardando silencio al conocer ya la frialdad e indiferencia de Saito respecto a los sentimientos y emociones ajenas. Dijera lo que dijese el policía, no lograría disuadirlos de ayudar en la medida que pudieran, lógicamente. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de insultar a la inteligencia de todo el mundo?

Sin más dilación, el grupo comenzó a avanzar en el momento propicio hacia la entrada del recinto, donde dos hombres de Hattori conversaban y reían, ajenos a lo que ocurría. Sabían que en aquel mismo instante, las tropas de Kyoto estarían acercándose con sigilo al resto de entradas.

Saito se adelantó al resto para acabar con la vida de ambos desconocidos de forma rápida y silenciosa. Mientras, Kenshin esperaba junto con la pareja sin perder ojo de la escena, hasta que el moreno hubo cumplido su cometido; Fue entonces cuando se giró hacia Nanako y Chikara.

–Intentad ceñiros al plan, por favor. Cuando tengamos a Kaoru, abandonad el lugar sin mirar atrás. Nos encontraremos cuando todo acabe –Se apresuró a añadir, manteniendo la mirada fija en ambos, deteniéndose en la muchacha.

Ante el mudo asentimiento de los dos, el pelirrojo salió de su escondite para reunirse con Saito en la ya despejada entrada del templo, siendo seguido a los pocos instantes por Oishi e Hissaki.

El silencio que invadía todo el territorio, mientras el grupo caminaba con cautela hacia el interior del lugar, confirmaba la idea de que no habían sido descubiertos en ningún punto. No obstante, aquella tranquilidad no relajaba el grado de alerta y tensión de ninguno. Pronto descubrieron que habían hecho bien al confiar en aquella intuición interna.

Los gritos y el estruendo provenientes de un gran grupo de enemigos irrumpió en la serenidad sagrada.

Los mercenarios de Hattori salieron de entre la maleza: Del frente del camino que guiaba a los edificios del lugar, de los alrededores, e incluso de detrás del grupo, el cual quedó dividido y rodeado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La sorpresa no hizo que ninguno fuera lento ni quedara conmocionado. Ágilmente desenvainaron sus katanas, incluido Chikara, al que Nanako había instruido ante la persistencia del chico en lo más esencial para defenderse. Acto seguido comenzó una caótica batalla.

Kenshin trataba de encontrar con rápidos vistazos, cuando le era permitido, a Nanako entre la muchedumbre para cerciorarse de que le iba bien, sabiendo que la joven estaría demasiado ocupada y desconcentrada tratando de vigilar y proteger a Chikara, por el que sin duda temía en resignado silencio. Entendía que quisiera ser participe de aquello, y por eso mismo no había podido discutir con él y alejarlo de la acción.

La marea de hombres del bando enemigo parecía aumentar mientras transcurrían los minutos, ya que a pesar de vencer a uno tras otro, nuevos oponentes se batían contra todo el grupo. Entonces una potente voz resonó desde las escaleras de acceso al principal edificio sagrado, haciendo que todos se detuviesen para mirar a recién aparecido líder a unos metros.

–¡Creo que esto es tuyo, Battousai! –Gritó Daisuke descendiendo por las escaleras mientras agarraba a Kaoru del pelo–. ¡Ven aquí, tengo una lucha pendiente contigo, bastardo! ¡Acabad con el resto!

La lucha volvió a reanudarse cuando los lacayos de Hattori se lanzaron a cumplir la nueva orden, ignorando al pelirrojo mientras este tuvo que apretar la mandíbula resignado, y confiar en la suerte de sus amigos, corriendo después en dirección contraria sin mirar atrás.

Fue duro para Kenshin deshacerse de la preocupación mientras se alejaba de la desigual batalla, pero aquella sensación se vio desplazada cuando tras esprintar tras los pasos de Daisuke, se encontró en un gran patio con dos nuevos edificios enormes, rodeado todo por la misma vegetación arbolada.

El enemigo sonrió al encontrarlo por fin en el esperado cara a cara, sosteniendo aún a la esgrimista del cabello. Disfrutaba enormemente al encontrar los ojos del ex -samurái llenos de ira y miedo.

–Si quieres matarme, suéltala y ven a por mí.

Daisuke ensanchó su sonrisa y zarandeó a la joven, quien gimió ante el dolor, continuando con la vista fija en Kenshin mientras el villano respondía.

–He esperado mucho como para matarte sin más. Quiero verte sufrir y suplicar. Quiero que sientas cómo es perderlo todo; Quiero que pruebes de tu propia medicina.

–¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir después de aquello? –Preguntó el pelirrojo aún con absoluta sorpresa, manteniendo su posición de alerta.

–Una mujer me ayudó. Me encontró moribundo y me atendió –Dijo mientras sus ojos emitieron un brillo especial al recordarla, delatando que la había amado–. También hay ángeles para los demonios.

Daisuke sonrió malévolamente mientras señalaba con levedad a Kaoru con la katana, haciéndole entender al pelirrojo que sabía del grado de importancia que tenía para él la morena, al igual que él lo había tenido con aquella mujer del pasado que le salvó la vida.

Kenshin vislumbró la sed de venganza en el rostro de Hattori, quien pasó a empujar a la muchacha para que se arrodillara en el suelo dispuesto a matarla, cuando el ex – samurái habló con rabia, desafiándolo.

–¡Si crees que puedes vencerme ven aquí, cobarde! Voy a demostrarte que nunca podrás ser mejor que yo.

Como esperaba, el hombre reaccionó al instante ante la provocación, y soltando bruscamente el pelo de Kaoru, avanzó veloz hacia Kenshin con un potente grito de cólera. El sonido del acero no se hizo esperar.

Kamiya se levantó del suelo con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando un grupo de hombres uniformados de la policía de Kyoto entraron en escena, comenzando a disparar.

Todo se transformó en un caos repentinamente. Tanto Daisuke como Keshin tuvieron que detenerse y cubrirse de las balas, mientras un hombre se llevaba de allí a Kaoru por la fuerza, alegando que las cosas se pondrían más feas en seguida y molestaría allí.

El ex – samurái salió de su cobertura tras un árbol cercano, dirigiendo la mirada con velocidad al lugar donde se había refugiado su enemigo, atisbando que la policía corría a su captura, haciéndolo salir del escondite. De pronto reconoció la voz lejana de Daisuke.

–¡Volveré a buscarte en cuanto me deshaga de tus refuerzos, Battousai! ¿¡Quién es el cobarde?!

Acto seguido, Kenshin divisó al hombre en un caballo, el cual se dirigía con velocidad en dirección contraria a todo el tumulto para escapar de la policía. El pelirrojo supo que aquello debió haberle sentado muy mal al ego de su enemigo.

* * *

Ajenos a todo lo que ocurría unos metros más allá, Saito, Chikara y Nanako continúan luchando aún contra un gran número de mercenarios de Hattori. Con cada minuto transcurrido, las fuerzas también iban esfumándose.

De pronto, una serie de disparos invadieron la entrada sur del templo, haciendo que varios enemigos, tanto Nanako como Chikara, perdieran la concentración ante el cercano sonido. No se veía nada entre aquella marea de gente y espadas.

La mujer pronto volvió a la lucha, deshaciéndose de un hombre que trató de atacarla a traición, pero al volver a buscar con la vista a su amigo entre aquel revuelo, un enorme nudo se hizo en su garganta mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente de terror.

Un hombre alto y fornido blandió con fuerza su katana contra Chikara en un ataque horizontal, haciendo caer al moreno hacia atrás.

Todo lo que Nanako pudo ver después fue un chorretón de sangre volar, acompañado de una nueva estocada del mercenario contra su amigo, al cual perdió de vista en el mismo instante en que ella contuvo la respiración, presa del pánico.

**¡Se acerca el final de la historia, no sé cuántos capítulo más saldrán, pero ya está bien cerca! Gracias a todo el que lee, gracias especialmente a los que comentáis y animáis, y un abrazo cargadito de amor para los que no tienen vida y viene a quejarse e insultar porque no pueden soportar que no se haga lo que ellos quieren ¡Superarlo o a pastar! ;)**

**P.D: ¡Gracias a Stacy Adler por el dibujito de la portada! ¡Por fin tenemos una imagen de Nanako!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Advertencias de siempre. Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo los OCs, blablabla...**

Capítulo 65

El silencio era tremendamente aterrador en aquella pequeña sala de la casa de un conocido médico a las afueras de Kyoto, y contrastaba con el ajetreo lejano de la lucha y la persecución de Daisuke por parte de la policía del lugar.

Nanako no escuchaba los sonidos del exterior, sólo las fuertes voces dentro de su cabeza, las cuales rezaban por la vida de Chikara mientras trataban de alejar la idea de que el joven pudiera morir.

Aún no podía dejar de recordar la misma escena, ocurrida hacía apenas una hora; La katana del agresor cayendo sobre su amigo, la sangre cubriendo gran parte de su rostro sin dejar ver qué había sucedido, la imagen segundos después de uno de sus brazos pender de apenas unos tendones, creando una marea de sangre en la tierra sagrada.

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza un segundo ante la oleada de ansiedad que trajo el recuerdo, pasando después a limpiar con manos temblorosas las lágrimas que brotaban fervientemente de sus orbes oscuros. Los quejidos agónicos que Chikara había emitido mientras luchaba por sobrevivir, no hacían más que volver a resonar en la mente de la guerrera.

Nanako comenzó a caminar por la estancia mal iluminada por una pequeña lámpara para paliar sus nervios, no pudiendo controlar su llanto silencioso cuando la puerta que comunicaba con el exterior se abrió velozmente.

Kenshin se tomó un segundo para contemplar el interior, sintiendo un profundo alivio al ver allí a la muchacha, volviendo a respirar aceleradamente tras la carrera que le había conducido hasta la cabaña del doctor, a la par que avanzaba hasta la joven y la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

–Saito me ha contado lo de Chikara. Dijo que os habían traído aquí ¿Se sabe algo?

–El doctor aún no ha salido –Agregó Nanako, alzando la vista al volver a hablar–. ¿Dónde está Kaoru?

El pelirrojo la separó de su cuerpo al romper el abrazo, centrando su mirada en la de ella. Pronto encontró todo el miedo y la frustración en los ojos de la morena.

–Kaoru está bien. La policía la sacó de allí, y Saito me ha confirmado que está a salvo, camino de la comisaría de Kyoto.

–Bien. –Susurró mientras las lágrimas afloraban con más ímpetu, haciendo que se girara para que el ex –samurái no la viera llorar.

Kenshin dejó transcurrir un instante para que Nanako pudiera desahogarse entre silenciosos sollozos, pasando después a posar las manos sobre sus hombros y girarla para mirar sus ojos.

–Chikara es un hombre fuerte y luchará. Aún no ha muerto, ten esperanza.

–Supe desde el principio que dejarlo intervenir era una locura, y aún así no le dije nada. Ni siquiera traté de hacerle recapacitar. –Dijo vaciando su mente con los pensamientos que atormentaban su interior.

–Él sabía perfectamente las consecuencias, y que no estaba preparado como nosotros. Trató siempre de intervenir hasta donde podía sin ser una carga, pero esa gente nos tendió una emboscada. Nadie ha tenido la culpa de lo sucedido. Tú sólo hiciste lo que te pareció correcto: Lo dejaste decidir su propio camino, no fuiste egoísta.

–Un camino que lo ha llevado a la muerte ¿Qué voy a decirle a Kaoru? He sido una estúpida, no debí dejar que esto pasara...

La desesperación se apoderó de la guerrera, quien dejó que el llanto la inundara mientras su cabeza se llenaba de terror, a la vez que el pelirrojo se limitaba a abrazarla de nuevo, rogando de forma silenciosa porque aquello no se hiciera realidad.

Los minutos transcurrían llenos de incertidumbre y pesar, pero ninguno se movió de su posición.

Los leves sollozos de la morena eran lo único que se escuchaba dentro de la muda atmósfera, mientras Kenshin continuaba apretándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como toda aquella tristeza que experimentaba por Nanako y sus amigos se iba tornando en rabia. Una rabia más que furiosa que hizo que su mente comenzara a pensar en Daisuke, despertando su instinto más oscuro.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, la puerta de la habitación interior se abrió dando paso al médico de mediana edad y ropas ensangrentadas, cuya mirada seria se posó en sus manos mientras las limpiaba con un paño. La pareja mantuvo el tenso silencio hasta que él habló.

–Creo que sobrevivirá, aunque hay que llevarlo al hospital rápido. Sólo he detenido las hemorragias y he conseguido estabilizarlo. No puedo hacer más aquí.

–Conseguiré ayuda para trasladarlo lo antes posible. –Anunció Nanako tras haber vuelto a respirar con alivio, limpiando los surcos húmedos de sus mejillas.

El médico instó a que fuera de inmediato, con lo que la guerrera no dudó un segundo, y salió corriendo de la cabaña sin mirar atrás.

–Ayúdeme a mover al joven, por favor –Pidió a Kenshin el doctor–. Vamos a prepararlo en mi camilla para que puedan llevárselo.

El ex –samurái asintió enseguida, siguiendo al hombre hasta el interior de la sala donde trabajaba. La escena hizo que se detuviera unos segundos, contemplando a Chikara inconsciente y tumbado en un camastro que ocupaba el cetro del cuarto.

El chico tenía media cara vendada, al igual que la parte que quedaba de su brazo derecho. El rojo de la sangre teñía gran parte de su sucia ropa, y de las nuevas vendas que cubrían sus heridas.

Kenshin suspiró resignado ante la escena, pero al menos agradecido de que el final de Oishi no hubiera llegado.

El muchacho podría vivir a pesar de todo; Podría llegar a tener una vida normal, sobre todo conociendo su gran energía y vitalidad. No obstante, un deje de culpabilidad punzó el ánimo del pelirrojo mientras continuaba observando la escena.

Aunque Daisuke no hubiera obtenido ninguna victoria, aquello lo acercó un paso hacia su objetivo de destruir la paz de su entorno, y con ella su nueva vida. No podía dejar que se siguiera acercando, debía detenerlo de una vez antes de que las cosas pudieran seguir resquebrajándose, y su ira aumentando.

–¿Está bien?

La voz del doctor sacó a Kenshin de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se disculpara con este y fuera a ayudarlo, apartando por aquellos breves momentos todos esos temas de su cabeza.

* * *

El amanecer estaba a tan sólo un par de horas de romper la oscuridad cuando Kenshin salió del hospital de Kyoto, dejando allí a Nanako mientras él ponía rumbo a la comisaría para reencontrarse con Kaoru e informarla de los acontecimientos.

Mientras caminaba comenzando a atisbar el edificio en la lejanía de la calle por la que transitaba, el pelirrojo iba pensando en las palabras que iba a utilizar con su amiga para disculparse por todo aquel dolor que sus circunstancias le habían provocado, esperando que ella fuera capaz de perdonarlo y poder olvidar aquella mala experiencia, al menos lo suficiente como para que no la persiguiera el resto de su vida.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera alcanzar el recinto policial, vislumbró a ceño fruncido como varios agentes salían veloces con sus armas, gritando ordenes para ponerse rápidamente en camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

–¡Oiga! ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Kenshin a uno de los que daba órdenes a gritos y pasaba por su lado en aquel instante.

–¡Daisuke está a las afueras, en el camino de la montaña, al este!

El ex –samurái agarró al hombre de un brazo antes de que pudiera echar a correr junto con su tropa, sintiendo como un gran nudo se formaba en su estómago, ante una mala sensación que comenzó a inundar su interior.

–¿Qué hay de la mujer que sacaron del templo, a la que secuestró? La trajeron aquí ¿No es cierto?

–Esos hombres del templo no han regresado. Debo irme, lo siento.

Kenshin soltó al hombre, observando como toda la bandada salía corriendo hacia el este, a la par que su cerebro empezaba a inundarse de preguntas y temores. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo después de lo que había pasado.

Tras un minuto de consternación, el pelirrojo escapó de su parálisis comenzando a correr tan rápido como pudo, encontrando a un nuevo agente que montaba un caballo velozmente. Kenshin no lo dudó un instante y se aproximó a él.

–¡¿Va usted a la montaña?! –Preguntó con velocidad, haciendo que el hombre le mirara.

–No. Debo entregar un mensaje con urgencia. Si tiene algún problema dentro quedan hombres, le atenderán.

–¡Espere! –Le detuvo antes de que emprendiera la marcha–, debo detener a Daisuke Hattori, esta a las afueras. Necesito su caballo, o morirá mucha más gente.

–Imposible. Este mensaje debe ser entregado...

Kenshin no esperó a que el hombre terminara la frase, derribándolo de un empujón del caballo mientras se disculpaba atropelladamente, subiendo después en el animal y poniéndose rumbo hacia las afueras de forma vertiginosa, dejando atrás las amenazas e improperios del policía.

La mente del ex –samurái no podía dejar de rogar porque Kaoru estuviera bien y no fuera tarde para ella, luchando a la par por controlar el terror que trataba de envolverlo en su fuerte manto, cada vez con más maestría mientras se alejaba de la ciudad, y entraba en los bosques.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el hombre llegó al camino que llevaba a la montaña, comenzando a descubrir la horrible escena mientras ascendía por el estrecho sendero de piedra y arena.

Cadáveres de policías inundaban su camino, mientras la sangre teñía el gris de aquel paraje rocoso. Pronto el sonido de los disparos y los gritos estalló a pocos metros de su posición, haciendo que con el corazón encogido bajara del caballo, y corriera cuesta arriba hasta alcanzar el estruendo con la vista.

En mitad del camino casi encajado entre paredes de la montaña, los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron en demasía al encontrar aquel caos.

Los disparos de la policía inundaban todo, mientras hombres de Daisuke trataban de luchar contra ellos, y Kaoru era sujetada por el villano hasta que este la soltó y huyo para protegerse, gritando la retirada a sus tropas con una alegría que extrañó al ex –samurái.

Al escuchar unas fuertes explosiones Kenshin lo entendió todo.

Una marea de rocas comenzó a caer de ambas paredes de la montaña sobre los que continuaban en el sendero, llenando el lugar de gritos mientras los malvados escapaban entre risas henchidas de emoción y mofa, haciendo entender al resto que aquello había sido preparado de algún modo por ellos.

Kenshin no pudo hacer nada, sino contemplar como en unos segundos la avalancha enterró a la marea de personas, haciendo que perdiera de vista a Kaoru y su corazón dejase de latir ante tal horrible escena.

**Esperaré con paciencia y resignación la marea de insultos XD **

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Advertencias de siempre. Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo los OCs, blablabla.**

Capítulo 66

_Tengo que abrir lo ojos, tengo que despertar. _

Chikara sentía una enorme conmoción al descubrir que aquello era absolutamente difícil, quizás lo más complejo que había hecho hasta la fecha.

El moreno recordaba la pelea en el templo y el ataque sufrido, tras el cual todo se volvió negro entre la sensación de un intenso dolor en su rostro, eclipsado por el temor de la segunda estocada del enemigo.

Aquel dolor agudo en su cara se mantenía, y ahora palpitaba a la altura de su codo derecho. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él, apartándolo de su intenso malestar general cuando empezó a comprobar que algo iba mal, al hacer reaccionar su cuerpo al completo.

–¡Chikara!

El moreno pudo al fin enfocar la visión y terminar de abrir el ojo que no tenía vendado;

Estaba en una cama de hospital, en una gran sala alargada donde otras personas se hallaban postradas igual que él. Pronto encontró a su frente a Nanako, quien se levantaba velozmente del suelo, avanzando hacia él lo más rápido que pudo tras haber despertado de su ligero sueño, casi al mismo tiempo que su amigo.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Kaoru? –Logró murmurar tras unos instantes, fijando la vista en el rostro aliviado de la chica.

–La policía entró en el lugar y la rescató. Daisuke ha vuelto a huir. Todo está bien.

El hombre sintió un gran alivio ante las noticias, pero pronto el dolor le recordó su inquietud. Al llevar la vista hacia abajo, descubrió su brazo derecho mermado, envuelto en gasas ensangrentadas. Nanako tragó saliva ante la escena, esforzándose a la par por hablar con tono despreocupado y mirar al joven.

–Lograrás hacer tu vida de forma normal con la práctica. Todos te ayudaremos.

La sonrisa a media asta que ella ofreció no fue suficiente para disipar el miedo de Oishi, quien asintió condescendiente sin poder apartar otro tema de su mente, que finalmente dejó escapar en forma de palabras.

–Dime la verdad ¿qué me ha pasado en la cara? No siento más que un intenso dolor y una sensación muy rara.

Nanako borró la sonrisa mientras apretaba la mandíbula, centrando sus ojos tras un instante en Chikara. Sé forzó a ser clara y firme.

–Has perdido el ojo izquierdo, y la nariz ha quedado algo dañada... Pero te prometo que no está muy mal.

El silencio se interpuso entre los dos con velocidad. Chikara trató de no alarmarse y no dejar entrar las quimeras en su cabeza, a la par que inspiró profundamente y asintió, notando como Nanako tomaba una de sus manos con cariño, apretándola levemente. Unos segundos después, la puerta de la sala se abrió.

La pareja no se inmutó hasta que unos pasos ágiles se dirigieron a suposición, haciendo que la persona a la cual pertenecían se parara ante la cama del moreno.

–Ven conmigo, hay algo que debes saber. –Espetó secamente la voz de Saito, clavando la mirada en la chica. La voz de Chikara se apresuró a intervenir con fuerza.

–Lo que sea que tengas que decirle a ella puedes soltarlo delante de mí. Quiero saber qué está pasando también.

Saito ni se inmutó ante el comentario, y tras una breve mirada a Nanako comenzó su terrorífico relato.

–Daisuke tendió una trampa a la policía después de lo del templo. Provocó una avalancha en la montaña y muchos han muerto.

–¿Dónde están Kenshin y Kaoru? –Intervino de inmediato Nanako en un susurro lleno de pánico, sin soltar la mano de su amigo.

–En este mismo hospital. Himura está bien, ella no.

El policía no esperó a que ninguno saliera de su shock, deshaciendo sus pasos para desaparecer del lugar mientras un silencio frío e inmenso caía sobre la pareja.

–Nanako, tenemos que encontrarlos y ver a Kaoru...

–¡Espera! –Respondió mientras le impedía tratar de levantarse–, no puedes moverte de aquí, Chikara. Iré a buscarla, vendré a decirte todo lo que sepa. Te lo prometo.

Oishi sintió la horrible frustración de verse inútil quemando en sus ojos, pero asintió conteniendo las lágrimas mientras Nanako le regalaba una leve sonrisa, para salir corriendo al instante tras murmurar un sincero _lo siento. _

* * *

El paso del tiempo se había desvirtuado por completo para Kenshin desde el momento en el cual había perdido de vista a Kauro entre la marea de rocas.

Recordaba la vorágine de sentimientos en el preciso instante de alzar al vista, la sensación de confusión y miedo mientras rebuscaba entre las piedras y gritaba el nombre de la chica, el dolor intenso al encontrarla inconsciente y ensangrentada.

No había vuelto a ver a Kamiya desde la llegada al hospital, donde los médicos habían comenzado a trabajar en una zona restringida al resto, luchando por salvar su vida durante un lapso de tiempo que se había dejado sentir como toda una era. Pero el instante en que aquella tortura acabó, sólo dio comienzo a una nueva y más angustiosa.

Kenshin aún continuaba parado frente a la sala de cirugías, contemplando la puerta por donde aquel doctor de avanzada edad había salido hacía media hora, comunicándole que estaba viva, pero demasiado grave como para asegurar que sobreviviría.

De ningún modo su cabeza podía asimilar aquello, al igual que no había forma de hacer que la idea de que muriera dejara de rondara su mente. ¿Cómo iba a poder vivir si aquello ocurría? ¿Cómo podría tan siquiera manejar tanto dolor para él y sus amigos, al igual que tanta culpabilidad?

El pelirrojo se hallaba tan enfrascado en sus oscuros pensamientos, que no notó la voz de Nanako nombrarle desde lejos, y sólo se percató de su presencia cuando está lo agarró de los hombros para hacer que la mirara.

–¡Kenshin! ¿estás bien? ¿cómo está Kaoru? ¿¡Qué sabes!?

Con lentitud y una terrible sensación de vergüenza en el interior por lo ocurrido, el hombre condujo la vista hacia los ojos brillantes y desesperados por respuestas de la guerrera, hablando tras unos instantes.

–Está grave, no saben si sobrevivirá.

Nanako apartó muy lentamente las manos del pelirrojo sin dejar de mirarlo. No podía hablar en serio.

Apenas la muchacha pudo empezar a asimilar la noticia, cuando la voz tenue del ex- samurái volvió a alzarse.

–En cuanto llegué todo se vino abajo y Daisuke huyó... Si Kaoru muere, será por mi culpa. Debí haberme esforzado mucho antes por detenerlo.

La morena tragó saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza, sintiendo que las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, a la vez que observaba las de Kenshin rodar por sus mejillas. Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no llorar y mantenerse entera, agarró el rostro del hombre para hablar.

–Kaoru no está muerta, y no tienes la culpa de que haya personas tan sádicas y horribles como para hacer daño a quienes no lo merecen. Vamos a detener a ese hombre y todos nos recuperaremos, y podremos tener una vida tranquila. Debes tener esperanza, Kenshin; Nunca has sido cobarde.

Nanako calló al instante cuando el pelirrojo la abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba en silencio, con lo que la joven no pudo más que corresponderle y luchar por ser fuerte por los dos ante el derrumbe del pelirrojo, rezando porque el odio de Hattori no se llevara a su amiga de aquel mundo, y toda aquella espiral de dolor insoportable parara de una buena vez.

* * *

El atardecer iba tiñendo el cielo con su color rojizo, mientras Nanako corría hacia la salida del hospital después de haber perdido el rastro de Kenshin, justo al tratar de regresar junto a él después de haber hablado con Chikara, tal como había prometido al moreno.

Una tremenda sensación de angustia la invadía a cada segundo, ante la casi certeza de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sin duda podría suceder después.

Al llegar a la calle, la guerrera no se detuvo en su carrera, continuando hacia el frente para llegar a la salida más cercana de la ciudad. Pocos metros hubo recorrido cuando vislumbró a Kenshin caminando con velocidad, sosteniendo el mango de su katana con fuerza al avanzar.

–¡Kenshin, espera! –Gritó Nanako, apretando el paso ante el caso omiso de él, parándose delante. –¿Dónde vas? No puedes irte así...

El pelirrojo clavó sus ojos ardientes por la rabia en ella, haciendo que su respiración se cortara ante la mueca más seria jamás vista en él. Estaba más que enfadado, y sólo con pensar en lo que eso podría conllevar, hizo que Nanako se olvidara de la fatiga de la carrera.

–Vuelve al hospital con Chikara –Dijo secamente, iniciando la marcha tras esquivarla–. Voy a acabar con ese desgraciado, y está vez no pienso tener piedad.

–¡No puedes enfrentarte a él en este estado, cálmate antes de hacer algo por lo que puedas...!

–No intentes detenerme –La cortó parándose en seco, clavando su mirada en ella–. No quiero hacerte daño a ti también.

Quedándose anclada en el lugar mientras lo veía partir en busca del enemigo, Nanako pensó en aquellas últimas palabras, no teniendo muy claro a qué clase de daño se refería. El miedo y la indecisión sobre cómo actuar se apoderó de la chica, quien simplemente dejó que la frustración inundara sus orbes oscuros.

**¡Se avecina tormenta (esa que taaanto amo), en nuestro inexorable camino al final!*-***

** Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís por aquí leyendo, y especialmente a los que en algún momento lo habéis manifestado, y lo seguís haciendo constantemente. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón, porque es una fuerza que ayuda en los momento de crisis literaria XDD. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente, queridííííísimos lectores ;) **


	67. Chapter 67

**Advertencias de siempre. Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo los OCs, blablabla.**

Capítulo 67

Kenshin avanzaba con decisión en la oscuridad de aquella nueva noche hasta llegar a la comisaría de Kyoto, adentrándose en el edificio con la misma velocidad que lo había conducido hasta allí.

Sin prestar atención a nadie ni nada, continuó en busca de Saito dentro del lugar, sintiendo como la furia en su interior no había disminuido ni siquiera un poco después de haber tenido que regresar, al no encontrar a Daisuke donde esperaba.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de una sala al final de un estrecho y corto pasillo, haciendo que los hombres allí reunidos de pie alrededor de una mesa cuadrada callaran y guiaran la vista hacia el recién llegado, contemplando el fuego de la rabia llamear en sus ojos.

Saito se despegó el cigarro de los labios con parsimonia, posando su ojos en Kenshin mientras este hablaba dirigiéndose al policía.

–Dime lo que sepas sobre el paradero de Daisuke.

El moreno comprendió en seguida que aquella vez no era como las demás, podía verlo en el rostro rígido del ex –samurái, el cual mostraba la antigua fuerza que creía extinta ya en él.

Saito soltó el humo de una nueva y última calada, deshaciéndose del cigarro antes de dirigirse a Kenshin.

-No lo sabemos aún. Los últimos que le vieron están muertos o desaparecidos. Están buscándolo por todas partes, aunque no creo que se haya ido muy lejos. Te está esperando.

El pelirrojo no pronunció palabra alguna. Sin cambiar su semblante serio dio media vuelta, saliendo con la misma fuerza arrolladora que al entrar, dispuesto a encontrar solo a su enemigo.

Kenshin ignoró el revuelo formado en el hall del edificio mientras caminaba a la salida, donde un aldeano de avanzada edad pedía a gritos que lo atendieran, corriendo hacia un oficial que salía alertado por los gritos en la amplia sala.

– ¡Es Daisuke Hattori, señor! ¡Está en el templo! ¡Lo han visto regresar! –Dijo el anciano entre jadeos, agarrando los brazos del policía.

Aquella palabras fueron suficientes para el ex –samurái, quien sin pensarlo un instante, salió de la comisaría con un rumbo fijo y una idea clara en mente; Acabar con aquel hombre para siempre.

* * *

Nanako limpió una lágrima que logró escapar de su ojo derecho antes de alcanzar la entrada a la sala donde Chikara se hallaba, suponía igualmente angustiado por la incertidumbre acerca de la salud de Kaoru.

La morena se detuvo ante el umbral de la puerta, cogiendo fuerzas con una potente inspiración mientras secaba sus ojos, adentrándose después en busca de la cama de su amigo.

Chikara giró la cabeza para verla acercarse cuando sintió sus pasos resonar en la silenciosa estancia en penumbra, vislumbrando que su amiga traía peor cara que la última vez que la había visto, algo que lo preocupó en seguida.

–No hay novedades sobre el estado de Kaoru. Vengo de verla. –Se adelantó a hablar la muchacha con el tono más sereno que le fue posible.

–Traes una cara horrible, me había asustado. ¿Dónde está Kenshin?

Nanako apretó los labios al escuchar la pregunta, e instintivamente alejó los ojos de los de Oishi al notar que volvían a tornarse húmedos por aquel sentimiento de miedo y frustración. La nueva intervención del chico la distrajo.

–Nanako ¿qué ha pasado? Mírame. –Susurró tras unos instantes sin obtener respuesta.

–Kenshin ha perdido el control. –La guerrera lo miró mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas fluyeran. –Fue a por Daisuke. Va a matarlo.

–Tienes miedo que cambie si lo mata ¿es eso? ¿de que vuelva a sentirse confuso y peligroso para el resto?

–Sí. No sé si está preparado para soportar lo que podría venir después.

–¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –Agregó con firmeza–. Ve a buscarlo y páralo.

–Me dijo que no lo siguiera.

–¿Y desde cuándo eso te ha importado?

Nanako respondió a la leve sonrisa de su amigo de la misma manera, limpiando sus ojos para después tomar la mano de Chikara entre las suyas, respondiendo a su gesto para que se acercara.

–Ve, e intenta que alguien salga ileso de todo esto, al menos en parte. –Dijo el moreno.

–Pero tú y Kaoru... Debo estar aquí, con vosotros.

–Aquí no podrás hacer nada, salvo pensar en lo mucho que te arrepentirás si las cosas se tuercen. Kaoru es fuerte, va a lograrlo.

La chica asintió mientras volvía a sonreír a media asta, abrazando al joven un segundo después para sentir sus fuerzas aumentar, llenándose del coraje que necesitaba para afrontar aquello que se avecinaba.

Tras prometer a Chikara con solemnidad que volvería tan pronto como pudiera, la joven se incorporó de nuevo y dio las gracias al moreno antes de girar sobre sus talones y correr en busca de Saito para conseguir la información que necesitaba.

* * *

–¡Daisuke!

El grito de Kenshin inundó el enorme recinto sagrado mientras se aproximaba al templo, ahora envuelto en la penumbra de la luz lunar.

Los pasos del ex – samurái retumbaron veloces y firmes hasta llegar al corazón del paraje, observando al detenerse la construcción sagrada a su frente, esperando a que el hombre saliera de su escondite.

Tal y como esperaba, Daisuke no se hizo de rogar.

El hombre pronto comenzó a descender los peldaños mientras sus dos breves aplausos envolvían el ambiente con el seco sonido, deteniéndose al alcanzar el suelo a unos metros del pelirrojo. Aquella mueca burlona de altivez e indiferencia aún permanecía en su cara.

–Estaba esperándote desde hace tiempo. Debemos darnos prisa, antes de que lleguen esos idiotas de la policía y nos vuelvan a interrumpir, Battousai –Dijo mirando el rostro serio de su contrincante, sonriendo de nuevo antes de hablar–. Pareces muy enfadado ¿Eso quiere decir que conseguí matar a esa chiquilla? Cuánto lo siento... Aunque me entristece más el haber descubierto hace poco que no es quién pensaba. A quién de verdad amas a la otra que te acompaña. Tranquilo, ya he mandado que la busquen y le corten la cabeza.

Kenshin no pudo soportar más aquella rabia que ganaba terreno a cada instante en su interior, y sin dejar de contemplar aquella malvada sonrisa en Hattori ni dedicarle una sola palabra, desenvainó en un movimiento veloz su katana y la giró, a la par que corría hacia él con un único objetivo.

Daisuke aún conservaba la mayor parte de su bravura y velocidad, cosa que no preocupó ni distrajo al pelirrojo, a quien la ira continuaba guiando en sus raudos y letales movimientos.

De nuevo el estruendo del metal invadió la nocturnidad. Una, dos, tres veces más hasta que la pareja se separó para mirarse fijamente.

Hattori no perdió su expresión burlona, a pesar de que había recibido un profundo corte en su brazo derecho. Por su parte, Kenshin continuó sin inmutarse, ignorando la sangre que goteaba de un corte en su pecho.

–Creía que estabas más enfadado. ¿Piensas matarme de verdad? –Se burló riendo.

–Voy a matarte.

El murmullo gutural del hombre no achantó a su enemigo, quien simplemente volvió a hablar con acidez en sus palabras.

–Si es así, sólo lamentaré no haber podido estar en este mundo cuando la chica correcta muera, y poder ver todo tu sufrimiento. Hubiera disfrutado mucho arrancándole las entrañas ante tus ojos. Aunque, no vamos a engañarnos –Agregó mirándolo con fijeza, disfrutando al hallar el fuego en los ojos de Kenshin–. Hubiese matado también a esa Kaoru con las mismas ganas.

La repulsión hacia aquel hombre no podía ser más alta, y el ex –samurái lo demostró volviendo a reanudar la lucha con la misma intensidad.

Los comentaros y risas de Daisuke resonaban en su cabeza, haciendo que el odio lo todo aquello llegó al punto límite cuando Kaoru ocupó su pensamientos. No había vuelta atrás después de todo el dolor provocado.

Aquel movimiento de Kenshin fue tan ágil que Hittori no puedo esquivarlo. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue llevarse la mano al cuello húmedo y sentir su sangre manar cual torrente.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo dejó de temblar de furia, y aún con la respiración agitada se dio la vuelta para encontrar la escena. En ese momento fue consciente de que había ocurrido, y no habría vuelta atrás.

La expresión de mofa desapareció despacio del rostro de Daisuke mientras luchaba por respirar, cayendo de rodillas al suelo ante la mirada seria de su contrincante.

El villano quiso hablar, pero la sangre ahogándolo no se lo permitió, y cayó al suelo sobre su costado mientras las últimas gotas de vida se le escapaban.

Kenshin no dejó de contemplarlo hasta que la total quietud de su cuerpo confirmó que había muerto. Un instante después dejó caer su katana ensangrentada, y tuvo que enfrentarse a la marea de emociones que lo asaltaron.

Sin duda el peor de sus enemigos era aquel fantasma lleno de temor y desolación; Miedo de haber vuelto a sentir tal odio, que había cedido a la sed de sangre sin importarle nada más, miedo por lo que pudiera venir detrás, porque las cosas cambiaran en su vida... Pero la peor de todas las sensaciones era la de sentir que todo seguía igual, y ni el dolor de sus amigos ni el suyo propio menguarían. ¿Habría muerto Kaoru?

-Kenshin...

El mentado se giró despacio ante el susurro tembloroso de Nanako, y aplacando el pavor y la vergüenza fijó sus ojos en los de la chica, igualmente asustados y vidriosos por las incipientes lágrimas.

Largo rato transcurrió mientras simplemente ambos se miraron.

La guerrera volvió a fijar la vista en el cadáver un segundo, retirándola de nuevo para volver al pelirrojo. Fue entonces cuando decidió dar el primer paso, vislumbrando que él estaba tan conmovido como ella.

Sin decir nada, Nanako corrió hasta los brazos de Kenshin, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras las lágrimas rodaron silenciosas por su mejillas, sintiendo con alivio que él correspondía su abrazo como siempre había hecho, dándole la esperanza de que el hombre del que se había enamorado continuaba allí junto a ella, a pesar de haber hecho lo que juró que jamás volvería a hacer.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis ahí leyendo a cada actualización, de verdad! **

**Creo que el siguiente capítulo será el último, aún no lo he decidido completamente porque estoy pensando en cómo estructurar todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, pero muy probablemente así será, queridos lectores. Eso sí, me saldrá un poco más largo que costumbre para intentar cerrar todo bien. **

**Un fuerte abrazo a todos, y nos vemos en el final! **


	68. Chapter 68

**Aquí llega el capítulo final, y ya os aviso que es más largo que los anteriores. Espero que os guste.**

Capítulo 68

El amanecer comenzaba a iluminar el horizonte con paso lento pero inexorable, dando lugar a una mañana llena de sentimientos contradictorios.

Nanako no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche después de haber regresado al hospital, apartándose de Kenshin cuando Saito junto con otros policías de la ciudad, habían separado sus caminos al hallar el destino de Daisuke.

La joven no temía que la policía fuera a detener al pelirrojo; Sabía que Saito intercedería por él en todo lo relativo a aquella cuestión. Lo que le preocupaba era Kenshin, lo que estaría pensando, lo que estaría sintiendo...

No había vuelto a verlo desde hacía horas, justo cuando había descubierto lo sucedido. Desde ese entonces no había podido alejar la preocupación que latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho y cabeza, tras haber visto la seriedad y mutismo del ex –samurái. Las únicas palabras que le había dirigido tras el abrazo fueron que volviera con Chikara y Kaoru al hospital.

Se suponía que tras el momento en el que Daisuke Hattori fuera derrotado, se daría paso a una era de paz para todos, en primer lugar para Kenshin, pero las cosas se habían invertido inesperadamente. Era irónico ver como las gentes celebraban la nueva prosperidad venidera, mientras Kenshin y sus amigos sufrían como nunca antes, batiéndose contra la exasperación y el miedo que causaba la incertidumbre.

Nanako se levantó de la silla junto a la cama de Chikara con cuidado de no hacer ruido, alejándose de la sala donde los pacientes dormían.

Los pasillos del pequeño hospital estaban desierto, envueltos por un gran manto de silencio y tranquilidad que contrastaba con la agitación de su alma. Necesitaba ver al pelirrojo de una vez, necesitaba mirarle a los ojos y descifrar lo que rondaba su mente.

La guerrera entró en la estancia donde se encontraban los pacientes más graves, caminando muy despacio hasta la cama de Kaoru. La morena exhaló con resignación mientras observaba a su amiga respirar calmadamente, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos al ver las heridas en su rostro hinchado.

Nanako sorbió silenciosamente mientras agarraba la mano de Kaoru con mucha delicadeza, rogando porque se recuperara.

–Ojalá vuelvas pronto, Kaoru. –Sollozó en voz baja, apretando su mano levemente.

La morena fue interrumpida por una enfermera, quien hizo que la muchacha se alejara de su amiga para dejarla trabajar. Nanako se apoyó contra la pared cercana, contemplando la escena con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas entre una terrible sensación de soledad.

–¿Cómo está?

La voz tenue de Kenshin hizo que la muchacha saliera veloz de sus pensamientos, observando que él se había colocado a su lado, contemplando la escena con aquella mirada lóbrega.

–Hablé con el doctor hace unas horas. Dice que sigue igual, pero que si no recupera pronto la consciencia, no alberguemos muchas esperanzas.

El hombre no contestó, por lo que la guerrera se giró para poder mirarlo de soslayo y tratar de averiguar algo en las facciones compungidas de su rostro. Pronto sus ojos se posaron en el vendaje de su pecho que asomaba bajo su kimono ensangrentado y rasgado.

–¿Vuelvas ahora de la comisaría? –Preguntó la morena, al fin centrando sus ojos en los de él.

–Regresé hace rato. He estado dejando que me curaran. ¿Cómo está Chikara?

–Él está bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? Apenas tuve tiempo de hablar contigo antes.

Kenshin guardó unos instantes de tenso silencio, hasta que respondió con un leve murmullo.

–No te preocupes por mí. Solo necesito tiempo.

Nanako se obligó a asentir, a pesar de que sabía que él estaba tratando de tranquilizarla, maquillando la verdadera marea que debía estar albergando en su interior.

–Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites ¿Lo sabes verdad?

El ex –samurái sonrió levemente mientras respondía con un movimiento de cabeza, haciendo que Hissaki rompiera la distancia tras una fugaz sonrisa, abrazándolo con fuerza.

–Nanako.

La pareja se separó de inmediato en el instante en el cual el débil susurro de Kaoru llegó a sus oídos. La morena aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero la expresión ceñuda de su rostro daba a entender que luchaba por abrirlos.

–¡Kaoru, estoy aquí! –Se precipitó a hablar Nanako, llegando junto a la joven con un gran alivio en su interior mientras la enfermera salía rauda a llamar al doctor.

–Dónde... Están...

–Tranquila, Kaoru. Todo está bien, todos están bien. Descansa.

Kenshin aún continuaba anclado frente a la escena, sintiendo como sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos y su corazón se agitaba ante aquel rayo de esperanza, que de pronto le hizo olvidar toda horrible sensación. Kaoru podría sobrevivir.

* * *

Kenshin se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta del nuevo cuarto donde Kaoru reposaba, entrando para acercarse a su cama cuando la vio despierta.

El ex –samurái había deseado poder hablar con ella desde que había despertado, pero su deseo se había visto frustrado hasta aquel momento por los médicos y Nanako, quien había sido la única en hablar con la chica. Una vez llegó frente a Kaoru, sintió que su garganta se agarrotaba, fruto de un incipiente miedo y vergüenza.

–Me alegra verte, Kenshin. –Inició la conversación la morena, sonriéndole débilmente.

El pelirrojo le devolvió el gesto con cariño, pero pronto su rostro volvió a la seriedad, dirigiéndose a lo que realmente le pesaba en la conciencia.

–Lo siento mucho. Siento que hayas pasado por todo esto por mi culpa. Espero que tú y Chikara podáis perdonarme algún día.

–Tú no nos has dejado postrados en camas, no eres culpable. –La chica guardó un instante de silencio al verlo cabizbajo y triste, cambiando después de tema. –El doctor me ha dicho que tardaré en recuperarme, pero que podré volver a caminar si me esfuerzo y trabajo. Si todo va como él, cree podré salir de aquí en unas semanas. Tengo ganas de que volvamos todos a Tokio. Haremos una fiesta cuando regresemos.

Kenshin sonrió levemente a su amiga, suspirando con discreción pero a la par, sintiéndose más aliviado y tranquilo al observar la actitud de la joven y conocer que podría llegar a recuperar su vida con cierta normalidad.

–Nanako me ha contado lo que pasó –Habló rompiéndole silencio Kaoru–. Ella está preocupada por ti, y es evidente que tú no estás bien desde aquello ¿Qué ocurre, Kenshin? Nadie te considera peor por haberlo hecho, ninguno vamos a creer que ahora seas como antes.

–Eso lo sé, pero juré que no volvería a matar y de nuevo he perdido el control. Esa sensación ha vuelto a mí, he vuelto a no sentir nada por un instante. No quiero volver a sentirlo jamás.

–Ese hombre fue demasiado lejos –Se apresuró a añadir la joven–. Es cierto que quitar una vida, por muy miserable que sea, no está bien. Pero a pesar de ello eres un buen hombre, Kenshin. Nos has salvado a todos enviándolo al infierno, con gente así no puede hacerse otra cosa.

–Creía que Daisuke te había matado –Confesó con un deje de pesar–. No pude contener la impotencia creciendo en mí hasta que se torno en odio. Ojalá hubiera sido diferente, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. He enterrado su cuerpo dignamente y he rezado por él.

Kaoru sonrió con ternura mientras observaba al hombre, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente.

–¿Lo ves? Eres un buen hombre. Espero que no lo dudes nunca más. Gracias por haberte sacrificado de esa forma para regalarnos por fin una época de paz. Verás como por fin todo cambia y seremos felices. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

El pelirrojo sonrió con verdadera sinceridad y gratitud, tomando entre sus manos una de las de ella.

–Mucho mejor. Gracias, Kaoru. Gracias a ti he llegado a ser lo que soy y a alcanzar la felicidad. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

–Tu amistad es más que suficiente. –Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Ahora debes explicarle a Nanako que no has perdido el control ni vas a hacerlo, y que simplemente estás apenado por no haber podido resolver las cosas como te hubiera gustado. No te tortures más, ni la hagas sufrir. Ve.

El pelirrojo asintió mientras volvía a darle las gracias, dejando a la chica en soledad para cumplir con la tarea.

* * *

Cuando la noche hubo caído, Kenshin y Nanako abandonaban el hospital para descansar por fin tras tanto tiempo sin dormir ni tener un respiro mental, poniendo rumbo a una posada cercana donde Saito también se alojaba hasta que el trabajo lo alejara de Kyoto.

Nanako seguía aún pensativa por el estado de Kenshin, a pesar de que la felicidad por el estado de salud de sus amigos la hubiera alegrado enormemente, pero si el hombre al que quería no lograba estar bien, su propia alegría se veía truncada. Luchar contra el impulso de hablar y dejar de respetar el silencio del ex –samurái le estaba costando horrores.

Cuando estuvieron por fin dentro de aquella pequeña y humilde habitación, Kenshin habló con calma mientras la chica se deshacía la tranza, peinándose el cabello con los dedos.

–Sé que he sido egoísta contigo por no contarte lo que me ocurría, a sabiendas de que has estado preocupada por mí desde que pasó lo de Daisuke. Te pido que me perdones, Nanako. Me sentía algo confuso, y he tenido miedo de volver al pasado. Pero ahora todo está claro de nuevo.

La morena dejó su pelo y alzó la vista para mirarlo, aún sentada en el suelo sobre sus pies. Kenshin pronto se acercó a ella, sentándose para estar a su altura.

–¿De verdad estás bien? –La chica continuó cuando él asintió–.Yo también me asusté al pensar que pudieras cambiar por lo que ha pasado. La idea de que pudieras sentirte de nuevo inestable o demasiado culpable para sobrellevarlo, y eso te hiciera alejarte de nosotros es demasiado dura de aguantar. Yo quiero ayudarte a que no vuelva tu fantasma, lo podemos hacer juntos.

Kenshin sonrió con cariño, acercándose a la joven hasta besarla en los labios. Al separarse uno centímetros para ver sus ojos habló de nuevo.

–Estando contigo nunca más volverá Battousai. Nuestro amor es capaz de salvarme de cualquier duda o remordimiento. Mientras tú estés a mi lado todo irá siempre bien, y tendré motivos para continuar siendo un hombre mejor cada día. Te debo mucho, Nanako, y espero poder demostrarte siempre cuánto te amo, y así devolverte parte de mi gratitud.

La mujer se limitó a abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo para besarle con ímpetu, haciendo que ambos quedaran tumbados en el suelo de la estancia, abrazados mientras se besaban con total devoción.

–No dejaré de quererte nunca, haz tú lo mismo siempre, por favor. –Susurró Nanako aún sobre el hombre, mirándole fijamente.

Kenshin acarició su rostro con una tierna sonrisa, posando dulcemente sus labios en los femeninos, entiendo como la guerrera deshacía lentamente el nudo de su kimono.

* * *

–No tengas miedo de caerte, yo te sostengo.

Kaoru sonrió a Chikara tras su comentario, depositando un fugaz beso en sus labios antes de volver a caminar cómo el doctor le había recomendado para recuperar la máxima movilidad, afrontando aquella dolorosa tarea con fuerzas renovadas gracias a la energía del moreno.

Kenshin depositó la bandeja que portaba sobre la mesa del salón, sonriendo cuando observó a través de la entrada a la pareja en el patio del dojo, al que habían regresado hacía una semana, después de que Kaoru hubiera recuperado la suficiente fuerza como para moverse.

Tras levantarse, el ex –samurái se aproximó al umbral de la puerta para mirar la escena de sus amigos, escuchando a la par las bromas de Chikara para animar a la esgrimista. Ambos se veían muy felices de estar en casa, fuera del hospital, y juntos otra vez.

El pelirrojo no notó la presencia de Nanako hasta que esta lo abrazó por la espalda, vislumbrando sobre el hombro de Kenshin a sus amigos.

–Me encanta verlos tan bien y enamorados. Por fin pueden ser felices.

–A mí también. Me hace incluso olvidar el daño que les he causado. Sobre todo a ella. Ahora que por fin tenemos paz, parece que todo eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

–El pasado ya no importa. No miraremos atrás nunca más.

Kenshin se giró para osbervar a la chica, sonriendo con ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro.

–Es verdad. Ya no hay razón para hacerlo.

La pareja se besó de forma casta, escuchando como los pasos de Chikara y Kaoru se acercaban a ellos. Pronto ambos se apartaron para despejar la puerta.

–¿Qué tal lo llevas, Kaoru? –Preguntó Nanako mientras observaba a los dos hombres ayudarla a subir hasta la estancia.

–Sigue doliéndome a horrores, pero puedo moverme mejor.

–Dentro de poco habrá que estar persiguiéndote para que te estés quieta. –Bromeó Chikara mientras volvía a sostener a la joven.

–Sentaos, casi hemos terminado de preparar la comida. –Dijo Kenshin mientras se adentraban en la estancia, y él y Nanako se dirigían a la cocina.

–No tengáis prisa en acabar con lo que hemos interrumpido, chicos.

Ambos no pudieron contener una sonrisa al escuchar a lo lejos el comentario de Chikara, y la posterior riña de Kaoru mientras sus miradas se cruzaban.

Nanako dejó transcurrir un segundo, para después acercarse rápido hasta el pelirrojo y besarlo con ímpetu, sintiendo como las manos del hombre se posaban veloces en su cuerpo.

Ninguno se percató del sonido de unos firmes pasos acercarse, ni de que aquella persona se había detenido en el umbral para contemplarlos, hasta que escucharon una profunda voz masculina teñida con un más que familiar deje de soberbia.

–Veo que seguís igual de empalagosos. Creí que haber matado a un hombre te habría afectado más, Kenshin.

–Maestro –Susurró el pelirrojo con sorpresa, girándose para observarlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Escuché hace días el rumor de que Himura Battousai había acabado con Hattori, cosa que no creí en un primer momento, pero cuando pude confirmar que aquello era cierto me puse en marcha hacia Kyoto. Allí me dijeron que habías regresado aquí. Esperaba encontrarte de todo modo. –Se burló con ironía, siendo respondido por el pelirrojo.

–Fue difícil al comienzo aceptar que había roto mi promesa, pero he sido capaz de entender que el acto de haber hecho aquello no tiene por qué cambiarme. Siento que hayas tenido que viajar tanto para tal decepción. –Le devolvió al broma con una sonrisa que el mayor le devolvió.

–No te disculpes, Kenshin –La voz de Nanako se alzó mientras miraba a Hiko–. Nuestro maestro en realidad ha venido aquí sólo para una cosa. Comprobar que estás bien, a pesar de que no vaya a reconocerlo nunca.

–Veo que tú también sigues igual, Nanako. –Se mofó el moreno–. Siento decepcionarte al decirte que he venido a despedirme. Parto hacia China, y no sé cuando volveré. Hay asuntos que tengo que atender, y es toda la información que os daré. Cuidaos y seguid haciendo del Hiten Mitsurugi un estilo digno, u os arrepentiréis.

Hiko dejó que una leve sonrisa teñida de calidez se dibujara en su cara, para después encaminarse hacia el exterior del habitáculo mientras ignoraba la voz de Nanako alzarse, pidiéndole que escribiera de vez en cuando.

–Seguro que estará bien y volveremos a verlo. –Susurró Kenshin con cariño, acercándose hasta la chica mientras esta aún contemplaba el vacío.

La joven no pudo más que murmurar que esperaba que tuviera razón, dibujando una melancólica sonrisa, para después ayudar al hombre a terminar con el almuerzo, sintiendo una pequeña espina en su corazón ante la repentina despedida.

* * *

_10 años después. Junio del 1887_

Kenshin se aproximó lentamente hasta la puerta que comunicaba con el pequeño patio de su hogar, tras haberse terminado de vestir para la celebración que tendría lugar en el dojo Kamiya, con motivo del primer año de vida Kyoko, la hija de Chikara y Kaoru.

El pelirrojo sonrió al observar a Nanako y su hijo esperando en el patio. La morena vestida con su antiguo kimono azulado se había agachado para estar a la altura de su hijo, ayudándole a tomar una postura especifica. Estaba claro que de nuevo el pequeño de siete años había vuelto a asaltar a su madre con sus preguntas y comentarios acerca del arte de la espada y los samuráis.

–No debes mirar la espada cuando luchas, Shinta. Siempre debes mirar a tu oponente. –Comentó la morena mientras corregía la postura de su hijo, el cual agarraba un boken de forma solemne, siguiendo las instrucciones.

El niño de pelo oscuro volvió a repetir sus movimientos, recibiendo la aprobación de Nanako mientras esta se levantaba, colocándose unos mechones de su larga melena detrás de la oreja.

Shinta se giró con emoción para mirar a su madre, quien sonrió ante su emocionado comentario al pensar en el encuentro con el hijo mayor de sus amigos.

–Hoy se lo enseñaré a Kenta y le ganaré cuando juguemos a los samuráis. ¿Los samuráis luchaban así, verdad?

–Claro. ¿Nunca te lo ha dicho papá?

–Apenas me dice nada cuando trato de que me enseñe. –Agregó con un deje de tristeza. Antes de que Nanako volviera a hablar, Kenshin se adelantó, acercándose a ambos.

–Sabes lo necesario para defenderte, y a los que quieres, Shinta. Ahora sólo debes practicar y esforzarte. Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde. –Agregó cambiando de tema, mirando a Nanako.

–Pero yo quiero ser tan bueno como tú. Quiero aprenderlo todo –Dijo el niño mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

–El mundo ha cambiado, hijo. Ya no es necesario ese poder. Ahora debes cultivar tu mente, lo que es más útil y poderoso. Las cosas no deben resolverse con la violencia.

El chico asintió mientras vislumbraba como Nanako apretaba fugazmente la mano de Kenshin, recordando la historia y el sufrimiento de su padre que ambos le habían contado, con lo que optó por guardar silencio y dejar que las voces de sus progenitores se hicieran protagonistas hasta la llegada al dojo.

La familia Himura entró en el patio de la casa descubriendo a Chikara jugando junto a su hijo de seis años a pelear, mientras Kaoru cargaba a Kyoko en sus brazos, sentada en el porche que comunicaba con el dojo, contemplando la escena con diversión.

–Ya estamos aquí, perdón si hemos llegado algo tarde. –Habló Kenshin con una sonrisa, haciendo que Chikara se levantara del suelo y su hijo corriera hacia Shinta, mientras los adultos se saludaban.

–Shinta, no seas mal educado. Saluda antes de ir a jugar. –Dijo la guerrera tras separarse de su amigo, riñendo al niño, que pasó a inclinarse ante los dueños de la casa respetuosamente con una breve frase de saludo, corriendo después tras su amigo.

–¡Tened cuidado y no os hagáis daño! –Agregó Kenshin viendo a los niños correr y sacar sus boken con una sonrisa.

Kaoru llegó junto a los recién llegados y su esposo con su habitual cojera desde hacia diez años, haciendo que el trío atendiera a la niña que llevaba en brazos tras que todos se hubiera saludado. Nanako fue la primera en intervenir.

–Está preciosa. ¿Puedo? –Preguntó mientras Kaoru asentía feliz, pasándole a su hija. –Se parece muchísimo a Chikara, igual que Kenta. Es increíble.

–Sí, pudiendo a ver sido tan guapos como su madre...

Todos sonrieron ante la broma de Oishi, pero una voz interrumpió los nuevos comentarios, haciendo que todos se giraran para observar al recién llegado con suma sorpresa.

–Ni teniendo casa propia abandonáis este dojo ¿eh?

–¡Maestro! –Dijo Nanako sin poder evitar una sonrisa, contemplando a Hiko avanzar hacia ellos.

A pesar de que su rostro se veía más viejo desde la última vez que lo habían visto, su cuerpo seguía en forma, demostrando que los hábitos del sensei no habían cambiado.

–Veo que no mentías en lo que decías en la última carta. –Dijo Kenshin palmeando el hombro del moreno con alegría, sintiendo como unos pasos se acercaban veloces hacia ellos.

Nanako abrazó con euforia a Hiko, siendo correspondida con ganas aunque este se burló de su sensibilidad.

–10 años y sigues igual de insoportable, maestro. Me alegra ver que por fin estás de vuelta.

–Ya no aguantaba más la incertidumbre de conocer cómo es vuestro hijo, y cerciorarme de que vuestra aburrida vida de matrimonio feliz no ha acabado con vuestra parte de buenos luchadores. Veo que vosotros también estáis muy bien. –Añadió al contemplar detrás de sus viejos discípulos a Kaoru y Chikara.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, el sonido de ambos niños pequeños jugando con sus espadas de madera hizo que el grupo los contemplara un instante, hasta que estos cesaron al sentirse observados entre aquel silencio. Chikara habló dirigiéndose a ellos.

–Chicos, venid a saludar al maestro Seijuro Hiko. Es del que tanto hemos hablado.

–¿Él maestro de mis padres?

La voz y rostro atónitos de Shinta hizo que el antiguo sensei esbozara una sonrisa torcida, encontrando que Kenta se hallaba igualmente sorprendido cuando Nanako afirmó que aquello era cierto.

–Veo que a ninguno se os da mal la espada. ¿Queréis aprender las técnicas del Battojutsu?

–Nos gustaría, señor –Se atrevió a hablar Shinta–. Pero nuestros padres quieren que centremos nuestros esfuerzos en otras cosas.

–Veo que no has heredado el carácter de tu madre –Agregó con una sonrisa jocosa el moreno–. Si vuestros padres quieren, podría instruiros en lo más básico. De esa forma podrías atender a vuestras restantes obligaciones, y mi estilo no se perdería.

Los dos niños, sumamente conmocionados por la emoción, se giraron para encarar a sus padres, quienes se miraron entre ellos con divertidas sonrisas ante la escena.

–No veo problema si el maestro quiere.

–Nosotros también lo aceptamos ¿verdad, Kaoru? –Agregó Chikara tras la intervención de Kenshin, haciendo que ambos niños estallaran en agradecimientos hacia los adultos, corriendo hacia sus espadas para volver al juego con emoción.

–Quédate a cenar con nosotros, Seijuro. –Dijo la dueña del dojo, haciendo que el hombre asintiese y diera las gracias.

–Es una oportunidad perfecta para que todos nos pongamos al día sobre estos últimos años, aunque hayan sido algo aburridos.

Kenshin sonrió levemente ante el comentario del hombre, posando la mano en la espalda de Nanako antes de hablar en voz alta, y comenzar a avanzar hacia la vivienda junto al grupo.

–Para mí han sido los mejores que sin duda he vivido.

–Y los nuestros. –Añadió Kaoru mirando a su esposo con la misma ternura que el pelirrojo a su mujer.

Ambas parejas se besaron de forma fugaz pero sentida, mientras Hiko continuó caminando a la vez que alzaba la voz para burlarse de que las malas costumbres nunca se perdían una vez adquiridas, esbozando una sincera sonrisa llena de alegría por todos ellos, por fin tranquilos y felices en un nuevo mundo en paz, en el cual hasta la sombra del más oscuro recuerdo había quedado desterrada para siempre.

FIN

**He aquí el final después de tanto tiempo de trabajo. Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado como yo lo hice escribiendo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y seguido la historia, aunque no hayáis expresado vuestra opinión, y especial agradecimiento a los que en algún momento habéis intervenido para comentar, haciéndome saber que había alguien al otro lado. **

** ClauGazz, rogue85, Tsuki Girasol, Angela-streintemberger, tennyo destiny, Daniela Alarcn, Lady-Cin, jbadillodavila, YuriPetrov, Kaorukenshinhimura, Javi, . Gracias a todos vosotros (y al que me haya podido dejar) por haber expresado vuestra opinión y por los ánimos en vuestras palabras.**

**HakuToshiroWalker: Me llenó de alegría el primer comentario tuyo que recibí, y los que después dejaste, siempre llenos de euforia que me hacían motivarme al encontrar que te gustaba tanto esta locura. Gracias de corazón, y espero que hayas disfrutado hasta el final. **

**PajaritoAzul y Heavenlyeve: Habéis sido de las fieles seguidoras que siempre han estado apoyándome, escribiendo a cada capítulo leído, animándome a continuar a pesar de los que veían a montar bronca XD MUCHAS GRACIAS a las dos, vuestros comentarios han sido un apoyo increible que siempre me han dibujado uan sonrisa. Ojala hayáis disfrutado! **

**Stacy Adler: Nunca me cansaré de decirte lo mismo, querida mía! Espero que te haya gustado y no hayas sufrido con esta historia tanto jaja. Me encantan tus comentarios siempre, y el apoyo que me brindas es constante y aliento de vida para mí (sobre todo en esta historia, donde los haters han intentado minar mi moral, pero no lo han conseguido gracias a que tú, y otras personas me habéis recordado que la calidad de un fic no se mide por su pareja) Gracias también por ayudarme cuando he tenido dudas, cuando has corregido mis capítulos, por hacerme reír y estar siempre ahí! Te quiero, amiga, y siempre agradeceré poder haberte conocido! **

**Un enorme abrazo a todos, hasta siempre!**


End file.
